A New Love and A New Life
by debora diskey
Summary: Usagi has jumped from a cliff in order to kill herself. Haruka catches her before she reaches bottom. What caused Usagi to do this and is it the reason Haruka has reached her final and ultimate power level?
1. Disclaimer, Pairings and Translations

**Disclaimer/Pairings/Translations Page**

As usual Sailor Moon does not belong to me. I have just borrowed the Sailor Moon world to play in. This story can most likely be considered a multiple crossover as I have borrowed a few people from the SeraMyu, Inuyasha, Yu Gi Oh, WWE, and X-Men worlds. I hope you like how I bring a few of the Greek Gods into this as well. The disclaimer, translations and such is getting their own page simply so I don't have to put them at the start or end of every chapter. As I feel that detracts from the feel of a story. As a reader I don't want to see that every time i read a new chapter in the same story. Once should be enough to legally cover everyones butts. I want to get straight to the story. Since the past, present and future is mentioned in this story, I am separating the pairings into first, second and third generation listings. First generation meaning the Moon Kingdom, Second the present and third the future. It took me a year and a half to write this, as my emotions were in control most times when I sat down to work on it. Other times the creative bunnies in my head just would not come out of hiding. It then sat on my computer for over two years waiting for me to break it down into readable chapters as I could not decide were to break it up at. Hell I am still having trouble with that one. So as a result some chapters might be very short, and others very long. Italics will mean telepathic communication, writing in a journal, animals speaking, etc. Some grammatical errors were deliberate to emphasize emotions. Please be respectful with any flames. If you are respectful I will respond just as respectfully. If you are not respectful, you will get a big flaming Bite Me sent back to you.

Also a slight warning for all writers out there. If anything ever goes wrong with your computer, take it to the nearest Staples to have it worked on by one of their licensed technitions. It will cost a little more but you will be saving time, headaches and money in the end. I made that mistake once, and wound up paying out an extra 150 dollars to have it done right. The idiots I took it to first, failed to not only reinstal Microsoft Works onto my computer after supposidly repairng it, they kept my reinstal disc claiming it was theirs. God I miss using Word Perfect. The grammar and spell check features are the bomb. WordPad which I now have to use is pathetic in comparison. It has no usefull features. If you do take it to some other computer repair shop, before they even touch your computer, make them prove they are a licensed computer tech. Now one last thing. If you don't like foul language, group or lesbian sex, don't read this story as it will have a good deal of it. And thanks for letting me vent about idiotic computer repair shops that claim to know what they are doing. Also, I can't remember the name of the story or who wrote it. But the senshi oath in the story has been stuck in my mind for a very long time. I hope they don't mind I borrowed for Molly to use to bind herself into service as the new Sailor Mars. For the oath, ALL credit goes to them.

First Generation Pairings:

Queen Serenity/Miranda (Sailor Uranus)

Princess Serenity/Princess Haruka

Artemis/Luna

Second Generation Pairings:

Haruka/Usagi/Yaten

Seiya/Taiki/Yaten

Hotaru/Inuyasha

Minako/Chad

Michiru/Setsuna

Malichite/Zoiycite

Mamoru/Fiore

Nephrite/Molly

Ami/Greg

Queen Serenity/Miranda (Eternal Sailor Uranus)

Kareinai (Katayama Sayuri)/Seikaru (Ono Hikari)/Taikoru(Takagi Nao)

Shingo (Prince Tranquility)/Queen Nehelania

Makoto/Hikaru Kurotsuki (SeraMyu Character played by Ono Hikari)

Third Generation Pairings:

Amara/Serena (As Siblings)

Michelle/Darien (As Lovers)

Translations:

Hikaru Kurotsuki - Black Moonlight

Hara Kiri (Seppuku) - Ritual Suicide

Koneko - Kitten

Odango Atama - Dumpling Head

Gender-Morph - Magical ability to take on the fully functioning form of the opposite sex.

Yogurt Spitter &amp; Mushrooms - Slang for Male Genitals

Chibi Hikari - Little Light

T.M.I. - Too Much Information

Koi - shortened form of Koibito and if I am remembering what I was taught correctly it means, My Love

Kudesai - Please

Eating at the Y (Slang Term) - For those that don't know, it means a woman is getting her privates licked and suckled

Crotch Rot (Slang Term) - Yeast Infection

Ginzuishou - Silver Crystal

OhTube - Fictional version of Youtube

Onegai - Stronger form of Please

Hai - Yes

Konban wa - Good Evening (I think)

I.A.D. - Internal Affairs Division

Moshi Moshi - Hello (Used when answering a telephone)


	2. Chapter 1

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 1.**

_My screams of despair echoed all around as I watched my princess fall to her death. Okay I will be blunt. She leapt to her death. Finally it had come, after years of torture from her parents, her inner senshi, her prince, her guardian cat and even her child. Yes, I said child. This child was a spoiled nothing of a brat from the future, a piece of nothing that I would have loved to hang from the nearest rafter and disembowel with a soup-spoon. Finally, my princess had had enough. More correctly, her mind and heart had had enough. Even if the bone deep gashes in both arms had not been enough. The wind had whispered in my ears about the bottles of pills swallowed by the once sunny, happy young woman. It had watched her and told me._

_So great was my despair, I had not realized at first that I had leapt off the cliff after her, catching her just before she hit the rocks below. Although I commanded it and loved it; at rare times when necessary; the wind can be my enemy. However, today it had been my friend. Telling me of what she had done and then letting me reach bottom before her. While it had sped me, up. It had slowed her. She closed her eyes and smiled just before I caught her. Probably she was thinking that finally her time of pain was over. In-fact even I could feel her soul trying to slip free of its' mortal shell. Yet something, though I did not know yet what. Kept her soul tethered to her body. _

_The shock in several pairs of eyes as my feet touched topside once more had me looking down at myself quickly. I wore a navy blue silk dress. It was the short version of a dress I had not worn for over a thousand years. A dress, which I knew if I looked, would be fast turning black from my princess' blood pouring out on it. The wings that I faintly felt at my back and the fact that the skirt part of this dress wasn't any longer than my senshi skirt, and was actually just a tad bit shorter, meant only one thing. _

_I had, in an effort to save this girl, had gone into my final and ultimate form. That form being, Haruka Miranda Urania Kaze Tenou. Senshi Queen of Uranus. I was a true eternal now. Never will I visibly age or even die. Even when my age is in the thousands, I will look as I do now. I was un-killable by all now except by one of equal or greater power. Alternatively, heaven forbid by my own hand. My eyes searched their faces, and, like hers, landed on the one who had hurt her most, __**MINAKO**__. The two girls had once been so close; they could have been sisters. Yet because of a stupid misunderstanding, she too had turned on her sovereign. _

_Now because of them my princess was dying. Dying before I could admit to her the truth of my feelings for her. Those feelings being that I loved her. Only I, my cousin Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn had been privy to a secret the princess held. A secret that had these vipers had known of it, might have caused them to turn on her much sooner. My princess, like me, was a lesbian. A secret she had confided that night at the Rose Ball as she and I danced. You may ask why it was not the almost hateful actions and words uttered by us Outers since that night did not send her over the edge. Well I will tell you. It was all an act. One thought up by the princess herself, to help hide her secret. It wasn't until those vipers had gone several seconds without blinking that I knew why the pain filled soul of the princess hadn't completely slipped free of its' shell._

"_Pluto you used Time Stop! Damn it why? You'll die too this time!" Pluto did not answer me. It was Queen Serenity. Materializing before me, she said. "Senshi Uranus. It is the one hope left in her heart that keeps my daughters soul tethered to her body. The hope that someone, anyone, will love her just the way she is."_

"_I love her! With all that is in me, I love her! Not for whom she once was in the past or for whom she is destined to be. However, for whom she is. Please Queen Serenity. Tell me how to save her!"_

"_Look and see that you have already done your part. Look and see your love singing through the senshi bond to her. It too is keeping her light anchored. See how her energy is reaching out to yours. Just as Pluto's', Neptune's' and Saturn's' links are reaching out to her."_

_I looked and saw that what my queen had said was true. All four of our energies were reaching out to her. My link reaching the strongest filled with all of the yet unspoken words of love._

"_Make no mistake Senshi Uranus. Hotaru __**CAN**__ still heal her. Nevertheless, I should warn you she will spend the next several days in a comatose state to recuperate. And that my daughter may not thank you at first for saving her instead of letting her die."_

"_I don't care! I can handle anything she sends my way. Just as long as I don't lose her!"_

"_Then it'll be as you wish. While time is stopped, the Ginzuishou and Hotaru can work together to heal her. Just do me one favor Senshi Uranus?"_

"_What is that my queen?" I asked. As no favor, this woman asked of me would be too great. For her and my princess I would do anything. For example, although I would hate doing it, if either the princess or the queen ordered me to walk into a bank and commit the crime of mass murder, I would do so, trusting that the deaths would be serving a greater purpose. That their sacrifice would help the billions of people on this planet continue to live. I must have spoke that particular thought out-loud for my queen laughed softly and said._

"_I don't and will never require you to do that Senshi Uranus. Just tell my daughter that I love her. And that the wish she made after the fight with Galaxia was granted."_

"_May I ask what that was? She never said."_

"_Her wish was a far reaching one. It actually reached to the very edges of the universe. She wished that any and all who'd even remotely been touched by Chaos and all the evil his existence spawned be healed and restored."_

"_Are you saying what I think you are?"_

"_Yes Senshi Uranus. All of your kingdoms and mine exist again and are thriving once more. My senshi and I are flesh once again. Even Beryl has been restored to her rightful position. That being. Sailor Earth. The senshi queen of The Golden Dream Kingdom of Elision. With her restored, there will no longer be a need for the great sleep. The Earth will be able to heal itself, now that she is back on the throne. The brief of all this is very simple really. While me and my senshi/your mothers, continue to watch over and protect this system from above. You are to continue your duties here on Earth. We just ask that you visit home often."_

"_Don't worry Queen Serenity we will."_

_It was as I blinked tear filled green eyes that were rapidly drying. That I realized my queens' short visit had served another purpose. That purpose being to keep me distracted. So that I would not see my adopted daughter dig so deeply into the well of her healing powers that she passed out and slipped into a coma. However, my princess still was not moving. Still would not respond to my cries. Bringing on a fresh round of tears for myself._

_It was while I stood there holding my princess in my arms, wondering what to do. That the image of her favorite fairy-tale 'Sleeping Beauty' popped into my head. So similar to that tale, while still holding the princess in my arms and lap, uncaring of the rain, I knelt down in the wet grass and brought my lips to hers. How long we stayed that way before she responded to the stimuli not even I could say. I only broke the kiss when I felt her move, felt her body curl further into the shelter of my arms. As my green eyes watched, baby blue eyes flickered open._

_When those baby blues flickered open, a groan and words full of emotional pain spilled past her lips. "I wanted to die! Why wouldn't you let me die Haruka?" Those simple words of pain tore at the remaining barriers around my own heart and brought them crumbling down. Uncaring that those assholes could now hear and see everything I told her. "Because you are my light and hope. Without you this world and even my very own existence means nothing to me. I just could not let you go! Because... Because I love you! Faults and all I love you Usagi! My Koneko-chan I love you!" _

_To prove my words I brought the princess even tighter against me and claimed her lips once more. Only not as gently as the first time. Instinct was warning me to give no quarter this time around. When finally she melted into my embrace and parted her lips. I let my tongue slip in and taste the sweet honey that was Usagi Serenity Tsukino. My joy flashed through the bond quicker than light. Nevertheless, it was when her soul sang back to mine that I discovered a secret. A secret she had kept hidden from even me. The princess loved me as deeply as I loved her. Nevertheless, had kept it hidden out of fear that I would not return her love. Fear that I too, would turn on her for wanting to create a peace that did not involve Crystal Tokyo coming into being._

_Knowing spoken words would carry more weight now I broke our kiss. As I stared into those eyes, I let my fingers explore a beloved face. "Koneko-chan. I swear on all that is in me I truly do love you and promise I will never deliberately give you cause to doubt that love. I cannot promise we will never argue because all couples do from time to time. However, I can promise you this. My love for you is strong. And as long as you never turn from me or run, we'll always work things out."_

"_But Haruka what of the future? What of the peace we've been promised?"_

_The tiny woman in my arms was beyond amazing. Even though they had betrayed her, and caused the princess to come the width of a hair from death. She was still thinking of them. Of us all really. As my right hand gently cupped her face, I let my thumb trail across her lips. "Do not worry yourself on that score Koneko-chan. Your mother and ours have everything covered there." I then told the princess all her mother had told me. Shock won out over the clouds of pain in the eyes of my princess, as it settled in her mind that not only had her wish reached to the very edges of the universe. It had also done something only a select few of the gods, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn could do. It had crossed even the boundaries of death and time._

_A hesitant smile that contained all the hope fast returning to the heart of my princess spread across rose-colored lips. "Haruka! Your mother! Mine! All of our mothers and people have truly returned to us!" An answering smile spread across my own lips. "Yes Koneko-chan they have. And all that they ask is that we visit home often." Then before I could lose my nerve, I spoke the words I had been aching to say since the day I realized I loved this girl. "Usagi I love you with all that's in me. Leave your parents home and come live in mine. Be my life's partner in all ways. Both on and off the field of battle. I guess what I am saying is. Usagi I love you. Will you marry me?" _

_I had not needed to hear her words as her answer had sung through our senshi bond. Of-course the lip-lock she planted on me helped too. A kiss that was interrupted by the much hated, at-least by me, Prince of Earth. It was when he dropped the fake concerned act and started shouting that I realized a certain pink haired brat had faded from existence. Moreover, none too soon in my opinion. If the little monster had said one more wrong thing in my presence. I would have strung her up in the nearest tree with her own intestines. "Usagi you selfish moronic bitch! How dare you consign my daughter to death! How dare you take up with her and her disgusting ways! When I am your prince! I'll teach you to grow up and to not be so selfish!"_

_Then before the hand he had raised could lower and strike my love, not that I would have let it land anyway. A golden rose cut across his palm and exploded in a flash of light. A flash of light that had we not been senshi, would have blinded us. There before our eyes was Pegasus; and sitting astride his snow colored back was his one and only true mistress, Beryl. In all her restored glory as the Senshi Queen of Earth. Her earth toned fuku a near perfect copy of Galaxia's golden one, minus that butt-ugly headdress. "Stay your hand Chiba Mamoru for you know nothing of what you speak! Not once has Usagi ever truly been selfish! She had and still has the power to kill me. Yet she saved me. Just as she has saved the lot of you many times, and at great cost to herself. Does that sound like someone who is selfish! She knew if she killed me. That just like that fictional Krypton; the Earth itself would have self-destructed taking half this solar system with it!"_

_Then with just the flick of a wrist, Beryl called the henshin items of the inners and the knight to her hand. "By orders of the gods and goddesses each of you represent I am confiscating these until you've learned some very valuable lessons in respect!" I must say Beryl surprised even me when she slid from the back of Pegasus and delivered a teeth-rattling slap to her step-sons face. "Pegasus deliver my son to Demeter for his lessons!" When Pegasus and the ass-wipe vanished from sight. Beryl; henshin items in hand. Raised her hands skyward as if beseeching the gods themselves for aid. Which as it turned out that is exactly what she had done. _

"_Zeus, Ares, Hermes, and Aphrodite! Claim your traitorous representatives and begin their lessons!" Between one blink and the next, henshin items, inners and even Beryl had vanished from sight. It was after standing and helping the princess to her own feet that I noticed Setsuna and Hotaru were nowhere in sight. "Michi where are Sets and Hotaru?" She replied. "Setsuna took her to Queen Serenity so she could care for Hotaru over the next few days. She said to tell you she would meet us at the Tsukino's house." _

_We had surprisingly very little trouble getting the things my princess wanted to keep from her parents' house. I think it helped that Setsuna had broken yet another taboo. The one about not revealing ourselves to civilians. Not many argued with Sailor Pluto. Her angry blood red eyes, stance and the sight of her Time key was just daring them to speak out of turn. I have to wonder what they said to piss her off. As truly, pissing her off is next to impossible. They even willingly signed some emancipation papers Pluto had produced so Usagi and I could marry right away if we chose too._

"_Hime, I've already placed several boxes in your room. Show Haruka and Michiru what you want to take with you. They can pack it up while you shower and change. After-all you don't want to go shopping in blood spattered clothes." There was a mixture of sadness and fear in the eyes of my princess as she looked around her room. Both of which was understandable as she had spent the last sixteen years in this room._

"_Haruka did you mean it? What you said in the car about taking me shopping for all new things."_

"_I sure did Koneko."_

"_Then after I shower lets go. Except for the things on the top two shelves of my closet and my computer there's nothing here I want or need."_

_I could understand why my princess wanted only the things in the closet as she had purchased that herself. She'd put them up high and out of sight to keep the spore from stealing or breaking them. As she had been wont to do, just to hurt the princess from time to time. Hell even the snow globe containing a tiny crystal replica of The Moon Kingdom, I had commissioned and had given to the princess for Christmas. Had fell victim to that demented brat. The computer I could understand too. Usagi had been saving her allowance to buy herself a new dress. However, when she had seen the computer in a yard sale for only 50 dollars she had snatched it up. The only thing wrong with it was that it had needed a new keyboard. As I have a bad habit of tossing my keyboards across the room when I get frustrated, I buy the suckers in bulk. Therefore, it had been no trouble to give her one of my spares. The way her eyes had lit up when I handed it to her a person would think I had given her the Hope Diamond. When all I had given her was a twenty-dollar generic brand keyboard. Usagi had even wound up the new dress she had been saving for. As Michi had accidentally-on-purpose, bought the exact same dress in the wrong size. _

_It was as Michi and I worked to pack up Usagi's things that Setsuna finally joined us. "They are contained for now." Knowing Setsuna I probably did not want the details. However, Michi was another story. "We don't want details Setsuna. But I would personally like to know how you've been getting away with breaking the rules right and left today." A rare smirk touched the mysterious woman's lips. "My dear father, bless him. Knows when it comes to the well being of our princess. I will take any liberties I see fit with my power." Did I forget to mention somewhere in this tale that Setsuna not only draws her power from Chronos but is his daughter as well. _

_I did not realize it until I had packed away the last crystal figurine. However, every item I had just packed, had a reference to an outer kingdom or the moon hidden in its' design. What was even weirder was that each piece seemed almost like a 3D puzzle piece. It was when I placed the lid on the box I noticed Setsuna had opened a couple dresser drawers and was hurriedly packing up notebooks, drawing pads, colored pencils, music CD's and the like. "Setsuna she didn't ask for any of that stuff." She replied. "I know Haruka but you and Michiru should look at it later. You might find it very interesting."_

_I did not argue with Setsuna, as she was probably right. The shopping trip itself proved eye opening. I had been in the former home of my princess several times and had seen the fancy clothes, electronics and other things that had been Shingo's and Chibi-brats for the asking. But at-least Shingo had actually earned his things, by doing the chores for the elderly of his neighborhood that they could no-longer do for themselves. However, the few things like that Usagi had. She had been made to earn on a below poverty level budget. Good grief, ten dollars a week allowance for doing ninety percent of the household chores, is not only demeaning, it's cruel. Yep I learned very quickly to pluck the price tag off an outfit she really liked. Because I knew if she saw it. She would try to find something less expensive. _

_After we got the majority of her wardrobe replaced, we took a break in the malls food court. I am relieved to say Usagi's stomach would not let her argue with me about the money I spent there. Not that I had spent terribly much the entire day anyway. Between her clothes, the food and our engagement/wedding ring sets. I had only spent a little over nine thousand dollars. That paltry amount is pocket change for me. The princess was exhausted and sound asleep when we finally made it home at six this evening. She did not even wake up when I laid her on what would now be our bed, and took off her shoes after carrying her into the house._

Haruka saved what she had been writing then closed the journal program she had been using on her laptop, when Setsuna called for her to sit on the sofa. So Haruka could look at some of the things she had packed. After quickly leafing through a drawing pad full of pictures with thought bubbles and words, Haruka let out a long slow whistle.

"Dear lord Sets these are good. Given half a chance she'd make a mint as a manga writer and illustrator."

"I know. Which is why I am going to see to it that this makes it into the right hands? Hell it just might get picked up by Ani-pike and turned into an animated TV series."

The rest of the drawing pads contained more of the same. In-fact they all tied into the first one. Usagi had created an entire series from its' first to final episode. It was about a demon hunter named Dante, which was half demon himself.

"What did she title these Sets?"

"Devil May Cry. You know forget manga. I'm going to take this directly to Ani-pikes producers."

Michiru tossed the notebook she had been looking through into Harukas' lap. "She even wrote music to go with it. The music she wrote to go with the episode she named 'The Rock Queen' is off the hook!" Haruka could not help but laugh. It was not often the classy violinist let teen lingo spill past her lips. After looking through the note book for herself Haruka took a music CD from the box. Holding it up she said. "I can't believe I'm saying this. However, the only people I know of who can do this music justice is these three. Now how do we go about getting them back here?" Haruka wondered about Setsuna's sanity when she giggled like a child, instead of acting like the 10 thousand and more that she was.

"Queen Serenity already took care of that too. They'll be here tomorrow."

"Did she tell them why we needed them back here?"

"Ah... No."

Haruka took off her reading glasses and tossed them onto the coffee table before transforming. "I'm going there now to talk to them. They need to know before they get here." Haruka/Uranus could admit she had made mistakes in life and as a senshi. However, teleporting into the main section of Kinmokusei Palace, without announcing herself first and asking for an audience. **WOULD,** top the list of bone-headed moves. Luckily, for her the three people she had come to see were part of the group of about a dozen Starlights that surrounded her. Of-course that is not counting the six Starlights it had taken to tackle Uranus to her knees. When she started to run through the palace, screaming for Seiya and her band. Star Fighter had to laugh though when one of the six got her nose broken badly enough by Uranus that she would need corrective surgery.

In an attempt to get a firmer hold on one of the wind senshi arms, the woman had shifted her weight and accidentally stepped on a wing. Bringing a yowl of pain from Haruka heard even outside of the palace. Reacting on pain filled instinct alone Uranus had freed herself and had taken out the offending starlight between one blink and the next, growling. "Watch where you put your feet bitch, you damn near broke my fucking wings!"

When Uranus fully stood. The purple eyes of Star Maker narrowed angrily as they took in Haruka's' new form. "I've studied everything we have on the Moon Kingdom Uranus. Therefore, I know damn good and well what it takes you to reach this form. What the **FUCK** has happened to your princess!" That one made Star Healers eyes go wide. As Star Maker had never used the 'F' word before. Uranus replied. "If there's some place we could talk privately, I'd be more than happy to explain Star Maker."

Star Maker and company led her to the in-palace apartment the three of them shared. The living room itself was filled with carefully tended flowers whose scent did much to sooth Haruka's' frayed emotions. It also did not escape her notice that it only had one bedroom. To further relax the Wind Senshi and put a smile on her serious face Star Fighter made a comment about her ring. "Does that ring on your left hand mean you **finally** got your head out of your ass and told Usagi how you really felt about her?"

Taking the seat Star Healer indicated Haruka looked at the ring on her hand and replied. "Yes. But I was almost too late." Haruka then told them everything. Not bothering to hide the fact not even she had known just how bad things were until it was almost too late. The pencil Star Maker had been twirling through her fingers as she listened was snapped in two. "I knew it! I knew that soft heart of hers would get her into some majorly deep shit one of these days. However, I also expected something like this would happen with them eventually. They were always hot to defend her to us. Yet whenever they thought we were not there or looking. They were on her like a starving pack of wolves on a three legged cat!"

After downing, the double shot of brandy she had poured herself. Star Healer said. "Haruka you know me well enough to know I don't say please to anyone. Not even Seiya and Taiki. Nevertheless, I am saying please do not be upset or pissed by what I am going to say. You said Hotaru passed out and slipped into a coma, before she could erase the resulting scars themselves. Well I can finish the healing erasing the scars. However, honestly, I do not think I should. I completely understand things had reached a point Usagi felt she had no other options. No other way out. However, suicide is never the answer. It is not only stupid and selfish. It is cowardly. I think she needs to see those scars everyday for the rest of her days as a reminder of those facts."

Haruka sighed. "You're right of-course Healer. Removing the scars would be like a reward for something good when just the opposite was true." Uranus then turned her head. "You've been awfully quiet over there Fighter." Star Fighter pushed away from the wall she had been leaning against. "Just planning which one to start with first on my beat the shit out of them list." Uranus' lips quirked up into a half smirk. "Sorry Fighter but you're shit out of luck there. The gods they represent and their true mothers have already beaten you to them. Personally, I would not want to be Rei right now. Ares and Queen Belladonna can be merciless when they are truly pissed off. Ares especially so as he is the God of War." Uranus stood. "I better get going; she'll be waking up soon. I just wanted to prepare you guys for the situation you'll be walking into and invite you to share a room at my place until you find one of your own."

Star Maker quirked an eyebrow. "And just what makes you think we'll only need one bedroom?" Uranus rolled her eyes. "I may be a blonde but I'm not a complete idiot. Despite what happened downstairs. One bedroom in this apartment. One big bed. It would not take a genius to figure out you people are in a three way relationship. Just one question though. Your male forms. Are they full out physical transformations? Or merely optical illusions like what Usagi can create with her disguise pen?"

"Optical illusions for Seiya and Yaten, real for me. Why?"

"No reason just curious. Well, we'll see you guys in the morning." Star Maker was quiet for a couple minutes after Uranus left. Then she said. "Fighter, Healer, finish packing right away. We are going now. Uranus had a reason for asking that last question. If we surprise her by showing up early we might get the truth."


	3. Chapter 2

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 2.**

Haruka having showered was about to put on her preferred relaxation-wear of Joe boxer sleep pants and a tank top, when a pair of slender arms wrapped around her naked waist from behind. Smiling and turning in the arms of her princess, she said. "Hey you woke up just in time Kitten. Its pizza and a movie night. Why don't you slip into your pj's and go pick out the movie. When I get dressed I'll come down and order the pizza." Haruka laughed when Usagi's' stomach rumbled its answer.

However, Usagi did not move away right away. Shyly with one hand on Haruka's' hip. Usagi watched her other hand slowly touch and explore the taller woman's body. Only when a small hand reached her core did Haruka stop her love. Stop the pleasure she was feeling from Usagi's' soft touches. Touches that were doing something no previous lovers touch had ever been able to do. This was set the wind senshi's blood on fire. Holding both hands in hers against her chest Haruka whispered. "Later after we are in bed for the night. I know to make things all nice and legal we have to marry according to the ways of this time. However, tonight I would like us to marry in the manner it was done during your grandmother Selene's time of rule. Which means as we make love we let ourselves lose control of our senshi gifts and bond in the old ways."

Haruka chuckled at the excitement in her loves eyes. "Don't get too excited just yet Kitten. I have not told you the rest. Pluto has to be in the room with us to act as a witness to the bonding. It's so she can use her time key to properly direct our energies as we'll be too occupied to do so." Usagi blushed deeply but agreed, as she wanted to incorporate as many of the old ways as she could into their union.

Setsuna was proud to be asked to witness their bonding. Then while Haruka ordered the pizza, Michiru showed Usagi their extensive DVD collection. Usagi chose a favorite of hers, 'The Forbidden Kingdom'. Staring Jackie Chan and Jet Li. Michiru chose Haruka's' favorite comedy. 'Stop Or My Mom Will Shoot'. Staring Sylvester Stallone and Estelle Getty. As they waited for the pizza to arrive, the four women talked of wedding plans. Usagi and Haruka okaying some ideas and discarding others.

"Setsuna for a big stretch of time you were the only active senshi. Is there any other before marriage rules Haruka and I should follow?"

"Not really Hime as traditions varied from planet to planet. However, if two senshi found themselves in a love match. It was general practice for them to adopt each-others family hair-styles for the period of two years. Since Haruka would look like a nut-job on crack if she wore her hair up in odangos'? I would say just letting you use the crystals power to change its' length to match yours would be sufficient. While you have your hair cut into the style she currently sports."

A memory light bulb went off in Haruka's head. "Hey I remember you telling me about that one. Moreover, the one whose family name is changing goes first. Michi get out my buzz cutters and scissors. Our princess is going butch!" When Michiru finished her appointed task Haruka ran her fingers through the much shorter golden blonde hair. "Wow Kitten. If anything, you are more stunning than before. Now let's see what kind of magic you can work on me." When Usagi pulled back the crystals power a few moments later, Setsuna said. "Fascinating. I did not think it was possible. But even in an un-transformed state you look even more deadly and lethal than before."

Before Haruka could check out her new look the mansions doorbell went off. Though Haruka found the four expected monster-sized pizzas and three 2-liter bottles of cola. Instead of the pizza man, there were three women in snug fitting jeans and cleavage baring tops that matched their eyes. Before a surprised Haruka could comment on the fact, the Starlights were early; she felt something furry brush her ankle. Quicker than the wind she commanded, she grabbed the cat by the scruff of its' neck. Lifting it in front of her she literally growled. "You dare to come here after what happened!" Having come to the foyer to see what was taking so long. Usagi grabbed the white cat from her.

"Haruka! Please don't hurt Artemis!"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't."

"He remained loyal to me. He did his best to protect me from them. From myself. Even though they hurt him every-time he defended me he remained loyal. But there's only so much his current form will let him do!"

"Current form?"

Lifting the pizza boxes in her hand a little higher Taiki said. "I vote we all go in and eat. This one's going to be interesting for all of us I think." Usagi waited until she took the edge off her hunger to explain her earlier comments. "Much like Taiki is a gender-morph in the true sense of the word. Artemis and Luna are species-morphs. Meaning they can either be humans or cats. Though they were once the most powerful of the magic users on Mau-Shang, their cat forms limit their power greatly. They can access only the most rudimentary of their magic in their cat forms. They stayed in the form of cats to more easily move about the palace and listen. They have stayed in their cat forms so long now they cannot return to their true human forms. They are also the last of their race. All of which means. No matter how traitorous she's become. I cannot and will not destroy Luna. Neither will my mother. She'll be kept on the moon so she can be watched, but she won't be executed."

Yaten swallowed her bite of pizza. "Usagi you told me you once made Luna human for a single night so she could be with a human she'd developed a fondness for. Why not use that same power to restore Artemis' shape-shifting abilities permanently?" Artemis replied from his comfortable place in Michiru's lap. _"Because I won't let her. I do not want to take the chance it will unhinge my mind as it did Luna's. Besides I quite like being a cat." _Stretching and yawning he gave them a final thought before going to sleep. _"A nice warm lap to sleep in. A couple dishes of tuna a day with the occasional slice of pizza or piece of chocolate thrown in for a treat. What more could a fellow ask for?"_

Michiru laughed and continued to stroke the now sleeping feline. "He has his priorities in-order." When Usagi tried to doze off during the second movie Setsuna said. "Haruka, Hime. I know you wanted to do the bonding ceremony tonight; but tomorrow night would be better. Right now, your bodies are still adjusting to all that happened today. If you try a bonding with your energies still in-flux the results could be disastrous." Haruka pulled her small love more firmly against her side. "We bow to your wisdom on this one Setsuna."

About thirty minutes later Usagi asked sleepily. "Haruka would it hurt your feelings if I went to bed now?" Haruka kissed her petite love softly. "Not at all Koneko. You go on up. After the movie is over I'll join you." With a sleepy wave to her friends, Usagi then ascended the stairs to hers and Haruka's room. Taiki waited until she was sure Usagi was out of earshot to say. "Haruka I know you well enough to know you don't ask certain types of questions lightly. So what was the real reason you asked about our male forms?" Caught off guard by the suddenness of the question she replied. "Because I want to have a baby." When the Wind Senshi realized what she said she coughed to cover her nervousness. "I think I'll go to bed too. I am tired myself. Pick whatever room you want guys."

When Haruka too disappeared from the room, Seiya started to laugh only to be hushed by Yaten. "Kou Seiya! That woman just spoke of her most secret of dreams. That she let her guard down enough to speak without thinking first shows she finally trusts us. Respect that or it's the couch for you tonight!" Having been banished to the couch by the smaller of her two loves once before. Seiya shut up. Not having liked the experience. Taiki laughed remembering that night only two weeks before. Yaten had been even more attentive than usual, as she had known Taiki was upset at the loss of Seiya's warmth from their bed.

"Setsuna. Haruka in a roundabout way just asked for my help conceiving a child. Is Usagi going to be asking for my help as well?" Setsuna shook her head. "No as she has already had her child." Taiki grimaced. "Don't get me wrong Setsuna I love kids. However, **please** tell me I will not have to deal with that pink haired brat for the rest of my days. I only met her once. But it was enough to make me want to hang her from the nearest bridge using her own vocal cords." Setsuna chuckled. "No as Rinni had been living on borrowed time since our ordeal with Pharaoh 90. The child I'm talking about is Hotaru." Seiya quirked an eyebrow this time. "Explain that one Setsuna."

"I know my Hime has told you of this particular enemy. Nevertheless, what she has not said to anyone but us Outers. Is that in-order to bring Hotaru back as a baby, she had to take Hotaru's life essence into herself. She then used the Crystals power to accelerate the gestation process. She gave birth to Hotaru in the shell that had once been Pharaoh 90. Making Hotaru her biological daughter. Knowing how harsh some people still are with under-age mothers, Usagi gave her up to Haruka to formally adopt and raise."

"Ah. So that is why I could sense Hotaru carried equal amounts of light and dark within her. Because from what little I knew. The carrier of the power of Saturn was supposed to have a fully dark energy signal."

"Yes Seiya that is why. It is also, why when Hotaru has her own child someday. That child will not only inherit control of the Silence Glaive. But the Ginzuishou as well. Unless she has twins that is."

"I may be a blonde under this black hair-dye Setsuna. However, I am not a moron like some of the others. Therefore, I know what you just did and did not say. Hotaru will die giving birth to her child. But thanks to the infusion of Lunar blood; her child and each after that will be protected from the side-effects having the power of Saturn causes."

"Correct Seiya. As each child will be able to control both the powers of the Moon and Saturn. Hotaru is just the lights carrier. Now for a subject change. There's something I, Haruka and Michiru wanted you three to see." The three women loved the series of drawings Usagi had created. Like the Outers had. They zeroed in on 'Rock Queen' as their favorite. Re-stacking everything into the box carefully Taiki said. "Setsuna I recommend instead of Ani-pike you let us take this to our old producer at ADV Films. He has the power to take this global; instead of keeping this local like Ani-pike would. And believe you me this deserves to go global."

Michiru who had been dozing lightly yet still listening cracked an eye open. "Thank you for agreeing to help us help Usagi achieve her dream." Taiki replied. "It's not a problem. She is our princess now too as we are here to stay this time. In addition, whether she chooses a more natural course or medical intervention. I'll be more than happy to help Haruka achieve her dream of motherhood." Michiru said to her. "She'll most likely choose a more natural course as her fear of needles and such is even greater than Usagi's." Yaten asked. "Why? When all that stuff is meant to help us not harm us." Michiru replied. "Part of the reason is that her mother in this life abused crack and other similar drugs. When she was fifteen Haruka found her dead from an over-dose. The rest of the reason is for Haruka to tell if she feels like it." Seiya had to ask. "Where was her father when all that was going on?" Michiru replied. "Uncle Masaki died when we were five. He was career army and was accidentally killed during a routine training mission." A stunned Seiya said. "Holy shit no wonder she's got such a harsh attitude most of the time. She doesn't want to be hurt again."

Setsuna decided to do a little information fishing. "Maybe that's why she only got along with Yaten at first. She sensed a kindred spirit in her anger." Yaten laughed. "Your fishing trip just came up empty Setsuna. What makes me so bitchy is the pain my feet are in from those spike-healed monstrosities we wear as senshi." Taiki's lips curled into a half smile. "That is only half the reason Yaten, and you know it. Now me, I have never liked how those damn leather shorts ride up my crack. Now Seiya you will not find complaining about our fukus'. She likes the dominatrix look." Seiya blushed from her neck clear up to her hairline at having her naughty secret revealed. Causing the smaller of her two loves to laugh hysterically.

Haruka who had not gone very far after-all smiled as she listened to the exchange. Yes, Seiya had laughed, but it was not a mean laughter. It had been brought on by surprise that Haruka wanted the softness motherhood implied. Especially as she had worked so hard after the deaths of her parents to cultivate her cold hearted outer shell. A shell that until now, only a select few had been allowed to see past to the real her. Feeling more confident now that she could relax her barriers and show the real her. Haruka turned and finished the walk up the stairs and into her room.

Now that she was at her final and ultimate level Haruka didn't need a henshin stick. She could transform by sheer force of will alone. So when she felt a presence in the room with Usagi before she even got within five feet of the door. That is exactly what she did. Space Sword in one hand, Uranus absorbed her wings and quietly opened the door so as not to alert the intruder she was there. As her eyes had not adjusted yet to the fully dark room when she just as silently closed it. Uranus could only make out the vague shape of someone clad in full senshi gear standing over the bed.

Before the surprised senshi could utter a sound. Uranus had her pinned against the wall. The sharp edge of the space sword against her throat. Snarling angrily Uranus said. "Identify yourself or die!" The other senshi laughed softly. "If you turn on that small lamp next to you Haruka, you'll see who I am." When the other senshi called her by her civilian name, Uranus was so shocked the only thing she could do was comply. The light illuminated a much-loved face. A face that Haruka had not seen for over a thousand years. A face that was an older version of her own. Dropping her sword to the carpeted floor Uranus hugged the older woman tightly. "Mother!" Miranda/Uranus returned her daughters embrace. "Oh my baby girl it's so good to see you again." When Haruka stood back from her mothers' arms and let her senshi queen form slip away. The elder of the two queens finally took in her daughters changed appearance.

"Damn girl. Pluto was right. Even in your natural state you look even more deadly and lethal."

"And your thousand years of inactivity have made you soft mother. During the Silver Millennium; I would have been the one pinned to the wall."

"Hey cut your mother some slack here kid. I only regained my life and resumed my training a year ago."

"This time only."

Sitting on the edge of her dresser Haruka asked. "So why the late night visit mother?" Miranda replied. "I just needed to see for myself Princess Serenity was truly al-right and deliver a couple messages." Haruka shook her head lightly. "If they contain bad news I'd rather not hear it tonight. The good news. Well if it's not anything pressing could you save it as sort of a wedding present for Usagi and me?" Miranda smiled. "That I can. Since the good news is meant for the starlight's. However, I still need to give you the good/bad news anyway. Ares and Belladonna want Usagi to start thinking about a replacement Sailor Mars. Although Rei is going to be allowed to return to Earth in a few weeks, she will not be returning to the senshi. The darkness in her predates Chaos and goes too deep. They do not trust her not to betray Usagi yet again. So the gift of senshi rights has been taken from her."

"Is she going to be allowed to keep her memories? Because that could seriously compromise our real identities."

"Unfortunately yes. Because those memories are going to be a constant reminder of why she is no longer a senshi. However, Ares has also warned her he will kill her himself for treason. If she even thinks about spilling the senshi's secrets before it is time. The people of Earth just are not ready yet to know that The Moon Kingdom is back. That it is not just a pretty legend told to sleepless children." Miranda laughed and gave her daughter another hug when Haruka sighed in relief. "Go to bed and get some sleep Ruka. The two of you have been through much today."

"I love you mother. I hope you'll make it to The Cherry Hill Temple for the wedding."

"As I do you. And nothing could keep me away."

Then after giving her daughter one last hug and kiss. Miranda; with just a snap of her fingers vanished from the room. Haruka after shedding her night-clothes; got a pleasant surprise when she went to slip her nude form under the blankets. Usagi had gone nude as well. Want and need of this girl over-rode caution and good sense. So much so Haruka tossed the blankets fully back so, her eyes could take in every inch of the small body next to hers. The abrupt movement and Haruka's gentle touch against her collarbone and breast woke the moon princess. "Ruka?"

Haruka did not answer her love with words. She just stared into the eyes that had haunted her every dream and waking moment for the past three years. She stared into those eyes and let all she was thinking and feeling flow through their senshi bond. Even though she blushed deeply when the older woman's thoughts turned X-rated. Usagi still fully pulled Haruka on top her and parted her legs, bringing Haruka's core into intimate contact with her own. In an uncommonly seductive voice, Usagi whispered. "Stop thinking and start doing."

Haruka dipped in and lightly bit her loves jaw. Then let her tongue trail slowly... warmly... down her loves neck to her shoulder where she took another gentle bite. "Are you sure my love?" Turning her head slightly so she could repeat Haruka's actions Usagi replied huskily. "Very sure. I've been dreaming of you and this night since we first met that day in the arcade three years ago." What little self-control Haruka still possessed was shattered into pieces. When the smaller girl rocked her hips against hers and lightly bit her shoulder yet again. Showing she was more than ready.

The sound of pleasure that erupted in Haruka's throat was somewhere between a low moan and a growl. As her body had loved, the sensation of Usagi's fur topped slit rubbing against her clean-shaven one. So much so, that Haruka threw caution to the wind and dove into the heat of desire. So thus, the erotic and beautiful dance of love began. It was a slow and loving dance. A dance that slowed even more at times. To allow for a soft exploring touch, a fierce yet gentle kiss the gentle scrape of teeth or tongue across a desire-hardened nipple. The loving raspberries blown on a sensitive belly. The deep and loving tasting of a moist center. However, best the whispered words of love.

So deep was these two women into their special dance, they never even noticed when their senshi gifts began to spiral out of control. Luckily for them sometime in the first five minutes of their special dance. The two women had gained a silent witness on the astral plane. The witness being none other than Chronos himself. He had known his daughter would be too high on the fact her princess had survived, to truly pay attention to the goings on in the house this night, so he had come in her stead. In addition, despite his millennia upon millennia of life. Even Chronos himself was moved to tears by the sheer beauty of what he was witnessing.

He waited until their special dance began to near its' end; to use a miniscule amount of his power to gently lift them off the bed an inch or so. He then directed the two energies that had been dancing playfully with each other about the room. To form a translucent silver/blue ribbon of energy, that wrapped around them from the top of their heads to the tips of their toes. Where it sank out of sight into their bodies at the moment of their mutual climax. A climax, that resulted in an explosion of combined power on the astral plane. The combined power giving birth to five small orbs of light that floated gently at the time gods' side.

Two of the orbs would form the physical proof of their bonding. One contained a soul that was a perfect blend of the two women and was awaiting the essence of a third. While the other two were visibly connected and seemed to be awaiting a command. To these two he said softly. "Wait patiently for a moment. As it is up to them how your energy will be best spent." When his gaze came to rest on the orb that contained a soul. It shifted and formed into an extremely beautiful if somewhat masculine and tall woman. She had blue-green eyes with little flecks of purple near their centers and knee length chestnut hair that had golden and platinum blonde streaks running through it. Her body also showed her coming triple parentage. Her height matched Taiki's six foot five inches. She was built and looked like Haruka. However, the shaping of her eyes and mouth were all Usagi.

Smiling softly at two of her three future parents, she asked Chronos. "Will I have a long wait before my conception?" He replied. "For you it will seem like only a day or two has passed. However, for them it will be a couple weeks yet. Now Amara Selenity Miranda Urania Kaze Tenou/Sailor Uranus. Please go watch over and protect the well of souls as a favor to Sailor Saturn. At the exact moment of your conception. Your sister Hotaru will wake from her coma and be able to return to her duties." Bowing respectfully to the god the future Uranus said. "It will be an honor to help my sister in this manner." She smiled softly while looking at her parents. "I just wish I was going to be allowed to remember seeing this." Chronos replied. "Even though your mind won't remember, your heart will." When the future Uranus faded from the room, the connected orbs bumped Chronos impatiently having chosen whom they wanted to help. He laughed softly and said. "Be patient just a moment longer. They must first be bearing the proof of their bonding to direct you." Mollified once more the orbs settled back to wait.

When their breathing and bodies calmed Chronos finally made his presence known. He laughed when Usagi hid under the covers. "Princess Serenity. I changed your wet nappies more than once as a babe. You have nothing I have not seen before. You just have more of it now." When the princess tried to hide yet again under the covers Haruka laughed and pulled them down enough to expose her love yet retain their modesty. Letting the two free-floating orbs of light fully cover the right hand and wrist of each woman Chronos said. "As you have bonded in the ways of Selene each of you will bear a permanent mark. That no amount of magic, not even the Ginzuishou will be able to hide. A tattoo of sorts. Part of that mark will be the crest of the moon on the back of your hand Haruka. While Usagi will bear the mark of Uranus upon the back of hers. The rest of the markings will contain images of things that bring each of you happiness and peace."

When the light faded from Haruka's' right hand; a large crescent moon was indeed on the back of it. On her wrist stacked five rows high; were miniscule silver bunnies playing amongst tiny red rose buds. From the front paws of one of the bunnies descended what looked like a chain of interlinked hearts. Where it connected to the center of the crescent moon. From the bottom center descended another chain of interlinked hearts to the front paws of another bunny. The grouping of bunnies and rose-buds this time stacked only three rows high; was on what some would call 'The Birdie Finger' of Haruka's' right hand. A finger that in Michiru's opinion got used excessively often. With the exception of the mark of Uranus on the back of her hand. Usagi's' tattoo was an exact match of Haruka's'.

When she turned her hand this way and that to see that the design had continued to the other side of her wrist and finger Usagi said. "Our love created this beautiful picture?" Chronos smiled. "It did more than that princess. It also created the soul of the girl you, Haruka and Taiki will one day very soon share as a daughter. Now see these two connected orbs of light. Your love and combined energies also created them. Their sole purpose is to bring together a couple fighting their attraction to each other. Once they have done that they cease to exist. They have already chosen who they want to help. Would you care to see if your opinions match?

Taking her loves left hand into her own Haruka kissed Usagi's' palm softly. "Koneko. In this life just like our previous one during the Silver Millennium. You and I both noticed how hard Michi and Setsuna were fighting what they feel for each other. Out of some misguided sense of duty to the way, they thought things were meant to be. What say we send the orbs to them tonight? To give them the courage to get their heads out of their asses and stop fighting and confess what we both know they feel." Haruka laughed when the orbs started bouncing about the room happily when Usagi gave her agreement. Laughing as well Chronos said. "As your creators have chosen the same couple as you; go do as you've been commanded." He then said to the two women. "Ah but it will be morning when their work is done. As it is almost dawn. Michiru, Sets and the Starlights have been sleeping for several hours. You two have been dancing your special dance all-night. And I must say. It was the most beautiful dance I have ever had the honor of witnessing."

When Chronos too vanished from the room Usagi turned her head to look out the window directly behind their bed. The sun was indeed starting its' upward ascent into the sky. The early morning suns rays glinting off the moisture of the few clouds causing an amazing array of colors. "Oh Haruka look. Isn't it beautiful?" Rising to her knees as well Haruka embraced her love softly from behind. "Indeed it is Kitten. But not as beautiful as you." Together they watched the gentle pinks; oranges and lavenders give way to a nearly cloudless blue sky. Usagi turned her head and claimed the taller woman's lips briefly. "Why don't we shower and get dressed. I want to go downstairs and see the fireworks."

After a quick shower both women dressed in what they would be wearing that day. For herself Usagi chose a sedate pair of sandals and a pale blue peasant skirt and tank top set. Haruka surprisingly chose a black leather bustier (merry widow) that made her b cups look like C's and left her shoulders and upper back bare. A pair of jeans that fit so snug they should have been painted on and a pair of black four inch heeled pumps. She looked so good Usagi wanted to tackle her to the floor of their room. Tapping the side of her head with a fingertip Haruka chuckled lightly. "I heard that one Koneko. You can tackle me all you like tonight." Usagi blushed brightly. Having already forgotten that their minds were now linked in a way they could hear each other if they wanted, without using the senshi bond.

When they got downstairs, they found Taiki at the stove making breakfast. While Seiya and Yaten leaned against the breakfast bar avidly watching something going on outside on the patio. "What's going on you two?" Yaten replied. "I don't know Haruka. One minute Setsuna and Michiru seemed to be arguing about something. The next Michiru had pushed Setsuna against the wall of the house and was kissing her senseless." When they looked for themselves, Setsuna had given in and was returning the kiss whole-heartedly. When Setsuna's' hand slipped between them and began to deftly unbutton Michiru's blouse. Haruka put two fingers to her lips and let out an ear-splitting whistle. "All-right you two that's enough! Save it for later you have an audience!"

To give the new couple a modicum of privacy in which to straighten their clothes. The ones in the house busied themselves with tasks that kept their eyes averted from the patio doors. As she had already talked it over with her two loves the night before and gained their approval to do certain things. Taiki with just a jerk of her head directed them to talk to Usagi. She was not going to touch Haruka in any way shape or form without first getting her permission. A few minutes later while helping the taller of her two loves set breakfast on the table. Yaten whispered into Taiki's' ear. "You have the green light."

It was while they ate breakfast Taiki got the ball rolling by asking for a few minutes alone with Haruka; before she and Usagi left to finish the errands they had started the day before. Haruka was not puzzled when Taiki followed her into the mansions library. What she did that puzzled the Wind Senshi. After locking the library doors, Taiki transformed and removed her gloves.

"Do you trust me Haruka? I mean really trust me."

"If you had asked me that a year ago. I would have said not a chance in hell. However, after seeing the way you people took care of Usagi when the rest of us could not or would not. I would have to say with my life."

"Because of your powers; your senses of taste, hearing and scent are as good as if not better than any canines. Because of certain aspects of my powers. That's where yours and mine are a near perfect match."

Because her hyper-sensitive hearing had caught snatches of the whispered conversation between Usagi and the other two Starlights and the over-heard conversation the night before. Not to mention what Chronos had said. Haruka suddenly knew where this was going. "So now you're asking me to trust you without question with my body. Asking me to trust that you know what you are doing. That whatever gets done, will be necessary." Star Maker replied. "I am."

To show she was trusting Star Maker Haruka took her hand and lead her to the one piece of furniture in the room that would leave a naked body at it's' most exposed and vulnerable. Out of respect for the trust, Haruka was showing her. Star Maker chose not to make a comment about the piece of furniture. She just gently pushed Haruka onto the desk and set about doing what she had been born and created to do. It was only when Star Maker had Haruka panting softly and writhing beneath her from the attentions to her upper body. That the Starlight let her attentions begin to wander lower. While trailing kisses and licks made of liquid fire down the wind senshi's' naked body Star Maker whispered. "While the scent of your arousal is telling me much about your readiness to conceive. It will be your taste as you climax that will tell me the rest."

Haruka had already gone past the point of being able to answer verbally. As her pleasure was already that intense. She could only moan loudly in pleasure when the starlights tongue speared deeply into her core and began to move about. Tasting every inch of the warm wet cave. Moans that changed to a strangled scream a few minutes later. When hips bucking wildly in pleasure Haruka climaxed. Not wanting to miss a single speck of information, Star Maker lapped up every bit of the nectar that was Haruka spilling into her mouth. A few minutes later while Haruka redressed with hands that shook slightly, Taiki circled three days on Haruka's' desk calendar. The third day of which was Usagi's birthday and the day before the wedding.

She asked. "Well Taiki?" Pointing to the 28th and the 29th. The starlight replied. "On these two days there will only be an 80% chance of a pregnancy occurring. However, if we repeat what just happened while I am in my male form on the 30th. I can guarantee. That sometime after the first of the year you'll be holding a baby." Haruka let a few tears of happiness fall. "Oh dear lord. To get pregnant on Kittens birthday and have her born on or close to my own would make us both so happy." Taiki dried her friends' tears with the pads of her thumbs and kissed her softly. "Then on the night of the 29th my male form will sleep in the bed with the two of you. Then on the morning of the 30th neither my male form nor Usagi will let you out of the bed until we know for sure you are pregnant."

"We'll know that quickly?" Taiki laughed. "Hey I'm not called Star Maker for nothing Haruka. Now come on. You and Usagi have errands to finish and we need a ride to the airport. That way the newly re-grouped and obviously truly female Three Lights can arrive back in Japan the way we supposedly got here the first time." Haruka asked, "What is your supposed arrival time and gate number. That way Usagi and I can rescue the three of you from the press and fans that will no doubt be there." Taiki replied. "2 o'clock gate fifteen. Does that give you guys' time to finish your errands and meet us back there?" Un-locking the library doors Haruka replied. "Plenty of time. Now let's get this show on the road."

Haruka and Usagi had fun wandering in and out of the different shops downtown while waiting to go back to the airport. In one shop, Haruka made sure to order Usagi a new snow globe to replace the one Chibi-usa had smashed. Luckily, the shops owner still had the drawing Haruka had given him the first time. It would take him about a month to re-create the delicate piece of work. The reactions of some people to Haruka's' new look had Haruka laughing so hard at times her sides hurt. Andrew's reaction had been the most priceless as he had dropped a newly arrived crate of mugs. Shattering them all. They had been imported from Italy.

When they quit laughing at him Andrew grabbed each woman by the arm and dragged them into the Crowns storage room. His breath coming out in an angry hiss when he felt the scaring on Usagi's' arm. After flipping on the light and locking the door, he said. "I was going to congratulate the two of you privately on the fact you decided to bond in the ways of Selene. First Princess Serenity. I would like to know what the **HELL** you have done to yourself. And you Sailor Uranus. How in the **HELL** could you let things get to this point!" The two women were silent a little too long to suite the arcades owner. "You are not just supposed to guard against evil! You are supposed to protect the princess from herself if need be too. Whether she likes it or not!"

Haruka finally found her voice. "One. How in the hell do you know all this and who we really are? Two. What in the hell give you the right to speak to me like that?" Andrew practically yelled. "I'll show you what gives me the right Haruka Miranda Urania Kaze Tenou!" He then stomped over to the utility sink. While his back was turned, Andrew removed a set of brown contacts and tossed them in the trash. He then turned on the water and leaned over the sink. As the two women watched, the gold blonde rinse Andrew had been using for years washed down the drain. Leaving behind platinum blonde hair. He then ripped off his outer shirt and turned exposing his left arm. On his shoulder was the symbol of Uranus. You see while the female royals' bore the mark of their planets on their brow. The males bore the marking on their left shoulder. His green eyes an exact match of Haruka's' eyes.

As realization dawned in Haruka's' mind about who Andrew had once been; and truthfully still was even though he had been born to a different family in this life. She gripped Usagi's' hand and started to back up whispering. "Kitten when I say run; do it." Haruka then kicked the door hard enough to shatter the lock and send it flying open. "Run Kitten!" Hand in hand, the two females ran to Haruka's car. However, Haruka being the tease that she was could not resist sticking her head back into the Crown and yelling. "Andrew Lewis Mephistopheles Crown! On the other hand, should I say Tenou? Dear brother. If you get over your snit in time. You can be the best man at my wedding!" A laughing Haruka then hopped into her car and drove off in a squeal tires.

They were still laughing when they pulled up outside the shop that sold school uniforms. Being as she was entering her final year of college Haruka was not required to wear a uniform. However, as she was only entering her junior year of high school Usagi was. The clerk who measured Usagi laughed when the blonde-haired woman looked wistfully at the male uniforms. The pants would be so warm on her legs come winter. "You know Miss Tsukino. Out of respect for the gay, lesbian, trans-gender community. The school board voted last month to let the students choose which uniform they wanted to wear. For personal safety issues though they are asking that any gay or trans males refrain from wearing the skirt. But they're not forbidding it." Haruka chuckled when Usagi said. "Then redo my measurements for the male uniform. Those pants are going to be so warm come winter." After taking the new set of measurements, the clerk said. "You know we already have several male uniforms in your size in-stock. Why don't we go look at them."

Though she liked them all. Usagi zeroed in on the ones nearly identical to the one Haruka had worn when she attended Mugen Gakuen. "Has the Mugen School for the gifted been rebuilt?" The clerk replied. "No it hasn't, the new construction won't begin until spring. These have been released as a sort of tribute to Professor Tomoe. His medical research has helped many people. It is the school boards way of honoring his memory. All the schools are authorizing the use of this uniform. But I'm afraid I only have four left in your size though." Usagi replied. "That's okay. I'll take the four you still have and please order me three more." When Haruka produced her credit card at the register, the clerk said. "Now I know where I've heard your name before. You're the race car driver that adopted Professor Tomoe's daughter Hotaru after he was killed in that explosion that leveled the school."

Haruka replied. "That would be me. But please keep it under your hat. Hotaru has had enough to deal with the past year or two. I do not need the press hounding her about that day too. Not when she still doesn't remember what happened." The clerk said that she would then told Usagi. "When the rest of your uniforms arrive I'll have them shipped to your parents' house." Usagi tried to respond but found she could not, so Haruka answered for her. "Usagi moved out of her parents yesterday. They were emotionally and verbally abusive, and could not accept the fact she was gay. However, that worked out good for both of us. Because it gave me the push I needed to tell her how I really felt and ask her to marry me."

The clerk smiled. "Well then congratulations to you both. Now if I may toot my brothers' horn since he refuses too. If you go a couple, blocks down to the wedding shop. You will find some of the finest dresses and tuxedos' ever made. He does all the work himself and at a cost most anyone can afford." As they still had a couple hours to spare Haruka and Usagi walked down the street to the shop. The clerk had spoken true about her brothers' talent. The finished dresses and tuxedos' looked amazing. Therefore, while Usagi looked through the finished dresses in her size; Haruka was fitted for her tuxedo. Just as Haruka was finished Usagi went deathly pale when she came across a particular dress and its' accessories. "What about this dress frightens you kitten?" In a shaky voice, Usagi replied. "It's the dress I would have worn as Neo Queen Serenity."

Spying the dress as well, the designer said. "Oh my that's not supposed to be out here as it is already spoken for. Please tell me you didn't want this one." Shaking her head Usagi replied. "No. I didn't want it." Embracing her tiny love Haruka asked. "Would it be al-right if we came back tomorrow? My fiancé has not been well the last few days. I'm afraid I may have kept her out of bed longer than I should have." When they got back into the car, Haruka took the petite woman into her arms. Usagi was shaking like a leaf in the storm. "Oh god Haruka. I saw the tags. Mamoru commissioned that dress! But why? Why now? When it should not have been created for another four years! Had we continued on the Crystal Tokyo path? I would have been wearing that on his and my wedding day. The Great Sleep would have begun the following year. So why now?"

Moving her hand in a soothing pattern down her loves back Haruka kissed her temple. "I don't know Kitten. But I promise as soon as we get home. I will talk to Setsuna. Maybe she can shed some light on it." Haruka then whispered something naughty into Usagi's ear causing her to blush furiously and punch her playfully on the arm. "Oh you." Laughing Haruka started the car. "Now there's the Kitten I know and love." When Haruka pulled out into the traffic Usagi placed a small hand on a jean-clad thigh. "I like that."

"Like what?"

"I like it when you call me Kitten instead of Koneko. I know it is just the English translation. But it feels more special somehow." Taking her loves hand into her free one Haruka said. "Then Kitten you'll always be."


	4. Chapter 3

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 3.**

It truly was the madhouse of press and fans at the airport Haruka predicted it would be. They had fun watching their friends field the many questions from the press. Had fun watching them answer questions without really answering them at all. The only things that the three women made good and clear was that they had pretended to be men and brothers. Because they had been afraid the public would not accept the fact they were gay and in a three way marriage. Haruka laughed when a group of girls literally swooned, when Seiya sent a saucy wink their way and blew them a kiss. "Without even trying Kitten that woman just converted about ten women to our side of the fence."

When Usagi had enough of waiting, she pushed through the crowd to her friends. In pretend surprise, Seiya said. "Odango you're here too?" Usagi replied. "Yes and I wanted to know if you'd like to attend my wedding." Eyes wide Seiya said. "You and Mamoru are getting married then." Usagi snorted. "As if. It's Haruka I'm getting married too." Haruka was proud of her tiny lover. She had overcome her fears of what people would think of her and declared herself publicly. Haruka knew she would have some major explaining to do when they got into the privacy of her car. When the moment she touched Usagi; Yaten's eyes widened in shock.

As it turned out, they would be getting some answers sooner than they thought. While Usagi and Seiya brought the car around to the pick-up point. Haruka helped Yaten and Taiki claim the luggage they had conveniently stashed at the airport the previous night before going to Haruka's house. There they found Setsuna disguised as airport security. Taiki thought Setsuna actually looked quite sexy wearing the uniform and gun belt. Whispering she said. "Come with me and I'll tell you what I know of the dress so far." In a louder voice for the strangers listening, she said. "Miss Kou Yaten. I am afraid some of your luggage was damaged in-transit, as it was not secured properly in the cargo hold by staff. The airports manager would like to speak to you directly so as to offer recompense himself."

In keeping with the charade, they followed Setsuna into the managers' office. There Yaten was given a brand new piece of luggage to complete the charade. A heavy one. When she opened it, she found all of Usagi's 'Devil May Cry' work. "As you requested last night, I've already spoken to your manager and producer. They want you to bring this to them right away. However, as you already know. That is not why I wanted to talk to you away from the princess. Earlier the princess was frightened by a dress that by all rights should not exist for several years yet. I was checking the gates when they tuned in on Usagi and Haruka at the wedding shop. So I checked to see just why the dress had been created four years too early. With Rei's help; Mamoru had intended to create a situation in which Usagi would be forced to marry him now." Haruka suddenly had a sinking sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"He intended to force her and have her parents catch them in the act so to speak didn't he."

"Yes."

"But why she's never done anything to deserve that!"

"The princess like you keeps a journal on her computer. Thanks to Rinni spying on her one day while she wrote in it. They found out the truth about Usagi and her feelings for you. It is also, why Uranus, Neptune and Saturn were not part of Crystal Tokyo. Neo Queen Serenity had used her power to restore Uranus beyond what her wish after Galaxia had done; and sent the three of you there for your own safety. That way he couldn't hurt the three of you like he'd been hurting her."

"Why do I think one of those two was behind the misunderstanding between her and Minako?"

"No. It truly was a misunderstanding that will be worked out in time. It is one area where we will have to stand aside and let them work it out on their own."

"Is there anything left of Neo Crystal Tokyo?"

"Only the Queen herself and she wishes to speak to you Haruka."

Setsuna then produced her time key and smacked its' end against the floor opening a portal. From out which stepped the woman who would have been Usagi's future self. Smiling at Haruka, she said. "I always wanted to see in you in women's clothes just once." The only thing that kept Haruka for mistaking this woman for her Koneko was the absence of scars on her arms. But then again, the thousand year healing sleep would have fixed them as well.

"Neo Queen Serenity."

"Please Haruka don't say anything. I merely wanted to thank you for saving my younger self and setting things back on the path they were truly meant to be on all along. And to give you a couple things." The once future queen then held out a hand and opened it. "Here is my Ginzuishou. Fully powered and fully controllable. Place it next to hers and they will absorb each other. Bringing hers to a power level that surpasses even this one."

"What will happen to her Serenity?"

"She will become a true eternal like you and become what she was truly meant to be all along. What she briefly was during the fight with Galaxia."

"Princess Sailor Moon!"

"Yes but without all her anger and with all her love."

"What of Cosmos?"

The once future queen then opened her other hand. "It is custom for the groom or in your case the bride. To give the brides mother a gift. It was Mother who was truly meant to become queen of the entire cosmos. This is the Legendary Platinum Star Crystal. Made with energy willingly given by every star. With this, she will become Sailor Cosmos Queen of the Stars. Without her senshi having to die."

Placing each crystal into a separate jean pocket Haruka said. "Thank you Serenity." The queen who was turning translucent and beginning to fade then turned to the elder two starlights. "The two of you already loved each-other and Seiya when the three of you married. You two because you loved each other. Seiya because she did not want to be assigned new partners. But did you ever wonder what it was that got Seiya to admit she'd come to love the two of you as well?" Taiki shook her head. "No. We were just glad that she did."

"Well Taiki. On a rooftop with the rain pouring down. Seiya asked me why he was not good enough. My younger self said because Seiya the man did not exist. That there truly was only Seiya the woman. That if she truly looked within her heart. That Seiya the woman would know her love was not for Usagi/Sailor Moon. However, for two others. You see Taiki you guys never fooled me. I knew you people were women disguised as men from the very beginning. As the Outers can tell you. My younger self was always smarter than the inners ever gave me credit for being." A few moments later, the once future queen faded from existence. When they got outside to the car. Taiki the most reserved of the three lights; in a rare public display of emotion. Hugged Usagi tightly and said. "Thank you Usagi." At her puzzled look the chestnut-haired woman laughed. "Never change Usagi. Never change."

The next stop was a car-lot where the women purchased and SUV with the money they'd left behind. Taiki was getting into the drivers seat when Haruka stopped her.

"Don't find your own place. Stay with us."

"Why?"

"Because you are our friends. Because we trust you. Because you are part of Kittens court now. But most importantly the baby will need all three of her parents."

"But my male form will only be a sperm donor of sorts."

"Wrong you'll be more than that. Just because you were born a woman, and will die as one; unless you become a true eternal. It doesn't change the fact you'll be my child's father. I'm a firm believer in family. So I want you... I want you all there."

"Then we'll stay. Now if you want at-least 'Rock Queen' ready for viewing at the reception we better get going."

"I'll see you guys at home then."

The next several days were busy ones for everybody as they prepared for the wedding less than two weeks away. Busy enough that even Haruka got distracted from time to time. But on the morning of the 29th she woke up a nervous wreck. She wasn't nervous about the wedding less than two days away. She was nervous about what would be happening come night-fall. It wasn't helping matters Taiki wasn't in her male form yet; so Haruka could get used to the idea of a male invading her body later. At six in the morning they were the only ones in the kitchen as the others were still asleep. Taiki had been sitting at the breakfast bar watching the sun come up when Haruka entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of the coffee Taiki had made.

"Tell me why you're so nervous and I'll tell you why I'm not in my male form yet." Haruka replied. "What makes you think I'm nervous?" Getting some juice for herself from the fridge Taiki said. "You mean besides the fact your hands are shaking worse than a junkies going through the DT's. Or the fact you put cream in your coffee when I know you drink it black." When Haruka wouldn't answer her Taiki sat at the breakfast bar across from her. "The reason I'm not in my male form yet is very simple. You've been traumatized enough by men when it comes to sex. Why should I worsen that by making you face my male form today any sooner than you have too."

When Haruka looked up at her sharply Taiki continued. "Yes my tongue felt the scaring your rape and subsequent child birth left behind. Now why don't you tell me how old you were and where your child is." Haruka sighed. "It was one of my moms many boyfriends and I was twelve. My son. I have no idea of his exact location. I know only that he is some where in America. His adoption records were sealed at my request. I cared too much about his safety around my mom too even think about trying to keep him. Even my own medical records from that year are sealed unless I say other-wise. The only thing about that year ever made public was that mom went to jail for abusing me. And her man, if you can call him that. Went to jail for raping a girl whose name was never exposed and that I went to live with Uncle Kasawoko and Aunt Nao. The attorney that handled the adoption has always known exactly where I am though. Just in-case my son ever needed to find me for medical reasons. Kitten, Michi and Setsuna know. Now you do."

"I know you well Haruka. While you may have made the ultimate most loving sacrifice a mother could make. I bet there's a proviso attached to his adoption that covers his custody if something should happen to his adoptive parents while he's still a minor."

"There is. And it was actually his adoptive parents that placed the proviso on the adoption. If something should happen to them. His adoption will be negated and custody reverts back to me."

Taiki let the subject drop as she could see the pain thinking about her son was causing Haruka. A new layer of respect for the blonde getting added. She'd survived rape at twelve; giving birth at thirteen and giving the child up for its own safety. Very few girls of that age had the emotional and mental maturity to do what Haruka had done. But the morning of Usagi's birthday. Within an hour of finding out she was pregnant. The past Haruka had been talking about the day before. Rose up to bite her on the butt in a good yet bad way.

As no-one had come out to get the morning paper yet. The mansions occupants didn't know a black sedan with tinted windows had pulled into its' driveway. As befitting his normal job description. Its' driver was wearing a suit and sunglasses that matched the cars exterior. The only thing off about the man in looks was that he had shoulder length red hair pulled back into a pony-tail. Committing a big no no, the man removed his sunglasses and turned to his eight year old companion. The boy had been looking through a massive scrapbook his parents had kept on the woman they were here to see. It even contained a faxed copy of the wedding announcement.

"Are you nervous Michael?"

"Why should I be nervous Remy? She's my mom isn't she?"

"Well yes. But I must say I'm surprised you're not even angry at her."

"Jean and Scott told me about her mom. I would not have been safe if she kept me."

The federal agent was awed by the boys advanced maturity. And while he didn't look a whole lot like her. From everything he had heard about her. The boy acted like her. They had just gotten out of the car when Haruka; still in her robe; came out to get the paper. A face that had gone pale when she noticed the federal agent. Got even paler when she noticed the boy. She'd never forgotten those eyes. But how could she forget them. She saw the same eyes reflected back at her every-time she looked in a mirror. She had only taken a few shaky steps forward when the boy ran up and hugged her waist tight. "Mother!"

The side of Haruka's' brain that was a soldier took over. Kneeling down to the boys' level she asked. "What happened to your parents?" Still showing his advanced maturity he said. "Can we go inside? It's something we can't talk about outside." Standing again she took the boys hand and led him and the federal agent into the mansion. "We can talk over breakfast." The boy grinned impishly. "Oh good cause I'm hungry. Airplane food sucks." When the boy and the agent took seats at the breakfast bar Haruka said. "First you. Take off those damn glasses. I don't talk to anybody whose eyes I can't see. Now you little man. I hope you like cereal because my cooking skills stink." The boy grinned. "As long as it contains sugar I'll eat it."

After getting her son some cereal and pouring coffee for herself and the agent Haruka sat across from them. "I want your I.D. Then I want to know why a federal agent from America is bringing my son to me. When his parents were school teachers." Handing her his I.D. the man replied. "Remy Leboux. Code named Gambit. Michael's adoptive parents weren't school teachers in the strictest sense of the word. That was only their cover. They were federal agents like me. A week ago they were killed apprehending an agent gone bad. We had to round up the remaining perps before we could safely bring him to you." Remy then handed Haruka two very thick envelopes. One red and one blue. "The red envelope contains all of the last remaining information that proves Gabriel Allen Summers ever existed. Once you burn that he'll be what you named him. Michael Alexander Tenou. The blue envelope contains all of Michael's information and some pictures."

After first burning the one envelope Haruka took the pictures from the other. "What the hell?! These pictures were taken two weeks ago when we picked our house-mates up from the airport. But how did you get Michael into them?" Remy laughed. "Photo shop is an amazing thing. I did such a good job doctoring those photos not even our forensics expert could tell they had been altered. You see whenever they left on a mission. I would be sent to Japan to take pictures of you in public places that were plausible enough for a reunion to take place in, just in-case anything ever happened."

"I'm many things agent Leboux but a fool is not one of them. To wait a week instead of bringing him that day tells me one thing. Jean and Scott were not killed apprehending an agent gone bad. They were murdered, And Michael witnessed it. "

"True. Now the only ones left alive on American soil who knows the truth about him are my bosses and I. Whom, if you ever need to contact them, are known as Storm, Rogue and Professor X.? I hope you understand for Michaels continued safety. Just in case, we missed anyone. That we had to make your rape at twelve and Michael's adoption public knowledge. However, we also created some American cousins for you and listed them as Michael's adoptive parents. Who were supposedly killed in a car accident while vacationing in Texas." When the boy squirmed in his seat Haruka asked. "What's wrong Michael?" The agent mouthed bathroom when the boy only blushed. Taking pity on her embarrassed son Haruka said. "Third door down the hall on your left." The boy took off like someone had lit a firecracker and tossed it into his pants.

"Why doesn't he seem to hate me? He even acts like he loves me." Remy removed a letter from his inner breast pocket and handed it to her. "Two weeks ago, Jean and Scott gave this to me to give you if anything ever happened to them." Taking the letter Haruka opened it.

_DEAR HARUKA_

_If you are reading this, it means that Scott and I are dead and that you know we were federal agents. That Michael is yours once more. He truthfully always was yours anyway. He loves you for caring enough about him to give him up. Because we broke every rule you set down that didn't directly involve his safety. From the day he came into our lives we kept a scrapbook on everything we could find about you. Including your engagement announcement to Tsukino Usagi. Michael thinks it's really cool when a kid has two moms or two dads. Yes we know you're gay, and so does he. He loves you anyway. We told him something of his real mother everyday from the first day. Just in-case this day ever came. I think at twenty-one you're old enough now to know if we had stuck to the rules of silence about you, Michael would have hated you for giving him up. Done our way he loves and respects you for it. Take good care of him Haruka. And thanks for giving us the gift of your son._

_All Our Love and Thanks_

_Jean and Scott Summers_

After she finished reading the letter Haruka did with it what she did with the first envelope. She burned it. Michael joined his mother back in the kitchen just as the smell of something burning brought six women and a cat running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Placing her hands on his shoulders she said. "Everybody this is Michael Alexander Tenou. My son." Haruka laughed at the comical expression on some of their faces when their brains processed what she'd just said. But both eyebrows went up in shock when Setsuna literally growled at the federal agent and said. "Get out of my home you asshole." The soft Cajun accent Remy had been speaking with thickened when he said. "I see you are in a pissy mood as usual former agent Pluto. But why is you angry at me cher`e? Gambit's done nothing to you."

"How about we start with the fact a bunch of scientists with no brain to speak of decided to de-classify Pluto as a planet! For the love of Chronos! Do you even have any idea how many people I once ruled over?! But most importantly. Your damn government has decided to try and play **GOD! **By using science in an attempt to bring fictional comic book characters to life! Or haven't you showed Haruka and her son yet why you were code-named Gambit. After all Remy Leboux you are **ONE** of their few true success stories!"

Realizing she'd said too much Setsuna shut up and changed the subject or had it changed for her. Changed in such a way that it had Haruka laughing so hard she nearly fell over. The words that made her laugh coming from her own sons' mouth. "The red wings must be flying. Jean used to get this way. Every-time she did Scott would say red wings flying. Then he'd go hide in his workshop." A snickering Seiya asked. "Do you even know what that term means Michael?" The boy cheekily replied. "Sure I do. It means she got her period. And you don't even want to know what Remy thinks about that."

"Oh yes I do. Now spill kid"

"I'm not a kid thank you very much. Now since you called me kid I ain't saying anything."

"Brat."

"Damn Smart-ass."

Haruka gave up trying to keep her laughter controlled as did the others. Seiya and her son sounded like a couple of two year olds. The only one that truly hadn't been surprised by the boys presence had been Usagi as Setsuna had warned her the night before he would be there. Taking his hand she said. "Ignore Seiya honey. She thinks its fun tormenting people into losing their tempers. Now why don't you and I go somewhere and talk privately. As man of the house. I imagine you'd like to make sure I'm good enough for your mom." Assuming his more mature image once more the boy replied. "That I do. She's a very special lady. I can't let just anyone marry my mom."

Pride in her sons' adult like behavior helped Haruka gain control of her laughter. "He acts just like me." Michiru snickered. "Two of you in one house. I don't know how I'll be able to handle it." Getting into the lab coat she wore to work in at the observatory and grabbing her keys, Setsuna said. "You'll do like you always do Michi love. If he shows an interest in the arts or music. You'll be on him like stink on shit. Pushing him to settle on one and become great at it. When at his age he should explore all avenues open to him." Sets then kissed her love softly. "I'll be home at three my mermaid."

Taking his cue from the glare Setsuna gave him as she left. Remy replaced his glasses and said. "I should be going too. My return plane leaves in two hours. As soon as I bring in Michaels things I'll be on my way." Remy had just sat the last suitcase next to the sofa when Usagi and Michael rejoined the others along with a girl that had short violet-black hair with matching eyes. He didn't like the fact the girl was white as a sheet. Remy knew of Hotaru of-course and her supposed medical conditions. But it was still shocking to see first hand. Not being one for good-byes. Remy slipped out of the house while Michael was helping his new sister to sit at the dining room table.

Haruka thought it was sweet how Michael wouldn't let Hotaru do hardly anything for herself. He even went so far as to butter her toast for her. But when her actual breakfast plate was sat in-front of her he wrinkled his nose and said. "Thank God I'm not hungry. That looks like something the cat barfed up." Hotaru laughed. "That's the way it always goes when Usa-momma cooks Michael. It always looks like hell but tastes like Heaven." Haruka sent Usagi a please forgive me look before saying. "Of-course we've all learned the hard way. If anything Usagi cooks comes out looking perfect. Beware of eating it. You might wind up needing your stomach pumped." Michael just shook his head.

When the pre-teen finished her breakfast Michael helped his still weak sister over to the sofa and covered her legs with a blanket. Haruka placed a warm hand on her sons shoulder. "Michael will you keep an eye Hotaru while the rest of us shower and dress?" He replied. "Sure mom." He then got up on the sofa with Hotaru and in minutes was sound asleep. Deaths guardian pulled her new brother closer. "Haruka papa is slick. She knew you were tired from your flight and wouldn't admit it." As she had already showered and dressed before coming down. Usagi sat outside the shower stall talking to Haruka keeping her company. When she grew quite, Usagi knew reaction had finally set in. Quickly stripping she got into the shower with her love and placed her arms around Harukas' waist. Even though the tall woman returned the embrace. It only took one look into blank green eyes for Usagi to know Haruka's' mind wasn't in the present with her. But in the past. Memories willingly buried pushing their way back in.


	5. Chapter 4

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 4.**

_Haruka couldn't believe what was happening. Just an hour ago she'd given her mother a child's trust and confessed that she liked girls. Now because of it. While her mother stood in the doorway and watched. Haruka was beaten and raped repeatedly. The man finally crawled off her when Haruka was to broken emotionally to scream, fight or even cry anymore. As she closed the bedroom door Leanne told her child. "Let that be a lesson to you Haruka. I won't tolerate a damn homosexual living under my roof." For several minutes Haruka laid there in shock. Unable to process what her mother had had done to her. It was the fear that it might happen yet again that finally galvanized her into action. Hurriedly she rose and dressed. Slipping out of the house while her mother was otherwise occupied with her drugs and booze. She ran to the only safe place she could think of. Her Aunt Nao and Uncle Kasawoko's place only a couple miles away._

_The maid who'd opened the door to Haruka's frightened pounding. Had to only take one look at the girls' state and the blood that had seeped through her clothes before screaming for help. As they had arrived home only minutes before. Nao and her husband were still in the clothes they'd worn to the opera. Uncaring that the one of a kind dress would be ruined. Nao tenderly helped her niece to shower and dress in some night-clothes. But it was the gentle face and voice of her much loved uncle that got the injured girl to finally spill all that happened. Though she had never truly liked nor trusted the Scandinavian woman her brother had married. Nao was still shocked that a mother could stoop so low as to have her own child beaten or raped over something that was as natural as breathing._

_After carefully putting the girl to bed next to their own daughter Michiru. Nao tenderly stroked her nieces' bruised face. "Rest now Ruka and don't worry. If your uncle and I have anything to say about it. You'll never have to go back there." Because of the situation and his position as a judge, Nao and Kasawoko got emergency temporary_ _custody that very night. But when they found out Haruka was pregnant because of what happened they were given full custody. While Haruka's' mother would only get supervised visitation if and when she got out of jail. _

_Feeling it wasn't the child's fault he was on the way, Haruka said no to an abortion. But because of the potential safety issues she did choose to give it up for adoption. Her aunt and uncle helped her find a lawyer that would handle everything privately and keep it out of the papers. Plus seal her own medical records. To further help hide the secret of the child Nao home-schooled both Haruka and Michiru the remainder of the school year. Then when the school year was over; the family left on an over-seas trip to America and didn't return until after Haruka had given birth._

_It had broken the girls' heart to leave her child behind with the couple she thought were school teachers. But had known it was for the best. It was her aunt and uncles love and hard work that finally got Haruka to believe there was no shame in being gay. Haruka had just turned fifteen when her mother got out of jail for her part in what happened. Whether by design on Leanne's part or by accident. It was then Haruka and her uncle found the woman dead from a lethal over-dose of heroin. _

_Another chink got added to the armor around Haruka's heart the following year. When the couple she'd come to think of as her parents; were shot to death during a hold up at the super market. Another chink getting added just six short months later when she became Sailor Uranus for the first time in this life. That's also when the dreams and nightmares she'd been having off and on for years had finally made sense for Haruka. She'd been remembering bits and pieces of a long forgotten past. The nightmares had involved the destruction of all Princess Haruka had held dear. Plus warnings about the coming silence. The good memories had centered on her true mother and the silver haired lunar princess that the Princess of Uranus had come to love._

It was the feeling of a small hand caressing her face that brought Haruka's mind back into the present. Looking into those greens eyes Usagi asked. "Haruka are you al-right?" Thanking the powers that be for this girl Haruka hugged her lover tightly. "I'll be fine Kitten." As she was in the shower with only her Kitten to see; Haruka let her tears have free reign. Whispering she said. "Oh god Kitten he's here. My son has finally come home." They didn't leave the shower till the water began to cool. Haruka was so happy she dressed in her favorite slacks, blazer, shirt and tie. When she had trouble with the tie Usagi took it from her and did the job herself.

"Why are you so nervous Haruka? He's just a little boy."

"A little boy I gave up before he was even three days old. What if I completely botch things and ruin him?"

"You won't. I promise. I was fifteen when I brought Hotaru back through me and gave her to you. What makes this any different?"

"You were always there for her. I wasn't there for him. I made sure that Hotaru knew from the start you're really her mother. She knows that even though all her legal paperwork says she's Hotaru Cassandra Tomoe-Tenou. She's really Hotaru Serenity Tsukino."

"But you were there for Michael. By giving him up because you were worried about his safety. You were there for him. By making it so he could find you if he needed to. You were there for him. They call it the past for a reason Haruka. What's done is done. The now and the future is what counts. Let's concentrate on that." Usagi took her loves hand laughing. "I can't believe this. You who could face down a hundred Negaverse creeps without breaking a sweat, are frightened by an eight year old."

Haruka growled. "Quit laughing woman or I'll put you over my knee." Usagi ran her hands up Haruka's' waist to cup her breasts through her shirt and bra. Giving them a light squeeze Usagi asked. "Is that a promise Haru-chan? I think I might like that." So she wouldn't get distracted by the pleasure Haruka moved Usagi's' hands to a safer location. "I bet you would Kitten. But you just brought up another point. We're not going to be able to keep the senshi business hidden from Michael for long. Especially not if we have to fight. Sure our mothers are going to do their damn-best to keep any new threat out. But we'll have to deal with whatever is already hiding here and waiting."

"Then we won't hide Haruka. But before I suggest something. I want your opinion as a soldier. If two senshi from completely different star systems mated and a pregnancy resulted from it. What would you advise about transforming and going into battle?"

"I would strongly advise against it. Simply because of the unknown factor in mixing the lines like that. Mostly because of how it might affect the baby. I would suggest that if the pregnant senshi had any living blood relatives; that they are activated as a temporary replacement. It doesn't take any power away from the original. You'd just be temporarily awakening a dormant side of their nature." When Usagi bit her lower lip Haruka laughed. "Kitten I knew where your questions were going the second you asked them. I love you even more for it. For being worried enough about the two of us that you want me to back down for now. Go ahead and have Artemis create Michael a henshin item. He would be a better candidate than Andrew as he's my direct descendent."

"Then we better wake him up and take him with us Haruka. When we stop for lunch we'll find someplace private so we can explain everything. I won't just thrust it on him and expect him to know what to do like Luna did to me." Placing her hand on the door knob Haruka said. "This should be interesting Kitten. Hotaru is twelve normally but as Saturn she's eighteen. Michael is eight. In a senshi knight state he'll be roughly between the ages of fourteen and sixteen." Usagi grinned. "You're going to like getting the sneak peeks of what he'll look like when he's really that age aren't you." Giving Usagi's bum a light smack the winds commander replied. "Don't you know it."

When they got downstairs Michael was still asleep. But Artemis was sitting on the coffee table using the Lunar Computer to scan Michael's energy signal. _"Anticipating you might want to temporarily bow out of service Haruka I'm scanning his energy signal. This scan will tell me if I need to create a henshin stick or a henshin item that can be disguised as some form of male jewelry."_

"Why does that matter?"

"_All humans; male and female have both testosterone and estrogen in their bodies. If his estrogen levels are even slightly elevated above the norm for a human male. He'll become a woman in a transformed state. If everything checks out normal he'll awaken as a senshi knight." _

"Oh."

Fifteen minutes later when the computer beeped Artemis typed in a couple commands and turned it her way. _"Bet you're glad you're not going to have to explain the concept of gender bending to him."_ The only truly remarkable thing about the simple male cuff bracelet Haruka could see on the screen was that it appeared to have a blue jewel cut in the shape of the Uranus symbol embedded in its service. "Very good fur-ball. But you're forgetting about Taiki. We'll still have to explain the gender-bending issue."

"_True, but at-least he won't have to personally experience it. From what Taiki says. The switch to and from is very painful. As you are losing certain parts and growing others. Gender-morphs learn to tolerate extreme amounts of pain just to keep their sanity during the switch between genders." _Closing his mini computer Artemis added. _"Might I suggest going with you on your outing. As my memories are clearer than yours, I might be able to fill in the gaps where your memories fail." _

Tenderly Haruka woke her sleeping son. "Michael. Usagi and I were about to go pick up our wedding clothes and do some shopping. Would you like to join us?" The boy pursed his lips. "I would love too. But shouldn't someone stay here with Hotaru?" Usagi smiled. "Michiru will be here with her. As she has to practice for a recital this evening." Haruka whispered into her sons' ear. "Besides I want your help picking out the perfect present for Usagi. It's her birthday." The boy hopped up from the sofa ready to look around his new homeland.

Michael loved his mothers gold convertible. While buckling his seat belt Michael asked. "Mom. Usagi-mama where are we going first?" Holding up the envelope she'd grabbed Usagi replied. "First we're going to see Miss Haruna at Juuban Junior High. She's in charge of testing any foreign transfer students under sixteen to check grade level and school placement." Haruka waited till she turned the car towards town to ask. "Michael as you've already noticed even though Japanese is our native language we prefer to speak English. Do you happen to know any Japanese?"

"Jean and Scott started me on lessons when I was five. Our next door neighbor was raised in Kyoto but immigrated to America when she was twenty. She taught it at college." Haruka was impressed. Not only did her son speak college level Japanese. But had been taught by someone born and raised here. Pulling to a stop in one of the better parts of the district Haruka said. "College level Japanese. Very impressive Michael. But can you read it as well? Not just the words, the symbols too." Pointing to three different buildings with only kanji symbols on the windows he replied. "That two story white building is the law offices of Kuroki Marina, Urai Kenji and Kanbe Miyuki. The blue building is the dance studio of Ono Hikari and Takagi Nao. That ugly yellow building is the advertising agency where that ass-wipe Tsukino Kenji works."

"Show some respect young man. After tomorrow that man will be your grandfather."

"If he deserved it I would. But he doesn't."

"What makes you think he doesn't?"

"You mean besides the fact Usagi momma moved out of her parents' house and is getting married before she's reached eighteen?"

"Well yes."

"Those scars on her arms are a very big clue. I've seen enough cop shows to know what they mean. Attempted suicide. Seven times out of ten when a teenage girl resorts to that the problem is home-based. Sure there might be other factors involved. But still the majority of the problem starts in the home."

Looking away from the eyes that matched her own; Haruka looked at Usagi. She had been expecting her lover to be pale and on the verge of tears from pain at the memories. The nightmares she'd had about it the last few weeks had been bad. Two nights ago Usagi had been trapped so deep in a nightmare; Haruka had been forced to strike her to bring her out of it. Being an empath Yaten had been affected just as badly by Usagi's nightmares and mental pain at times. Because of being an empath she could feel Usagi's pain as if it were her own. Instead of the pale face and tears she'd expected. Haruka found only pride at Michael's astute analysis of the situation shining on her lovers face. Turning in her own seat Usagi looked at the boy who would be her son too at tomorrows' end. "You got everything correct Michael. Including the extra stuff. We'll explain everything when we stop for lunch later. Mostly because there's something we need to talk to you about. Something we'll need you to keep secret unless we say it's safe to tell."

Miss Haruna greeted the boy warmly. "My, my you are a handsome fellow. I'm glad your mom and Usagi finally brought you to see me. But I understand you needed time to grieve and get used to being here instead of in America." When she straightened the teacher took the papers Haruka handed her. Reading them she said. "Hmm... Home schooled. In my experience home schooled children are usually at-least two sometimes three grade levels ahead of the other children their age. But let's get the tests out of the way first and see."

Miss Haruna then gathered all the necessary tests. There were a dozen in all. Among them an entrance exam for high school, one for college and an I.Q. test. Stacking them and some reference books neatly on the child size desk she kept in the room. She had chosen the college entrance exam, because she had noted in the papers, that he had been taught college level japanese. Miss H told Michael. "As you finish each test just turn them face down. The books are for when the questions require you to look up the answer." She then pointed to the door just outside her office. "That is the teachers lounge. If you have trouble with anything just come and get me. I'll be in there with your mom and Usagi. Do you have any questions before you begin?"

"Should all my answers be written in Japanese?"

"Well I would prefer all Japanese answers. But if you truly need too you may answer in English."

As they left the room Miss Haruna grabbed two small photos from her desk drawer. After pouring each of them a cup of coffee she laid them face down in-front of Haruka. "The tests should take about ninety minutes to complete. Now before you look at those photos Haruka, I need to tell you something. Nine years ago my elder half-brother was sent to prison for beating and raping a young girl whose name was undisclosed. I need you to believe me when I say, I had no idea it was you, until I saw the reunion photos of you and Michael in this mornings paper." Miss Haruna then turned over one of the photos. The only thing that kept Usagi from mistaking the boy in the photo for Michael was the differences in hair and eye color. Michael had platinum blonde hair and his mothers' eyes. While they boy in the picture had brown eyes and raven hair.

Miss Haruna then turned over the second photo. It was one of those prison issue photos that hid nothing about a person. Though her attacker had aged greatly in the past nine years. He was still very recognizable for the tall blonde. Voice tight with pain she asked.

"Why show me this one."

"Because he's due to be released next week unless something changes the parole boards' minds. I wanted you to know what he looks like now so you could more easily protect Michael if they let Naraku out. Again let me say on behalf of my family; I am very sorry for what happened."

"There is no need to apologize Haruna sensei. It's not your fault what your brother did. I just hope you don't let the fact that my son is your nephew keep you from doing what's best for him as far as his schooling goes." The teacher laughed in relief. "Don't worry about that. If anything I'll be just a tad harder on him to avoid any accusations of favoritism. After-all I didn't cut Usagi any slack when I realized you guys were the infamous Sailor Senshi."

Choking on her coffee Usagi wheezed out. "How did you...?" Again the teacher laughed. "Usagi-chan. The senshi pulled my fat out of the fire more times than I care to waste the energy counting. When you showed up at school sporting the same injuries Sailor Moon got the day before saving my behind. It wasn't a giant leap of the mind to the truth." Smiling like she was about to share a grand secret the teacher leaned forward. "Though I've never seen her up close and personal myself. I bet Haruka here is the infamous Sailor Uranus a tabloid photographer caught on film playing tonsil hockey with Sailor Moon one day after a battle."

Both Haruka and the teacher laughed when Usagi's' face turned tomato red. "You would be right about that Miss Haruna. Too bad for him I caught up with him and destroyed that film so he couldn't prove the claims he took on that talk show." Haruka let her knuckles gently graze a soft cheek. "It was also the first kiss I gave her not meant in jest."

"I'm glad she chose you over that Mamoru. I cannot stand self-righteous pricks like him. Those fruity speeches he gave as Tuxedo Kamen would make even a gay man cringe." A snickering Haruka silently agreed with the teacher. No self-respecting gay or straight man would speak as cape-boy had done. For several minutes, the three women talked about everything and nothing becoming friends with the teacher. That is until Usagi dozed off against Haruka's' shoulder. Relaxed by the tall blondes comforting presence.

Speaking softly to not wake her former student Miss H said. "Haruka I may be thirty-five years old. However, I am neither blind nor deaf. Which one of them finally broke her? Which one finally drove her to the point those scars were added to her arms? Because the Usagi I know; would have done everything in her power to stop someone from doing that to themselves." Haruka told the teacher everything. Including some of the secrets, they would be telling Michael later. When she finished Patricia said. "They ought to be horse-whipped!"

"After Seiya and me you come next. But if you want. I'm sure you can find all kinds of legal ways to make their lives at the high school hell for a short bit."

"Oh I know I can. But the fun way for me to do it would be to un-lock Usagi's' true potential and have her grades surpass theirs."

"That would put a kink in their panties. Especially Ami's."

"Haruka you told me about the manga and music Usagi wrote. Now tell me; did you notice anything off about it?"

"I noticed some of the letters were reversed. But ADV Films is fixing that as they go. Why?"

"For some time I've suspected Usagi might be mildly dyslexic. But the Tsukino's refused to even let me test her for it. Saying it was just laziness on her part. With hers and your permission I'd like to administer a small test. If what I suspect is true. I can tutor her in ways to work around it."

Haruka woke her sleeping love and explained what the teacher wanted to do. Usagi reluctantly agreed to take the short test. When the short test was completed five minutes later; the teacher leaned back in her chair smiling in satisfaction. "I was right Usagi. You are mildly dyslexic. Now as you well know. Once you reach high school, you have to take an entrance exam every year to prove you can move on to the next grade level. I know because of your scores you were slated to repeat your junior year. The make-up exam is four days from the beginning of term. If you'll allow me to work with you for two hours three days a week. I promise you'll be able to ace that exam and be allowed to move on to your senior year."

Haruka watched the emotions flit across her beloveds face as Usagi absently fiddled with the corners of the test paper. Because of the way they had bonded. Haruka could feel Usagi's pain as if it was a physical ache in her own heart. When her lovers mind settled on the hurtful things Mamoru and the inners would be saying if they ever found out about this one. Placing a palm against her face Haruka gently made Usagi look directly at her. "Kitten don't think about them. Their opinions don't count here. Truthfully don't even think about what I, Michi or any of the others will think. We're already very proud of you. The only thing that matters here is what you're going to think of yourself at the end of the day."

Haruka then kissed her love softly. Bringing some color back to her cheeks. When Haruka pulled back Usagi whispered. "I'll do it. But not just for me. But for Hotaru, Michael and the baby as well. After tomorrow I'll legally be a mother. I need for my children to be proud of me too." They had just finished setting up Usagi's' tutoring schedule when Michael knocked on the door-frame gaining their attention. "I'm done with the tests." Standing the teacher said. "Well then. Give me twenty minutes to calculate your scores and we'll talk about which school situation would be best for you."

Haruka pulled her son close asking. "Were the tests hard for you little man?" The boy had his mothers' cheeky smirk. "Pfft… They were pathetically easy. It was a cake walk." Miss Haruna was grinning like a Cheshire cat when she sat back down with them. "Guess whose son is the only one currently living in Japan whose I.Q. score not only is higher that of one Mizuno Ami's. But beats even the I.Q. scores of the great Einstein himself." The teacher laughed again when Haruka and Usagi couldn't even talk. They just sat there gaping like fish out of water. Their minds came back to earth when Michael said something that had Patricia pounding her fist on the table in merriment. "Mom, Usagi-momma you might want to close your mouths. You're starting to look like one of those blow-up dolls in Scott's magazines. I don't know why Jean was so mad when she saw me looking at it. It was just a toy catalog." Red-faced Haruka looked at the ceiling. "Some day when you're old enough, I'll tell you why she was so mad honey."

Patricia drew their attention back to the business at hand. "Everything about Michaels test scores indicates he should at-least be entering his freshman year of college. Scholastic-wise it would be the best environment for him. But we also need to balance that with his needs as a child. I would like to suggest you let me place him with the sophomore class at the high school. Sure the students there will still be several years his senior. But many of them also have younger brothers and sisters that meet up with them there after class before going home. Giving Michael a chance to meet others his age and maybe make some lasting friendships. Plus he'll have the comfort of having Usagi nearby in a strange place. I can even arrange it so that they have some of the same classes together as we mix the grades for some courses." Even though he acted very grown-up for his age. The pleading look Michael sent her way. Showed Haruka he was still very much a little boy. So she compromised some. "We'll do it your way for now Miss Haruna. But if the classes don't challenge him enough to keep his attention. We'll transfer him to the college next year."

Their next stop was the wedding shop where they got a small surprise. Using just the doctored photos released in this mornings paper. The designer had accurately guessed Michaels size and had created him a small tuxedo that was an exact copy of Haruka's. When she tried to pay for it the man turned her down saying. "Please let it be my small wedding present to you and your lady Miss Tenou. As it's my way of saying welcome home." Since the man had gone to the trouble of speaking English for her sons benefit. Haruka accepted the gesture graciously and let the subject drop. At the uniforms shop while Michael was getting measured for his school uniforms. Haruka asked Usagi.

"Kitten. When you took Michael on a tour of the place and had your talk. Did he indicate which bedroom he wanted?"

"Well..."

"Come on Kitten out with it."

"He said if it was no trouble he'd like to use the library as his bedroom. He said being surrounded by all those books would make him feel like he was the king of his own little castle."

"Hmm... That's do-able as none of us actually use the room. The only time any of us go in there is to get a book. The bathroom is directly across from it and is a full bath. The sky-light would give him all kinds of natural light during the day and early evening to read by. The desk could do double duty as a headboard for his bed and provide a work station."

"You know Ruka to go with his king fantasy we'll have to get him a king sized bed."

"Oh but of-course. Dressers could be shoved into the two smaller reading nooks and shelves could be installed above them. The other reading nook is big enough it could be turned into a closet. When we pick up Michi, Hotaru, Artemis and the picnic things. I'll take some quick measurements so I can get the proper sizes." At their next stop before going back to the mansion Haruka actually parked a block away from her intended destination. After letting Michael out. Haruka asked Usagi to stay with the car on the pretense of protecting their wedding finery and Michaels school uniforms. She then had Michael go with her into a jewelry store about six doors down.

"Here's the deal Michael. Her engagement wedding ring set is the only truly decent jewelry your Usagi-momma has. I want your help picking out something pretty she can wear everyday and something extra special she can wear when we go out as a family or just the two of us." Haruka really did wind up having trouble picking out something for her Koneko. There were so many items that would suit the tiny blonde. It didn't help that she wanted to spoil Usagi. But knew not to over-load her too much yet. The tiny woman was still getting used to not having to beg for every dollar that came her way. Together she and Michael chose a simple yet elegant tear drop pearl necklace with matching earrings for that something extra special. For the pretty everyday wear they chose a diamond heart shaped necklace and earring set from The Jane Seymour Open Heart Collection.

Haruka knew even with the now knee length hair. That because of her general looks and the way she preferred to dress. She'd still be easily mistaken for a man by strangers. So it didn't surprise her nor did she get offended when the elderly man behind the counter addressed her as sir when he handed back her credit card. But Michael did. "You blasted old fart! Are you blind and daft?! This is my mom not my dad. My dad is a piece of shit nothing pedophile that needs to rot in Hell! If I ever get the chance to see him up close and personal. I plan on sending him there!" Haruka was about to make her son apologize for his rudeness and foul language when the man laughed. "You have spirit boy, and a willingness to defend your mothers honor. That is good. I like that in a young man. Too many young ones today care only for themselves. So I like it when one like you comes through my door." When the elderly man winked at her, it dawned on Haruka that he had seen the faked photos as well and had read the story attached to them. The man had been testing Michael to see if the boy was worthy of his respect.

Usagi had just hung up her cell when Haruka and Michael got back into the car. "Molly will meet us there." Haruka replied. "That's good. We can deal with everything all at once then." At the house they saw that the starlights meeting with their manager and producer had ended early and that they were loading the picnic things in their vehicle. When Usagi wasn't looking Haruka slipped what she'd bought into the box with the other presents. When she closed the back hatch door Seiya handed Haruka a slip of paper. "Michiru already took those measurements for you. Her, Sets and Hotaru are already on their way to the park." Placing the slip of paper into her wallet Haruka replied. "Well then. As soon as I take our stuff inside and change into something more suited for an outing at the park we can go." When Haruka returned approximately five minutes later she was carrying a different key-ring, wearing jeans, a simple white t-shirt, sneakers and carrying Artemis. Lightly smacking the cars hood she said. "Come on you two out of the car. You get the fun of ridding in the first vehicle I ever drove."

The garage door Haruka opened revealed a mint condition, white 1980 one ton King Cab Chevy truck. To forestall Usagi's and her sons questions Haruka told them. "This was Uncle Kasawoko's truck. It was a rusting piece of junk when he bought it. Whenever he could get away from his duties as a judge he worked to restore it. It was from him I got my love of restoring old cars. When he got it restored enough to drive he taught me how to drive it. He and Aunt Nao were killed just before he got it painted. I think they'd been gone about three months when Michi and I finally had it painted finishing the job. Thank god we have a branch of Chevrolet here. Other-wise we would have had to send it to America to have the original paint specs done." Climbing into its back-seat and taking Artemis; Michael said. "But mom. All any body shop would have needed is the trucks V.I.N. to get the right colors." To which Usagi replied as Haruka helped her in. "Very true Michael. But I know your mom well. I would be willing to bet she wasn't about to trust the job to anyone except a person licensed to work on a Chevy vehicle." Haruka just smiled as she got in and buckled her own seat-belt. Her Kitten knew her too well.


	6. Chapter 5

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 5.**

When they reached Juuban Park Haruka was pleased to see Michiru had chosen a spot that would give them total privacy. They had almost finished setting up the picnic/birthday party things when Molly joined them carrying her contribution to the event. A full sized chocolate sheet cake with cream cheese icing and a two gallon tub of chocolate mint chip ice-cream. It was silently decide between the senshi to wait until everybody had eaten and the gifts had been opened to begin the explanations. So the next couple hours were spent pleasantly eating, talking and watching Usagi open her gifts. She loved them all. If forced to choose though she would say that the pearl set from Haruka and Michael was her favorite of the gifts.

Once the debris was cleared away Haruka and the others sat back down. Drawing her knees up and placing her arms around them Haruka told her son. "As we said earlier little man there are a lot of things for you to know. Simply because keeping you in the dark would cause you greater danger then knowing the truth would. This truth also comes with a very true story. A story that starts more than ten thousand years ago. But the part that we'll be telling today and will directly concern you starts a little over a thousand years ago." Haruka then launched into the senshi's story. Telling her son everything. Hiding nothing from him. Michael was stunned at first when Artemis talked. Because as promised whenever Haruka's or one of the others memories grew fuzzy. Artemis filled in the details.

Though he was highly advanced in his mental faculties and other areas. Michael typical of other children his age let slide the details he felt un-important and focused on the ones he felt mattered. Grinning he said. "So you guys are the senshi. You need me to step in as a temporary replacement as mom is pregnant thanks to Taiki's help. Molly is replacing Rei as Mars if she chooses to take on that duty. I have a grandmother and after tomorrow two of them actually worthy of the word. Man this is going to be oh so cool." Haruka couldn't resist a small smile. Like her. Her son had focused on the bare nuts and bolts of the situation. Not letting the details matter, just the end results.

"Why don't you seem surprised by all this little man? If I was your age hearing this; I would be on the phone calling the nut-house." Michael rolled his eyes. "Oh please mom I always knew I was a bit different besides being adopted. Because whenever I got good and pissed or scared this weird mark would show up on my left arm." Taiki who'd worn shorts and a tank top so she could prove her claims of being a gender-morph without actually having to strip said. "Now I have a question for you. Setting aside the fact I'm from another planet. Why haven't you as of yet asked me to prove my claims of being a true gender-morph? And not a female hermaphrodite." The boys answer had Seiya falling back on the grass howling in laughter. "Well since when you make the switch you're loosing your female parts and growing a yogurt spitter and a set of mushrooms I imagine it's very painful. Probably briefly makes you a bit nauseous too as you're trading one set of hormones for another. Since we just ate. Why should I want to risk hearing and seeing you blow chunks into a nearby bush."

Haruka scrubbed a hand over her face. "And just were did you learn to call a mans private parts a yogurt spitter and mushrooms?" Grinning the boy replied. "From you actually mom." Haruka leaned forward. "Now when at all today have I said anything like that?" Michael replied. "It wasn't today. It was six months ago in Dublin. Jean and Scott took me on a trip to Ireland. Wanting me to study Irish history up close and personal. You were there for a moto-cross event. Jean and Scott took me to see it. You didn't see us but we saw you. Some guy grabbed your ass. You decked him for it and told him if he touched you again you'd rip off his yogurt spitter and mushrooms then feed them to the first hog you could find. By the way mom. You have a mean right hook."

Before Haruka could comment she caught a flash of light out the corner of her eye. It was Queen Serenity and her group. Standing she said. "They're here. Those of you that can henshin, do it now." Haruka chuckled softly at her sons' wide-eyed expression when the transformations were complete. But her chuckle was lost to her sons ears. Though Hotaru's height and looks still hadn't changed greatly. It was her transformation that had Michael's attention. Or more correctly her glaive. When he began to reach out and touch the shaft itself Saturn said sharply. "Don't! Do not touch it! As it has been less than 24 hours since I woke. My transformation cost me a great deal of the energy I regained during my coma. The glaive, like the Ginzuishou, is sentient. In my weakened state, it will react on its own if you directly touch it. Since you are not yet a senshi knight. The power surge will kill you. As a senshi knight it will recognize you as one of us and not harm you. But as a normal human like now. If you touch it you will die." Saturn then smiled softly. "But if you don't mind little brother. Please move to my other side and support me a bit. That way I can walk without having to lean too heavily on the glaive." Although the top of his head only came to her shoulder, Michael still managed to support a great deal of Saturn's' weight.

Though she already knew her daughter had chosen Molly to replace Rei and knew of the boys' parentage. Queen Serenity was still a bit puzzled as to why Haruka had remained in her civilian form. So when Usagi's group stopped a respectful four feet from her the Lunar Queen said. "Senshi Uranus. You have always been a stickler for details and followed the rules as a senshi even more closely than your own mother. So why did you not henshin to approach me? I am not angry mind you as I always felt some rules are made to be broken or at-least bent a little. But I am curious." Haruka replied. "Because if I was to do so I could be putting the child within me in danger." Star Maker stepped forward. After bowing slightly in respect she said. "Queen Serenity, it is good to finally have a face to go with the voice in our heads, I am Sailor Star Maker. If I may speak freely I would like to explain the situation." When Star Maker finished the queen said. "Oh my words. The three of you were correct to worry about possible side effects of power use-age just now. And I agree Prince Michael is indeed the best candidate to act as a temporary replacement." Once Michael's henshin item and the mars stick was placed into her hand the queen first looked at the starlights. "Starlights the only order of business for you today is a change in fuku. Simply because knowingly or not, you have already bound yourselves into service as my daughters senshi. By shedding blood in her name and swearing to protect her even at the cost of your lives during the battle with Galaxia, you bound yourselves to the princess of Lunaria." Then one by one, using her own personal magic the queen switched out their fuku's for ones similar to the ones worn by all the outers save for Haruka.

Star Healer absolutely adored her new boots. The heels only are two inches high and thick. Purring in satisfaction she said. "Oh man these are so much more comfortable." Star Maker moved her hips slightly in a testing manner. "Oh hallelujah! No more wedgies." Star Fighter shrugged her shoulders. "I can live with it." Serenity then brought her attention back to Michael and Molly.

"Prince Michael as you will only be temporarily taking your mothers place in the senshi you will not be required to take a blood oath. You will only need to swear to me that you will protect my daughter, your fellow senshi and the people of this planet to the best of your ability."

"I swear on the honor of The House of Uranus. I'll do all that and more."

"Then take your henshin item and place it on your wrist. When it seals itself solid you'll feel the power there waiting for you and will know what to say."

The moment the bracelet sealed itself a minni tornado shielded Michael from their sight. But they could all hear the boy shout. "Uranus Knight Star Power!" When the magical tornado vanished Haruka smiled broadly. The teenage boy was a handsome fellow dressed similar to Prince Endymion as a senshi knight. Eyes bright and misting over she said. "You look just like your grandpa Masaki as a young man." The young man smiled. "I'm glad of that. I would have hated growing up to look like you know who." When the Uranus Knight backed up and stood at his mothers' side it was Molly's turn. "Molly Osaka. Many times you involved yourself in a battle to help the senshi. I am proud of you for that. But what I have always found most admirable was the time you fought against my daughter to protect Nephrite. Your love for him allowed you to see past the evil spell he was under and into his true heart. It was because of the brief love you two shared his soul isn't in the fiery pits of Hell."

"Because of your actions and pure heart you have earned the right to start out at the Super Sailor power level. Without ever knowing the full truth of who she was till now. You showed your loyalty to my daughter many times and in many ways. Though you will have to speak a heart felt oath. You too have earned the right to forgo making it a blood oath. If you choose to take on the duties and persona of Sailor Mars Mistress of Flame. The moment you speak the final word of your oath. This henshin stick will leave my hand placing itself into yours and this time only you will henshin without calling the power to you verbally." Belladonna/Mars stepped to her queens' side. "Molly I know some would call this emotional black-mail, but right now I don't care. Please accept this honor. Please help me bring honor and integrity back to the House of Mars. I can't do it alone."

Molly gave her answer with a slight nod of her head making the elder Mars smile. She then turned to Haruka. "Haruka do you still carry a pocket knife with you?" Haruka replied. "I do. You wish to make your oath a blood oath then." Molly replied. "Yes I do." Haruka got into her jean pocket pulling out the knife and opening it. "Hold your right hand out palm up." Haruka then made a quick slashing movement cutting open Molly's palm. After thinking for a moment, Molly then turned her hand so the blood could splash onto the ground at Usagi's feet.

"For the honor of The House of Mars. I shed this blood willingly in the name of Usagi Serenity Tsukino. Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Molly then began the heart-felt oath that would bind her into service as the new Sailor Mars. "There is a song that the universe sings of warriors who fly on angels wings. To protect the royal family and her. I will guard her forever. Should I ever betray her or commit high treason I forfeit my life with good reason. When the day comes, full of blood and death, I know this vow will be put to the test. I know and accept that I may die. And pray that she will bless me where I lie. When the pain hurts the most and the midnight shines like noon. I will make my final stand for the princess of the moon. This to the Kibou no Hikari I do swear."

The moment she finished speaking a vortex of flame hid Molly from sight. Though she wore the fuku Rei had worn when it vanished. Three things about Molly had changed greatly. Her short brown hair had turned flame red and had grown to her knees. Her hair bow had changed to a solid gold clasp shaped like a bow and arrow. And her eyes had changed from brown to gold. When Michiru/Neptune showed Mars what she now looked like with her mirror, Mars said. "Oh my lands! I hope I get to keep the hair and eyes as a normal girl." Usagi laughed at her best friend. "The eye color and hair length you will keep, but not the hairs color. To help hide from outsiders who you really are." When Molly let her new form slip away Usagi took her friends hands.

"Now Molly tell me the truth. How have you been doing since the accident?" Two months ago Molly and her boyfriend Melvin had been with Molly's mother for a trip to the hot springs. A drunk driver had crossed their path causing a four car pile-up. Only Molly had survived. "Not good. If I don't find renters soon for the three apartments above me and get some extra help in the shop soon. I won't be able to re-enter school come fall and might wind up losing the store too." Usagi gently rapped her friends chin with her knuckles. "Don't worry girl I have you covered." She then raised her voice and shouted. "All-right you four you can come out of hiding."

Molly watched amazed as Zoiycite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Grandpa Hino came from their hiding places behind some trees. "For the remainder of the summer you will stay with grandpa Hino at the temple so he can train you properly in the art of reading the sacred flame. Kunzite and Zoiycite will train you in different fighting techniques. Nephrite too will train you in fighting and meditation. Those three will also be renting the apartments and helping you in the shop so you can finish school." Molly didn't fight the urge that seized her. She ran right into her first loves arms. Nephrite whispered into the tearful girls' ear. "Let's go get that chocolate parfait."

When the laughing girl pulled back wiping her eyes she asked. "Grandpa Hino how is it you know the truth about the senshi?" The little monk replied. "At the behest of Artemis Usagi trusted two civilians with the truth of all. She chose me because of spiritual reasons. She then chose Ami's mother, just in-case the senshi were ever in dire need of medical care. Lilly would have been here as well if there hadn't been an emergency at the hospital." Reacting on new instincts Molly turned sharply when two flashes of light went off behind her. But it wasn't anything to worry about. Usagi and Queen Serenity had accepted their gifts from the late Neo Queen. They both looked so beautiful, so different yet the same. Queen Serenity's odangos' were now heart shaped and she wore the fuku and carried the staff of Cosmos. Usagi's hair while still short had turned silver just as her eyes and crescent insignia had. The puff sleeves were gone from her princess dress making it sleeve-less. The skirt part now wasn't any longer than her senshi skirt. Real working wings had sprouted from her back and her boots while still white had a silver stripe at the top instead of a red one.

There was a shared sadness in the eyes of Zoiycite and the princess when they came face to face. Before her princess could speak Zoiycite said. "Princess Serenity. Don't let my brothers' fate trouble you. As Jaedite gave himself willingly to the Negaforce. There was no saving him." Haruka had to ask. "Michi and I gave ourselves willingly to Galaxia. What was different about it? Why was Usagi able to bring us back?" Sailor Cosmos replied. "Because it was a faked treason. You did it in an effort to get close enough to Galaxia to stop her. You did it to hopefully keep my daughter protected and out of the fight. Since before now, use of the Crystals full power nearly always almost completely drained her. It's what also helped you to keep partial control of your minds."

Letting her new form slip away Usagi said and asked. "Sailor Cosmos/Queen Serenity/Mother. My new form gave me a new understanding of something. Something I was too blind to see because I was locked in my own pain. Something that just may bring Mamoru out of the dark and back into light with us. After one such use of the crystal someone dear to him gave up their life energy to save me. I am sure this person still lives because before my eyes lost sight of them; I could feel his heartbeat as if it were my own. Please will you use your power to find Fiore and bring him back here? There's no doubt in my mind that Mamoru will fight the feelings for this man he has buried deep in his heart. Thinking same sex love is wrong. But I have no doubts that Fiore is stubborn enough to show him the error of that thinking."

Sailor Earth smacked herself on the forehead. "I don't know why I didn't see it before. Only a person who buries their true nature so deeply that it goes into hiding even from themselves would react as badly as Mamoru has. He has called out for this Fiore in his sleep many times. I think you may be right with this one Usagi. Oh and don't expect me to cut you or prince Michael any slack come fall. I'm going to be your new calculus teacher." Cosmos laughed when her daughter groaned. "It won't be that bad daughter. Now as far as this Fiore fellow goes, I'll do what I can." Before Cosmos and her senshi took their leave the elder Uranus took a broad sword from her subspace pocket. Gesturing to the empty scabbard at the Uranus Knights side she said. "This is the Holy Blade of Uranus. On loan to you from Uranus himself. While it will let me touch it. It will only allow a senshi knight to command it. Meaning it is geared only for use by men. Use its power wisely."

The moment he sheathed his new blade Michael let his teenage form slip away. "I wont disappoint you grandmother." Miranda/Uranus knelt to the boys eye level. "I know you won't. You're a Uraniun after all. Now come here." When she brought the boy into a hug Uranus quickly whispered into his ear. "I know where he is. I know his cell number. I know how to get the job done and make the wound look self inflicted. The bastard who hurt your mom will be dead by morning." Michael knew without being told he needed to keep this secret. As they made their way to the furniture store fifteen minutes later Haruka asked her son.

"I know my mother well Michael. What did she tell you? What is she up too?" Not knowing he was actually telling the truth. Michael told what he thought to be a fib to cover up what Miranda planned on doing. "Just that she has a surprise in-store for you tomorrow that will have you wondering if you should scratch your ass or wind your watch." Haruka's lips were set and firm when she pulled to a stop in-front of the furniture store. Turning in her seat she said. "That's bullshit and we both know it. The only thing that could surprise me that much is if she revealed who her secret lover was. Pardon my language but mother was always a bit like a bitch in heat needing sex constantly. With the exception of your aunt Ariel. She's tried to bed every last one of Serenity's senshi. She finally succeeded with one and has been with that person ever since. But she never revealed who it was. If she shows up at the wedding wearing the royal gown of her lover I'll believe you. But if she shows up wearing pants like I know she prefers to do. You and I are going to have a serious talk about what secrets you can and can not keep from me." Michael just smirked inwardly as he got out of the truck. Just from being around her today. The boy knew already when it came to him. In some areas, his mother was going to be all talk and no walk. He wasn't worried a bit.


	7. Chapter 6

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 6.**

Haruka had just helped Usagi out the truck and closed the door when the starlights pulled into the empty slot behind her. "What are you guys doing here?" Yaten replied. "I'm here to provide the lifting muscles for the furniture. Seiya and Taiki are going to the computer store down the street to get the computer Michael will need for doing his school work with." As Yaten was the smallest of the three women Haruka was a bit skeptical. But said nothing as she didn't want to set off the tiny fei's temper. Because when that woman got a full head of steam going her temper could rival that of any Uraniun's, including her own. Usagi laughed when Haruka groaned as the silver haired woman sashayed past them into the furniture store.

Now that she was free to dress and act like the woman she was Yaten dressed to show her assets off. Her shirts always gave a decent view of her generous cleavage, and her pants and skirts always, no matter how demure, always found a way to show off her shapely behind. Haruka was more like her mother than she cared to admit. But Usagi wasn't worried. She knew her tall lover had a roving eye and a flirtatious nature. But her heart was true and steadfast. Haruka was no cheater. Sure Haruka and Taiki had had sex not once, but twice. But holding Haruka down and possibly knocking her unconscious so she could receive hormone shots to get ready for invetro-fertilization then holding her down for that process had not appealed to the young blonde. So what had happened between the two women had been slotted into the medical necessity box by the Moon Princess. While it was true that Haruka was no cheater. What was equally true was that as the moon princess, Usagi had a power only one other senshi had and it was just as strong. She could sense when someone was desired maybe even loved, just like a Venusian. So she knew Haruka desired possibly even loved at-least one other. Just as she did. And if she was right, they cared for the same person. Wanting an end to the final secret between them and wanting to test a sense that had been ignored for too long out of fear. Usagi decided to put things to a test. Putting her arm around her tall loves waist Usagi giggled through their link so Michael wouldn't hear.

"_I just knew if you didn't already love me it would be her you went for." _

"_What makes you say that?!" _

"_Because of the three of them you are most like her in temperament. One area you two are exactly the same in is that you let your worry and fears come out as anger. You are just better at controlling it than she is." _

"_True enough Kitten."_

"_I'm going to miss seeing her in her starlight fuku."_

"_Why is that Kitten?"_

"_For the same reason as you. We're going to miss seeing that glorious backside cupped by those leather shorts."_

Haruka laughed out-loud. She then lowered her voice enough that only Usagi could hear. "Think maybe they'd let us borrow her for the night sometime?" Usagi snorted. "I doubt it. We couldn't get that lucky." Haruka shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well we can fantasize." When Usagi giggled like she'd gone crazy Haruka knew she'd just been tricked into admitting she desired Kou Yaten. Growling she said. "What am I going to do with you?" Usagi replied cheekily before joining her son and Yaten in the bedding department. "Bring those handcuffs under our bed with you to the hotel tomorrow night and use them on me. What else."

Haruka smirked inwardly. Her plans were working like a charm. She'd planned, a little bit at a time to introduce certain aspects of sex into their love making. By accidentally on purpose leaving certain items were she knew Usagi would find them and letting the tiny woman come to think the ideas were her own, was insuring many different things would be tried at-least once. The handcuffs secretly purchased a couple days before were the first step. Haruka sincerely hoped that when she introduced full domination into things that her Kitten didn't mind. Because for some odd reason, at-least once or twice a year. Haruka was seized by the need to be dominated into total submission before being allowed to reach climax. A shrink would probably say this particular need stemmed from what happened to her as a young girl. But Haruka knew better than that. Instincts as old as survival instincts always played a part in that sort of thing. Our bodies and minds always know when we are being pleasured and when we are being abused.

It didn't take them long to find just the right furniture for the boys new room. Haruka even elected to get the head-board that went with the bed. To protect Michael from accidentally wrapping his hands or arms in the computer wires as he slept. The only rough spot came when Yaten burst into rapid fire German when the furniture store employees doubted her ability to move the heaver pieces without help. Their eyes going wide when she hefted the heaviest of the two dressers over her head as if it didn't weigh any more than a pillow. Although Haruka was fluent in several languages, German wasn't one of them. But she'd be willing to bet Michael was by the way he was laughing at his new honorary aunt. Smiling wryly she asked. "What's the most polite thing she's said so far?" The boy just grinned. "Sorry mom I can't say. Cause even that would get my mouth washed out with soap."

When a still cursing Yaten came back in after the second dresser Haruka told her. "Switch to your native tongue Kou. He knows German." When the boy continued to laugh Yaten stopped and put her hands on her hips. "Michael Alexander! Why are you still laughing?" He replied. "Your native tongue is so similar to Japanese that it was easy to piece together you had just called the clerk a dick-less in-breed baboon faced two toed sloth." Yaten just tossed her hands in the air before shutting up and loading the rest of the things in the truck. Yaten had just loaded the last of the things when her two loves joined her. "Be careful what you say in our native tongue around Michael. I guess it's close enough to Japanese that he was able to decipher the cursing I just did inside." Taiki laughed and kissed the smaller woman. "I could have told you that one my tiny love."

It was getting on towards dusk when Haruka and the others finished doing what they needed to do, to convert the library into Michaels bedroom. They lost Taiki halfway through the process though when Michiru, ready for her concert came into the room. Her wavy shoulder length locks had been tamed into a elegant French twist. The simple ankle length black off-the shoulder dress and flawlessly applied make-up all combined to make the sea nymph a picture of timeless beauty. "Taiki would you mind driving me to the concert? My car won't start." Taiki shutting down the computer she'd just finished setting up replied. "Sure. If you don't mind waiting five minutes for me to change, I'll even stick around to watch the show and drive you home." Hearing a distant rumble that was not Usagi's stomach Haruka put down her screw driver laughing. "Tell the truth Michi. You know its going to rain. So why not admit you're petrified of driving in it." Michiru put her nose in the air regally and took herself and her dented pride out of the room.

While she waited for Taiki, Michiru helped Hotaru and Michael with the massive puzzle they were working on. When she sat at the card table with them Hotaru asked. "Is this concert going to be on tv Michiru-momma?" Michi replied. "Yes it is. Do you or Michael have any requests?" Hotaru shook her head but the boy replied. "Anything by Chopin or Mozart will be fine. I love their work." When Taiki and Michiru left a few minutes later Michael could only stare numbly at the mansions front door. While Michiru had been a study of classic timeless beauty. Taiki in a simple knee length sheath dress that matched her eyes. No make-up what-so-ever, calf length hair set free of its ever-present pony-tail. Had been a study of drop dead, heart pounding, mouth watering, make you melt into a puddle gorgeous.

Seiya was just making up the bed when Hotaru slipped away from her brother and joined the others in Michaels room. "Guess who just fell into the deep end of the pool called love." Fluffing a pillow the starlight replied. "Michi all decked out for one of her concerts is enough to make anyone fall in love for a few minutes. So you can't really blame him." Hotaru chuckled. "It's not her Michael's crushing on. It's Taiki. With how good she looked when they left it makes me glad I'm not a guy. You'd be able to hang a hat on it if I was." Yaten putting away some of Michaels clothes smirked. "Let me guess. She's wearing her purple dress and let her hair out of the pony-tail didn't she?" Hotaru replied. "Bingo." Putting the last shelf into place Usagi said. "Be careful how you phrase things Taru-chan. I just might start thinking there's something you want to tell your papa and me." The girl blushed brightly and rushed back out of the room. "Kitten be nice. When she's ready to tell us she's straight she will."

Haruka and the others stood back a few minutes later to admire their handy-work. A professional contractor couldn't have done a better conversion job. Usagi let her gaze drift across the room. Looking at the shelving units they'd installed plus the ones already there that were devoid of books or knick-naks. After a moment she snapped her fingers and said. "I know what it needs. Seiya, Yaten go get those boxes that have my crystal figurines in them." They brought into the room six big boxes in total. After opening one box Usagi kissed Haruka hard and said. "Thanks for keeping this bunch together." Voice husky from sudden desire the wind senshi said. "No problem."

Usagi then took the box over to a medium sized round end-table next to the fire place. She then sat a wooden base on it and plugged it into an outlet. The light it gave off created a large circle of golden blue light on the ceiling. The light getting smaller as Usagi snapped another piece of crystal into its proper place. Yaten could see and feel the emotional tightness in the tall blonde when the last turret was snapped into place. "Haruka?" The blonde woman replied. "That's my home. That's Castle Miranda." Usagi then took another box over to the table on the opposite side of the fireplace and went through the same process. Only this time the light was sea green. This time when she was done it was Castle Triton on the table. Michiru's home during The Silver Millennium. Three times more Usagi went through the same process on other small tables spread through-out the larger than average room. Those crystal jig-saws soon became Castle Selenity, Castle Chronos and Castle Hades. The homes of Usagi, Setsuna and Hotaru during the silver millennium. The figurines in the last box were lighted too, but batteries supplied their power. These Usagi set on the different shelves. Once she turned off the main light in the room. The others could see a lighted display of the senshi's history.

Usagi bit her lip nervously while she waited for Haruka to bring the boy into the room. She hoped he liked what they'd done. She needn't have worried. The look in his eyes when Haruka moved her hands away from them said it all. He loved it. As it was closest to the doors Michaels gaze was first drawn by the beauty of the crystal version of Castle Chronos. He loved it as he did all the others. But like any true Uraniun his favorite was the crystal version of Castle Miranda. Artemis sighed when the boy asked questions he dearly hoped never would be. "Did I live back then Artemis? Was my conception a willing one or was mom raped then too?" The white cat replied. _"Yes and no. Yes you did. Only then your name was Solaris. You were named for Princess Haruka's and Prince Andrew's father. No, Princess Haruka wasn't raped. A good friend of hers and Prince Andrew's consented to mate with her long enough for her to gain the child she so desperately wanted. You were six months old when we lost you to S.I.D.S."_

"_Your death crippled Princess Haruka so badly that she nearly died herself. To save Haruka, Queen Serenity was forced to forever erase all memory of you from everyone save for me and her. Not even Queen Miranda remembers you as Solaris. Then together Queen Serenity and I destroyed any physical evidence that proved you had even existed. It was the last time I ever saw my human form. Because I poured what magic I wouldn't need as a magical cat into the spell of forgetfulness. Had I not helped her Queen Serenity herself might have died that night. Because if she had done the spell alone, she would have had to unlock the crystals full power. But don't feel bad about it. Because it's as I told Michiru and the others weeks ago. I always preferred my cat form over my human form." _

Artemis purred when a work roughened yet gentle hand began to stroke him between the ears. "Art don't let me forget to thank Serenity tomorrow for saving me." Michael's brow knit in confusion. "But Artemis I thought grandmother was homosexual like mom." The cat replied. _"She is, just like all the female Uraniun royals have been. Their father was the captain of the royal Uraniun guards and a dear friend of Miranda's since child-hood. I mean no disrespect. But can this conversation come to an end? I've had enough trips down memory lane to last a lifetime. Besides. I can hear Michiru's concert starting on TV." _When Usagi started to go after her retreating feline friend Haruka grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't Kitten. Leave him be for a minute."

"But..."

"No buts Kitten. Surely you could tell that was a highly edited version of what really happened. Depression as deep as what Artemis described doesn't happen over night. It takes days, weeks, sometimes even months to get that bad. It's also very obvious that for some reason he blames himself for what happened. When it's not his fault. If S.I.D.S is going to happen it will, no matter what a person does to prevent it. You know Artemis. He'll talk more about it when he's ready."

"You're right of-course Ruka. It's just..."

"You don't like seeing the ones you love hurting. But sometimes whether we like it or not. A person has to hurt before they can heal." When Haruka kissed her small lover Michael pretended to gag and said. "Yuck old people love. Now out everybody so I can get my pajamas on." Seiya mockingly bowed and said. "Your wish is our command. Oh great Prince." Muffling their laughter Seiya and the others left the room before the fuming boy could form a retort. He was asleep before the concert was even half over. Haruka and Usagi smiled when the sleeping boy snuggled deeper into the covers after being put to bed.

Kissing his forehead softly Haruka whispered. "I love you little man. Welcome home." Still whispering she slipped an arm around her loves waist. "Let's go to bed ourselves Kitten. I have a strong need to be made love to by my almost wife." Their loving was a wild, fierce almost violent ride. A ride that left behind countless scratches and love bites on both of them. Haruka smirked lightly as she looked at her tiny lover who'd passed out cold. "Damn I'm good." She whispered. Usagi's final orgasm had been so strong; it had robbed her of the ability to stay in the conscious world. The smirk turned into a soft smile when Usagi's slow jerky breathing evened out indicating she'd slipped into sleep without ever waking up. Weak and satisfied. Haruka too slipped into sleep before her head even hit the pillow.

Haruka and Usagi couldn't have been asleep more than three or four hours. When the walkie-talkie Haruka had placed on the night stand crackled to life waking the tall blonde. Grabbing it she asked. "What's wrong little man?" The disembodied voice replied. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. But now I'm worried about aunt Michi and Taiki. The concert ended over two hours ago. They're still not home yet and won't answer their communicators." Tossing back the blankets she replied. "Get dressed. I'll wake the others." Since there was no time to be nice about it Haruka just grabbed the sheet under her love and yanked, effectively flipping the princess out of bed and onto the floor. Ignoring the disgruntled look on her lovers face Haruka said. "Get dressed. Michi and Taiki haven't come home and won't answer their communicators."

Not stopping to make sure her lover did as told Haruka ran down the hall to the starlights room. Again not bothering with politeness she went into their room and woke Seiya and Yaten telling them the same as she'd told Michael and Usagi. Yaten snapped out. "Tell Usagi to transform. She and I will do an aerial search, while you, Seiya and Michael use your car to do a ground search."

Before Haruka could voice an objection the silver haired starlight called out. "Eternal Healer Star Power!" Star Healers fuku looked just like an outers only it was black and white. And like Haruka and Usagi, she had real working wings. Usagi must have had the same idea because Haruka heard a shouted. "Eternal Moon Princess Power," coming from their room. Haruka waited till she had her car headed down the route Michi and Taiki should have been taking home to ask. "When?" Seiya knowing what that single word question meant replied. "During the fight with Galaxia. She's been hiding it hoping she'd never have to tap into her full power. Mostly because even though she's a great princess. Kakyuu might have tried to turn her into something not much better than a brood mare to increase our numbers. So I guess it's a good thing we got out and you broke her nose before Kakyuu could discover the deception. But obviously Yaten's finally decided to show it. When Healers like her take a mate or mates it is for life."

"The bond is a deep one. If a healer loses their mate, much like an animal who loses its master, a healer will mourn themselves to death. Even an eternal. Whether it is by starvation or other means. Taiki and I were hoping to wait a little longer before talking to you and Usagi about this. But we were hoping that if we're not lucky enough to become true eternals. That the two of you would take care of her and not let her follow us to the grave."

"Beyond the obvious and normal means what would be the best way to ensure she stays alive? If things came to that that is."

"Take her as your mate and bond with her before our bodies are even cold in the grave. That way she can't take herself down without taking you with her. A Star Healer values the life of her mate above all. So they won't willingly take themselves out of the game because they'd be taking their lover with them."

"I know I can speak for Usagi on this one. But before I give you an answer I want to know something. Does Yaten know what you planned on asking us?"

"You know her well enough by now so you tell me."

"That means yes and that she's pulling a Usagi/Scarlett O'Hara combo and trying not to think about it."

"Bingo."

"Why? Are we that undesirable to her?"

"No. It's because she's afraid. Afraid that the possibility you might have to add a third person to your bed someday in the future will ruin the friendship she now shares with you guys. Don't forget Haruka. She was the last to offer her friendship on our first visit here."

Haruka growled in frustration. "Your woman is an idiot Kou. My answer will be something I do next time we see the shrimp."

Before Seiya could respond the communicator Artemis had given her went off. "Did you find them Odango?" Moon replied. "Yes. They're at Tokyo General. The s.u.v was hit by lightning and they spun out hitting a pole. They're going to be fine. That is once Lilly finishes stitching a cut on Taiki's forehead and sets Michi's busted arm." Usagi lowered her voice to a whisper. "Get yourselves here as quickly as you safely can. Yaten is already making Taiki nuts with her mother-henning." Seiya closed the communicator laughing.

Lilly was just taking Michi to have her arm x-rayed and set when Haruka and the others arrived. Lilly took Michael with them so he could watch the process as he'd expressed an interest in orthopedic medicine. For just a moment Haruka and Seiya watched the scene in the cubicle before making their presence known. Finally showing themselves when it looked like a certain chestnut haired starlight was about to pop her cork over Yaten's nervous hovering. Silently slipping up behind the shortest starlight Haruka wrapped an arm around her from behind. Effectively trapping Yaten's arms at her sides. With her free hand she grabbed the woman's pony-tail and yanked her head back claiming her lips roughly.

Haruka only turned her loose when Yaten stopped fighting her and started to respond. "Don't you dare ever again let fear keep you from talking to Usagi and me about something as important as what Seiya told me on the way here. Do you understand me shrimp?!" Yaten could only nod mutely. "Good now that that is out of the way I'm about to have a major blonde moment. I thought I broke some idiot starlights nose not Kakyuu's." Taiki, her good humor restored now that Yaten wasn't acting like a nervous nellie chuckled. "Oh but you did. Yet still it was Kakyuu's nose. Kakyuu is a starlight. She transforms and trains. But does her best to avoid using her powers at all. Simply because she's Kinmoku's version of Sailor Saturn. With one major difference. There is no rebirth from the use of her full power. Only final and total destruction. Her senshi name is Sailor Star Destroyer."

Taiki then placed a palm against the tiny fei's face and let her thumb trail across lips that were still swollen from Haruka's brutal kiss. "I'm guessing that you finally showed your true form and what Haruka just did was her answer. Am I correct my Chibi Hikari?" Yaten and Seiya couldn't help but smile. Taiki always called the fei her little light when she knew the other woman was upset. Usagi placed a small hand on her friends arm. "Would it be best if we bond Yaten to us now just-in-case. But with the understanding that after the bonding there is no further out right sexual interaction between her, Haruka and I afterwards. That way the bond can weaken and break on its own if you are lucky enough to become eternals? Or if you want I can use my crystal to make you eternals so she'll never have to be without you. It would be my right as its holder after all." Seiya shook her head. "No don't do that. The few times star senshi have used magical means to force the issue the results have been disastrous. The effects ranging from disfigurement to death. We'll get there by hard work and training if we are meant to. So your first suggestion would be the best."

Haruka was never one to pass up an opportunity to make a fantasy come true. "Then if Yaten is agreeable Usagi and I are going to kidnap your woman tomorrow night. Besides I'm going to need her help with something. You and I share a particular need Kou. I'm not going to be able to out right show Kitten what to do if I'm the one lying down. I'll need Yaten to coach her through it this first time." Seiya could see the tension in the tall blonde as she waited for their answer. She and Haruka had been enemies for so long before becoming friends the first time the starlights had come to Earth. Now by directly asking for their help and confessing to a particular need. The Wind Senshi was laying her pride at Seiya's feet. Waiting to see if it would be picked up and handed back to her or stomped on. Seiya handed the woman's pride back to her saying. "She'll be with you at the hotel tomorrow night." Haruka sighed with relief when her pride was handed back to her.

But Seiya being the tease that she was couldn't resist running a fingernail across the wind senshi's jaw-line and down her neck saying huskily. "Ah but by tomorrows' end you will have had two of us. Don't you think I finally deserve at-least a kiss?" Haruka smirked knowing who the starlight really wanted at-least one true kiss from. Continuing to smirk she said. "Go for it." Seiya grabbed Usagi quickly and moved her into a dip as if they'd just performed the tango claiming her lips at the same time. Haruka outright laughed when the brunette finally turned Usagi loose and placed her forehead against Usagi's saying. "Now I know what truly kissing you would be like for me Odango. It was like kissing my sister." Instead if getting bent over the fact Seiya had just slighted her kissing talents the moon princess laughed. "I told you so didn't I?" Seiya placed a friendly arm around her shoulder. "That you did Odango. That you did."

When Taiki and Michi were released 45 minutes later Usagi realized there wasn't enough room in Haruka's car for everybody. She was about to suggest she and Yaten just fly home again when she heard a set of hooves and a voice. "May I be of some assistance princess?" Having never seen him nor heard the voice of Pegasus Yaten's protective instincts kicked in. Pushing Michael behind her she said. "Come out of the shadows were we can see you. Now!" As Pegasus stepped from the shadows into the lighted parking lot he replied. "There is no need to fear me Kou Yaten. Princess of New Healer." Usagi let a hand run down her old friends' snow colored neck and back. "I know you well Pegasus. You are here for a purpose even greater than offering to help getting everybody home."

"I am. Tonight a great dream was born in the mind of Kou Iya still only six weeks in her mothers' womb. A dream that if allowed to come to fruition will become another link in the chain keeping the wild mustangs from fading into extinction." Taiki and Yaten were floored when holding his head high and proud the winged unicorn knelt before Seiya. "Kou Seiya. Princess of New Fighter. I would like your permission, when your daughter is born of course. To attach myself to your daughters dream so that I may personally watch over and protect it."

"You have it."

"Thank you." When Pegasus straightened his horn began to glow softly. When the glow ceased a beautiful pair of small golden wings attached to a necklace hung from the horns tip. With just a flip of his head Pegasus sent the necklace on a high arch through the air where it landed neatly around Haruka's neck. "As I too am one with the wind, I know what its like to be basically grounded unable to fly. I have placed a small amount of my own magic into the necklace. For the duration of your pregnancy and the first few weeks after. Whenever you desperately need to commune with the wind you command and love. Just focus your thoughts on flight and you will have the use of wings. When you can safely use your own power and wings again the necklace will return to me."

Touching the winged necklace reverently Haruka asked. "How can I thank you." Pegasus replied. "Simply by trusting me to get your son safely home." To show she was trusting Pegasus Haruka lifted Michael onto his back instructing the boy to hold tight to his mane. Although it was a very tight fit in the front seat Haruka managed to get everybody-else into her car. Haruka looked into her rear-view to check her aim before tossing a set of car keys into Taiki's lap. "You guys have the use of my truck until you have time to get the s.u.v repaired or replaced. Now how is it that you guys didn't know yet Seiya was pregnant? When we knew in under an hour I was?"

Yaten, a hand on her brunette loves belly replied. "We didn't want Taiki to use her power to find out if they had succeeded. We wanted to find out the old fashioned way. Of-course it seems Pegasus spilled the beans before Seiya could tell us herself." Usagi asked. "What about the name Iya? Is it a name native to Kinmoku? Does it have a special meaning?" Taiki replied. "Iya is actually native to this planet. More specifically to the Cherokee people. It means pregnant and round like a pumpkin filled with many seeds. When applied to a person as a name it's referring to the many dreams and ideas held in a young woman's mind and heart. Sure life on Kinmoku was great. But it was just too perfect. Even the weather."

"Our first visit here showed us that kind of living just isn't natural. It doesn't push someone to achieve their dreams. Life on earth is unpredictable at best. It has adversities and pitfalls that test us and push us to achieve our dreams. Even if Queen Serenity hadn't asked us to return we would have. In-fact we were already packing to do so. Because we wanted any children we had, raised in an environment that pushed them to their limits. Pushed them to do their best and encouraged many dreams. Hence the name Iya for our first daughter."

As the old American saying goes. Something is rotten in the city of Denmark. Although Haruka believed what they were saying. Believed they were telling the truth as far as they knew. Haruka's gut and that stink were saying other-wise. Her gut was saying that if Taiki and the others were honest with themselves. Their guts would be saying the same. That Kakyuu had found out about Yaten and that she'd probably been moments away from dissolving their marriage and forcing the tiny starlight into the situation Seiya herself had described. But since they needed to keep their good memories of their former home and princess, Haruka chose not to call them on it. The hard grip on her thigh, in-drawn breath and side glance out the corner of a sky blue eye, told Haruka her Kitten had tuned in on her thoughts and agreed. When asked what was wrong by Seiya Usagi replied. "Oh I just realized none of us left a note for Hotaru and Setsuna. They're probably going nuts wondering where we are."

A fib that proved itself true a few minutes later when a frantic Setsuna clad in nothing but a black lace baby-doll nightgown, ran out of the house and lifted Michiru from the car before Haruka could even shut off the engine. Michiru whacked out on pain meds kissed her loves neck and grinned sloppily.

"Setsu I'm fine. Just take me to bed and don't be nice about it."

"Not tonight my mermaid, you need sleep not sex."

"Damn. I was hoping you'd let me break out the whip and strap on."

Usagi groaned. "T.M.I Michi-chan. T.M.I." To which Michiru replied before falling asleep in Setsuna's arms snoring. "Bite me." Seiya laughed while helping her two loves out of the car. "If she's this funny and goofy from simple pain meds. I'd love to see her drunk." Haruka's humor over Setsu sobered a bit. "No you don't. She's gets mean when she drinks. It's why we don't allow alcohol of any kind beyond cooking wines into the house. Her first girlfriend Elza Grey found out the hard way. The one time Michi got drunk she hit Elza. Michi hasn't touched a drop since."

Before the starlights could comment Pegasus touched down. Michael sound asleep on his back. With a whispered thank you Haruka carefully lifted her sleeping son from the unicorns back and carried him into the house. When Pegasus started to turn away Yaten stopped him. "I want to apologize for my rudeness earlier and ask you something. The name we chose for our first daughter. We chose it while still on Kinmoku. How did you know it?" Yaten fell back against the car when he shifted from unicorn to human. "Holy shit! No wonder you knew our daughters name. There are legends about you even on Kinmoku. You're Priest Helios. The keeper of golden dreams." He replied. "I am. But please keep the knowledge secret." Taiki told him. "Don't worry Helios we will." Moments later Helios returned to his true form and vanished. Taking with him a secret that would shock the living hell out of Yaten herself in a few days.

When they reached the privacy of their room. The adrenaline that had been coursing through Taiki's body since the accident decided to take a bitch pill and leave her. Leaning heavily against the door frame of their bathroom she said. "Guys, I'm going to need help getting that bath and getting the blood washed out of my hair." While Seiya helped her tall love to undress, Yaten set the tubs water temp to a little hotter than normal to help keep her loves muscles from binding on her. Since the tub was designed in such a way it could serve as either a normal tub or a small hot tub both women got in with her. Seiya behind her and Yaten in front.

Then while Seiya carefully washed the dried blood from her lovers' hair. Yaten used her power to take care of the bruising the seat belt had left behind. It only took a few seconds for an exhausted Taiki to fall asleep cuddling Seiya close when they got into bed about twenty minutes later. Seiya knew from the small tremors racking Yaten's body when she pulled her close. That the tiny woman was doing her best not to cry. Turning her so they laid face to face Seiya kissed the smallest of them softly. "Hey don't cry koi. She's allright." Seiya knew she wasn't going to get through to her tiny lover by normal means when Yaten clung tighter to her and started to outright cry. Gently taking an ear-lobe between her lips to suckle it Seiya whispered. "Kudesai Yaten-chan, Kudesai. Don't fall apart on me now? I need you. I need you to make me forget. I need you to make me forget we could have lost her tonight because those fucking air-bags didn't deploy."

It wasn't just Seiya's words but her tone as well that got through to the littlest starlight. They had long ago set up one main code phrase between the three of them the brunette would say if she felt the need for domination. The phrase being. Make me feel alive. But since she didn't say it, Yaten knew her brunette love needed her gentleness. Since Taiki outright needed to be touching one of her loves while sleeping to feel safe and not be bothered by nightmares. Yaten carefully got the brunette onto her back so that Taiki's hand remained in its current location on Seiya's belly.

Seiya sighed with relief when the smaller woman moved between her parted legs and covered her taller body with her own. A sigh that turned into a whimper of pleasure when a set of small lips went to work devouring the most sensitive parts of her neck and ear. Knowing how loud this one of her two lovers could be. Yaten softly rocked her hips against the ones under hers and whispered hotly into the brunettes' ear. "Keep your volume level down tonight my love. If we wake her she'll want to join us. She needs sleep more than she needs this." Perfect white teeth gently nipped a shoulder. "And you my love know the best two ways to accomplish that. Option one I don't need tonight. Option two you won't hear me complaining about." Yaten chuckled against Seiya's ear. "I know you wouldn't. Because as Haruka would crudely put it. You'd be too busy eating at the Y."

"And you're not kneeling over me yet why?"

"Get your fingers away from my crotch and I might."

Laughing Seiya gripped the woman's hips firmly and pulled her forwards enough so that Yaten's core was only meters away from her mouth. She then bent her still parted legs to provide support for the tiny woman's back. A surprised yelp became soft mews of pleasure when a tongue speared deep into Yatens' core and gentle hand pushed the silver haired starlight into a semi-reclined position against strong slender legs. It wasn't until she was lying next to Seiya, silver head resting on a brunette shoulder, spent and seconds away from sleep that Yaten realized she'd been conned. Seiya smiled when green eyes closed in exhaustion before the tiniest of them could even get her temper loaded. Kissing her small loves forehead softly Seiya whispered. "Thank you for letting me take care of you for a change. Instead of you always taking care of me. I love you Yaten-chan." A few minutes later Seiya followed her two loves into slumber.


	8. Chapter 7

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 7.**

It was the combined senses of the glorious smell of breakfast and the loss of Usagi's warmth from her side that woke Haruka the next morning. The loss of Usagi's warmth didn't upset her like it normally did. Simply because Haruka knew she and the others had early appointments at the beauty shop for pedicures and all that other pre-wedding pampering junk. But what she saw when she opened her eyes and sat up had her groaning and scrubbing her palms over her eyes wondering if she was seeing things. Opening her eyes again to make sure she wasn't seeing things Haruka groaned again before thinking. _"All the signs were there. I should've seen it then. But why haven't they bonded like Kitten and I have?"_ Haruka's spoken words though answered her own question. Looking at the woman who currently wore Queen Serenity's dress she said. "Mother. You guys knew when Usagi and I were toddlers that the Kingdoms would fall. Didn't you. Knew that there wasn't just two possible futures but three. Knew that then and now we would wind up lovers. You two sacrificed bonding so that even-though there was no blood connection between her and I. She and I could. Our bonding would have been illegal even then because we by law would have been sisters. If you and she had."

"Yes Haruka. But we also chose not to bond because Serena would not have been able to stop the two of you from being re-incarnated as blood sisters in this life if we had." This was the first time Haruka heard her mother call the queen by the pet name she'd given her when they became lovers. "The love you and Usagi have still would have resurfaced. Making it incest in the truest sense of the word. Since you're both girls, you two would not have let yourselves being sisters stop the love you share. You would have embraced it, damning any consequences that followed. In that third future, the daughter the two of you created, brought about an evil so strong, even Metallia joined the good guy ranks to fight her off. My last word before I died was a prayer to the fates themselves that no matter what future you wound up with. Whether it be Crystal Tokyo or this one we create today. That the third be avoided at all cost. I didn't want you and Usagi put into the position of being forced to kill your own child just to restore the peace."

"Now all I need to worry about is finding out why for that last six months before the kingdoms fell and since we've been brought back. Is why Serena breaks down and cries every time I tell her I love her. She refuses to tell me and says she's afraid I'll hate her for what she's done. As if that could happen." Haruka knew she had to tell her mother what Artemis revealed but first asked a question. "Mother what do you remember about my personal health that last year or two before our kingdoms fell?" Miranda replied. "Just that about nineteen months before the kingdoms fell you was hit by a mysterious illness that kept you bed-ridden and in and out of different comas for nearly thirteen of those months. But that last six months before the kingdoms fell though you were in picture perfect health and even stronger than before you got sick. I spent a good deal of that time sick as well, just not as bad. Why?"

Haruka then told her mother the truth. When she finished Miranda sighed. "Oh for the love of Uranus. No wonder why she was so afraid. Of the entire senshi the Uraniun's bond the most tightly with their children. Because I wasn't at the eternal power level yet I was dying too. Because you were dying, I was dying. She was afraid tampering with our memories and erasing any evidence that Solaris had even existed would make us hate her. When it was the only possible course of action she could take to save us. I don't hate her. I love her even more for it." Miranda then sat the breakfast tray on Haruka's lap and lightly smacked her upside the head. "Now hurry up and eat, shower and do whatever-else it is you've got to do. I'm anxious to get into town and see this surprise you, Usagi and Serena have for me." Just before she stepped through the door Miranda grabbed the remote and aimed it at the wall mounted flat screen tv. Haruka had always known when her mother was good and pissed about something yet had still managed to extract revenge for some wrong done.

Her eyes would get a coldness to them even as she smiled with pride. Just like she was doing now. "Speaking of surprises I've got one for you as well. Make sure you watch the news as you eat." Haruka was glad she'd already finished eating and swallowed that first sip of coffee a few minutes later. Otherwise she might've choked. "This is Kasahara Ryuji of TKKY TV re-capping and finishing up a story nine years in the making. As many of you know. Today Tenou Haruka the world famous race-car driver, pianist and college student is marrying longtime girlfriend Tsukino Usagi. Just as many of you also found out over the last few days that at only twelve she was brutally raped and that two weeks ago she was reunited with the son she'd given up for adoption due to safety issues."

"The reunion occurring because his adoptive parents, her own cousins, Amara and Jonathan Taylor had been killed in a car accident while vacationing in Austin Texas. While it has never been a secret that her mother Tenou Leanne spent three years in prison for abusing her. What has stayed shrouded in mystery since the rest of the story broke was the identity of her rapist and sons' father. That is until 5:00 a.m this morning. When prison officials making their normal rounds found Haruna Naraku dead in his cell. Using his bed sheets and a knife stolen from the prisons kitchen, he'd managed to slit his wrists and hang himself. Pinned to his chest was a suicide note that detailed his many abuses against the young racer. Abuses he carried out while her own mother watched. He like the rest of us found out through the papers that he'd fathered a child that awful night. In the note he apologized for his many crimes that night and begged that hopefully someday she and their son could find it in their hearts to forgive him. This is Kasahara Ryuji saying good-bye to bad rubbish and congratulations on your marriage Haruka. May you and Usagi have a long and happy life together. Now for the weather." But Haruka didn't hear the mans good wishes or the weather report. As she was too busy in the bathroom re-living her breakfast the hard way.

Miranda silently stood in her grandsons door-way watching her lover desperately trying to learn how to play the computer game the boy was showing her. From the looks of things it was going well until she crashed the digital car. Chuckling she said. "Michael why don't you shut that down and go check on your mom. I need to talk to Queen Serenity alone for a minute." Miranda playfully kicked her grandsons' bottom when he ran past her. The looks of sadness and gratitude mixed in her loves green eyes told the tuxedo clad Serenity that her lover had somehow found out the truth. Starting to cry softly she said. "Damn you Artemis."

"Don't blame him my love. Michael asked some very pointed questions about himself and that time. Questions his own honor would not let Artemis lie about. You know the laws attached to Mau magic. If they lie when asked a direct question by the ones they serve, they forever lose their magic. He needs what magic he has left to be able to help where he can Sere-chan. When I mentioned to Haruka that for months before the kingdoms fell and since we've been brought back that you broke down and cried when-ever I told you that I loved you. She was bound by her honor as a senshi queen to tell me the truth as well." Miranda moved around the desk and knelt down in-front of her love. Gently lifting a tear stained face with her finger-tips Miranda told her lover and queen. "You and Artemis did what you had to do to save Haruka and me. Please don't cry anymore. It breaks my heart to see you cry." The gentle kiss her lover gave her told Serenity as nothing else had that everything was going to be okay.

When Haruka pulled her car to a stop in-front of the crown forty-five minutes later Miranda asked. "And we're here at this establishment why Haruka?" The younger wind senshi smirked. "To pick up my best man. Plus I told you that Usagi, Serenity and I had a surprise for you. Well if you want to see it you better get out of the car and go inside." When Miranda walked through the doors she saw a young man whose back was to her checking to make sure everything was perfect for the reception. A young man who turned sharply when Haruka whistled and said. "Yo Andy! I've got some-one here for you to see." When Andrew turned around he had to sit the tray of food down before he dropped it. There standing next to Haruka; was the mother who'd died in his arms a little over a thousand years ago.

Even if they are not senshi per-say all the royals of the Silver alliance had had a small sub-space pocket or two they could hide important things in if they so desired. Coming out of his stupor they young man smirked and reached into the one at the small of his back. To retrieve something that had made it into this life with him because he'd hidden there just before the attack. Something he hadn't known what it or its purpose was in this life until he reached his teens. Continuing to smirk holding the item out between them he said and asked. "It's about damn time you two admitted you are lovers. Now which one of you left this damn thing under my bed all those years ago? For Christ sake couldn't you guys wait till you got to mothers chambers in Castle Selenity to have your fun?" While Haruka laughed a very red in the face Miranda snatched the strap-on from her sons hand and shoved into her own subspace pocket. "That's none of your damn business boy. Now fucking give your mother a hug."

Haruka couldn't help but laugh a second time as mother and son held each other for the first time in a millennia. Her mother only ever broke out the 'F' word when she was trying to stop her own feelings from over-whelming her. When they finally parted she asked. "But how is it you made it into this life with all your memories intact? Your memories of that time should have been sealed away just like they were for any and all re-incarnates. To the best of my knowledge there are only two ways for that to be over ridden. One Pluto would have had to kill you herself or two either Haruka or myself would've had to. And I know I didn't." One of the last puzzle pieces that was her memories fell into place for Haruka. She'd always wondered why the center jewel on her space sword was a ruby, when it should have been a diamond. She'd asked Pluto about that one before, but Setsuna would only say that the answer would come in-time. Now she knew. Her space sword had spilled Royal Uraniun blood.

Placing a hand on her mothers shoulder she said. "I did it. The why of it is still a little fuzzy. But I know I was the one. But enough about the past. If we don't leave now we're going to be late." The look Andrew gave his mother and the queen said he'd give them their answers later. But now that Haruka had started the memory ball rolling, that last night was all he could think about.

_Their mother was dead. Brought down by Beryl herself. They both would soon be following her. Prince Andrew knew that. So did his sister. Both of them too badly injured to even stand when the combined power of Beryl and Metallia started to roll their way. But they could also feel the crystals power heading their way as well. _

"_You know what you have to do Andy. Someone besides Pluto has to have their memories. A senshi."_

"_Pluto.."_

"_No not her. She's got enough to deal with. I won't ask it of her."_

"_Then who?!"_

"_You."_

"_No I won't do it!"_

"_Coward! You know it had to be an inner that betrayed us! You refuse cause it might have been her!"_

"_No! Because I refuse to kill my sister!"_

"_Only one from an outer kingdom can be trusted to remember. If not me then who?" Before the younger Uranus could stop her brother he grabbed her sword arm and forced his own sister to run him through. "Me." Choking on her tears the dying senshi told her brother. "Always remember. Never forget." She then lifted her head and looked to where her beloved lay dead at the foot of the stairs leading into the palace. "I love you Usagi Serenity. Koneko-chan. I pray Kami helps me find you again." _

Andrew shook his head to force his mind back into the present. Away from his sisters last words over a thousand years ago. Today she and Usagi will be exchanging their vows before a holy man and their friends. Through their different enemies history had tried to repeat itself many times. But today's wedding proves what he'd always thought. That if your will was strong enough, you can defy the fates themselves and win. The last person Haruka had expected to see when she reached the top of the temple steps was Minako. The Venusians greatly prized their long golden blonde hair. So as a sign of her shame, Minako's had been cut to her shoulders and dyed black. Recognizing the girl from a photo he'd been shown Michael instantly transformed and placed himself between his family and the other girl.

"You've got exactly two seconds to start explaining yourself or this sword will be used traitor." Minako didn't like this turn of events. But still she knew she'd have to get through the Uraniun's and the queen to get to the princess. "Although there is no excuse for turning against her. No excuse for the hurtful things I said and did. I will tell you. Chad and I had been dating for the past year, Usagi and Mamoru for longer. When I saw Usagi and Chad in a jewelry store together, they were looking at different wedding bands. I thought Mamoru and I had been betrayed by them and they were going to go off together. I am ashamed to say I didn't listen when she tried to tell me what I really saw. I only wanted to hurt her like I had been hurt. Now I know I was wrong. Aphrodite showed me the truth. Yes she'd planned on finally leaving him. That is the one part I felt happy about. I just didn't know Chad was loaning her the money and helping her to choose a wedding band for Haruka, if she'd ever got the courage to say how she really felt. I didn't know that if she ever got the courage. Usagi planned on telling Haruka she loved her and that she wanted to marry her." Minako then reached into her jean pocket withdrawing a ring. Holding it out to Haruka she said. "Here. I interrupted them before they could pay for it. I know it's no-where near the apology she deserves. But it's just the only thing I have the courage for right now. Give it to her for me please? And tell her when she's ready to talk to me again; I'll be waiting."

Haruka didn't know if it was the day or just the true remorse shining the Venusians' eyes. But she reached out and gently closed the girls fingers back over the beautiful piece of jewelry. "Why don't you take it in to her and tell her yourself Minako. If she places this on my finger instead of the one she and I bought. It will be a sign from her to me she has forgiven you." Though she didn't like having to say what she did next. Haruka knew it had to be said. "If it's this ring I wear today. Then and only then will you have my forgiveness and trust again." Holding his transformation the Uranus Knight sheathed his weapon. "I'll take you to her. But word of warning; if she refuses to see you; I will personally eject you from the property." It was Michiru who slid open the door of Rei's old room a few minutes later to their polite knock.

"Yes what is it?"

"The Princess of Venus would like a few minutes alone with Princess Serenity."

Even though there was a few warning growls from the starlights and the others the two women were left alone together. Usagi didn't need to hear her friends' words. as the tears sliding down her face and the shaking hand holding out a golden wedding band were saying everything for Minako. The Moon Princess just enveloped her sister of the heart in her arms and let her cry. When the girl finally calmed and tried to explain herself coherently, Usagi hushed her with a fingertip to the lips. "Born of different mothers we were. Yet even before our birth our souls recognized the other as a sister. Our twin. Sisters don't apologize. They forgive and move on. Why don't we follow that one Minako." Usagi smiled. "Now why don't you go find Chad. He has a surprise for you." When the other girls eyes widened in fright Usagi giggled. "Don't be such a scardy cat Minako-chan. Trust me everything will be fine."

The girls might have said more to each other. But it was Yaten the most protective member of the 3 lights that slid the door open again. Giving Minako a frosty glare she said. "Usagi it's time." Minako didn't say anything to the starlight as she hurriedly scooted past her out of the room. But Usagi did. Placing a palm against her face she said. "Yaten-chan please don't let temper rule you. You need to be in a good frame of mind for tonight." The silver haired woman sighed and pushed her cheek further into the soft hand. "That's just it Usagi. I feel like I'm going to be cheating on them."

"What's making you feel that way? Is it the idea of bonding with us? Or is it teaching me what I need to know?"

"It's the bonding."

"I figured as much. But you do understand why they want you to bond with us right?"

"I do. But it scares me Usagi. Its scares me to death that I might wind up facing eternal life without them."

"I know and I'm truly sorry about that. But can you try and think about what it will mean to them to know; you'll have people here ready and willing to love you; if they are not lucky enough to reach true eternal status."

"But you guys don't love me. You desire me yes. Even I knew that. But you don't love me." Usagi became just a tiny bit aggravated. "If you think that you aren't as tightly connected to the stars as you claim to be. During the ceremony I suggest you open your mind to their song and listen to them. And if the stars can't convince you. Maybe.. Just maybe. The song Haruka has written for the two of us and will be playing at the reception will." Usagi smiled at her choice of words. "Well she didn't actually write it. But she did adjust it some. Giving it a back beat. With a hidden message just for you."

"What song?"

"My absolute top favorite."

"Like that tells me anything."

"It should. After-all you watched the two movies it was used in with me just last week." Yaten growled. "So not helping. We've watched a lot of movies since we've been back." Usagi just giggled and slipped her arm through Yaten's. "You'll see. Now don't you have a duty to perform." The tuxedo clad starlight smiled. "Yes I guess I do. Though why you chose me to give you away instead of Taiki as she's the eldest of us three I'll never know. Now let's get you married."

Though Haruka responded at the proper time and with the proper words. Her only true focus was on the beauty that was her princess. Usagi had chosen to wear a traditional wedding kimono. Its' colors silver,gold and navy blue. The colors showing the union of two royal houses. Only a tiny amount of cosmetics had been used to allow the girls natural beauty to shine through. Haruka found that her hand was actually shaking when she went to place Usagi's wedding ring on her finger. But a soft smile and a mentally whispered 'I Love You' from her beloved, was all that was needed to steady the wind senshi's hand. Usagi's hand though was rock steady when she placed the first wedding band on Haruka's finger next to her engagement ring. The beauty of the kiss they shared when pronounced wed and mated for life by the little monk, had even the most jaded of their guests shedding a tear or two of happiness for the new couple.

When the celebration moved to the Crown; Usagi was surprised by how huge the Crown actually was since Andrew had shoved all the games into the storage room, to make the area big enough to hold everyone comfortably. They had just finished opening their gifts and feeding each other that first slice of cake when the starlights manager Seto Kaiba and their producer Yugi Moto asked for everyone's attention and rolled out a large flat screen tv and DVD player. Haruka chuckled at the confused look on her loves face when the men explained about the new show that would be airing come spring. A chuckle that turned into full-out laughter when the girl went statue still and could only squeak in surprise and point at the television as she watched her own creation come to life on the screen. In a daze Usagi signed the contract that would give ADV Films the rights to produce 'Devil May Cry'.

But she came out of her daze when she saw the amount written on the check. It was for twenty million dollars. "This... This is far too much." Yugi robbed a seat from a nearby table and sat across from the young woman at the bridal table. "I assure you Usagi that is my standard rate when I'm buying a series I intend to take global. But if you truly don't want all that money. I can do for you what I did for Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. Which is help you find a reputable charity and donate whatever amount you don't want to it." Usagi picked up the check and tore it in half.

"Write a new check for a third that amount."

"And the rest?"

"I want half of it donated to the All Saints Children's home in the Chiba prefecture. They're in danger of being closed down if they don't get help soon. The other half. I want donated to the Bitter Creek Wild Mustang Refuge in South Dakota."

"Very worthy causes. And I will do it. But may I ask why them specifically."

"Some-one who used to be very dear to me was raised in that orphanage. Just because we are no-longer close. It doesn't mean I want to see the only home he knew as a child torn down and turned into a parking lot. The other. Well somebody's got to do something to keep the wild mustangs from fading into extinction."

"That's a good enough reason for me. Now I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Next time you create something like this. I want first dibs on acceptance or refusal."

"You've got a deal."

For the next couple hours or so there was a good deal of dancing, eating and fun had by all who'd attended the ceremony. Some of the good natured fun coming at Haruka's expense. As several of the male members from her racing team would kidnap Usagi from her arms in the middle of a dance. The newest member of Haruka's team did try to get a little fresh with the moon princess though. But Artemis paid the man back for her in a way that had Queen Serenity and Miranda laughing so hard they could barely stand. He'd hopped up on the mans shoulder and turned his rump towards the young mans face. When Artemis got back down the mans face was an interesting shade of green. The poor fool had gotten a snoot-full of kitty farts. For his reward; Miranda slipped the cat a few extra pieces of shrimp.

When the current song ended Haruka gently moved Usagi from her arms to Yaten's and sat at the piano Andrew had rented for her. After playing a few chords to test the piano's tune-age. Haruka began playing a slightly altered version of 'Through the Eyes of Love'. The main theme from Ice Castles. Slowly both silver-haired girls began to softly dance to the beautiful, almost ethereal music. Almost immediately Yaten closed her eyes soaking in the visions the altered sections placed in her mind. Since you can't have the light without the dark. Haruka wasn't promising things would be perfect if they wound up a three person unit. But she was promising their eternal life together would be filled with light, love, compassion and all the other good things life would give them. Haruka was also promising they'd be each-others support through the times of pain. For there would be times of pain as you can't get away from that facet of life. No-one could. Not even a true eternal. That's when it hit Yaten. They would need her almost as much as she would need them.

When the song came to an end there was an acceptance of her possible fate in Yaten's eyes that hadn't been there before. Haruka and Usagi could see it. So could Seiya and Taiki when the three women re-joined everyone at the bridal table. But only so Usagi could retrieve her bouquet and toss it and Haruka could get a few tips from a certain starlights women. She didn't ask for tips on how to make sure Yaten felt pleasure at their hands. As she wanted to discover that for herself. But Haruka did ask if there was anything she and Usagi should avoid doing. The only thing they cautioned Haruka on was that if Yaten fell asleep. Let her sleep. Simply because a healers body doesn't hold up well if they don't get at least twelve hours of sleep.

After the throwing of the bouquet, which Miss Haruna caught after a small tussle with Minako. Yaten gained everyone's attention jiggling a set of car keys she'd pick-pocketed. Grinning like an idiot she said to Haruka and the room full of laughing people. "Don't bother looking for your car keys Haruka as I have them. Now where I come from it's tradition that the brides' brother takes the grooms keys and goes with the new couple to play chauffeur. Since Shingo isn't of driving age, at his request I'm filling in for him. Now I think it's time we leave. Other-wise people are going to start thinking you're scared to be alone together." After giving their children a hug and promising they'd be home again in a few days, Haruka and Usagi followed Yaten to the car.


	9. Chapter 8

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 8.**

Yaten waited until they were a couple blocks away from the Crown to heft a large backpack into the back-seat with the newlyweds. "Go through that stuff. Anything that's a big no way in hell. Just toss back up into the front seat with me." Upon opening the backpack Haruka was glad to see every item was freshly purchased and hadn't been opened. As she had a real aversion to anything that had been used by someone else being used on her. Four packages got tossed back into the front seat as they had hinted about restraint of Haruka's neck or head. Causing Yaten to raise an eyebrow, as given what the items were, there should have been a fifth one added to the pile.

"Why keep the ball gag Haruka?" The wind senshi replied matter of factly. "You may need it if I get too loud." Yaten's next comment had Usagi blushing madly. Laughing she said. "You're probably right about that. The two of you kept me awake a couple nights ago from all your noise." But it was at the hotel as they were checking in an hour later that Yaten got the surprise of her life. A happy one. When the navy blue haired girl started to hand them their room keys her eyes widened when they spied the key-chain attached to Yaten's special backpack. Hurriedly she checked to make sure the suite on the opposite side of the new couple was empty before showing it as rented and handing them a third set of keys. Reading the girls name tag Yaten asked. "Why three sets of keys and not two Sayuri-san?"

"You only carry that key-chain when someone is in need of your **special** talents

Ten-chan. I wanted to make sure both rooms on either side appeared rented so no-one could disturb you."

"As this is the first time we've met where in the hell do you get off calling me Ten-chan? Only one person has ever called me that and she's been missing and presumed dead for the past five years! She was twenty to my fifteen when she went missing. That girl was my sister! She and her lovers vanished two months after giving me that key-chain! So how in the name of the stars do you know something only she should?!"

Much like Andrew had done a few weeks ago the girl revealed her true identity. By removing the long navy blue wig to show short cropped silver hair and taking out the brown contacts that had hidden jade green eyes. "Kareinai?!" Was the name Yaten whispered. Smiling the girl replied. "Yes Sailor Star Healer. It's me baby sister." Replacing the wig at-least, she added. "But you shouldn't call me by my real name. Here on earth I'm known as Katayama Sayuri." While taking a set of keys from the stunned starlights hands. Haruka gently nibbled an ear-lobe before whispering hotly. "Have a small reunion with your sister. Usagi and I can entertain our selves for a few minutes." Yaten never even noticed when her friends and possibly future mates got on the elevator. When Yaten started to speak again Sayuri hushed her. "Don't speak yet. Just come with me." The woman took Yaten into her office. Once she locked the door she said.

"Okay it's safe to talk now. Not even the stars can hear us in here."

"Now how can that last part be possible Sayuri?"

"Pluto."

"Why did you leave Kinmoku? Why did you feel the need to hide yourself from me and the stars?"

"Kakyuu isn't the sweet and kind ruler you believe her to be. If you saw what she did to Seikaru's face because she refused to bed Kakyuu, you'd understand."

"If Seikaru is here does that mean?.."

"Yes. Taikoru is here as well. But Sei is known as Ono Hikari here and Tai is known as Takagi Nao. So when you speak of them use those names just to be sure."

"What happened to Hikari's face?"

"It's barely noticeable now. But Kakyuu cut an X into her right cheek."

"Are you saying Kakyuu marked Hikari as a traitor just because she refused to fuck her?!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Ten-chan. We had to leave and fake our deaths, otherwise Hikari might have been killed because of that damn mark."

"You've been here five years. That means you were here long before the first attack by the Negaverse ever occurred. So why did you leave Usagi to fight alone at times?"

"Pluto warned us that no matter what we needed to stay out of the coming battles. That the princess needed to go through certain things and learn things on her own at times to become who she was truly meant to be. We respected that. After-all she was breaking a lot of rules by letting outsiders seek sanctuary here."

"I can accept that. At least up to the point Galaxia entered the picture. Your power alone could have ripped her to shreds Star Void. So why not henshin and help us then?"

"I am ashamed to say once we felt Kakyuu's presence here, we were too afraid of what might happen if she found out we were still alive. Moreover, whether you will admit it or not Ten-chan. The three of you left a second time for the very same reasons we did. Yes on the surface Kakyuu seemed like the perfect princess. However, that surface perfection is a very thin veil that hides a darkness any one with a brain in their heads wants no part of. Especially a true eternal like yourself."

The woman laughed at her sisters shock. "Ten-chan. Just because I can obliterate an entire planet in a single blast it doesn't change the fact I'm an empath like you. I felt your power shift when it happened. You're just lucky Kakyuu was too weak at first to feel the change in your energy signal. But I can guarantee you she knows now. Probably even knew before a month was over. Or at-least guessed at first. But since you showed your true form last night, the guessing games will be over. Because what the stars know, she knows. I just hope the fact that Sailor Cosmos, Queen of all the stars is finally active will keep her from coming after you."

"It wouldn't do her any good even if she did. She no-longer has the power to recall us or remove our senshi rights. Only Princess Serenity or Queen Serenity can do that now." Yaten liked the smirk on the older woman's lips. "You bound yourselves into service as sailor soldiers for the Moon Kingdom didn't you?" Yaten replied. "Yes we did. And I'd like you, Nao and Hikari to do the same. That way you can safely come out of hiding and be senshi again."

"As long as you and yours don't mind if we keep the identities Pluto outfitted us with, we'd be more than happy too. Hikari has been wanting to see her twin again. Taiki's gotten too up-tight in her opinion. That plus Nao's been itching to smack Seiya upside the head a time or two just for the fun of doing it." Yaten took off her watch and thumbed the face, popping it open to show the hidden communicator. Handing it to her elder sister she said. "The silver button will connect you directly to Queen Serenity on the moon. Tell her who the three of you are and what you want to do. She and her senshi will come to you; so that you don't have to risk showing your true senshi selves before you are bound into service to the Moon Kingdom."

Standing Yaten hefted the backpack over one shoulder. She then said. "When you're done with that just put it in the room you rented under my name. I'll find it. Right now I've got dominatrix lessons to give to our princess." When Yaten left the room Sayuri looked at the wall clock. Since it was nearly supper time she knew her lovers would be home. It was Hikari who answered her lovers phone call. "Hey love it's not check in time. Why the early call?" Sayuri replied. "Get yourself and Nao into my office. We need to talk." When the line was disconnected that quickly without even a love you or goodbye. Hikari knew that whatever her lover wanted to say, that it had something to do with their sisters.

When Yaten got into the room under her name the first thing she did was open the packages before putting them back into the backpack. She then took a quick shower and put on her favorite short silk nightgown and matching robe. She didn't get into wearing the leather clothing most dominatrix's wore as she felt them over-kill and ludicrous. Simply because a dominatrix who was truly good at what she did, didn't need the visual trappings, just her skill. And Yaten was damn good at it. When she was sure she was ready. Yaten quietly opened the interior door that connected the two suites. Though Yaten was pleased to see both women were suitably naked.

She was not pleased to see Haruka was currently engaging in activities she'd not yet been given permission to do. Silently she pulled a small whip that was two possibly three feet in length from the backpack. After first checking her aim to make sure she didn't get Usagi with it too. She let it un-curl while drawing her hand back. Then with a proper flip of her wrist Yaten let it's end crack across Haruka's naked rear-end. "You have not yet been given permission to touch the princess Haruka. So I suggest you back off, now!" Wanting to feel the pleasurable pain again, Haruka defied the starlight.

For thirty long minutes it went on like this. Haruka defying everything her lover and the starlight told her to do or not to do. Each defiance being rewarded with pleasurable pain for punishment. Until finally, hands handcuffed behind her on the bed. Haruka began begging around the ball gag to be allowed to cum. When the begging began Yaten had Usagi put on the strap-on that had been in the backpack. Then after she knelt between Haruka's bent and parted legs. She pushed a small button hidden behind a tiny flower, activating the vibrating egg embedded between the base of the artificial phallus and the leather panties. Then with her hands on Usagi's hips. Yaten guided the princess on how to best give Haruka what she wanted and needed without risking the baby within.

It was only a few short moments later that the combination of Usagi's thrusts and the sensations the vibrating egg was sending along her core had Haruka crashing over the edge. When Haruka's orgasm released it control Usagi started to withdraw from her love only to be stopped by Yaten. Kissing her sensitive neck softly the starlight whispered against her ear. "Don't Usagi, not yet. This kind of thing always exhausts the one on the receiving end of it. See she's half asleep already. Stay in her and stretch out on top her as best you can and just hold her. She needs to know you accept this side of her nature. And you can best show her that by doing what I tell you. I'll remove the gag and cuffs. Then we'll both hold her till she falls asleep." Fifteen minutes later Haruka was sleeping peacefully between them, a soft smile on her face.

Using hand signals Yaten indicated it was safe for Usagi to move now. Silently the two women gathered up the toys and tools and went into the suites bathroom where Yaten showed the princess how to properly clean anything that had been used directly on or in Haruka's private area. Once everything was properly taken care of it was put back into the backpack. After removing the key-chain Yaten handed it to the princess. "Here Usagi. This pack and everything in it is yours now. As long as you take proper care of it, this stuff will hold up well for several years. Now I want your word the first couple times you use this stuff. That you'll let me know so I can be in the room to monitor things. Just to make sure you remember everything you've learned tonight." Usagi replied. "You have my word Yaten."

After Usagi put away the pack she and Yaten went into the kitchenette to see what kinds of snack foods were available. Usagi screeched with delight when she found several different pints of ice-cream in the small freezer. When Yaten saw her favorite among the selection she said. "You know what this means don't you Usa?" The princess grinned and both girls said in unison. "Titanic." They were disappointed to find their movie of choice wasn't among the selection of DVD's provided by the hotel. But they did find Man in The Iron Mask. They went ahead and put that one in figuring, hey it's got Dicaprio in it so it has to be good. They were soon sitting on the floor their backs against the sofa, engrossed in the movie about D'Artagnan's twin sons.

That is until Yaten noticed sensual warmth pooling hot and heavy low in her body. Someone was behind her gently running their fingers over the most sensitive parts of her neck and shoulder. Leaning her head back Yaten found herself looking into smoky forest green eyes. Before she could even ask how Haruka had managed to get into the living room and on the sofa without alerting the others to her presence. Her lips were claimed by the firm yet soft lips of the sky senshi. The starlight lost all sense of herself and could feel nothing but pleasure. When just as a tongue slipped past her lips to explore a warm mouth. From somewhere below a small hand was slipped between her legs and two fingers were gently pushed into her core. While Yaten would never remember when or how they'd gotten her back into bed. What would remain starkly clear over the coming years was that at the exact moment they bonded. Both women told the starlight they loved her.


	10. Chapter 9

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 9.**

7:00 a.m. found the three women still sleeping peacefully. Blissfully unaware all hell had broken loose at the mansion. Nao and Hikari had been enjoying a reunion with their sisters while the third member of their unit slept after a long night of work when the trouble started. Seiya and Taiki had just picked up the breakfast trays they were taking out to the patio for their sisters, Michael and Hotaru when it happened. In the split second it had taken for their minds to register the intruder their eyes had seen it was already too late for Seiya. Because an energy blast to the gut, had sent her flying through the glass doors she'd been about to open. Though she was in severe pain from the many cuts the broken glass had caused. Seiya curled into a fetal position and lay absolutely still in the grass, refusing to henshin and fight back. Trusting Taiki, Michael, Hotaru, her sister and sister-in-law to do that for her. Knowing that her baby's life depended on her stillness. The blast had dislodged the baby and now Seiya could feel her daughter desperately fighting the call of the after life.

Across town the three sleeping women were woken by a frantic Sailors Pluto and Neptune. Haruka had never once in her life seen true fear in Pluto's or Neptune's eyes. But now she did. As Setsuna and Michiru yes, but never as Pluto and Neptune. "What's wrong Pluto? Neptune?" Times senshi replied. "Get dressed quickly and come with us. Michael's about to make his first kill and Saturn's going to need her mothers help. Thanks to Kakyuu, Seiya's losing the baby." When they re-materialized at home moments later Haruka thought for sure they were already too late. None of them spared a glance at Kakyuu who lay dead at the Uranus Knights feet. Their eyes were on Seiya who'd let out an ear splitting, heart-broken scream, just as blood and water started to pool and run down her thighs.

After gently getting the crying starlight to her back. Saturn laid the bladed end of her glaive on Seiya's belly while Princess Sailor Moon did the same with her silver crystal. Both whispering. "Trust us." Then standing and facing each-other both girls linked hands and raised them skyward. They then began the chant that would save the baby and seal the starlights fate. "We are the light and the dark, life and death. Two sides of the same coin. The light was born from the dark and the dark born of the light. To call forth Celesta and save a life we now must unite. Silence Glaive of Saturn, Silver Crystal of the Moon. We ask in the names of Selene and Saturn. Mother and father to the blood-lines of Lunaria and Saturnus. Make us one!"

When the swirling vortex of power faded only one person stood where Usagi and Hotaru once had. And until you looked at her eyes a person would think they were staring at Mistress Nine. The woman had Usagi's eyes. In her hands on a tray of silver were three pure white candles. Two with a golden band on them and another that was dangerously short and getting shorter by the second. "I am Celesta. The Goddess of life and Death. These two candles with the golden bands belong to Seiya and Taiki. The other to Iya. There is only one way left to circumvent Hades and Charon and save Iya's life. But it will require a sacrifice. The gold bands indicate very soon they will become true eternals. But if they willingly give up that right. I can remove the bands and crush them over Iya's candle saving her life." It only took a split second for the un-born baby's parents to decide. But it was Yaten, knowing what her fate would be that said. "Do it Celesta."

When it was done Iya's candle was long and strong again no wax dripping down its side as of yet. But wax had started to ever so slowly drip down the other two. Smiling sadly Celesta said. "Sailor Star Healer. You only have about forty years left before you must openly take your place as wife to the moon and wind. I suggest you enjoy them." When a second power vortex faded Celesta had split in two and had become Usagi and Hotaru again. Both young women were on their knees and breathing hard. When she could catch her breath Princess Sailor Moon asked. "Seiya, Yaten, Taiki. Did it work?" Seiya her head in Taiki's lap while Star Healer used her power to heal the cuts and bruises smiled.

"Yes Odango. But why do you have to ask?" The Lunarians eyes went as cold as ice and as hard as steel. Using her own sword for leverage the eternal princess stood. "I'll let Hotaru explain. Right now I've got to take out the trash. Star Dancer, Star Chaser you're coming with me. I need your help taking some garbage back to where it came from." When the princess walked away Saturn lifted her head. "What did her eyes look like? More correctly her pupils." Sitting up carefully Seiya replied. "They looked normal. Why?" The senshi of death let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank the gods. Thank the gods the mergence of the two silver crystals re-enforced the choke chain on Princess Sailor Moons temper. Other-wise we'd have a major problem on our hands."

"But that is neither here nor there. She wanted me to explain about Celesta. Now keep in mind bed-hopping is a favored sport among the gods. The Sheppard Endymion wasn't Selene's only lover. She also had a fling with Saturn. Celesta was the result of that fling. She was also the first born of Selene's children. Selene didn't have fifty children as the legends state. She had fifty-one. Centuries ago, just before the senshi were created. Celesta got a little too big for her britches power wise. The exact reason she pissed off even her own parents badly enough that she was executed for her crimes and her power split between the royal houses of Moon and Saturn has been lost over time. But the one thing that has always remained very clear is that while the silver crystal and glaive does do what they were originally designed to do, and are fully controllable. It doesn't change the fact they are also the choke chains on our powers and tempers. Only in the direst of circumstances are we allowed to place glaive and crystal together and merge to become Celesta, activating her full power." Seiya's eyes were distant and somewhat sad when she said.

"Iya truly was dead wasn't she?" Saturn replied. "Yes. But because we placed glaive and crystal together and directly on you. The damage was healed and your body was prevented from expelling hers. Because only as Celesta are we able to rip a soul and or body from the grasp of Charon and Hades and return it."

"Then how was it possible for her wish after the fight with Galaxia to be granted? With you more or less dead the two of you couldn't merge."

"It's because for that short period of time it took for her to make her wish, all of our star seeds were within her. Giving her access to all our powers and even our weapons. So in a way we had merged."

"I believe you. But that still doesn't explain why she had to ask us if it worked."

"The answer is very simple Seiya. We are not allowed to remember anytime spent as Celesta. It's not to punish us but to protect us. Because sometimes even she can fail. Sometimes even she has to say no." Letting her senshi form slip away deaths guardian leaned against Seiya whispering. "I'm so tired." Seiya pulled the fragile girl into her lap and kissed the top of her head. "Go ahead and sleep Hotaru-sama. You deserve it." Shocked Taiki asked. "Why add sama? At her age it should be chan." Seiya replied. "She helped save Iya's life. She deserves the respect that honorific brings."

The eternal princess knelt next to her wife and the stepson who was currently redecorating a rose bush with the contents of his stomach. Remembering her first youma kill her heart went out to him. That first kill is never easy and she dearly hoped this was his last. When he started to let his senshi knight form slip away she said. "No Knight of Uranus you're coming with me as well. Some may try to claim what you did was an act of war. You need to be there for the truth to be told. The truth has to be told by you in your own words, your voice. Not mine. Not Star Chasers and not Star Dancers but yours." Haruka didn't like that her son was being made to go as well. But she understood and agreed with her loves reasoning. The truth wouldn't be believed or even listened to if it didn't come from him.

The princess and her chosen group got a surprise of their own when they materialized in Kinmokusei palace a few minutes later. The star senshi who were there didn't seem a bit surprised that Kakyuu was being returned to her home dead. The princess finally spoke when one of the senshi lifted Kakyuu from her arms and took her away to be prepared for burial. "Why do none of you seem surprised that your princess has been returned here dead?" Lifting her hand to show a book in it. A senshi whose hair seemed to be made up of every color in the rainbow replied. "Because we found this shortly after she went missing early this morning."

"What is it?"

"I'm glad you asked Knight of Uranus. It is one of the princess' journals. The earliest date in this particular one is for the day she marked Sailor Star Chaser here as a traitor because she refused to bed her. This was well within Seikaru's rights to do. Kakyuu was fourteen at the time. Age of consent here is fifteen. Had Chaser given in to Kakyuu's demands, she would have been branded a molester of children if anyone had found out. A crime that is far worse than being a traitor is. Now if a true eternal doesn't want the back muscles that operates their wings to atrophy from lack of use. Their wings must be let out for a few minutes every couple weeks or so. The next to last entry tells how Kakyuu walked in on Star Healer while she was in the shower with her wings exposed. But left before Healer noticed her. She knew the only way she could force Healer back here now and into the life of a child bearing courtesan was to kill one or both the others. Or at-least threaten to. Now may I ask? Just which did she do?"

It was Star Dancer that answered. "She tried to kill my sister and her unborn child. She would have turned her power on Star Maker as well if Uranus hadn't snuck up behind her and ripped her open from stem to stern." The senshi's gaze was again drawn to the knight. "You directly attached instead of using your swords power. Why is that?" Uranus replied. "Only a coward attacks a pregnant woman and her unborn child. I was not about to waste my swords time and energy on a coward." Sailor Star Dancer knew this particular senshi very well. So when she saw a predatory light flare to life in her eyes over the knights decisive take charge attitude. She opened a mind link with her new princess. _"Serenity-hime. I know her well. I'm asking you to trust me and do nothing, just watch. I want to see her reaction to what he says and does. It should be hilarious. Oh and if this gives you any clue to her nature. Her senshi name is Sailor Star Lover." _

Placing a fingertip on the knights shoulder the senshi walked a very slow circle around him inspecting the teenage body. "Hmm. You do not waste time on pleasantries. You also have a take no prisoners, take charge attitude that I like. How about you and I go somewhere to get better acquainted while your princess takes care of business with the council of elders?" The knight smirked as Star Dancer had let him hear her as well. "Nah. I am just not that into you. Besides you're **way** too old for me." Stunned but not defeated Star Lover replied. "I'm only a year possibly two older than you. And if you're not into me because you're gay, I'm sure I can change your mind." When her hand came to rest on his chest the Uranus Knight gripped her wrist painfully. "Lady you are at the very least **fifteen** years older than I look to be. Would you care to see my **true** form?" Flinging her hand away from him Michael let his senshi knight form go. Star Lover could only stare at the child before her in shock as he added. "And if you touch me again, I'll have you brought up on charges before Sailor Cosmos herself! Now some-one please take me to see the council and get me away from her before I vomit for a second time today."

A senshi with crayon yellow hair who wore a fire engine red starlight fuku instead of the traditional black one took the journal from Star Lovers other hand. "I'll take that Star Lover. Since my partner failed to introduce us properly, I am Sailor Star Fire. Now Prince Michael if you don't mind transforming again I'll escort your party to council chambers." After doing what he was told, the Uranus Knight followed his stepmother and the others down the hall. The Uranus Knight though was just like his mother Haruka, who could not resist a parting shot. Turning back, he said. "I suggest you take a bath and scrub your crotch good lady. You reek!" Star Fire was about to make their presence known by knocking on the council doors when Dancer suddenly put her hand against it stopping her. Having recognized three of the nine voices on the other side of the doors. A single salty tear traced its way down Dancers cheek as she asked. "They still live Star Fire?" The senshi cracked her first smile. "Yes Star Dancer they do." Another tear joined the first. "Then maybe Chaser and I shouldn't go in. Seeing us alive and well might give them a coronary." Star Fire truly laughed this time. "You baka. They've known you were alive the whole time. Who do you think helped me sneak you off Kinmoku and fake your deaths anyway? Now move so I can open the damn door."

When Star Fire opened the door the tears Star Dancer had been keeping on a tight leash on broke free. One of the voices she'd recognized belonged to an elderly man in a wheel chair. Five years ago he'd stood tall and proud, his hair at sixty-five still blacker than a ravens wings. But now with hair that was thin and white, joints gnarled with advanced arthritis, he looked far older than his seventy years. Pushing past Star Fire she ran and dropped to her knees and laid her head in his lap crying. "Oh Kami grandfather I've missed you so! What's happened to you?" Akaremi smiled indulgently and slowly ran his arthritic fingers through short sandy blonde hair. "I'm an old man now Taikoru. What did you expect to find when it was safe for you to return? A spring chicken. Hell girl I expected to be long dead and in my grave before that happened. Now dry your tears and tell me how you and your sister are doing on Earth." Doing as she was told Star Dancer smiled. "We're doing fine. But that's not the best part. You and Tenshi-san are going to get your first great-grandchild in a few months. Seiya's pregnant."

Turning to the council elder who'd identified himself as Hikari's and Taiki's grandfather Akaremi laughed loudly. "You hear that you old fart. We're going to be great-grandpa's." Tenshi grimaced. "I'm not deaf old man you don't have to shout. Yes I heard them." Tenshi had tried to sound and look tough but he couldn't stop his smile of pride. A woman who appeared to be a year or two younger than her male counterparts asked. "Kareinai? Yaten? What of them?" Star Chaser smiled at the woman she'd called aunt since she was a small child even though there was no blood connection between them. "My dearest aunt Mitsuki they too are well." Then her smile vanished as Star Fire handed the council Kakyuu's journal. "But if the Uranus Knight hadn't helped us. Seiya, Taiki and their unborn child would be dead. And Yaten would've been brought back here and forced into the life of a child bearing courtesan."

Solemnly the head member of the council took the journal from Star Fire. They had all leafed through the other journals and determined for the most part Kakyuu had always acted in the best interest of the planet. But he knew this particular journal would tell if she'd stayed true as a ruler and senshi or if they way she'd handled her personal desires could bring about a civil war within the galaxies now ruled by Cosmos. Of which this planet was one. The more the council members read of the pertinent sections the more despondent they became. Princess Kakyuu had indeed become a traitor to the senshi way. Closing the book with finality the head council member said. "There is a common misconception about Star Healers once they reach the status of true eternals. Simply because only two others has ever reached that state of being. The misconception being that they can continue to produce children for several centuries. When the truth of the matter is that once they reach true eternal status, they lose their ability to have children within the first five years. Princess Kakyuu knew that." Gesturing to the journal Korowai continued. "So it came as no surprise to us that Sailor Star Healer wasn't her true target. Her target was Star Maker. And for two very specific reasons. The first reason being if she couldn't have the elder of the twins, she'd take the younger by whatever means necessary. The second, true gender-morphs like Kou Taiki are nearly always a Star Maker. This means they have a third way of producing children that doesn't involve inter-course. Using their powers they can create a special flower or pod if you will that houses an infant inside it. It takes approximately five months for the pods to give birth, for lack of better terminology. Star Makers can safely create up to 200 of these special pods at a single time. Because a Star Makers power is being used to actually create the life it is guaranteed the resulting child will be a senshi. With proper rest between periods of such use of their power, a Star Maker can create as many as 1000 children per year. I shudder to think what she may have done with an army of senshi of that size."

Thanks to friends that had become the enemy and enemies that had become friends. Instinct had Princess Sailor Moon speaking before her thoughts were fully formed. "She would have come for me and my Ginzuishou. Because next to the Legendary Platinum Star Crystal it is the most powerfull thing in this universe." Korowai and the council agreed with the young moon ruler. Korowai let his gaze drift towards the knight. "The stars have been singing loudly of their joy that Sailor Cosmos, Queen of all, is finally active. But they have also been singing their praises of you for several days. Praising your willingness to take you mothers place in the senshi. Praising your forgiving heart. Not many children can forgive, much-less love the mother that gave them away." Korowai laughed at the knights' startled expression. "Young master of the wind. My eyes may be old but they can see far more clearly than many younger eyes. At the moment you may appear near full manhood, but you are really closer to about eight or nine life cycles. Am I correct?" Uranus replied. "You are correct. But what does my real age have to do with anything?"

"In many cultures whether the deed is done out of self defense in which this was most definitely the case, or the conquering of a kingdom. The one who kills the kingdoms ruler earns the right to take over the throne as ruler. I imagine at one time earth was no different. If you had truly reached your eighteenth life cycle, you by right of victory in battle, would be the new ruler of Kinmoku. However, since you are not yet eighteen, all you can legally do, since Kakyuu had no children, is nominate some-one to be elevated to princess status and we would put it to a vote." The young knight didn't have to think twice. "It's because of Sailor Star Fires help that Void, Dancer and Chaser still live. I would like to see her named the new Princess of Kinmoku. But even if she hadn't, wouldn't it make more sense to have fireball princesses that can actually control fire." Korowai chuckled. "You are a wise young man and a bit of a smart-ass. I like that. But you are correct. It also helps that Sailor Star Fire's service record is beyond reproach. However with her being thirty life cycles in age her new status would be that of queen. We will have an answer for you by tomorrow morning. Now would you prefer to wait here for our answer or would you like it brought to you?"

"I would prefer to return to my home and wait for word on your decision. This stunt Kakyuu pulled interrupted my parents honeymoon."

"Star Fire herself will bring you the news. Now are there any requests you'd like to make of us?"

"Yeah. Could someone see to it that Star Lover goes to a doctor? That woman has a serious case of crotch rot going on."

The lunar princess slapped a hand over her face in embarrassment while the others laughed. When Star Dancer got her laughter under control she explained what the young man meant. Still snickering some she said. "Crotch rot is earth slang for a yeast infection." Korowai groaned. "Not again." He then said to two senshi guarding the doors. "Restrain her if you have to but get Star Lover to a doctor, now!" The senshi left looking like they were going to enjoy the task. Akaremi, Tenshi and Mitsuki held a whispered conversation before asking. "Princess Serenity, with your permission when Star Fire brings the councils decision, we'd like to accompany her so that we may spend a few days with our grand-daughters." Usagi replied. "Of-course it's allright. I wouldn't dream of keeping family apart. You may come see them whenever you like. Plus if you like life on earth well enough. When you retire from service as council members feel free to make the earth your home, so that you can spend the remainder of your days with them." Star Dancer and Star Chaser were overjoyed that their grandparents would be coming to see them in the morning.


	11. Chapter 10

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 10.**

Up until she'd called the glass company to repair the patio doors Haruka had been able to keep herself busy by cleaning up the mess the minni battle had caused. But now as she had been for the last thirty minutes she was pacing back and forth from the sofa to the repaired doors worried about her love and son. They'd been gone over three hours. "Haruka please sit and calm down. The council members are sensible people, everything will be fine." Sitting Haruka sighed. "How can you be so sure of that Seiya?" The starlight replied. "Because one of them is my grandfather." It was another fifteen minutes though before Haruka's jangled nerves got some relief. No sooner had they materialized in their home did Usagi and Michael find themselves caught up in Harukas' strong arms. By the time Haruka released them Michael had let his senshi form slip away. "Geeze mom take a chill pill. Nothing much happened. Well maybe one major thing did. Until the council approves my choice of a replacement queen, I'm Kinmoku's temporary ruler." Yaten just couldn't resist taking her favorite camera from her subspace pocket and taking a snapshot of Harukas' stunned expression.

When she came out of her stupor Haruka put a hand over her eyes to hopefully ward off the migrane she could feel building up. "Taiki did you do what I asked?" Taiki replied. "Yes your migrane meds should be safe for you to take since the ingredients don't adversely affect us. But I would still only take half the recommended dose for now just to be sure." Haruka groaned because blinding herself wasn't working. "Thank you God. Once the three of us get back to the hotel I'm taking some and going back to bed. You can give us the details when we come home again." Because of what happened to Seiya, Yaten was hesitant to leave again. Both Taiki and Seiya kissed their small love softly, but it was Seiya that said. "Go with them love. If a half dose doesn't help, Haruka may need your heeling abilities. Besides they're your mates now too. You can't ignore her when she's in pain." Taiki hid a smirk behind Seiyas' head when Yaten stomped over and let Usagi wrap her wings around the two and teleport them back to the hotel. In challenging the tiny starlights honor, Seiya had picked the right tactic to make Yaten go where she was most needed for now.

Letting her senshi form go Hikari took a seat across from her twin and sister-in-law. "Why was Haruka so worried about her pain meds? She was born here. They shouldn't affect her like some of them would us." Comfortable against Taikis' side on the sofa Seiya grinned and explained. When she was done, Nao was grinning as well. "I just can't wait to see Tenshi-sans face in the morning when he finds out he's getting two great-grandchildren." Nao made her sister and Taiki very happy when she imparted the news the grandparents would be coming in the morning to stay for a few days.

At the hotel while Usagi got Haruka's medicine from the suites bathroom, Yaten helped Haruka to undress and get back into bed. Pulling the covers up she asked. "Haruka you're the healthiest person I know. What causes your migranes?" Pulling the starlight onto the bed and close she replied. "When Naraku raped me he hit me upside the head a few times causing a concussion. Now when I get overly stressed about some issues I get the headaches." Haruka sighed when Usagi got into the bed as well after giving Haruka her meds. Haruka had to chuckle slightly when her kitten complained about her breast size not letting her press as tight against Haruka's back as she wanted. Usagi, though she didn't look it when fully dressed, was a double C cup. Usagi mumbled grumpily. "Maybe I can talk the crystal into reducing their size for me." Yaten popped her head up to look over Haruka and at Usagi. "You do that and I'll smack you silly. I kind of like the extra cushiness." Moving carefully so she wouldn't jar her head too much, Haruka rolled to her back. Pressing a head to each shoulder and kissing them both softly she said. "Ladies be nice, or you won't get any when I wake up." Thirty minutes later all three women were getting the sleep that had been rudely interrupted by senshi business.

Haruka's internal body clock, no matter how many times her sleep got interrupted, never let her sleep more than seven hours. So it didn't surprise her when she woke up again only a little more than an hour later. What did surprise her was that there wasn't any of the lingering shakiness or nausea that followed a migraine. Her meds were good but not that good. Since the starlight had rolled in her sleep causing her back to face Haruka, she knew Yaten wasn't the one who'd given her meds some magical help. When Haruka turned to her other side, she found that her first love was holding the locket that housed her crystal tightly in one hand while the other had dropped away from her head when she moved. Smiling softly she whispered. "Thank you kitten." Haruka was just about to lay back and just enjoy the piece and quiet when mother nature intervened. When she returned from the restroom Haruka couldn't help but laugh softly at the oh so cute picture Usagi and Yaten made. With the loss of Haruka's warmth from the bed the two women had cuddled up close wrapped tightly around each other. Yaten had made a pillow out of Usagi's chest and was absently stroking her arm like a child would their teddy bear when sleeping. Moving quietly Haruka got her cell out of the night-stand drawer. Flipping it open she found she'd gotten a text. It said. _If she does anything even remotely funny or cute send us a pic. T&amp;S._

Haruka went one better than a pic she set her phone to vid. Haruka must have started the recording at just the right time. Because Yaten had started to nuzzle the moon princess as well, again just like a child would that had smelled something pleasant while they slept. After about twenty seconds of it Haruka had to run into the suite's living room and out onto the balcony so she could openly laugh and not wake them up. Shoulders shaking with mirth she sent Seiya and Taiki the video clip saying. "You guys wanted something funny and cute so here you go." Haruka then hit the send button. After she got the message sent screen Haruka closed her phone and settled into a deck chair to wait. She had gotten to know them pretty well over the last few weeks and knew at-least one of them would show up wanting to see for themselves.

Taiki/Star Maker was the least expected of the two though. Sliding open the balcony doors she joined Haruka. Chuckling softly and taking the opposite chair, she said. "She's still at it. Artemis has confiscated Seiya's phone and has hooked it up to the Lunar Computer." Star Maker then handed Haruka her wireless capable laptop. "You and I are under orders to go on Ohtube in twenty minutes to check the newest post of a subscriber known as Artymaster. He also told me to tell Yaten that pay-back was a real bitch." Haruka groaned. "Oh god she didn't spray him with perfume again did she?" Star Maker replied. "Nope. A couple nights ago when he was sleeping, she painted his toe-nails pink." Haruka started laughing again. "Oh for the love of God. No wonder he stunk like polish remover yesterday at the wedding."

Because of her scent sometimes, Haruka knew this particular starlight treated herself to the occasional cigarette. So it didn't surprise her when Star Maker removed a pack from whatever spot she'd hid it in and lit one. "If it wasn't for the baby I'd ask for one of those." Taiki/Maker handed her the lighter and pack. "Go ahead. This particular brand won't hurt you at all. They're herbal and are actually designed to help prevent nausea." Although it was obvious these cigarettes were native to Kinmoku a puzzled Haruka lit one asking. "Why would you need to smoke them then?" After blowing out a thin trail of smoke Taiki replied. "Seiya may be the one that's pregnant. But I am the one that got stuck with the sympathy pangs and morning sickness when it happens. I had a nice healthy supply of these stashed away before coming back here just in case."

A few minutes later Star Maker was cursing a blue streak when Haruka stepped back out onto the balcony with some iced tea. "Yaten's going to kill him for this one." She then restarted the vid clip so Haruka could see it too. With how powerfull the Lunar Computer was it would be a simple matter for the feline to drastically alter the clip. Which he had done. And in a way that would make Yaten strangle him if she ever saw it. Usagi had somehow been taken completely out of the clip and replaced with a huge green teddy bear. Yaten's nakedness had been covered with an orange nightgown that had large red and purple polka dots on it. The crowning grace of the silliness though was that a massive yellow and blue hair bow had been added to Yatens hair. The colors set against the back-drop of black sheets, made it look like Yaten was making a gay pride statement 1970's style. It had been titled, 'A Sleeping Yaten.' Haruka snickered. "I agree Taiki, the fur-ball is dead meat if she sees this."

Haruka was just about to ask for the details of what had went on this morning when Star Maker lit another one of the herbal cigarettes. One that Haruka knew she didn't need now. "What's wrong Star Maker?" The chestnut-haired woman sighed before standing and leaning against the balcony railing her back towards the tall blonde. Star Makers voice was pinched with anger and leftover fear. "I could have lost my wives' and daughter today because of Kakyuu and her twisted, sick desire for Hikari and me. I just have to wonder if you and Usagi will ever truly realize just how glad I am Yaten was here with you guys away from the mess and not at home. But then again maybe you do understand after-all, since certain safety issues forced you to give up your own son." Haruka moved next to her friend placing a warm hand between her shoulders. "Just like you and Seiya gave up your chance to become true eternals to save your daughter."

"That is true Haruka. You do know, that very act also threw the ground rules we set up straight out the damn window."

"That it did. So what are we going to do about it?"

"Well you know how in the past we sometimes did personal appearances in the singular. Meaning one of us went one way, the other another way and so forth. Yaten has already stated once Iya is born, singular personal appearances from her will be coming to a complete halt. So that one of the three of us is always with Iya. The times Yaten stays behind, do not let her sleep alone. Invite her to your bed to sleep."

"What about sex?"

"Act like nymphomaniac bunnies all you want during those times. However, when all three of us are in one spot, limit it to the occasional touching, kissing, holding each other and all that other good stuff. But no going all the way."

"That's fair." Haruka was silent a moment then continued. "Sure by the laws of Selene she's married to all four of us now. The three matching tattoos' are proof of her link to Usagi and me. However, she married the two of you first. You and Seiya are her first priority, and will be for a long time to come. I won't lie to you Taiki we are in-love with her. The bonding Yaten to us now was just to take care of making sure she stays alive after you are gone. We know that. Just like we know she doesn't truly love us, at least not yet. As long as we have permission to work at gaining her love, within the boundaries of the ground rules. Usagi and I will be content with being her friends first and lovers second."

Now that things were settled to her satisfaction Star Maker pushed away from the balcony wall smiling. "You have our permission. But for now I better get going. Michael is showing Michi how to make potato soup. I don't want to miss that." Licking her lips fondly Haruka stated. "You better save some for me. I tried some on my last trip to the states for a race. That stuff is great." Star Maker laughed. "Do you really think there will be any leftovers when you come home in two days?" Haruka took her cell from her robe pocket. "Got a text while I was getting our tea. It was Miss Haruna reminding us that Usagi's first tutoring session is tomorrow afternoon. So we'll be home in the morning, and there had better be at-least two big bowls worth waiting for me in the fridge." Laughing Star Maker teleported home.

When Haruka re-entered the suite she peeked into the bedroom to see that the bed was empty and the shower running. She was about to join her girls when her stomach had other ideas. Detouring to the kitchenette she inspected the fridge. Not finding the items she'd had a sudden craving for, she called room service and had a small jar of koshure dill spears, jalepeno cheese dip, cottage cheese and chunked pineapples sent up. Haruka was happily eating the gross looking mixture and watching the news when Usagi and Yaten joined her. "I was going to ask if you wanted me to drive you and Usagi somewhere for a late lunch. But it looks like you've already taken care of your food." Haruka grinned. "I sure did. Now, if you guys will consent to just staying in and ordering from room service. I just might tell you where I hid Titanic."

Haruka had said the magic words. Usagi quickly picked up the house phone. "Yes I'd like two pounds of cooked and drained hamburger, three bags of Doritos, a tub of sour cream, one pound of sliced black olives, two one pound bags shredded cheddar, diced tomatoes and a 2 liter bottle of code red mountain dew sent to room 211. Yes I know I just ordered taco salad ingredients and no I don't want you to mix it for me. I have my own way of layering it." After hanging up the phone Usagi turned, hands on her hips. "Allright Haruka, now where did you hide our damn movie?" Smirking the wind senshi slipped her hand into the sub-space pocket near her lower back and removed the DVD.

Several hours later Haruka reached around Usagi to brush silver hair away from green eyes that had closed in exhaustion before her head had even hit the pillow. The trio had eventually gone out for a late supper at one of the poshest resteraunts in town before taking in a ballet production of Beauty and the Beast. They had left before the first act was even over though as Yaten had tried to doze off during the show. The poor girls sleep patterns had been royally fucked with over the last few days. Causing her body to finally say enough is enough. It hadn't helped matters that not only had Yaten found out the sister she thought dead was still very much alive, but that the princess she'd previously devoted her entire life to, had wanted her and Seiya dead just so she could have Taiki for her own. After pulling the covers up to the starlights shoulders Haruka and Usagi quietly left the room. Upon entering the suites living room Haruka said. "Kitten while I get us some blankets and pillows from her suite call them. She needs Seiya and Taiki more than she needs us right now." Haruka's acute hearing had heard the names the starlight whispered in her sleep.

One of the perks of being a star senshi was that they could use their teleportation abilities without taking on their senshi forms. So it didn't surprise the wind senshi that the two women were in their night things when they teleported into the room just as she returned with the blankets and pillows. Spying the things in Haruka's arms Seiya smiled wryly. "I bet you never thought you'd be spending your honeymoon on the sofa." Haruka shrugged her shoulders. "As long as I have Usagi in my arms, I can make my bed anywhere. Now go in there and get into that bed with her." Haruka surprised Seiya yet again when just as she started to close the bedroom door Haruka said.

"A three inch gap between door and frame works better than a one inch gap."

"Then you know don't you."

"That she's claustrophobic. Hell yes we know. She damn near flipped out last night when I tried to completely close that door. You should have warned us."

"She wanted to tell you herself, we respected that wish. But it sounds like she either forgot to tell you or just didn't because she didn't want you to think less of her for it."

"I can accept both those answers. Simply because there's only a handful of people who know I have to be restrained so a doctor can get a needle anywhere near me."

"Why is that?"

"Mom was a junkie. What more do you need to know?" Seiya knew there had to be more to it than that. But since the dead can't defend themselves. She respected the fact Haruka refused to take away that last shred of Tenou Leanne's dignity by telling the full truth. "Not a thing. Good-night." When the light in the bedroom went out Haruka turned to find Usagi had pulled both the back and seat cushions off the sofa making a respectable pallet for them on the floor. Following her kittens example Haruka finished making up their bed before stripping and sliding between the blankets. Lifting a corner in invitation she said softly. "Join me kitten." Haruka had truly meant for them to just hold each-other as they slept, as they **had** spent more time in a bed than they had out of one over the last two days. But as always happened when bare skin met bare skin. Feelings, hormones and everything else that stayed at a simmer around the moon princess, turned into a full boil.

Their Good-night kiss quickly became a small battle for power over the other. A battle Haruka won when she flipped on top Usagi and pinned her hands by her head growling softly. "No more teasing kitten." Haruka then dipped in to bite, lick and kiss her loves exposed neck even as she used her knees to gently pry the princess' legs apart so she could lie fully between soft thighs. When slick heat met slick heat the wind senshi hissed against her loves ear. "Oh fuck yes that's so much better." Giggling Usagi rocked her hips against the ones above her and gently bit her loves shoulder. Causing a violent shiver of pleasure to pass through the tall blonde. Freeing one hand Usagi moved Haruka's' long locks away from her intended target. Nibbling at the exposed ear the princess whispered hotly. "You know what **you **want and how **you** want it. Now tell me Sailor Uranus. Are you woman enough to **take** it?"

Green eyes that had already darkened from pleasure turned fully black at Usagis' implication. The princess wanted a tiny taste of what Haruka went through when she needed full domination. Using her free hand the wind senshi gripped a perfect breast hard enough to bring both pleasure and pain along-side each other to her lover. Attacking a sensitive neck and ear in the same manner, and grinding her hips harder against the ones under hers, Haruka growled in reply. "Oh yes my princess I am. But tell me; are you woman enough to **beg** for your release? I guess we'll soon see." For what seemed like forever Haruka kept up the oh so sweet torture. Countless times bringing her lover to the edge of climax only to back off just enough to keep the princess from going over the edge. Causing the moon princess to whimper and cry out as the promise of sweet release was taken from her. Until finally Haruka could see in her loves eyes that she was ready to beg. Letting a hand slide down her loves sweat slicked body Haruka slipped two fingers into her loves hot dripping core and began moving her fingers in and out in slow promising movements. Letting her full weight settle on the princess Haruka whispered against lips swollen by her brutal kisses. "Ready to beg princess?"

Usagi nodded her head even as her voice escaped her lips in a hoarse whisper. "Oh god Haruka please I can't take it anymore. I'm begging you. Please…. Please let me cum." Passion hardened green eyes cleared and softened. Releasing the one hand she had kept captive through the whole thing Haruka slipped her arm under the princess' back and gently rolled them to their sides. Usagi had seen in her tall loves eyes as she rolled them that she wanted to join her love in that ride to heaven. So the hand that had been resting on a hip got gently slipped between long slender legs where two fingers were gently slipped into a warm wet cave. Haruka cried softly when she came back to earth from heaven with her love. Because Usagi had once again done the unexpected. Through her gentleness, her love and the wanting to fully understand through personal experience a certain side of Haruka's nature. Usagi had reached past the loving heart of the warrior and into the soul of the pianist that lived behind it. Holding her lover tight and kissing her softly, Haruka slipped into sleep. Her minds ear and her warriors heart, already hearing and feeling the melody the pianist would compose for her love.


	12. Chapter 11

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 11.**

It was the sensation of a very familiar power flowing slowly through her body that woke Haruka the next morning. Opening her eyes slowly she saw that Star Maker had laid a bare hand on her belly. "Is something wrong Star Maker?" Star Maker shook her head. "No nothing's wrong. I was just checking to make sure the stress of yesterday hadn't caused any problems for you. If you hadn't had that migrane I would have done this yesterday. I didn't want your meds interfering with my ability to detect any problems." Removing her hand Star Maker added. "And there are none. And won't be as long as you leave foods alone that have a high concentration of salt in them." Haruka just sighed. Although she did believe in eating healthy. Star Maker just took away about half the snack foods she actually did like. Mike Sell's Salt &amp; Pepper potato chips being number one on that list.

When Haruka stood and turned from tying her robe she saw Star Maker looking at their sleeping princess with a wry smile on her face. "What is it?" Star Maker replied. "She's going to have one heck of a surprise waiting when she gets home. Makoto and Ami have been allowed to return to the fold. But as punishment they've been bounced back down to planet power level. It seems she was also right about the Mamoru/Fiore thing as well, yet wrong too. Mamoru is indeed straight as a pen. However he was disturbed greatly about his feelings for Fiore. Which as we now know was why he was such an ass. Just as we now know Fiore returned those feelings. But what we didn't know was that Fiore thought of himself as a woman."

"Fiore's been found then?"

"Yes, about two hours before you called us as a matter of fact. Now thanks to some equipment Beryl retrieved form the Negaverse and The Platinum Star Crystal, Fiore is finally the woman he'd always wished he was."

"What in the name of the seven bells of hell was Beryl thinking?! Going into the Nevgaverse! The Negaforce could have turned her against us again!"

"It seems there wasn't much of a choice. Rei had escaped Mars and found her way in intending to sell us all out again. Just as she did during the Silver Millennium. Cosmos and the others went in after her. This is why Kakyuu made it as far as she did. Rei's carcass is now rotting in the swamplands of the Negaverse."

"But that still doesn't explain why the Negaforce didn't try to take Beryl back."

"Would you want to fight a pissed off Sailor Cosmos?"

"**Hell** **no**! I am a lot of things. But plain fucking stupid isn't one of them."

"There's your answer then."

"Who actually took out Rei?"

"Your mother. From what I was told she took great and sadistic joy in separating Rei's head from her body."

"I'm surprised Queen Belladonna didn't try to stop her. Rei was her child after-all."

"A child she disavowed any knowledge of. As far as she and the people of Mars are concerned, Rei never existed. Molly has been named the official heir to the throne of Mars."

"Has Molly chosen the princess name the Marsians will call her by whenever she's there?"

"Yes. She's going to be called Princess Polyhymnia after the Greek muse of sacred songs."

"It suits her. Molly was never terribly religious. But she loves the songs."

"If you don't mind my asking. What was your religious bend in this life?"

Lifting the crucifix that rested between golden wings Haruka replied. "Up until I was raped I followed the teachings of the Catholic church. But after that I left the church wanting no part of a god that would let me be hurt like I was. The only reason I still wear this necklace is out of respect for my father since it was his." Star Maker and Haruka might have said more to each other if there hadn't been an angry screech and the sound of a body hitting the floor hard coming from the bedroom. "Damn it shrimp! What did I do wrong this time?" Yaten's shouted reply was. "You tried to kiss me before brushing your teeth! Don't you know the smell of day old onion breath is nauseating?!"

Usagi startled her lover and friend when she laughed and said. "It sounds like Haruka and Seiya aren't the only ones who are pregnant." Star Maker cursed before shouting. "Kou Yaten! Get your backside out here now!" The sheepish look on the shortest starlight when she entered the room had Star Maker asking. "Just how late are you this time Yaten?" The silver-haired woman looked at her feet finding a sudden interest in the electric blue polish on her toes. "Only six weeks. But my cycle's never been stable. You know that." Star Maker just sighed and placed her hands on her loves belly. Approximately five minutes later Star Maker collapsed onto the sofa arm. Placing her head in her hands she said. "Oh saints preserve us, burn the sham-rocks and fry the rice patties. You're even further along than Seiya. From what I could tell you're at eight weeks, with **twins!**" When Yaten passed out cold, a laughing Haruka caught the smallest of them before Yaten even hit the floor. "I thought she was starting to look a little pudgy around the middle."

She returned from placing Yaten back into bed to find Seiya and Usagi laughing their bums off, while a paper white Star Maker attacked the half ounce sample sized bottles of liquor kept in the rooms of all major hotels. She'd already downed a bottle of Grey Goose, Jack Daniels, and Coconut Rum and was reaching for the Cherry Pucker bottle when Haruka stopped her. "You don't drink! So what the **fuck** are you starting for now? You should be happy! " Star Maker coughed and replied. "I am and for liquid courage. Her grandmother is going to kill me for this one!" Letting her senshi form go Taiki sat in an arm chair. "The condom must have had a small hole in it. Yaten has had two miscarriages in the past year. The most recent was five months ago. It nearly destroyed her emotionally. After that one the three of us promised aunt Mitsuki Yaten and I would not try again. We all agreed that Seiya would be the only one to go through pregnancy. She's going to be even more pissed if she finds out Yaten had that shot of brandy a couple weeks ago."

Usagi asked. "Why would Seiya have to be the only one to get pregnant? Why can't you do it too?" Taiki replied. "Shortly after we returned to Kinmoku I developed what's known as endometriosis here on Earth. To make sure they got it all the doctors removed the rest of the hardware with the exception of my ovaries. I am sterile in this form. The only way I can have a child genetically linked to me now is to get someone pregnant or use my power to create the life. I just hope you guys aren't mad at us for not telling you." Haruka rolled her eyes. "Don't even go there Taiki. Your medical histories before you came back to stay is none of our damn business. Now the medical histories you started to develop once you came back, that is our business. This is why as soon as she has an opening we are all taking Yaten to see Mizuno-san. So that she can use some of the equipment Queen Lelani sent her from Mercury to check her over and make sure she's past the danger point." A single tear slid down the cheek of Seiya who was no longer laughing. "She's not. Yaten was in her tenth week when she lost the other two." Seiya jumped back and fell on her bum when the Silver Crystal lifted itself from Usagi's locket and began a slow mid-air rotation. The starlights had known the crystal was sentient, however, **none** of them had known it had a voice until now.

"Kou Seiya, Kou Taiki do not despair. As Yaten has married herself to Princess Serenity by the laws of Selene, she falls under the relm of my protection as a lunar royal. She will carry to term and her children will be born alive and healthy." As per usual when Seiya went into emotional over-load. The filter between brain and mouth failed to work. Feelings and thoughts she had kept buried on a particular subject were coming to the fore, so that she was literally snarling when she asked. "If that is true why does Hotaru not have your protection? Is the Senshi of Death and Destruction beneath your notice? Do you even care that Princess Serenity and Queen Haruka is going to have to watch their own daughter die giving birth to her child?!" Haruka hissed. "Watch yourself Seiya you're dangerously close to treason." They could almost hear the crystal sigh. "I'ts allright Queen Haruka. Her questions are well founded. I do care. I care very much. However, the fate of Hotaru herself was written in stone long before her first birth during the Silver Millennium. Even before my own creation over ten thousand years ago. If I were still alive, enough to do so I would be weeping buckets-full now. Nevertheless, I am forbidden to act and protect Hotaru herself from childbirth-induced death. Only when the light is once again born of the dark will I be free to act on behalf of deaths guardian."

Suddenly knowing through gut instinct the Ginzuishou had at one time been a human, possibly even a goddess, Taiki asked. "Who were you?" The crystal replied. "You are the scholar of your group Taiki. Look to the legend of King Minelius of Greece and his young bride Clio. Look to the legend of the bamboo cutter and the chant Serenity and Hotaru used to unite and call forth Celesta. In there you'll find the name of not only who I once was. But also the reason Celesta was executed for her crimes and split into two separate people, causing her power to be split between the royal houses of Moon and Saturn." Taiki paced for several minutes going over the different legends and the chant in her head. Until suddenly she went stock still and blurted out. "Oh sweet Jesus bite me on the ass and call me St. Patrick. Every last one of us should have seen this one from a mile away. King Minelius was an elderly man who'd out lived his first two wives. Yet still he had fallen in-love with one of his servant girls named Clio. She returned that love. There was a grand celebration in Thebes when the people learned their aging monarch had managed to get his young bride pregnant."

"Only one problem though. The goddess of life and death loved him as well. In a fit of jealous rage she snuffed out the life candles of the kings' bride and their unborn child. Celesta was that goddess. Now here's where some of the chant comes into play. The light was born of the dark. It's directly referencing Selene herself. Selene was made Goddess and first Queen of the moon so she could light the night sky with moonlight. Meaning the light was born of the dark. Now for the phrase dark born of the light. Celesta was Selene and Saturns daughter. Her light turned dark when out of jealousy she murdered the kings' wife and baby. Hence the phrase dark born of the light. If I'm correct here's where the legend of the bamboo cutter starts to come into it. When Celesta was executed and split into two separate people they must have started a new life as babies. One baby being sent to the people of Saturn as their infant ruler and first senshi. The other to earth where she was found in the bamboo by the cutter and his wife. The child was named Kaguya. But when the shining warriors came to claim her on her eighteenth birthday she was so serene and calm they renamed her Serenity. The eight shining warriors were the first Inner and Outer Senshi!"

"Now for the rest of the chant. They had to place glaive and crystal together and call upon the names of Selene and Saturn. The crystal was once Selene herself! Just like the glaive must have been the god Saturn. To create such items of unlimited power that would also act as choke chains of those very same powers and their tempers. Selene and Saturn would have had to give up their lives to do it. Now I'm just guessing the rest of it here. Hotaru's re-birth through Usagi also fit's the phrase dark born of the light. This must mean for the soul of Celesta to truly begin its redemption. The senshi of Saturn must give birth to a lunar royal. The light born of the dark. Am I correct so far?" The crystal replied. "Correct on all points. Now can you tell us the final piece of the puzzle? The reason I'm forbidden to act and protect deaths gaurdian until the light was once again born of the dark?" Taiki snorted delicately. "That's a no-brainer. You were a mother. You probably at the last minute changed your mind and tried to protect Celesta from the other gods' wrath." The crystal chuckled. "Correct again. Now if you're done stalling for time against your grandmother-in-laws wrath? I'm going to use my power to send all of you and your possessions home. Then I'm going back to sleep until my power is called upon again."

Seiya just barely had time to run into the bedroom and grab Yaten up into her arms before the crystals power sent them and their things home. Haruka wanted to out-right laugh when she saw Setsuna sitting at the dining room table alternating between reading from an ancient Betty Crocker cook book and studying the operations manual for the stove. During the times she'd walked the Earth while the rest of the senshi laid dormant she'd held many different types of jobs. The jobs, ranging from a high fashion designer, to astrobiology, to lawyer, to even a highly skilled heart transplant surgeon. For Christ's sake she'd even used her senshi title as her code name during a very brief stint as an American Federal agent. Yet despite her advanced age and the hundreds of degrees she and the many aliases she'd used over the years and could lay claim too. The stove was still a mystery to time's senshi. The woman was an even worse cook than Usagi if that were even possible.

If it were truly possible for a person to jump out of their skin, Setsuna would have when Haruka startled her by saying. "So, I see you are finally ready to learn how to use something that isn't a microwave or phone to call for pizza." Though Setsuna growled in frustration at Haruka and cornered the page before slamming the cook book shut. The subtle nuance of Setsuna's eye movements was not lost to Haruka's gaze. She knew that Setsuna wanted her to see something. Therefore, when everyone-else disappeared upstairs for showers and to dress for the company that would no doubt be arriving soon, Haruka opened the cook book to the cornered page. There, on an index card she found a short note from Setsuna. _Do not even stray from the schools parking lot while the princess is in her tutoring session with her teacher. A life will be depending on your skills as a car racer. _Haruka knew if she asked Setsu who this person was, she wouldn't like the answer, so she didn't ask. She just went upstairs to join her love in the shower.


	13. Chapter 12

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 12.**

Several hours later as she drove Usagi to her meeting with Miss Haruna, Haruka smiled softly over the events of the morning. The first to arrive had been Sailor Star Fire with the news that she had indeed been accepted as the new Queen of Kinmoku. Mitsuki-san hadn't been half as angry as Taiki feared she would be. At-least not after hearing about the Silver Crystals promise of protection for Yaten's daughters. Even now hours later, Haruka still wanted to laugh about the argument that had blown up between Yaten and Sayuri when they both argued about who the grandparents would be staying with during their visit. Yaten wanting them to stay at the mansion and Sayuri wanting them to stay with her and her wives. When their words turned graphic and un-printable Seiya clapped a hand over Yaten's mouth. Haruka didn't know what the brunette had whispered into her ear. But whatever it was it shut Yaten up and got her to agree with letting the grandparents stay at Sayuri's place.

At the school Haruka waited until Usagi was in the building to get out of her car and start her explorations. From the moment they'd turned into the parking lot, the wind had been bringing the sharp tangy scent of blood to Haruka's nose. Following the scent Haruka made her way over to a small section trees on the property the teenagers would sometimes hide in so they could play a game of tonsil hockey away from the prying eyes of the teachers. It was in there she found the source of the scent. It was a young boy who looked to be thirteen, possibly fourteen years old. He'd been severely beaten from the looks of it. She could tell just by the sound of his breathing some of his ribs were broken, possibly even had lung damage because of it. The boy whimpered when a twig broke under Haruka's knee when she knelt down to get a better look at the damage. Lifting the boys t-shirt carefully Haruka saw that his back and arms were covered with fist sized bruises. After gently getting the unconscious boy to his back so she could inspect the rest of him, Haruka suddenly wished she hadn't turned him over.

She knew who he was, and now knew why Setsuna hadn't given her a name. It was Usagi's brother. Both his eyes were swollen completely shut, and his face and his front seemed to be in worse shape than his back. With his eyes the way they were Haruka had to wonder how he'd gotten this far without getting himself killed by a car or something. Cursing whoever did this to the boy Haruka gently picked him up and ran back to her car. Where after she made sure he was secured snuggly in the back-seat by crisscrossed seatbelts, and phoning ahead to the hospital, she took off in a squeal of tires. Lilly was waiting with two orderlies and a gurney when Haruka slid to a stop at the emergency doors not even six minutes later. Haruka wanted to call the others right away. But felt it would be best to wait until she heard something from Mizuno-san. She didn't want to give her Kitten false hope that her brother would be alive at the end of the day. The combination of pregnancy induced nausea and the sickening sight Shingo's face had Haruka vomiting all over the asphalt the moment Shingo was wheeled inside. When she was done she gratefully took the bottled water someone offered her and used it to wash the bad taste from her mouth before going inside. About an hour later Lilly sat beside Haruka in the waiting room. "The police have gone to arrest Tsukino Kenji, and they want your clothes to use for the blood evidence."

Haruka snapped her head up. "His father did this! Why?!" Lilly replied. "Because Shingo refuses to hate Usagi for being the way she is." Haruka's voice was colder than a winters wind. "Where the hell was their mother?" Lilly replied. "She'd gone to do the house shopping when the argument between the two broke out. But from what I learned this isn't the first time he's hit the boy over the past few weeks because of it. Ikuko never laid a hand on the boy but she did nothing to stop it either. Social services have been called already and are on their way here to talk to you and Usagi about taking custody of him, so you need to call her right away." Lilly could see the questions burning in the wind senshi eyes so she answered them without her having to ask. "If he makes it through surgery he'll be fine. But thanks to the blows to his face and head, there's swelling on Shingo's brain and around his optic nerves. He's blind Haruka, and we won't know if it's permanent or temporary until the swelling goes down."

Haruka stood on shaky legs crossing the room to the phone. Miss Haruna had promised to keep her cell phone turned on during the sessions. That way if there was urgent senshi business, Haruka could contact Usagi without her having to risk her communicator being heard by any who shouldn't. When the other phone was answered Haruka said. "Don't talk just listen." Haruka then told the teacher what was going on. When she finished she said. "Get Usagi here as quick as you can." After hanging up from the teacher Haruka then called her own home. Thankfully it was the level headed Taiki who answered. Since it was just her and Lilly in the room Haruka called the woman by her senshi name. "Sailor Star Maker. I am going to need you to bring me a new set of clothes. The police are going to need mine for blood evidence." Haruka then told her what was going on. Not even three minutes after Haruka hung up the phone Star Maker teleported into the room.

When Haruka went into the restroom to change into the clothes Star Maker brought her the senshi asked the doctor. "Mizuno-san. In times of great stress the markings of their planets shows up on the males left shoulder. Did anything show up on Shingo's when he found out about his blindness?" The doctor replied. "I was the only one to see it, but yes a crescent moon. However it wasn't silver like the one on Usagi's forehead. It was navy blue edged in silver." Star Maker was thoughtful a moment then she said. "I thought I detected both Uraniun and Lunar energy in him. I will be back in a few minutes. If Haruka asks, tell her I've gone to retrieve the boys' **real** parents." Between one blink and the next Star Maker was on the moon. Not caring about the other people in the meeting hall or proper protocol she said. "Queen Serenity, Queen Miranda I need to talk to the two of you alone. Now!" When it was just the three of them in the room Miranda/Uranus asked. "What is so all fired important you interrupted a council meeting Star Maker?"

Star Maker replied. "Normally what the two of you do behind closed doors would be none of my damn business. But right now a fourteen year old boy's life and eye-sight just might depend on an honest answer from the both of you. I know there was no record of Princess Serenity ever having had a brother, and that the two of you didn't bond like Haruka and Usagi did. However, I need you to tell me something. In that last few weeks before the kingdoms fell. Did your powers ever mingle when you two made love?" Queen Serenity went pale as a ghost and her hands began to shake. "They did. About three weeks before as a matter of fact. Why?" Star Maker replied. "Well then Queen Serenity, I guess congratulations of some sort are in order, you were pregnant when you died. Now for the bad news, the reincarnation of the son your mixed powers created is lying in a hospital bed because his earth father beat him so badly that he might not even live through surgery and even if he does he might wind up blind for life. If he does survive surgery, the two of you and The Platinum Star Crystal might be the only things to save his eye-sight." Holding her now crying Queen and lover tight Miranda said. "Give us a moment to change into some earth clothes Star Maker, and then take us to our son."

Fifteen minutes later when the three women materialized in the waiting room Usagi and the rest of earth's senshi were starting to arrive. Luckily the cop had already left with Haruka's bloodied clothes and the lady from social services had yet to arrive. That way awkward explanation wouldn't have to be made and lies wouldn't have to be told to keep secret the moon kingdom. Haruka's question when she stood made it obvious she hadn't asked anything and Lilly hadn't told anything. "Star Maker why did you go get Queen Serenity and my mother? This isn't senshi or even Moon Kingdom Business." The Queen and Miranda sat Usagi and Haruka down. "That's where you are wrong Senshi Uranus. Star Maker realized something that Miranda and I should have realized a thousand years ago. About three weeks before the kingdoms fell Miranda's powers and mine mingled when we made love. I didn't know it, but I was pregnant when I died. Shingo is that child." Usagi quickly looked to Haruka then her mother, a new worry coming to rest alongside worry for her brother. The queen easily read that worry. "No my daughter, this does not invalidate your marriage to Haruka, as the two of you still are not blood related. The two of you just happen to share a brother."

Haruka smiled crookedly looking at her hands in her lap. She was imagining not her space sword, but her prized rapier, resting in her palms. "I always wanted a kid brother I could teach the art of swords too. Now I have one, and a son." Andrew put a hand on his year younger sisters' shoulder. Which in itself was ironic, since during the Silver Millennium, they had been twins. "We'll both teach him." Mamoru and the inners had wisely remained silent so far. Only Fiore dared to speak. Her soft melodic voice a sharp contrast to the one she'd once possessed as a man. "What will this mean for The Platinum Alliance and the Moon Kingdom or for Queen Serenity and Queen Miranda for that matter?" Though her eyes were hard with anger over Shingo, Queen Miranda smiled at the young woman. "We will still be a part of his life, and Shingo will be made aware of all our secrets. But for things to continue on earth as they should, Haruka and Usagi will still have physical custody."

Fiore thought it unfair and was about to give voice to that thought when Seiya suddenly put a fingertip to her lips. Having heard the sharp click clack of heels against the tile floor, hospital employees didn't wear heels. "I think we're about to have company." She whispered. Haruka wanted to laugh her ass off when she saw who it was. The rotund woman had tried to cause her problems over the gay issue during her adoption of Hotaru. But threats of a lawsuit from her attorney and a harshly worded letter of reprimand from the woman's superiors had ended that nonsense. "Well Kuroskai-san, we meet again." The slight sneer to Haruka's voice and lips warned Yamani that she better behave herself. The woman visibly gulped before sitting next to Haruka and going through the paperwork word for word with her and Usagi. Haruka was surprised to see that even Ikuko's along with Kenji's parental rights were being terminated, making it so that she and Usagi could adopt Shingo if they desired. After getting their signatures in the proper places Yamani asked. "When can we expect you and your wife to file adoption papers?" Haruka replied. "Since Shingo is of legal age to decide for himself we'll let him decide. If he wants us to adopt him we will. But if he wants to keep his family name so that he can make it a name to be proud of once more, we won't stand in his way."

It was possibly another two or three hours before Lilly returned to the waiting room. "He's out of recovery and in his own room." Shock had Ami speaking out. "I thought his surgery would take much longer." Since it had been a little over two weeks since Lilly had seen her daughter because of her part in what happened to Usagi. The anger Lilly had felt towards Ami had settled to a simmer, but returned to boil when she turned to look at her. "Since I did not yank your chain by speaking to you Mizuno Ami kindly remain silent, as this is none of your damned business!" Lilly fished around in her lab coat pocket for ker car keys, tossing them to Ami she added. "Infact, why don't you take yourself home? You have two weeks worth of chores waiting for you, and I suggest you make sure they're done before I get home in two hours. Oh and something else. Your computer and everything that goes with it has been locked in the storage closet. You won't be seeing it again until school starts. If your chores are not done by the time I get home, you won't be seeing it again for an entire year!"

"Lilly-san don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"No Queen Sereity I don't. Because of what she and the others did your daughter nearly died. The gods may have forgiven her and let her return to the fold, but I haven't. That computer is everything to her since she built it herself. So it is really the only thing that I can take from her as my punishment for what she did."

When Lilly offered to take the two Lunariens and Uraniuns to the I.C.U. ward and Shingo's room Michael begged to be allowed to go too. Lilly shook her head. "I'm sorry little man. But people under fourteen aren't allowed on the I.C.U. floor unless they're a patient." The boy inwardly smirked and walked out of the room. When he returned a few moments later he'd transformed and removed his scabbard, sword and gloves wrapping them all with his cape. After handing them to Mamoru to protect for him he turned, to again walk out of the room only to stick his head back in. "I'm of age now so take us to my uncles' room please, unless you want me searching for it on my own." Mamoru just had to ask him. "After what we did, why trust me with your weapon and not one of the others?" The knight rolled his eyes. "For one because the starlights are still mad enough to attempt to use it on the lot of you. Especially Seiya. For another, well, it's like my friend Gambit says. When it comes to keeping your weapons safe, never trust something that bleeds for five days and doesn't die as a result." Even as she practically drug the teenage form of her son down the hall, Haruka could hear Mamoru's and the others laughter and Seiyas' muttered. "Damn brat."

When they were ensconced in the elevator Lilly spoke again. "Thankfully Haruka and Usagi are in the same outfits they were wearing the last time they were here, making Artemis' job easier." At their confused looks she continued. "Artemis using the lunar computer has hacked into the hospitals security cameras and will be feeding them looped images. This way, even though he survived surgey, either Usagi could use her crystal or the queen hers, to heal the still possibly life threatening issues." Usagi, with past experience with her grandmother from this life knew exactly what the doctor meant. It's known as pulmonary edema or P.E. for short in medical terms. This means if she or her mother didn't immediately heal the damage to his still weak lungs, Shingo could throw a clot straight to his heart causing instant death.

Haruka didn't get sick this time when she saw the boy simply because most of the damage to his face and eyes were covered by bandages. He'd been wrapped tightly from breast to hip to allow for his ribs to heal. With only enough left exposed to allow for the tube that had been inserted to re-inflate the lung that had collapsed. There were breathing tubes in his nose and down his throat, and the heart/lung monitor kept giving off a steady beeping showing that so far the boy was doing as well as can be expected. The moment Lilly closed the blinds in the room three seemingly normal women took on their senshi forms before sitting and standing on either side of the bed. The main difference between Cosmos and Moon was that Cosmos didn't have to verbalize her requests. She and Miranda/Uranus just laid the Patinum Star Crystal on his chest before placing their hands on it.

Very soon silver mixed with a bluish gold aura surrounded the two women and the boy. One dangerous issue at a time Shingo was healed to below the danger point but not enough to arouse suspicion from the other doctors and nurses or even the law enforcement community. The re-inflation tube was removed and that spot healed as well as both throat and nostrel breathing tubes was removed. The swelling on Shingo's brain and around his optic nerves was reduced as well, but not completely, again to avoid suspicion. He had to appear to heal as normaly as possible. Thanks to the communicator hidden in her blue-tooth ear-piece, Lilly made a quick slashing movement arcoss her throat with her hand. Showing them that Artemis was being back-hacked and that he would soon be caught if they didn't stop things now. Showing they understood the women let their senshi form slip away so Lilly could open the blinds and Artemis could stop the false feed. Only Michael had stayed in a transformed state so he could stay in the room.

Soon the boys' nose twitched a bit as he smelled vanilla causing him to smile. "Usagi-baka, you're here." The princess laughed. "Yes you little fungus I'm here. But can you guess who else is?" Shingo gave an exasperated sigh. "Haruka is of-course." Still laughing she asked. "Are you very sure about that? It might be someone-else you know." Shingo grunted. "Very sure, I can feel the caluses on her fingertips from constant piano playing. But most importantly I can smell her cologne. Good god Haruka, I know you're the more butch of the two of you. But do you have to smell like a man too?" The Knight burst out laughing. "Thank goddness you were the one to say that uncle Shingo. I was too chicken." Shock had they boy trying to sit up, but a painful reminder of where he was and why had his voice on edge.

"Who the hell do you think you're fooling mister, you are most definitely not my nephew! Michael is only eight years old!" Haruka and the others outright laughed, but it was Usagi that said. "It is most definitely Michael, Go-kun, and we will explain how in a few minutes. But first tell me, what set father off to hurt you so badly?" Shingo squeezed his sisters' hand. "He found out I hadn't spent the day at Bobby's, that had snuck out to go to your wedding. He got his copy of People in the mail this morning; it had your wedding photos in it. One of the photos showed me dancing with you." When he felt a tear fall on his hand Shingo squeezed her hand tighter. "Don't you dare start cryin and blaming yourself Usagi. It's my fault I got caught. I should have listened to Haruka and stayed away because of the photographers. Now tell me what it is you need to tell me, and why it also smells like lilacs and sunflowers in here." Serenity and Miranda both smiled at that one as the boy had mentioned their favorite flowers.

Even though the boy couldn't see her Haruka shook her head. "No Shingo, first I want to know something. How in the name of hell did you make it as far as the school without getting run over or something?" The boy grimaced. "You're going to think I'm crazy." Haruka replied. "I promise I won't." He turned his head her direction. "I know it sounds strange but I kept hearing some guys' voice, at-least I think it was a guy, in my head, telling me everything from where to step, stop, turn and walk. No that's not right, it was more like a whisper in my ear, guiding me every inch of the way." That proved the boys Uraniun blood as far as Haruka was concerned. Their patron god and the wind itself had kept the boy safe until she could get to him. It also didn't surprise her that the Uraniun part of him was stronger than the Lunar, at-least for now, simply because her mothers energy fathered the boy. "Okay Shingo, it's time for the explanations."

To say that the boy was shocked would be an understatement. But so much that had been going on with and around Usagi finally made sense to him. But it was the two elder of the three queens his words were focused on. "Queen Miranda, Queen Serenity are you really my true parents?" Serenity replied. "Yes we are." The boy seemed to come to a decision. "Then after I graduate law school I want to come live with you guys on the moon." Miranda asked. "Are you sure about that Shingo? Our technology may be hundreds of years ahead of what's here on Earth, but we don't have televisions." He replied. "I don't need television to be a good lawyer, I can do that anywhere. And from the sounds of it, mother will need a good one at her side when it comes to changing the laws to suit this new time." Queen Serenity wanted to cry, Shingo had called her mother. Shingo smelled lilacs before he felt the gentle kiss on his cheek. "I will be proud to have you at my side Shingo."

"Mother if you had known about me, and I had actually managed to be born then, what would you have named me?" Serenity replied. "I would have named you after the most honorable man and king I ever knew. I would have named you for my father Tranquility." Shingo again turned his head towards Haruka. "I want to keep the name Tsukino, but will you guys help me do what I have to do to change my name from Shingo to Tranquility. I don't want to keep the name they gave me." Adding just a tiny bit of pressure to the teens hand Haruka replied. "I'll call my lawyer first thing in the morning. But for now little bro you need to rest. We will come back to see you in the morning." Thanks to his weakened state and meds Shingo was asleep before they even left the room. Or at-least they thought he was until he spoke again just as they was about to exit the room. "Queen Miranda."

"Yes, son?"

"Since your senshi energy fathered me, can I call you papa?" All the anger in Miranda's system melted away to be replaced with loving warmth. "I wouldn't have it any other way son." When he balled the hand that wasn't in a cast into a fist Miranda moved back to his side. Taking the hand gently she asked. "What's wrong honey?" The boys strength surprised Miranda when he tightened his grip on her hand. "Onegai, I know you must have important business to take care of with the kingdoms. But… Onegai, will you and mother stay? Just until I fall asleep. I don't want to be alone in the dark." Taking the seat Usagi had vacated Queen Serenity laid a hand on her sons thigh. "We'll both stay."

Haruka and Usagi returned to the waiting room just in-time to keep Zoiycite from going for Mamoru's throat. She was still pissed beyond belief that her prince could treat Usagi so badly. Standing he wiped the blood away from his lip where the general had punched him. "Don't defend me Haruka. I deserve worse than a fist to the face." Carefully picking up the sword made of pure ice that the general had dropped when Haruka grabbed her he continued. "Truthfully, I probably deserve to have this thing shoved up my ass and flipped sideways. But I'm going to ask that she not, and that she and the others help me find a way to redeem myself in their eyes." Taking the sword his lover had created, Kunzite used his own power to send it into another dimension where it could melt away harmlessly. "There is only one way left as far as I'm concerned my prince. And that would be to release us from our duties to you so that we may fully devote ourselves to our other duties as guardians to the Royal Family of Lunaria and trainers to Princess Polyhymnia."

Mamoru was thoughtfull for a moment. "Before I release you I would like to ask one final duty of you as your prince." Nephrite replied. "If the request is a reasonable one, we will consider it." Mamoru replied. "Fair enough. As everybody here knows midway through first year pre-law I switched to pre-med. Thanks to my previous schooling and from being part of the social services system as a kid. I know Tsukino Kenji will most likely make bail by morning. Social services will wait till they have Ikuko and Kenji together in one spot to serve them with notice their parental rights have been terminated, and that Usagi and Haruka now have custody of Shingo. Until he is out of the hospital and safely at Haruka's place. I would like one of you with him at all times day and night to protect him. Just in-case either one tries to cause trouble. I'll leave the shift arrangements up to the three of you. But please watch over him."

Kunzite replied. "I mean no offense to the princess Mamoru, but why? The boy is a normal human is he not?" Usagi shook her head. "No he is not General Kunzite." Usagi then told the generals the truth of Shingo's parentage. Zoiycite flipped her wrist creating another sword of ice. "Since I'm not on duty with the Marsian princess tomorrow or the shop, I'll take first watch." Just as she was about to walk past her lover Kunzite grabbed the sword from her and sent it to wherever he sent the other one. "Oh for the love of Cosmos woman, will you try to remember there are security cameras in this place and stop creating these damn things!" Stepping out into the hall the female general turned to her lover smirking, while she created yet another sword. Before walking away she said. "I will tell you this one time only my love. Only when you **finally** put a wedding ring on my finger do you **even **get to **try** and boss me around. Until then, **piss off**." They were all laughing when Kunzite walked away from them muttering. "I'm going home; that woman is going to drive me crazy one of these days."


	14. Chapter 13

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 13.**

Haruka had intended to spend some calming time with her roses when they got home. However she was hit with a sudden bout of exhaustion the second she picked up her gardening tools. Going back into the mansion she found that Michi and Taiki had started preperations for an early supper for everyone. That's when it hit her she'd skipped lunch and was hungry. Taking an apple from the basket she ate it on her way up to her room, stopping only long enough to check on Michael and Hotaru. Though she was tired, she smiled when she saw that Hotaru was using her powers to show Michael how she liked to study both the 'Big Bang Theory' and 'Darwins Theory of Evolution'. After telling them she was going to take a bath then a nap, Haruka continued on past Hotaru's room to hers.

The soft smile became a slight chuckle when she saw Usagi on her knees next to the tub drawing her bath for her. The chuckle was because Usagi's hair was extra long again while hers had been returned to its previous style. While they had been waiting to hear the results of Shingo's surgery, Setsuna had admitted that both during the Silver Millennium and in this time. She had been jacking them around about the hair thing, just to see if Haruka would do it. Haruka had been steamed at first, but now she could see the humor in it. Thanks to some gentle urging from Yaten, Usagi hadn't put it back up in odangos'. Instead just the top and sides had been secured away from her face with the use of the green leather thong from Yatens own hair. The rest however fell to Usagis calves like a river of molten silver. Haruka suddenly decided to hell with the bath, she'd been aching for three years to know what it would feel like to have those long silken locks caress her body as she made love to the princess. Now she was going to find out.

It is true that our eyes are the mirrors into our souls. Usagi knew that as sure as she knew her own name. Simply because when her tall love helped her to stand, she could see the heart of the warrior and the soul of the pianist side by side in Haruka's eyes, and without the wind senshi having to speak a single word, her every desire, dream, hope, fear and everything-else that went along with this life was being laid bare for the moon princess to see. Even if you didn't verbalize it, it took a great deal of strength to admit a need. Usagi honored her lovers strength by taking her hand and silently leading her to their bed. When Haruka was lying down she parted her legs in ivitation for her tiny love to lay between them. Though no part of the wind senshi's glorious body was ignored, Usagi remembered and used what Yaten had taught her about pressure points and how to use them for sexual stimulation. Every time a whimper, moan, or scream of pleasure forced its way past the normally silent womans lips, the moon princess knew she was doing one of her duties as a wife very well.

When Usagi finally knelt between her legs and inserted a finger just as she started to suckle that special bundle of nerves, Harukas murmers of encouragement which had mostly been incoherent so far, were suddenly very loud and very clear. "Dear God don't stop!" Very soon the tall blonde could feel her passion racing towards the edge. She tried to fight her release off to make the pleasure last just a tiny bit longer. However, in the end the wind senshi's own body betrayed her. Tumbling over the edge she screamed. "Usagi!" While the quaking of her body calmned, Haruka drug her lover up and kissed her hard. The kiss conveying her love, her thanks and everything else that she felt, yet couldn't name. However the taste of herself on Usagi's honey sweet lips was an intoxicating mix for the blonde. So much so that twenty minutes later Usagi was in the same state that Haruka was in. When they finally went back downstairs wearing tanks tops and sweatpants, the wonderfull smells of clam chowder, and grilled cheese sandwiches greeted them.

Two weeks later while Usagi was again with Miss Haruna, Haruka went to both the moto-cross field and the track to see what she could do about getting out of her contracts without paying a hefty fine. As much as she loved both sports, she wasn't going to deliberately put her unborn child at risk like that. The first stop had been the track. The F1 teams' manager and head mechanic at first had been steamed that his best racer wanted to even temporarily leave them. However the man who was a grandfather twenty times over thanks to his three daughters and daughter-in-law, grinned like he'd just gotten the best present ever when Haruka told why she needed out of the contract. Two of those grandchildren though Seiji had raised himself. He had been given custody of Marcus and Akira because his son and daughter-in-law had been two of the passengers killed when a hijacked plane slammed into the north tower on September 11th. "A baby, that does change things Ruka. I trust your skills to keep you safe out there, but not the other drivers. However, instead of completely leaving the team, why not stay on as my assistant." Haruka was stunned. She had always wanted to become an F1 mechanic after conquering the racing world as a driver. But hadn't expected that to happen until she was at-least in her thirties. She was about to get a giant leap forward in achieving that dream. Even though she had a surprise in-store for the man Haruka had to ask. "But why me and not somebody who already has their degree and is licensed to work on an F1 engine." Seiji rolled his eye like she'd just asked the most stupid question in the world.

"Oh please Haruka. I've seen you tear apart an engine, put it back together and have it running better than factory new in half the time it takes most those dim-bulbs to say their own names. They may know the F1 engine thanks to their schooling, but they don't know it as intimately as you do." He sighed. "But you're right too. Unless you have you're degree, the sponsors aren't going to let you act professionally as a mechanic." Seiji knew when the sly smile he'd come to know so well the last few years, graced his young friends lips. That she had a solution to their little problem. Taking the folded papers she handed him Seiji opened them to see that Haruka had tested out of college getting her degree and license a year early. Seiji opened his desk drawer and took out the crystal picture frames that the four youngest of his eight granddaughters had pooled their allowance to buy him for his birthday. Haruka's graduation certificate went into one, her license in the other. After hanging them on the wall he shook her hand. "Welcome to the world as a professional F1 mechanic." Haruka was about to leave so she could go to the moto-cross field and talk to her coach when Seiji stopped her.

"When that baby is born I'll expect you to bring it to work with you so I can spoil it." Haruka chuckled. "What is it Seiji-san? Don't you have enough grandbabies to spoil and be spoiled by, without having to try and claim my daughter too?" What he said next shocked the living shit out of the tall blonde. "A man can never have too many grandchildren, and, does the fact you're Sailor Uranus have anything to do with the fact at less than a month, you know already it's a girl-child?" Instead of opening the door Haruka locked it and sat back down. "How long..?" He replied. "Since your first day as her. A few years ago, out in the garage bay, less than fifty feet from where you're sitting. A fourteen year old boy was attacked and turned into some kind of monster. He had been waiting there so he could get your autograph. He may have been inside that thing, but he still remembers every little detail of what happened that day."

"But that still doesn't explain how you figured it out." Seiji replied. "Because the boy was my grandson Marcus." Since her friend and boss had known her secret this whole time and kept it safe, Haruka trusted him with the rest of their story. When she finished he only said. "The senshi's secrets will go to my grave with me." At the moto-cross field things went pretty much as they had done with Seiji, minus the telling of secrets. As so far no-one there had been pulled into the mess their different enemies had caused. After picking up her tiny lover from Miss Haruna's care, Haruka turned her car in the direction of the hospital. Her stomach was a bundle of nerves the entire way there. This was for two reasons. One Shingo's bandages were coming off today and two, Yaten had had her appointment with Mizuno-san. Whether it be right or wrong, Haruka was actually more worried about Yaten. The tiniest of her two loves had spent more time asleep than she had awake the last couple days, and that couldn't be good. Sure the crystal had promised the babies would be delivered alive and healthy, but Haruka was still worried. However, thinking about all the babies that would be joining their little family soon made Haruka smile and place her free hand on her own belly for a moment. The old Haruka would have thought what Usagi had done last night was so sweet it was sickening. But the new her had just thought it sweet. Last night upon going to bed she had laid her head in Haruka's lap and read to their daughter from a book of nursery rhymes. The moon princess was going to be the best mother their children could hope to have.

Upon entering the boy's room she and Usagi were faced with three smiling starlights. "I take it the news was good then?" She asked. When Yaten nodded her head yes Haruka caught her up in a bone crushing hug and kissed her hard in relief. When Haruka released her Yaten placed one of her hands on Seiya's belly and another on her own, as she called her power to her. "Eternal Healer Star Power!" Though Yaten didn't actually transform this time, the aura of her power soon surrounded her and the brunette starlight. Worried Usagi asked. "Taiki, should she really be using her powers right now?" Taiki replied. "It's okay Usagi-chan. She's just checking to see which one of them is carrying the next Star Maker and will have to deliver at home. Because of the trauma of birth a gender-morph will switch back and forth uncontrollably that first few hours, before settling into their female form. As much as we like and trust Mizuno-san, we don't want to risk the wrong person seeing that." The tiniest starlight was smirking when she released her power. Patting the brunette on the chest between her breasts Yaten said. "Seiya my love be prepared to give birth without those oh so wonderful painkillers they have in this place."

"Pfft… If I can handle an energy blast to the gut, I can handle anything." Seiya moved to the window so she could watch the recovering patients either sit on the benches or walk through the gardens below. "Seriously though guys, after watching Yaten go through it twice now, and nearly losing Iya. I am not under the illusion that labor will be pleasant or even easy. However it doesn't scare me either." From her place in a chair next to Shingo's bed Haruka laced her fingers across her stomach. Smiling as she remembered what it had been like the few times she had gotten to hold Michael after he was born. "You're right Seiya, labor is hell. But the weight of a baby in your arms makes that hell worth it." Seiya turned from the window laughing. "Be careful there Haruka, you are starting to sound almost human." Haruka just shrugged her shoulders. "Pardon me for using some very offensive terminology Kou. But just because I'm a butch dyke, it doesn't mean that I stopped being a woman with a woman's heart."

All the talk of babies and parenthood made Taiki realize something. "Hey Haruka, you never did tell us who Michaels father was during the Silver Millennium." Zoiycite who had walked in just as Taiki asked her question replied. "I am or was, depending on how you look at things. During the Silver Millennium I was a man. When Beryl under control of the Negaforce captured us and turned us against those of the Alliance, she used the same equipment she used on Fiore on me, altering my genetic structure to make me what I am now. It is one of the few things about awful those days that I am thankful for. I may have been fully evil when I woke up in the Magus Chamber. But even now I can't begin to describe how happy I was to find out I had a vagina and tits instead of a pecker and balls." Shingo who had remained mostly silent so far just had to ask. "No offense to you and Haruka Zoiycite. But if you felt like a woman, how did you manage to get a hard on and keep it long enough to have sex with her?" With her usual blunt candor the female general replied. "I am one of the few people alive who has seen her in a dress. And let me tell you my friend. Haruka in a dress is enough to make any man pop wood, gay or straight."

Shingo chuckled. "Now that is something I would love to be able to see, just once." Haruka lightly smacked a non-caste arm. "Tell you what little bro. If things go well with the eye check today and they let you out, tomorrow night you and I will go out to supper just the two of us. And this one time only I'll wear one just for you." A few minutes later after hearing at-least three more people come into the room; Shingo felt a single fingertip on the palm of his hand. It was a signal from Haruka the parents were there and could safely be called mother and papa by the boy. Just before Lilly slid the scissors under the bandages she said. "Now remember Shingo. Even if your mother got her crystals power to your eyes in-time your vision will still be very blurry at first. But that should clear up in a few days. Also don't forget to open your eyes slowly to give them time to adjust from dark to light."

Though the boys face still wasn't a pretty sight thanks to the fading bruises when the doctor removed all of the bandages, it still wasn't so bad a person couldn't look at him. Before trying to open his eyes Shingo first turned his head in the direction his true parents were. Serenity who wore jeans and a summer weight black flannel shirt waited anxiously while the boy slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes fully opened the boy smiled and said. "I can't see you too clear yet, but mother, please don't wear black again, it makes you look washed out and pale." Serenity laughed in relief, her crystals power had been used in-time. "I won't, I promise." After a final CAT Scan and a final round of X-rays Shingo was released a couple hours later. Since Haruka was the most guy-like, it was her that helped the still weak and sore boy to dress so they could leave.

Just like it was her whenever they had visited him that helped him with the bathroom. He had been so embarrassed the first time he had needed to relieve himself while his sisters had visited. Haruka had handled the situation with her usual blunt candor that first time. "Oh for Pete's sake little bro. You need to piss and your going to need help with your aim. Until those bandages come off you're going to need some kind of help unless you want to use a bed pan. So which is your choice? Keeping your dignity with a closed door and my help. Or losing it by sitting on a cold metal pan on your bed?" Put the way Haruka had put it made the choice easy for the boy, he chose the closed door and her help. When Haruka knelt to put the boys sneakers on for him and tie them she said. "Well little bro I guess now is as good a time as any to tell you. Getting your name legally changed should have taken us a couple months. However, I got a call from my lawyer this morning. He had to pull out all the stops and call in a lot of favors. But once you step out of this building and into the sunlight you won't be Tsukino Shingo anymore, you'll be Tsukino Tranquility." The boy wanted to jump for joy but his still healing injuries wouldn't let him, so he settled for hugging the woman tightly when she stood. "Thanks Haruka." Briefly returning the embrace she replied. "Not a problem little bro." Haruka then took her favorite sunglasses out of her breast pocket and popped them onto his face. "Your eyes are still going to be ultra-sensitive to light for a few days. Wear these whenever you're going to be outside."

When the boy returned from a quick trip to the restroom before leaving, he and Haruka were the only ones left in the room. "Hey Ruka where did everybody go?" With a wry smile she replied. "Your sister and the starlights know me so well it's scary sometimes. They knew I would probably try to back out of wearing a dress tomorrow, so they went shopping for one before I could. I just hope with Taiki along there won't be too many frills and shit on the damn thing. Mother and Queen Serenity though teleported back to the mansion so they could help Pluto put the finishing touches on a surprise for me and you." At the mansion instead of going directly inside Haruka had the boy follow her around back to her gardens. After first checking to make sure her roses didn't need any special attention, Haruka led him deeper into the small maze to a gazebo that some climbing roses kept hid from sight.

Since she was not only a senshi but a senshi queen Haruka could see what the boy couldn't, at-least not until he was slightly older. A slight glow that came from inside indicating this wasn't an ordinary gazebo. Walking into it and out the rear exit with her Tranquility suddenly found himself some place he'd never been. The castle that his still limited vision was showing him a short distance away wasn't helping Tranquility's confusion. "What the hell was that and where are we Haruka?" Haruka laughed. "That little bro was a dimensional gate. Setsuna set it up so I could visit Uranus or the Moon without risking Amara by using my senshi abilities. However, we are currently on the moon and that is Castle Selenity. It's time you met the rest of your mothers court."

With a hand to his lower back to help guide him Haruka started to walk them towards the palace explaining a few things as they went. "There are a lot of people out and about in town today, so don't be surprised if some stop to great you. Some may even offer a small token or a gift as it were. Don't refuse it, especially if it comes from a child. Because how you treat the child will determine how the adults treat you. The adults and children won't mind if you give the gift to someone-else if you don't think you can use it. In-fact that is expected behavior. Just never refuse one. Most of the adults will know by now of the temporary problems with your eyesight, so they won't offer a gift until you can see it. But the children won't understand and may approach you anyway."

On the walk through town the teen found that Haruka had spoken true about how the people would react to him. The adults greeted him warmly and didn't offer gifts, but they extracted promises from him that as soon as his sight allowed, he would visit their homes or businesses to accept what they wanted to give. The children offered gifts as well, and as his elder sister had instructed, Tranquility didn't refuse a single one, not even the red hair ribbon that a small girl of about four had shyly pressed into his hand. He won the child's parents over by promising to let his hair grow just long enough to need it. But it was at the foot of the palace steps his authority as prince of the Moon and Uranus was put to the test. A young girl of about eleven, was sitting on the palace steps holding a squirming puppy and crying. Haruka recognized the Dark Moon Queen Nehelenia who'd been healed by Usagi and allowed to start a new life as a child. After spending all that energy to help her Kitten heal the Dark Queen, it pissed Haruka off to see the child in tears. But since they were on the moon how the situation got handled wouldn't be up to her, it would be up to him.

Tranquility too, from Usagi's description of her recognized the dark queen. Kneeling down to her level he asked. "Queen Nehelenia, what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Through her tears she replied. "I wanted to give the new prince my puppy for a gift and talk to my cousin Serenity about merging our kingdoms someday. But the guard won't let me in and says I should take my evil self and mutt back to where I came from. I can't remember doing anything bad, and Kana isn't a mutt. He is a lunar wolf. They're very protective of the people who love them." Instead of anger clouding his vision even more, it seemed to clear it. Haruka's whispered words decided his course of action. "I know the one guard well and he's a real ass. Don't let the ass hear you but tell the younger of the two to go get Captain Solaris, that it's urgent. Give him that signet ring your mother gave you so that the Captain will know who's asking for him." He asked. "Why the Captain? Who is he?" Haruka whispered in reply. "My father, and he doesn't put up with this kind of bullshit out of his soldiers."

After being given the whispered message the younger of the two guards asked. "What gives you the right boy to order me away from my post?" Laying the ring in the guards palm the boy replied. "This does." After looking at the ring in shock the young lieutenant ran off to do as asked. Solaris must have been told what was going on. Because a few minutes later the foolish guard didn't even get a chance to defend himself, as a well placed fist to the face and gut from Solaris had the man on his ass. When he was down the captain took the mans sword from him, before striking it hard enough against the stone steps to shatter it. Tossing the hilt at the downed man the captain said. "Take yourself back to Uranus and your parents' bakery. Your attitude makes you unfit to even guard a battlefield latrine, much-less be a member of the royal guard!"

As was the way with children Nehelenia was blunt and to the point when she asked the prince. "Who are you that you was able to do what I could not?" The boy smacked his forehead. "Oh pardon my poor manners Queen Nehelenia. But I am Prince Tranquility, and I believe you said you had a gift for me." The enthusiastic pup started to lick the boys face wildly the moment Tranquility took him in his arms. Causing all there to see the event to laugh. Still chuckling Solaris asked his daughter. "Now you young lady, why the hell didn't you bring my grandchildren with you?" Haruka took one of her fathers hands and placed it on her still flat belly. "Ah but one of them is here father. Why don't you say hello to Amara." Haruka suddenly found herself being givin a bone crushing hug. "This must be the surprise your mother has been telling me about." Haruka croaked out. "Yes, now please turn me loose father, I can't breath!"

Her father was a charmer Haruka would give him that. For when he released her he turned to the dark queen and said. "Queen Nehelenia, it will be a short while yet before Queen Serenity can visit with you, as she has to introduce her son to the rest of her court. In the mean-time, will you do this old man the honor of having tea and cakes with him while you wait?" The child-queen giggled. "You are hardly old sir. And only one who is a fool would turn down one so handsome." The boy handed the wolf pup to the dark queen. "Nehelenia-sama, please take Kana with you for a short bit so that he may have a snack too." After the captain and the dark queen disappeared down one hall, Haruka lead the boy down another to a great set of doors with the phases of the moon etched into it's surface. The boy didn't have to be told this was the throne room. The etchings and the two guards standing at attention was telling him that. After bowing slightly in respect the two men opened the doors.

So the boy wouldn't be made nervous walking the entire length of the room, Queen Serenity and eight women in full senshi gear, their wings exposed, met him and Haruka halfway across the room. Their senshi dresses were identical in all ways but color to Haruka's. Haruka backed up a few paces with a slight smile so the queen and her mother could stand on either side of him. Placing a petite hand on his shoulder the lunar queen said. "My senshi, please introduce yourselves." The first to step forward was a beauty beyond compare in an orange senshi dress with knee length golden blonde hair and sapphire eyes. "I was named for the goddess of love and beauty herself. I am Aino Aphrodite the queen of Venus and Eternal Sailor Venus."

The next to step forward wore a red dress, had hip length reddish-black hair and charcoal colored eyes. "I am Hino Belladonna the Queen of Mars and Eternal Sailor Mars." Next to come was a woman with chestnut colored hair that fell to her knees in a right of curls with greenish-black eyes and who wore a dark green dress. "I am Kino Juno the Queen of Jupiter and Eternal Sailor Jupiter." The next woman had short cropped navy blue hair and wore an ice-blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly. "I am Mizuno Lelani the Queen of Mercury and Eternal Sailor Mercury." That next to introduce her-self had aqua colored eyes that were only slightly darker than her dress. Surprisingly she had bright red waist length hair. "I am Kaiou Ariel the Queen of Neptune and Eternal Sailor Neptune." The prince frowned. 'Okay, stupid question time here. Why isn't Michiru-sans hair red like yours?"

Haruka chuckled a bit and answered for the Neptunian Queen. "That little bro is a bit of vanity on Michi's part. She felt the red hair paired with the aqua colored collar and skirt of her fuku made her look like a walking Christmas tree, so she started keeping her hair dyed to match." As his eyes had been bandaged the last few weeks, the boy only recognized the voice of the next woman to introduce herself. She had deep blood-red eyes, knee length hair that was so deeply green as to almost be black and was wearing a black dress. "As you already know my prince, I am Meiou Setsuna, the Queen of Pluto and Eternal Sailor Pluto. My eternal status coming not from my time as a senshi, but from birth, as I am the daughter of Chronos himself. " The last woman to introduce herself had floor length flame red hair, eyes that were a pretty shade of purplish-red and wore an earth toned dress. "I am Chiba Beryl, Queen of the Golden Dream Kingdom of Elision, and Eternal Sailor Earth." When the boy swayed a bit on his feet Miranda took charge and lead them to a large meeting table that held everyone comfortably. Putting the back of her hand against his forehead she asked. "Are you alright son? Do you need to go home to earth and lie down?" He replied. "I'm fine papa. It's just one of those dizzy spells that Mizuno-san warned us about while my eyes finished healing and adjusted."

After taking a seat for her-self across from her children and giving the boy his ring back, Miranda continued. "Now will one of you explain just why Lt. Shang ran in here and practically drug Captain Solaris away?" Aphrodite was looking at her queen's son and smirking a bit when Haruka finished explaining. "Tranq-kun, you do realize she's trying to court you in the only way she can right now don't you. Of the species-morphs, the lunar cats, the pegicorns like Helios and the lunar wolf are the rarest. With the lunar wolf being the rarest of them all. Simply because only two at the most are born every fifty years. The males being the rarest of the breed. By offering you a male lunar wolf, Nehelenia is hoping that someday when you and she are old enough, that you'll consider her as a possible marriage partner. Thus reuniting Kana with his sister." The boy was thoughtful for a moment. "That wouldn't be so bad of an idea. Trade treaties and the like can only go so far in uniting two kingdoms. Treaties can be broken, if you want an unbreakable merger a marriage among the two royal families would be best."

Haruka, hands clasped together in front of her on the table leaned forward. "Little bro. Are you very sure marriage to a woman is something you really want. I know for a fact even if you're not a full-blown homosexual you are bisexual, or at the very least very curious. Curious enough to experiment a time or two eventually. If you haven't already done so." The boys face turned flame red. "How did you know?" Haruka replied. "When Taiki and I was packing up your things to bring them to my place, I found the magazines you had hidden in your jean drawer. And no I haven't told your sister. It's not my place to do so, it's yours." Miranda wanted to smack her daughter upside the head. Sure her questions and statements had been well founded, but to call the boy out like that in-front of the rest of them showed a serious lack of tact and brain cells.

Smirking and giving her daughter 'The Look' at the same time she said. "Ari-chan, why don't you and Haruka go for a little walk, while Tranq, Serenity and I go have a short visit with Nehelenia?" Knowing that tone and look all too well Haruka did the only thing she could for the safety of her back-side. She bolted for the door, stopping only long enough to say. "Make sure he's home in time for supper!" Laughing when the door slammed shut behind the younger wind senshi Miranda said. "Come on son, why don't you, your mother and I go have that talk with Nehelenia?" Serenity waited until they were out of ear-shot of the guards to speak. "How long have you been curious about the male form my son?" He replied. "I know I like girls, however for about a year or so now. My friend bobby is seventeen and has been open about it with his parents since he was twelve, and they're cool with it. I've asked him to show me what it was like, but the only thing he would do was kiss me. It felt strange but nice. He refuses to go any further saying that I'm too young yet. But he promises that if I'm still curious and if he's single, that when I'm sixteen he'll show me everything-else."

Miranda nodded. "This Bobby sounds like a smart young man. I'd like to meet him sometime. But what if you discover you like both men and women equally? How will that affect your deciscion of Nehelenia's offer?" He replied. "Usagi's told me a lot over the past week or so. One of which is that since there's a high occurrence of homosexuality and bi-sexuality among those of the Allience, that children learn tollerence and acceptance at a verly early age. So I'm hoping if I explain things to her right that Nehelenia will open to sharing me with someone-else." Miranda chuckled. "How long has your sister known about you?" The boy sighed a bit. "She doesn't, she thinks I was asking because Bobby bent that way." Tranquility shrugged his soulders. " She thinks I just wanted to understand why some people are the way they are. Like any-one with a brain couldn't figure that out. People don't become gay or bi, they're born that way. Only a moron would think other-wise."

Miranda lovingly placed an arm about her sons' shoulders. "Already so wise beyond your years, I don't know what more your mother and I can teach you." The boy straightened his spine. "Teach me how to fight and run a kingdom. The first because I want to protect the ones who don't have anyone-else, the second because I want to be at my level best when I join you guys here permanently." Giving the teens shoulder a gentle squeeze Miranda replied. "That we can do son. That we can do." The guards at the doors of the greeting room gratefully took Miranda's offer of a short break as she and the captain would be with the royal family and their guest. Before opening the doors Queen Serenity told her son. "Now remember son, just be very clear and to the point about yourself with her and Nehelenia should understand."

Upon entering the the room Serenity bowed respectfully to the young queen. "Nehelenia-sama, I have been told you wish to speak to me about merging our kingdoms someday. Since treaties and the like can be broken either accidently or deliberately by either of us, my son has a more permanent solution in mind. However, there is a few things he needs to explain about himself first." While the dark queen and the prince quietly conversed at one end of the room, the adults did the same at the other. Holding a teacup with both hands Uranus said. "Sere-chan, Solaris, I am worried about him. He's taking to the changes in his life far to easy. For the love of pete he's already even entertaining thoughts of marriage! Not that I don't think they will be a good match, because from I've seen of him they will. But he's being too calm and things are moving so quick."

Solaris leaned back and put a hand to his best friends knee. "Miranda, you always did worry too much. I like to think it's his lunar blood that is keeping him calm and level headed. From what you yourself told me, the real abuse didn't last long enough to have any true lasting effects emotionally or mentaly. Be thankful for that. Be thankful he was taken out of the situation while he was still combative and not beaten into submission. True he may still crash and burn once in a while over what happened. But at-least now he'll have us all to prop him up when he falls." Taking the cup from her lovers hands and twining their fingers together Serenity said. "Listen to him my love. Solaris's advice has never been wrong before. Beside I can see already our son has your keen mind and steadfast heart, they won't lead him wrong. Please trust that things will work out as they should." Uranus just smiled and brought her loves knuckles to her lips kissing them tenderly.

Nehelenia hadn't been a bit surprised by the things the prince had told her. In fact she had expected and planned for it. But wanting to appear mature and not overly excited that he was accepting her offer, she schooled her features and body into what she hoped was a thoughtful pose. After a moment she said. "This Bobby you mentioned, the way your voice changed when you talked about him, you think you may love him already am I right?" The dark queens' smartness brought a surprised chuckle from the prince. "Hai." Tilting her head to the side Nehelenia repied. "Well then. I think it would make me a very selfish and poor person if I forced you to deny a part of yourself and refused to share you with another. So I do hope if you decide to take a male lover as well, that you'll invite him to sleep in our room when we marry. I won't have you sneaking from one bedroom to the next as if you are ashamed of who and what you are." The prince held out his hand. "Nehelenia -sama, I believe we just became partners in a shared goal." Taking the offered hand and shaking it she replied. "Not just partners, but friends." The prince smiled. "Friends."


	15. Chapter 14

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 14.**

Haruka entered her home to find Hotaru sitting at the dinning room table with her laptop doing her homework. Since the girl took her classes online she went to school year-round, in a three weeks on, one week off cycle. "Hey Hime-chan where is everybody?" Not even pausing in her school work the girl replied. "Michiru has gone shopping to get the proper food stuffs for a wolf. Molly came over and kidnapped Micheal for an afternoon at the arcade. Seiya and Taiki are checking on the preperations for Fridays concert and Usagi-momma and Yaten are upstairs putting your dress away. I think you'll like it." Getting some ice out of the freezer Haruka asked. "And what about Artemis?" Hotaru paused this time and laughed as she answered. "He is already hiding under Michiru's bed away from the wolf. The damn chicken. I think he's forgotten that a lunar wolf is far superior to the common canine and wouldn't dare waste its time teasing a mere cat."

Haruka chuckled in a distracted manner. She'd only been half listening as her mind was focused on the fact she, Usagi and Yaten were more or less alone in the house. It had been a little over a week since she'd felt the starlights hands on her in a sexual manner. Now she was going to try and remedy that situation. Tossing the ice into the sink instead of the glass of tea, Haruka ran silently upstairs taking them two at a time. She didn't see Hotaru smile smuggly and plug her earphones into the laptop. Haruka liked what she saw when she stopped in front of her partialy open bedroom door. Yaten in yellow lace panties and nothing else. From the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed she'd have to guess Yaten had been trying on some of Usagi's looser fitting dresses so she wouldn't have to buy new ones right away. The baby bump that already couldn't be hidden anymore in most of her clothes made the tiny starlight sexy as hell for the tall blonde.

When Yaten noticed the taller of her second set of mates she tried to recover herself with the dress she had just taken off. However, Haruka was just too quick for her. Taking the shorter woman into a firm yet loose embrace, Haruka purred against a sensitive ear. "There is no need to hide yourself from me Ten-chan." The starlight wanted to cry about the unfairness of gaining so much weight already. "But I'm getting so fat!" Hooking a finger under the starlights chin, Haruka tilted her face up. "What you are love is pregnant with twins. And getting more beautiful with each day that passes." Then before the starlight could protest, the sky senshi claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

Yaten resisted for a moment as she always did. But was soon melting against the taller woman. It was nearly always impossible to resist one who came at you with both barrels loaded. Although Yaten had managed to once or twice this past week with the tall blonde. But so far had been unable to resist Usagi when she cornered her. Simply because the moon princess was the sneakier of the two. The princess let her soft voice and touches wear her down, so that Yaten became the aggressor in those situations. When the starlight melted against her Haruka picked her up and gently laid her on the bed. The cool sheets against her bare back brought the silver-haired woman to her senses, but only for a very brief moment. Usagi who'd stripped out of her shorts and tank top the moment Haruka started her assualt had joined them on the bed. After whispering into her first loves mind to keep the starlight busy Haruka stood and quickly stripped down to bare skin before climbing back onto the bed.

This time when the haze of passion receeded just a bit from the womans mind Haruka let it. Nibbling at the delicate curves of the shorter woman's chin and neck she whispered. "We know what happened at the hotel was serving a purpose. Just like I noticed you did your best to make sure we both felt what you felt. This time don't think, don't worry that you might be showing more affection to one over another. Shut your mind down and just feel, let your body have control." Haruka's low rumbling voice and gently roaming hands had been so hypnotic the starlight didn't have a choice, her own body took control. She didn't notice she'd paid more loving attention to Haruka than she did the princess. In the end all she'd cared about was that fingers buried deep within each other she and Haruka rose to the height of their passion together. When her mind cleared enough to think Yaten finaly noticed that while the princess had paid special attention to her upper body, she'd had a hand on herself and was fast approaching the edge.

Kissing the starlight softly Haruka whispered. "See we can take care of ourselves if should happen to pay more attention to one of us. But why don't you finish what she started. You should really truly taste her, she's so sweet." A few moments later when the honeyed necter of Usagi's passion spilled into her mouth, Yaten was glad she'd let the hypnotic voice of the wind senshi work its magic for a second time. The princess was indeed sweet. For a few minutes they just laid there on the bed, enjoying the feel of having the ones they cared most about in their arms. Enjoying the peace, the energy and the love that shrouded them from the outside world. Twice Yaten tried to speak but found she couldn't, however Haruka could read her emotions as if they were an open book. Holding her tighter and taking in the sweet scent of the steel toned hair she whispered. "It's okay you don't have to say anything. We know what you and your heart want to say. Just as we know you can't say it just yet. But we can wait. We can wait."

Yaten was just starting to go from a doze to full sleep mode when someone pinched her rear painfully. **"Son of a Bi…!" **The rest of the profanity the starlight had been about to utter was cut off when Usagi claimed her lips softly. Laughing Haruka crawled from under the covers. Pulling a fresh pair of bikini panties from her dresser and putting them on she said. "Now love you know I had to wake you up somehow. If we'd let you slip into full sleep mode you wouldn't have woken until morning, causing you to miss supper. And that my dear, wouldn't have done those babies, you or your temper any good." After pulling on sweats and a tank top, Haruka sat on the edge of the bed. Grazing her knuckles lightly over an exposed breast, she added. "Besides don't you want to get dressed and go downstairs to Seiya and Taiki? They've been home for about ten minutes." Quicker than the 'Psalm Sunday Tornado' could take down a house, Yaten had showered, redressed in her panties and one of Usagi's sundresses and was running down the stairs.

Haruka and Usagi got downstairs just in-time to hear Seiya laughing her ass off about something and Taiki shouting. 'Oh shut the **hell **up Seiya! It's your damn fault I have to be in court Tuesday morning!" Haruka quirked an eyebrow. "And just why do you have to be in court Taiki?" Chuckling herself Yaten handed Haruka the yellow slip of paper that had come from a cop. Haruka first looked at the cops' signature. She knew the man as she had gone to college with him, and he was a real asshole. The coffee she just taken a sip of got spewed onto the counter when Haruka read the charges. "Battery of a police officer and indecent exposure! What the hell have you two been doing?!" Between fits of laughter Seiya replied. "We were parked on the side of the rode doing what you three just got done with. But even though I was the one on top, I still had more of my clothes on than off so I was more or less ignored."

"While Taiki was completely naked, so she was the one who got the ticket." Chuckling Haruka asked. "And what about the battery charge?" Before the laughing starlight could reply Taiki shouted. "And that is what makes this your damn fault Seiya. If you hadn't told me he called us a couple of damn dykes that just needed a good dicking to get our heads screwed on straight. I wouldn't have gotten out of the truck still half dressed to kick the stupid fuck in the balls!" Haruka turned towards the kitchen so the frustrated starlight couldn't see the smirk on her features. She didn't have to be told the cop had knocked on the trucks window just as Taiki had been about to reach orgasm. The fact the chestnut-haired woman had said the one swear word she hated most was telling her that. She just picked up the phone and dialed the number of a good friend of her late uncles that also just happened to be the judge for their district.

When the phone was answered she said. "Konban wa Iwato-san, its Haruka and I need a favor. I need all paper work attached to badge number 385 and ticket number 59063 to vanish as if it never existed." Haruka laughed at whatever got said to her. "No uncle I haven't been caught speeding again. Thanks to her wife a good friend of mine got into trouble. I'm just trying to help her out." After giving the judge the particulars Haruka waited quietly while he spoke. A few moments later after saying her goodbyes Haruka turned back around. "Don't worry about court Tuesday Taiki, you don't have to go. If you don't want to that is. The indecent exposure charge is being made to vanish even as we speak. But unfortunately Iwato-san can't make the battery charge disappear. What he is going to do however, instead of making you pay a fine, is use it to get the I.A.D. involved and get that cop thrown off the force permanently. I guess this isn't the first time a complaint has been lodged against him for his treatment of those in the Gay, Lesbian, and Transgender community."

Taiki thanked Haruka then went upstairs. When she came back down Taiki was wearing spandex biking shorts and a sports bra. After checking the meat she had marinating in a dish on the kitchen counter, Taiki told the others she was going to the gym to work out. The gym was a building situated about a fifty yards off to the right side of the mansion and was about 20 x 30 feet in size. The equipment inside would be any serious body-builders wet-dream come true. Since the meat needed only another thirty minutes to marinate there wasn't time for Taiki to fully enjoy the facility. But it would be enough to work off some of her frustration. Taiki had been working out for about ten minutes when Yaten who'd gone along to act as Taiki's spotter spoke. "Are you mad at me too Tai-chan?"

Putting the barbell back into its slot above her head Taiki sat up on the bench cursing herself. She hadn't meant to go off into her own little world and make the smallest of her wives think she was upset with her too. But apparently she had. Patting the empty space between her parted legs the tallest starlight invited the smaller to sit with her. When a silver head rested against her shoulder Taiki sighed. "No my Chibi-Hikari I am not upset with you. But I am upset with myself now. Instead of worrying about Seiya-baka's twisted sense of humor. I should have been checking to make sure they had treated you right and that you had enjoyed your time alone with them." Yaten kissed her loves collar-bone. "They did, and I did, at-least until Haruka pinched my ass to wake me up." Taiki chuckled. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Because she could feel the sexual tension still running through her tall loves body. Yaten slipped a hand under the band of the sports bra so she could gently manipulate the soft breast tissue. Kissing her loves neck the starlight replied. "No. What I want you to do is lay down and let me show you how much I love you." Since the gym had a skylight roof that would keep Yaten's claustrophobia from kicking in, when warm lips began to suckle that oh so sensitive spot behind her right ear, Taiki gasped out. "Lock the door and turn out the lights." When Yaten returned from her task Taiki was still sitting where she'd left her, only now the chestnut-haired woman was naked as the day born, and had gone male. Because their time was mometarily limited and because the male body could be more easily stimulated Yaten didn't mind. She just stripped out of her dress and panties and pushed her husband to his back.

Sitting astride his bare legs she took the already rigid flesh into her hand. Smirking she said. "I see somebody is happy to see me." Taiki's only answer was a very sharp and audible hiss of pleasure when Yaten lowered her head and took him into her mouth. Since Yaten had never done that particular act for his male form before, Taiki was half out of his mind with lust when she came up for air, and then slowly, an inch at a time, lowered herself onto his shaft. When he was surrounded by her slick heat Taiki grasped his wifes hips and helped her set a fast hard pace that had them shouting each others names not even five minutes later when they tumbled over the edge. Taiki wanted to relax and just hold his tiny lover for a moment or two. Basking in the wonder of what she had done for him. Yaten's stomach however, had other ideas. When it rumbled loudly the chestnut-haired starlight laughed and shifted back to his true form. Picking up the clothes she'd discarded Taiki kissed the tiny woman hard and said. "Sounds like I better get dressed so I can feed my girls." Tracing her loves lips with her fingertips, Yaten replied. "Especially if you want the honor of choosing their names."

Taiki was floored with that news. On Kinmoku the mother chose the childs name. And Taiki was proud of Seiya. She'd thought long and hard before choosing Iya's name then discussing it with them. But this, even though they now lived on Earth, Taiki never expected. By the time Taiki came out of her stupor enough to redress and walk back to the house, Yaten had already done so, and was helping Seiya put the steaks on the grill. When she noticed the look on Taiki's face Seiya laughed and said. "I'm guessing you finally told her Yaten-chan. She's got that stoned stupid look." Yaten replied. "I did. Now I just can't wait to see Haruka's face when Usagi tells her what the four of us have been doing when she wasn't with Miss Haruna." Seiya chuckled lowly. "Neither can I. Molly, Nephrite and Michael should be here any minute with Nephrite's part of that surprise."

Haruka didn't think nothing of it when Nephrite and the others pulled into the drive a short while later in a shiny black 2010 Monte Carlo. Simply because the Lunar general had a serious jones for any Chevrolet Motors product. She only said that she liked how the 2010 mimicked the 76 body, only in a more modern way. Usagi waited until the dessert of a perfectly done pinapple upsidedown cake, had been consumed to get her friends and families attention focused on her. She had wanted to be grown up about her announcement and surprise. But Usagi was just too excited to be anything but herself. "I did it guys! I passed the test! I'm a senior!" When the congratulations going around the table calmned Nephrite handed Usagi an envelope. Which she held against herself for a moment like it may contain something priceless. And in a way it did, because inside it was a document and a small piece of plastic no bigger than a credit card. She had had him holding on to it the last couple days cause she knew if she'd had it in her possession she'd spill the surprise.

She then held it out for Haruka to take from her. She wanted Haruka to be the first to see it as she knew she'd hurt her loves feelings spending more of her time with the Starlights this past week than she'd had with her. Haruka was grinning when she finished looking at both items. She then turned them so the others could see. "She got her driving permission and…. She did so well on her entrance exam that she earned her own parking space in the senior parking lot!" Pulling her princess in for a kiss she said. "I am very proud of you Kitten." When the second round of applause died down Nephrite placed a set of keys in Usagi's hand. Keeping the hand in his he said. "Usagi-hime, Molly and I are going to need a ride home. You see that car we drove up in, the one you helped me pick out. It wasn't for Molly like you thought; it was for you, happy belated birthday."

It was about four in the morning when the stealthy opening of her bedroom door woke Haruka. Since she recognized the scent of the ones opening it, she didn't immediately jump up ready to fight. She just cracked one eye partially open and feigned continued sleep, to see why the starlights were entering hers and Usagi's room. But even as she saw Taiki carry in a sleeping Yaten, she remembered that Michi would be leaving in a few minutes to catch a flight to England for a two week tour. Since Setsu had to spend a few days at the gates, Taiki and Seiya were taking her to the airport. Haruka smiled internally and thought. _"They must not want her spending even two hours of her sleep time alone." _Since Haruka was on her back, one arm above her head. It had been no trouble for Taiki to slip Yaten beneath the sheets and place her head on the shoulder Usagi wasn't occupying.

Still feigning sleep Haruka brought her arm down to hold the starlight close, smiling internally as Yaten squirmed about in her sleep until she was comfortable. Taiki and Seiya smiled when Yaten settled back into a deep sleep murmuring Haruka's name. However, Taiki whispered. "She loves them both so much, and has since before circumstances forced her to take them as her wives along-side us. So why won't she tell them Seiya? Why is she hurting herself and them by not speaking what is in her heart aloud? As the rarest of healers, the laws of Kinmoku would allow her four mates! So why won't she say it?!" Seiya replied just as quietly. "You know her Tai-chan, so why are you asking that? Don't forget she waited until after we returned to Kinmoku and the second miscarriage to tell us she had fallen in love with them. So you know it's going to be a point of honor for her to keep the words from spilling past her lips until we are dead. Since she married us first and them second. Instead of all four of us in a single ceremony. In her mind it would be the ultimate betrayal of us, to say it out loud here until then. Just like I know you would be, I too, would be willing to throw those damn ground rules straight out that fucking window, and work out a way to share her equally amongst the four of us, if she would only say the words. Truthfully, I think it was the stress of keeping her secret for so long that caused her to lose the babies."

Thoughtful Taiki replied. "You know for once I think you just hit every nail on its head Seiya." Haruka startled her friends when she chuckled and said. "Good God you two are noisy. Now here's the deal. Only the ground rule about sex is still active, if you want it to be, the rest of them are gone. Usagi and I will not wait to corner her away from you guys to work on her; we will do it right in front of you. We've been holding back fearing any overt action towards her would hurt you guys, but apparently that was the wrong tact to take since you are open to sharing her. So we will not hold back anymore. You guys just make sure you double your efforts in getting her to understand it's okay for her to openly show her feelings for all four of us. At least, here in the privacy of the mansion. Now out so I can get back to sleep."

Haruka hadn't returned to her slumber for very long, when she was woken again by the highly unpleasant sensation of fingernails digging deep enough into her upper thigh to draw blood. She opened her eyes expecting to find a youma attacking, only to find her arms full of a panicking starlight. It only took a moment to realize the problem. Yaten, who must have woken to use the restroom, couldn't see, as the curtains were drawn over all the windows in the room and the French doors that opened onto their private balcony. Cursing herself for an idiot Haruka woke Usagi. Between whispers of soothing nothings into the tiny fei's ear she said. "Kitten open all the curtains, but leave off the lights, so she can see the sky."

Once Usagi completed her task she went into their private bath and started the tub filling. Soon the soothing scents of Jasmine and Lavender were filling the air. When Yaten finally calmed and went limp against her, Haruka stripped the woman of her sweat-soaked nightgown and carried her into the bathroom. Then while Usagi leaned over the tub and cleansed the sweat from their loves body, Haruka went around the privacy screen and sat on the sink so she could clean and bandage her leg. After seeing to her leg properly Haruka called out to her loves mind. _"Kitten I'm going to change out of these boxers into sweat-pants. I don't want her seeing what she did to my leg." _Usagi replied. _"Change the sheets to Haruka, no doubt there's blood on them." _There were only a couple tiny spots of blood on the sheet surprisingly; however Haruka changed the sheet anyway before taking one of Usagi's summer weight flannel nightgowns in to her.

Yaten though, still feeling the residual effects of her panic attack balked when Haruka started to put her back to bed. Whispering soothingly the tall blonde said. "Shush love its okay, everything's alright. We don't have to go back to bed yet if you don't want." Gently brushing the starlights cheek with her fingertips Usagi added her own words. "Would you rather go downstairs? Sunrise is only about an hour or so away. We could watch a little TV and have tea while we wait for the sun to come up. Would you like that?" When the tiny woman nodded her head yes, Haruka lifted her in her arms and carried her down the stairs. The low drone of the television, the tea and soft loving touches pushed away the last dregs of the nightmare that had woken the smallest starlight. But it was just as the sun had started to come up, that Yaten, cradled in Haruka's arms, her legs across both their laps, finally found the courage to say what she'd had been aching to say for a long time. Though her voice wasn't much above a whisper, her words were heard by both women none the less. "Usa, Ruka, thank you. I… I love you."

The sun had fully come up when Seiya and Taiki returned. Usagi who was in the kitchen scrambling eggs while the coffee brewed, put a finger tip to her lips and pointed at the sofa upon seeing her friends. Haruka and Yaten were sound asleep. Smiling both women took a seat at the breakfast bar and accepted a cup when it finished brewing. Keeping her voice to a whisper Seiya asked. "What happened Odango?" When Usagi hesitated Taiki added. "Usagi, she's in one of your nightgowns and her hair's still damp. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out something happened." When Usagi finished telling them she looked straight at her friends. Her clear hard gaze was just daring them to hold anything back. When she started to speak again just the tenor of Usagi's voice warned the starlights this wasn't their friend speaking, but their princess and future queen. "All humans experience claustrophobia at some point in their lives. I may not be the brightest crayon in the box but even I know this. However claustrophobia as bad as Yaten's needs something to trigger it, a cause, so if you guys have any idea what may have caused it now's the time to tell me. She needs help and you know it. Whether it be specialized help from the Silver Crystal or a therapist, she needs help to get past it."

Savoring the warmth of the cup in her hands Taiki sighed. "When Yaten was ten there was some restoration work going on in an un-used section of her family's palace. The roof, upper floors and some of the wall caved in, trapping her, her mother, her father and several others in the rubble. Because of the risk to any survivors, the use of senshi powers to clear the rubble was forbidden. For three days she was trapped in the dark while rescue workers worked to dig them out. Because her empathic abilities were there from the time of birth Yaten felt the death of her parents. Momoko-san didn't even get a chance to transform and protect her family. Because some of the falling debris had severed her spinal cord causing almost instant death. Because she was in an air pocket Yaten was protected but lack of air took Nobiukii-san. Can you even begin to imagine princess, what it must have been like for her to be trapped in the dark for three days, and be able to feel the exact time of her parents' death? Trapped in the dark, with no way out and death all around her. There are very few people who wouldn't be affected by something like that."

The small plate of eggs and sausage the princess had made for her pre-breakfast snack got pushed at Seiya. "Here you eat this, I need thinking food." The princess sat back down with them after getting a bag of chips and a can of Pepsi. For a few minutes the princess munched on the chips and sipped her drink while she thought and formulated a plan. About the time she started to smirk, Pluto materialized before them. "Princess what you're planning will be risky but it just might work." Making note of the starlights confusion Pluto continued. "The past is over and can not be changed. However, like a river the present and future is always ever flowing, ever changing and can soften the past. The princess is planning to separate her astral body from her physical one. So that she and the crystal can be a beacon of light in the dark for Yaten. If she planned to send it into the future, she would have her own light to guide her back. Star Maker please transform and take hold of her hand when she's ready. Since she plans on sending her astral body to the past, to a time before she gained her powers as Sailor Moon, she'll need the light of a star, a Star Maker, to be precise, to guide her back."

The princess first woke her lover and asked to switch places with her. Though her voice was kept to a whisper, Haruka's anger that Pluto was allowing Usagi to do what she planned was very evident. "Why the **fuck **are you allowing her to do this Pluto?! When you know how risky it is!" Pluto calmly replied. "Because if we don't, the next time she flips out your leg won't be Yaten's victim. Her own daughters' neck will be. Now tell me Uranus, do you think she'll be able to live with the knowledge she accidentally killed one of her own children!" Seiya held up a finger. "One question Pluto. Why hasn't she woken up yet from the noise we've been making?" Pluto shrugged her shoulders. "It is a fairly simple matter to slow time for a single person. She won't wake up until I release the spell. But this time when she wakes she'll carry the memory of a light that shined when her world was at its darkest and most fearsome. The claustrophobia will still hit her from time to time; there is no getting around that either. However, after today it won't show itself so violently either."

When she was sure her princess was ready, Pluto opened her mouth to give the princess a few final instructions, only to be stopped short by her own father. Taking the Key of Time from her hand he said. "I can not allow you to do this Sets-chan. You may be well over ten thousand years old but you are still a babe when it comes to something as serious as this. Your screw up in allowing that pink haired brat to continue to travel back and forth is proof of that. For the short amount of time it will take to do this **I **will be in full control." Chronos then turned to the princess. "Serenity-hime, no matter what, never reveal to the child Yaten the events to come as that could royally screw things up, if she asks for a name, avoid giving her one if possible. As for the rest, just wing it as you kids are so fond of saying. On this plane of existence only about ten minutes will pass, but your astral form will spend the entire three days with her."

It only took a few moments for Chronos to open the Cherry Way into the past and separate the astral body of the princess from her physical one. Then between one blink and the next, the astral body of the princess was there in the dark with Yaten. _For three days and two nights the princess stayed with Yaten, Doing everything she could to keep her calm. Everything from talking to telling jokes to telling the child of her favorite foods. And at one point singing to her when the child started to heart-breakingly cry over the death of her beloved papa. Whenever the talking ball of light that Yaten had named Angel sang for her, Yaten would laugh as the notes were so off-key that it bordered on the ridiculous. The princess knew it was time for her to leave when the rubble started to shift and natural light started to filter in. When she told Yaten good-bye, the child started to cry again. The tears only slowing when her friend promised they would see each other again someday. Tears leaving tracks down soot covered cheeks Yaten asked. "But Angel, how will I know you when I meet your true form?!" The ball of light glowed a little brighter and replied. "You'll know me because I'll be wearing the one thing most precious to you. And please remember Yaten; never tell anyone that I was here until after you meet my true form. Not even your friends Seiya and Taiki. Because if you do, fearing for my safety, they may try to stop me from coming here to you, because as I told you already, I am from the future." Yaten actually snorted. "Like I would tell Seiya-baka anything that important. The dumbass can't keep a secret to save her life." The last thing Yaten heard before the rubble was pulled away from her face, was her friends laughter._

The moment her astral body returned to her, Usagi's eyes popped open and she bolted through the open patio door. Where she dropped to her knees next to a trellis of Morning-glories and began to breathe deeply as if starved of their sweet scent. Coughing and choking back the urge to vomit she screeched. "Why didn't anybody warn me, that even in my astral form, that I'd be able to smell the stink of rotting flesh?!" While the others looked on solemnly, Seiya, having the sick and twisted sense of humor that she did, started to laugh. Laughter that stopped when Usagi got up and walked back in, marching over to where she poked Chronos in the chest angrily. "Now you **uncle, **I learned something while in astral form, something that's been kept from me for over a thousand years. The identity of my father! So you tell **daddy **that not only am I pissed he didn't make himself known on my sixteenth birthday as is custom. You tell him I said if he doesn't show himself when my grand-daughters are born. I will personally hunt him down, rip off his wings, and shove his bow and arrow so far up his ass that not even the Ginzuishou will be able to get them out!" Laughing Chronos replied before disappearing. "I'll give Eros the message."

Green eyes that had been studying the princess quizzically over the comment about rotting flesh went wide with shock as they studied the back of the angry princess as she yelled at Chronos. More specifically studied her hair and the green leather thong that kept the silver hair of the princess from getting in her face. That leather thong had been Yaten's most prized possession before giving it to Usagi, as it had at one time belonged to her mother. Grabbing Usagi's hand and yanking her down onto the sofa and into her lap, Yaten threaded her fingers through Usagi's hair and placed her forehead against hers. "It was you wasn't it Usa? It was you… It was you and your light that kept me from going insane in the dark. You… You were my friend Angel wasn't you?" The princess kissed Yaten softly and replied. "Yes it was me Yaten-chan." Yaten kissed the princess deeply in thanks and love. When she came up for air Yaten said. "Now Usa as you once extracted a promise from me in the dark I'd like to extract one from you." Smiling Usagi asked. "Oh and what is that?" Laughing now herself the starlight replied. "You may be a genius at writing songs, but outside the confines of the shower, please don't sing too much. Because quite frankly my love… you suck." Laughing herself Usagi replied. "I promise." Then the princess giggled like she was about to reveal a grand secret. "Ah love if you think I suck… you should really hear mother sing. Her voice would make even you want to forget she is the queen and stuff a sock in her mouth. Even Miranda-sama goes into hiding when mother starts in."

Their laughter was interrupted by Tranquility asking. "So Haruka, are you ready to prove you can pop, lock and drop with the best of them?" Haruka looked at her brother-in-law and smirked before mentioning his favorite recording artist. "Does Rob Zombie have a dick?" She then moved into the kitchen to make breakfast since it was her turn to cook, still wondering how he'd managed to talk her into taking him to The Raven after dinner at Rolando's. The Raven was a Goth-like dance club for the under 21 crowd that served non-alcoholic versions of the adult drinks and played only songs from artists like Rob Zombie, Seether, Eminem, Hinder and the like. Not that she hated the music as there was some of the songs Haruka truly did like. She just however preferred a higher class of music for her listening and dancing pleasure. Unaware how loud she said it, Haruka muttered to herself as she reached for the pancake mix. "As long as they don't play 'Dragula' I should be alright."

The starlights, Tranquility and even Pluto drug the princess outside to the patio, with Taiki asking. "What's she got against that particular song Usagi? It's great in a spooky sort of way." Seiya grinned evilly when Usagi replied. "Nothing really, she just loves and hates it at the same time. Because she says that song for some reason, opens something almost primitive in her, and makes her dance in ways fit only for a stripper's pole." Seiya's evil little grin got a little bigger when she noticed Artemis coming back from a night of carousing with the neighbors calico. Picking him up and scratching him under the chin she said. "Guys, I got me an idea."

Since they had failed to slide shut the patio door, Haruka's acute hearing had picked up most of Seiya's' plan. And it was a good one. Despite the fact they were going to have the clubs bouncer videotape the event. Since this club was the one place they could be at in senshi form and still use their real names, as the patrons would think they were doing some cosplay, Haruka decide to add some fuel to the fire by contacting Minako. To avoid the possibility of the girls parents answering the phone she used her communicator. "Venus, it's Uranus. Get your parents out of the house. I will be there in an hour. Be prepared to give me a Goth make-over." Haruka wasn't even startled when Saturn materialized next to her before shifting into Hotaru. "Hey hime-chan. How was your night of guarding the Tarterus gates?" Hotaru replied. "It was a quiet night really, only a thousand souls passed through, most of them going to the Elysian Fields. Hades said to thank you for him for allowing me to go and give him a night off." Haruka shrugged her shoulders. "Hey it's no big deal. He and Persephone deserve the extra time together, and it only is one night a month after-all."

Haruka may not have been startled when Saturn appeared next to her, but her spine stiffened when she went to put her arm around her child's shoulder. The girl was taller than she had been two days ago. "You're aging again aren't you Hotaru?" The girl brushed away a tear. "I am. By the time my birthday comes, I will be the same age as mother." The girl launched herself into Haruka's arms crying. "It's not fair Haruka papa. It's not fair! I'll only get a year! Two at the most, as a nurse before I die. It's not fair!" Usagi who had run back into the house at her child's first shout, wrapped her arms around her daughter and wife at the same time, trying to comfort them and herself as best she could. The silently watching starlights and Tranquility were not surprised by the lack of tears on Haruka's cheeks as they knew her emotions ran deeper than the oceans commanded by Neptune. She would do her crying later when alone with no-one to see. Right now she was being strong for her child. "Maybe we shouldn't go with my idea after-all guys." Artemis and Pluto both shook their heads. But it was Pluto that said. "No Seiya, go on with your plan as decided. She'll need the anger that song and dance will build to get through this and calm her. That song and dance will get the anger out of her before it can become destructive, so go with it."

Yaten sad for her lovers and their child asked. "How long? How much time does she have left?" Pluto replied. "Once she turns seventeen three years, four at most if she delays going to a fertility clinic to get pregnant." Seiya's anger over Hotaru's situation started to build again. "Tell me **Pluto** will she at-least get to meet someone and know true love for another and have it returned?" Pluto replied. "Yes, a wonderfull man named Taisho Inuyasha. He'll be holding Hotaru's hand when she passes from this world into the next." Tranquility looked down when Kana scratched his leg and whimpered. As he was only six months old the wolf couldn't talk very well yet, only a few broken words here and there. But his meaning was clear. He wanted to go to his friend. "Go ahead and go to her Kana, she needs something small to hold." Yaten waited until after Hotaru picked up the wolf pup and separated herself from her parents to embrace her lovers. Out-right touching two grieving people would be bad enough on her nerves, embracing all three however, would have been beyond even her.

Taiki and Seiya knew Yaten better than she knew herself most of the time, so they knew what she could and could not take, knew what she was risking by touchinging both women at the moment. Most especially since Haruka's emotions were being held so tightly in check. Seiya's anger changed to shock when Yaten embraced the two women and held them tight. "Tai-chan, I think she's finally told them." Taiki replied. "I think you're right Seiya, and I'm glad of it. She wouldn't risk the twin assaults on her nerves if she hadn't." Haruka pulled back from her loves chuckling slightly when she caught Hotaru sneaking the pup a piece of bacon. "Hime-chan, make Kana his own plate of the eggs and bacon, but don't give him any of the pancakes. They have chocolate chips in them, chocolate is poisonous to canines."

During breakfast everyone discussed what their plans for the day was. Seiya and Taiki, for a couple hours at-least, would be going back to bed. Usagi and Yaten would be taking the boys shopping for the rest of their school supplies and so Yaten could get her and Seiya some maternity clothes. While Haruka would be spendinding most of the day at Minako's. It was eerily quiet when Minako let Haruka into her home later that morning. Haruka's sweeping gaze took in the packing boxes scattered throughout the massive living room. "What's going here on Venus?" Minako replied. "Mother and father decided not to return to Japan and are having their things shipped home to England. I however am apartment hunting." Haruka asked her three quick questions. "Do you like horses? Can you ride. And do you have your own car?" The girl replied. "Yes to all three but why?" Haruka told her. "I have a small five bedroom house in the country and two horses that need more exercise than I can give them since my career keeps me in the city. If you don't mind helping the caretaker with keeping the horses exercised and fed and all that other good stuff. I'll let you move in and stay rent free. Since I am assuming your parents planned on paying your expenses."

Minako turned to face the picture window, not wanting Haruka to see how deeply her kindness had affected her. After what she had done the black-haired girl didn't feel she deserved the kind gesture even though it would give her a larger budget for food and other expenses. As sure as she knew her own name Haruka knew what the girl had to be thinking about. Placing warm hands on her shoulders and turning the girl to face her Haruka said. "I've got something to tell you Venus. Something that may make the burden of your part in this a little heavier at first but hopefully it will also lighten it eventually. You see there is a reason you and Kitten always looked so much alike. During The Silver Millennium the two of you shared a father. You are not just sisters of the heart, you really are sisters.?"

Haruka was right. The news did make the weight of what she had done heavier, but it also firmed Minako's resolve to prove to all of them she was worthy of Usagi's trust again. And she would start by helping her sister's wife go Goth for the night. "First let me see the dress and the wings Helios loaned you so I know what I have to work with." Haruka first showed the girl the dress, which she had yet to look at herself. When she unzipped the garment bag and saw the deep blood red dress Haruka screeched. "Are those fuckers' nuts?! This thing is going to barely cover my ass and tits! Fucking Hell! I just know Seiya chose this and talked the others into it!" Laughing Minako pushed Haruka out of the way. "Oh come on it can't be that bad." When the girl saw the dress she let out a long low wolf whistle before saying. "Who Nellie, that is one hot dress. Go put it on Haruka; it may be longer on you than you think."

When Haruka stepped back out of the restroom she was tugging on the dress' hem trying to make it longer but to no avail. The dress which hugged the wind senshi's gorgeous body like a second skin, had diamond studded spaghetti straps, an imitation cowl neck that dipped very low in front and did indeed barely cover the woman's' breasts, stopped about mid-thigh. The back however started at a slightly demure height of just below Haruka's shoulder blades. "Haruka stop that. Mid thigh is an acceptable length." When Haruka exposed the borrowed wings Minako was glad to see the magic of it had taken the dress into account. "Hmm. White wings don't really fit the look we're going for. Hang tight Haruka I'll be right back." The girl then ran upstairs to her room. When she returned her arms were loaded down with six very large cans of what looked to be spray paint and two smaller cans with thin red nozzles that looked to be WD40.

"Before you get those cans anywhere near me girl you better tell me what the hell they are." Minako replied. "They're a special spray dye for feathers. I use them on all my boas' to get the colors I want. Now I'm thinking black with just a hint of red in places for highlights." Minako then lightly sprayed some of the black near the bottom of a wing. "Okay now absorb the wings and expose them again. If this spots stays black, then we know my plan will work." When Haruka re-exposed the wings she said. "Good, my idea will work. Now go take off that dress and just wrap a towel around yourself so we don't ruin your clothes. We are in for a long day." Haruka laughed as she walked to the bathroom. "What's the matter Minako? Don't think you can handle seeing me walk around your home naked? You know I still remember how hot you were for me until you found out I was a girl." Minako shot back. "Oh I can handle you just fine. I just don't want you scaring the mice away. They give the place character."

It took several hours to apply the special dye to Haruka's wings as Minako had to do it in small sections and let each section fully dry before moving on to the next, to keep from overloading the feathers and destroying them. It was also to allow for bathroom and food breaks. One of the bathroom breaks was unscheduled though. Coming when half way done because Haruka was hit with a sudden need to be ill. Standing outside the bathroom hearing the woman retch Minako asked. "Haruka are you alright?" When she was sure she could answer without vomiting Haruka called out. "I'm fine Minako-chan. Just pregnant is all." Minako shouted through the door. "Ok. When you're done there's a fresh toothbrush and toothpaste in the cabinet above the sink." When she returned the wind senshi sat in her previous position on the coffee table and lit one of the special cigarettes Taiki had given her.

"Queen Haruka! That had better not be what the hell I think it is." Haruka chuckled weakly. "Don't worry girl. This is a special herbal cigarette designed to specifically help with nausea. It wont hurt me or Amara." Returning to her task Minako asked. "So when is the blessed event and do you know who the daddy is?" Finishing her smoke Haruka replied. "Taiki's male form. And since our pregnancies only last seven months and a Star senshi's six months. We are figuring sometime between January 15th and my own birthday on the 27th." As Haruka didn't want to confuse the girl she saw no need to explain Usagi's senshi energy had also played a part in Amara's conception.

When Minako finished all her tasks at six that evening the results were astounding. Between the black eye shadow and lipstick, the slicked back hair, the cat eye contacts, the false eyelashes, the red dress and spray dyed wings Haruka looked like a vampire version of her true self. And though she knew she had done a damn fine job Minako still felt something wasn't quite right. Backing up a few paces she studied every inch of the woman before realizing what they needed to complete the look. "Ditch those black pumps Haruka, I've got something better in mind." She then began digging through one of her mothers packed boxes to find the items she wanted. One item was a pair of red shoes with six inch black stiletto heels. The other was a black dog collar with small silver spikes on it. Haruka cocked an eyebrow at the collar. The Venusian turned red and simply said. "Don't ask."

When she again looked the woman over Minako let out a long low whistle before saying. "Holy smokes Batman! Lock her up in Arkham and throw away the key, she's going to cause a riot." When Haruka rolled her eyes Minako took the bubble wrap off her mother's freestanding mirror. "If you don't believe me take a look for yourself." The dark beauty Minako had turned her into surprised even Haruka. "Holy shit! Is that really me?!" Then after giving herself a good once over the woman added. "I hope your mother doesn't mind loosing a pair of shoes because she ain't getting these back. I like what they're doing for my legs'." Minako chuckled. "Does that mean outside senshi business we're going to start seeing you in a decent dress once in a while?" Haruka replied. "Not only no but hell no. It just means once Amara is born my jeans will start being a little tighter and that when I'm feeling froggy I'll be wearing these with them."

Haruka was closing her cell phone when Minako returned from putting away her supplies. "I called my care-taker to let him know you were coming to stay. He and his daughter said to tell you to just pack what you need for tonight and that they will bring you back in the morning for your car and the rest of your things. I hope you like American style chili, because that is what you're getting for your supper." When the girl only stared and blinked Haruka laughed. "I know you haven't said yes to my offer yet, but you'd not only be doing me a really big favor moving out there, you'd be doing Yuuta-san a favor too. While he's not exactly old, only in his fifties. He's not exactly young anymore either. He was in the army with my dad and was injured pretty badly pulling dad from the wreckage of the chopper that crashed. When the chopper exploded a tiny piece of shrapnel lodged itself in his back near his spine. It can't be removed without completely paralyzing him. When winter hits full on the cold will be hell on his back. Leaving Momoko to do most of the heavy work. So they could really use your help." Minako shook her head. "Whoa wait a minute back up here. Did you say Yuuta? As in Yuuta Okuyama." Haruka replied. "Yes why?"

Minako pulled the family photo album off of a shelf while answering. "His daughter Momoko is in our class. But that isn't how I know of Yuuta-san. My father was in the army too. He was piloting a chopper that crashed due to a mechanical failure. Most of the time daddy refuses to talk about those days because he feels like that accident was his fault. The few times mother could get him to talk about it he would mention Yuuta-san, but absolutely refused to speak the name of the man who died. Because he felt he had no right to even speak his name anymore? Especially since he escaped the wreckage without a single scratch on him." Minako then pointed at a picture of three men in battle fatigues standing next to an army chopper that appeared to be in their late twenties or early thirties. Pointing to a man that was tall, possibly six foot or more, and had bright red hair she asked. "Was that your dad?" Haruka's hands were shaking when she took the photo from the shorter girl. Her mother had destroyed every photo they had of her father after he died. Now the only ones she had of him are from his pre-school days. Although no tears fell, the wind senshi's voice was pinched from emotion. Only one word escaped her lips as she lovingly brushed her fingertips across the face of the red headed soldier. "Daddy."

"Your dad and Michiru-san's mother weren't full blooded Japanese were they?" Haruka replied. "No they weren't. Grandpa James was born and raised in County Cork Ireland. Grandfather came to Japan for a short vacation after college and never left because he'd met and fallen in-love with grandmother Akiko. To show his thanks to her parents and his respect for allowing their daughter to marry a foreigner, Grandfather took on the Tenou family name instead of grandmother taking on the McCloud family name." Haruka then placed the photo over her chest against her heart. "May I keep this?" Minako smiled. "I'll go you one better. I'll take my computer, scanner and all our photo albums with me tonight and make you copies of any photos with your dad in them." Haruka handed the photo back. "Then I would like an eight by ten plus a wallet size made of this one." At the door as she was leaving Haruka paused and absorbed the wings so she could drive without them getting in the way. Just before closing the door behind her she said. "Hey Minako, thanks. Thanks for everything." Loves senshi knew she was being thanked for more than just the makeover. However she only said. "You're welcome."

At Rolando's they didn't get thrown out when the hostess saw her and Tranquility in full Goth gear like Haruka half expected they would be even though they had reservations. The hostess just smiled as she seated them and handed them a menu. "You must be going to 'The Raven" after dinner. A waiter will be along shortly to take your orders. I just love how the harness holding your wings in-place doesn't show through that dress." The boy chuckled when the woman walked away. "If only she knew the truth." Keeping her voice to a whisper, Haruka hissed. "Watch comments like that out in the open like this little bro. We can't have the wrong people figuring out who the senshi really are before it's time. At The Raven it's okay because people will just think we're doing some cosplay. But in places like this, watch what you say." At the club after dinner Haruka did indeed prove she could pop, lock and drop with the best of them. Putting even Nao, Hikari and Sayuri who'd shown up to shame. While high above her and Tranquility in the Dj's booth Seiya and the others set their plan into motion. The DJ wasn't surprised when the Kou women and Usagi took over his booth and the security camera's as the clubs owner had forewarned him The 3 Lights would be doing so and why. He was just surprised that the cat they'd brought along could work his equipment and the mini computer better than even he could.

When the man started to reach out and touch the Lunar Computer, Taiki said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Artemis is very touchy about who gets near his computer." The man didn't listen and wound up getting clawed and bitten for his trouble. Nursing his wounded hand the man watched how with only a pointing of his tail or paw the little cat directed them on what wires to plug into the tiny computer and which ones to plug into his console. When the man was allowed close again, to prepare the next play list, of which Dragula would be leading. Artemis got a good whiff of something in the mans jacket pocket. Something that wasn't exactly legal. Growling he set the last of the electronic commands and jumped down indicating he wanted Yaten to follow him. After closing the door behind her Yaten picked up her friend. "What's wrong Artemis?" The cat replied. "Get the clubs owner and security up here. That son of a bitch has marijuana on him. I won't tolerate that bullshit being brought around kids and my princess!"

When the door closed behind their wife and the cat Seiya asked. "What's wrong with him Taiki? I've never seen Artemis that angry." Taiki whispered in reply. "I'm betting he got a good whiff of the same thing I did. That baka has pot on him. So I'm willing to bet sometime in the next five minutes that DJ will be out of a job." Taiki was slightly off about the timing. It was in under four minutes that the door was flung open again by three angry men who had knee length white hair and gold eyes. When it looked like the clubs owner was about to believe the mans' denials of having the marijuana Usagi stretched the truth a bit and told him. "My sister used to work with the London police and Scotland yard. Until she gave me Artemis for my birthday he was her cat. Artemis was trained to sniff out drugs. Show him where it is Artemis." His growl sounding almost human, Artemis jumped the man. Biting and clawing at the jacket until the pocket gave way spilling its contents. A quart sized Ziploc baggie half full of pot clumps and a second baggie with rolled bills in it.

The eldest of the two bouncers could tell just by the way the cat continued to growl, hiss and stand guard over the illegal substance that some had already been distributed. Getting out his cell he called the police. "This is Sgt. Taisho on administrative leave from Fifth District Tokyo Police. I need some plain clothes units right away. We have a situation at The Raven." He then went on to explain what was going on and finished by saying. "There is no need for the K9 units. We already have a trained sniffer on site." Closing his phone he asked Usagi. "I am fluent in several languages which was he trained in?" Usagi replied. "Artemis was trained at the Vorshlach facility in Russia. But he seams to prefer getting his commands in english." Speaking in near perfect english the elder bouncer told Artemis to stand down. He then switched to a language that even Usagi herself rarely used anymore. Lunarian. "I am glad to see you alive and well Artemis. Would you mind coming with me and this idiot to fathers office. The police will need your help to identify any who may have bought this shit in here. I promise my brother won't hurt the Lunar Computer. He's smart for a Hanyou." The little white cat simply walked over to door and waited for it to be opened.

When the door closed again Usagi asked. "How… How did he know the ancient tongue of Lunarian?" The clubs owner chuckled a bit and crossed his arms. "You'll remember who the two eldest of us are in due time Princess Serenity. Just know for now that we are friends of the Lunarians." What the youngest of the three men said as he was seating himself just as Usagi and the others were leaving ignited Seiyas' temper. "I am glad to see princess that Star Healer adopted a dress like your own. Just as I am equally glad that since the Starlights transformation don't disguise a pregnancy like yours would. That Star Fighter didn't take back her original fuku for the night. She would have looked like a grade A crack-head trying to perform a slinky dance in that skimpy leather with her belly showing. Oh and you might want to start now using some cocoa butter on your belly Star Fighter. If you don't you'll have some major stretch marks after your pup is born." Seiya literally growled. "You demented bastard! I didn't mate with a dog so don't you dare call my daughter a pup!" Full out laughing now the eldest man said. "Star Fighter please take no offense by my sons' words. Among my clan calling an unborn child a pup is an honorable way of referring to the fruit a woman carries in her womb. Now had he called your daughter a mutt he would have been implying that you had no idea of who fathered your child. That you were a promiscuous woman who would bed anyone uncaring who fathered your child, and not have the child fathered by someone that you loved."

"How you know who we really are is unimportant to me at the moment. As I am sure we'll find out soon enough, so I'll accept everything you say for now." Seiya then pointed to the young man. "But him… After the next dance is to meet me outside. So I can personally give him a few lessons on how to speak to a lady. Even if that lady is a senshi that's going to kick his ass into next week!" Seiya then slammed the door hard enough that one of the windows of the booth cracked. "My son you need to remember something very important. While we may know the temperaments of the queens senshi. We are not familiar with the temperaments' of a Star Senshi. So try and control your tongue." Picking up the mic the young man replied. "Feh.. She'll get over it. I just hope by now they have realized, from your description of her, what a vicious bitch Princess Rei is and have replaced her with someone else."

Keying the mic the young man called out to the crowd. "Okay boys and girls your favorite Hanyou has taken over the booth. And I'm here to tell you a little secret, that lady in red, that vampire queen you've all been whispering about. She really is who you think she is. The five time winner of the All Japan National championship in both the fields of moto-cross and cars and two time winner of the Indianapolis 500 Tenou Haruka! Now I need the dance area cleared of all but her. As she, her wife, The 3 Lights and the lights sisters are going to be performing a dance of their own creation set to Dragula!" The moment the song started the five eldest of the starlights joined Haruka on the dance floor. Their slow sensuous movements to the opening chords seemed almost serpentine in nature. But the moment the song picked up speed the movements changed from something sensuous to something that was half dance half mock battle. A mock battle that Haruka won as she faked a bite to each of their necks, turning the warriors to her side. Midway through the dance the patrons that had been watching mesmerized by Harukas' dark beauty scrubbed their eyes in disbelief when Usagi and Yaten walked up to the woman and knelt before her as if asking permission to join her group. With their matching senshi dresses, wings and similar hair-styles, they looked to be angels from heaven.

Taking each girl by the hand Haruka pulled them to their feet. Yaten, Haruka spun away from her and into Taiki and Seiya as if giving her to them for their plaything. Usagi she kept for herself by biting down just hard enough to break open the fake blood packet hidden under a fall of silver hair on her neck, while Seiya and Taiki did the same for Yaten. Suitably turned both women joined the dance. Even the most novice of observers could tell the eight women were deeply angry about something. Simply because the longer the dance went on, the more violently beautiful each move became. However when the dance came to an end, only the most experienced of observeres would know it wasn't sweat running down the faces and necks of the women, but tears. The tears being because the women realized no matter what they did, not even they could fight the fates when the fates truly put their foot down about something. And at the moment that something was Hotarus' fate.

As they were leaving the dance area, tiredness set in for a certain blonde. "Get me out of here Kitten. I want to go home." Usagi wrapped an arm around her loves waist. _"We can't go home just yet my love. We have to get my brother and go to the Dj's booth for now. Cops will be swarming this place any minute now. The clubs owner found drugs on the Dj." _Haruka didn't have to be told twice. On the way Usagi grabbed her brother, pulling him away from a cute little red-head in the process, whose vampire like upper and lower canine teeth looked far too real for her comfort. The rational side of her mind told Usagi that they didn't exist. However the soldier side of her mind, the mind that had processed and seen too much in its time as a soldier wasn't so foolish as to think they didn't truly exist in some form. However she only said. "Remember little brother you are an engaged man now. You can't play with the eye candy anymore."

In the booth Seiya just barely managed to keep a certain young man from escaping through a second exit door. "No way are you going anywhere. Your face, thanks to my fist, has a date with the pavement remember." Finally having something to laugh about Haruka was laughing when she swatted Seiyas' hand away from the young man. "Seiya leave him be. He's far too young to provide you with a decent challenge even in your natural state. If you want a sparring partner who'll give as good as they get and more, his brother or father would make a better choice." The young man snorted. "Feh. What do you know of me lady, we've never met." Smacking the baseball cap off his head exposing the hidden dog-ears Haruka snapped. "Only an idiot or someone whose memories have been wiped clean would not recognize a son of The Great Inu Taisho, leader of the dog demon clan. In addition, since you don't have the purple crescent moon and cheek markings yet, I'm guessing you are only about five hundred years old. A puppy really."

Groaning the eldest man said. "Inuyasha what did I just tell you about proper speech around a senshi? Or do you not recognize a child of the planet Uranus when confronted with one?" Inuyasha replied. "Senshi or not! She's no-more a child of Uranus than I'm a cat. A Uraniun woman wouldn't lower herself to dancing like a damn stripper! That kind of dancing you'd only get from a Venusian." Haruka grabbed him by the shirt collar. "You fool! It seems you still have a lot to learn! The Uraniuns' taught the Venusians the art of dance!" The young man finally took a good whiff of the air around Haruka. Turning pale he said. "Oh shit!" Harukas' smile was almost feral. "Oh shit is right little man." She then pushed him towards Seiya. "Have fun Kou. He's all yours." Knowing it would irritate the Hanyou Seiya pretended to inspect her manicure. Spreading her fingers out she replied. "No thanks, I'm not in the mood anymore. Besides I might chip a nail."

Seiyas' silliness broke the tension that had built in the booth. That is until she looked out one of the windows. "I also don't feel like being bailed out of jail. The cops are here." Haruka moved to stand next to Seiya looking for a face she'd seen earlier in the evening. Hoping the girl wasn't about to be caught up in the mess below. The hope was dashed when Artemis jumped up on the girls shoulder, tagging her as one of the people with the illegal drug on her. "Lord Taisho, use that walkie talkie and tell Sesshoumaru not to let the girl in the blue dress wearing a pentagram to be arrested. Have him bring her to me. I have a punishment in mind that will probably be worse on her than being arrested. I'm going to make her face her grandfather." Haruka then got out her cell phone and called Seiji. "Seiji-san, it's Haruka. Meet me at my place in thirty minutes, come alone."

Yaten was wide-eyed with shock as she knew there was only one way for the wind senshi to make it home in that time frame without teleporting. Since even on the best of days it was a forty-five minute drive from the club to the mansion. "Ruka are you sure revealing to a drug user that those wings are real is a wise move?" Haruka kissed her tiny love passionately while pressing her car keys into her hand. "Not really no Ten-chan. But I'm also going on a hunch here. Akira knows her grandfathers stance on drugs, and since she practically worships the ground he walks on. I'm hoping that shit was planted on her by her boyfriend when he realized those guys were cops." After kissing both her loves softly she whispered. "I love you both so much. Please be careful coming home."

The hunch Haruka was playing took a dent to its surface a couple minutes later. When the girl Sesshoumaru drug out the rear exit was cursing worse than any sailor Haruka had ever heard, including herself. Not even Galaxia when she was being controlled by Chaos had been this bad. Because of how combative the girl was being Haruka asked. "Sesshoumaru, you wouldn't happen to have any hand/ankle cuffs or some rope handy? With how I'm going to have to carry her I can't take the risk she'll kick me or damage my wings." Using the tail that 95% of this times population thought to be animatronic, and worn almost constantly as advertisement for his fathers club, to keep the girl still, Sesshoumaru pointed to a car about twenty feet from them. "I'll go you one better Haruka. In the back-seat is one of the greatest inventions you humans have ever come up with, a roll of duct tape." When she returned Haruka first put a strip of the tape across the girls mouth. Effectively putting a stop to the river of filth that spilled past her lips. Then with his help Haruka bound the girls hands and feet in such a way almost all movement was hindered.

When Haruka landed at her home ten minutes later, Sailor Saturn and the Uranus Knight were in the side yard practicing their fighting techniques with Kunzites and Zoiycites help. "Hey guys. I see my kids found a way to con you into letting them stay up past their bedtime." Not stopping in their practice Kunzite let loose a couple energy blades in Saturns direction. "It wasn't hard either. All your son had to do was mention he wanted to practice his swordsmanship and Zoiycite was all over it." Shifting the girls weight a bit Haruka chuckled. "That's fine. But could you guys stop for now? Once I deposit this little lady on the sofa I'm going to need her guarded while I shower and wash this damn make-up off." Stabbing her icy sword into the ground where it could water the surrounding flowers as it melted Zoiycite asked. "Do we want to know what's going on?" Walking into her home and tossing the girl onto the sofa Haruka replied. "Probably not. But I can guarantee one thing. By the time her grandfathers done giving her hell, even if she is innocent. She is going to wish I let her be arrested."

The girls eyes went wide with fright as she watched the air around her grandfathers friend shimmer as the wings faded from existence and the dress re-knit itself solid where the wings had once been. Not that she wasn't already frightened half out of her mind by discovering that the wings she'd thought fake at the club were very real. The female general looked the girl over before saying. "I'll keep watch. Nephrite still has his Star Crystal. It can erase select memories. When you're done with your shower I'll go get him." Just before she walked up the stairs Haruka told her friend. "Go ahead and undo her feet. But leave her hands bound. And for Gods sake leave that tape over her mouth. Her vocabulary would make even you blush Zoi."

When Haruka came back downstairs fifteen minutes later she was squeaky clean and someone was knocking on the door. Opening the door Haruka found that Seiji hadn't come alone as asked. But didn't mind who had come with him as the boy had known her secret since her first day as Sailor Uranus in this life. The young man wearing army fatigues bowed slightly in respect of the elder woman. "Haruka-san, please forgive grandfather not coming alone. I was aiding him in his search for my wayward sister when you called." Haruka returned the bow, making hers just slightly deeper to show her respect for a person willing to lay their life on the line by joining the military. "That's fine Marcus, as Akira is the reason I called." Closing the door she continued. "But before I tell you why I called. Will you tell me why you were looking for her?" Seiji replied. "That no account, going straight to jail, nowhere fast boyfriend of hers has kept her out an hour past her curfew and to top it off he was arrested at 'The Raven' tonight for drug possession."

Haruka sighed. "I was afraid of that. I was there too and got her out before she could be arrested as well. She was tagged by a trained sniffer as having dope on her. Since he was arrested, I'm hoping whatever she may have on her was planted there." The moment she saw her elder brother and grandfather, the girl who'd been sullen and combative, grew shame-faced and remorseful. The young man just had to ask. "Haruka-san, why is she trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey?" Haruka replied. "Because I wasn't going to take the risk she'd kick me in the gut. This early in the game, something like that could cause me to miscarry." The girls eyes went wide again and she started shaking her head wildly when Seiji pulled a small bag of uncut weed from her coat pocket. "Is this yours granddaughter?"

The tears that had started to leak from the girls eyes, and the still shaking head told Haruka all she needed to know. It wasn't hers and Akira hadn't even known that the weed was there. All Zoiycite needed to hear was her name to know that it was okay to remove the rest of the girls bindings. Tossing the last of the tape away she said. "I'll go get Nephrite now." Then she disappeared amongst a swirl of roses petals. "Who.. What… How..?" Marcus sat across from his sister. "I am sorry to say sister, despite your innocence, for your own safety, you're not going to be trusted with the truth. And I imagine this Nephrite person will soon be rearranging some of your memories of tonight. But that is what's unimportant here. What I want to know is why the hell you met with him anyway and why you put yourself into a position where he could frame you for drug use?!"

The tears coming harder and silently the girl stood and slowly began to unbutton the loose fitting dress. Revealing arms that were covered in bruises and a body that looked to be three possibly four months along with a baby. Joy and anger mixed on Seijis' face, anger over the bruises but joy over the baby. "Tell me brother. If you were sixteen, pregnant, and breaking up with your childs' father, what would you do? Who would you trust if you were being abused?" The young soldier replied sadly. "I would have trusted my family to help me." Haruka heard the rest of her family pulling into the drive just as Zoiycite returned with Nephrite. While Haruka helped the girl re-button her dress Marcus greeted the auburn-haired general. "You must be Nephrite, the name's Marcus. I understand and completely agree with why you are here. But would it be possible to wait a few hours? Grandfather and I would like to take my sister to the hospital first, to make sure the beating her boyfriend gave her didn't hurt her baby." The general replied. "That is fine and actually it would be best if we waited till she was asleep or medicated. Asleep her mind can't fight my Star Crystals power. But awake as she is now it will. That said, if you don't mind that is, I'll ride to the hospital with you. That way I'll be right there when she goes to sleep."

When Haruka finished helping the girl with her dress she pulled Seiji to the side. Whispering into his ear she said. "I think her boyfriend may have been trying to cause her to lose the baby. There are bruises on her belly. Big ones. Make sure Mizuno-san runs an ultrasound on her just to be sure. And no matter what time it is or what her prognosis is. I want to know as soon as you do." Akira squeaked when her grandfather picked her up and held her close.

"Grandfather! Your back! I'm too heavy!"

"My back is just fine Kira-chan. And compared to a cars drive shaft you aren't any heavier than a feather."

"You… You're not ashamed of me?"

"You loved him when you gave yourself to him right?"

"I loved the man I thought he was. Now I don't even want him around."

"Then you've done nothing to be ashamed of. There is no shame in loving girl. And the child. Well it's a blessing from Kami himself."

When Usagi closed the door behind her lovers boss and his grandchildren she asked. "What was that all about Haruka?" She'd been expecting one scenario when she got home and had found something completely different. Usagi got her answer while being pulled down into her loves lap on the sofa. When looking straight at the Uranus Knight she said. "I'm warning you now Michael, if you ever pull a stunt like Akira's ex did.. Your ass will find itself on the wrong end of my foot. **Before **I send you to jail myself! Are we clear on that?!" The knight knew his mother was talking about more than the baby thing, she was talking about the drugs and abuse too. Letting his senshi knight form go Michael replied. "You don't have to worry about me mom. If the one ever happens, I'll man up and take care of the girl and baby. The other, well, if it's not handed to me by a doctor or you, you won't find me taking anything."

The boys eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered something and ran into his room. When he returned he was carrying a box about eight inches tall and wide. "I almost forgot mom. This was delivered this morning after you went to Minakos' house." Recognizing the name of the merchant on the small box Haruka handed it to her love. "For you Kitten." Small happy tears leaked from the eyes of the moon princess when she saw what was inside the box. A snow globe identical to the one a certain spore had smashed. Only this one had an extra feature. A tiny key that when turned, caused it to play the song Haruka had composed for her they day they had returned from their honeymoon. When the music came to an end Taiki opened her eyes and said. "The words.. I could almost hear them. Usagi-chan play it again please. Seiya, hand me a notebook and pencil quickly."

Twice more in total the tune was played while Taiki quickly wrote out the words she was hearing in her head. Yaten anticipating what her lover would want next had already retrieved Taikis' laptop and her small battery powered portable printer. Yaten didn't get peeved when she only received an absent-minded thank you, simply because she knew her chestnut-haired lover was in full creation mode. Laying Taiki's earphones into the womans' lap Yaten merely kissed her loves forehead before admonishing her not to stay up too late. Seiya for her part made up a tray of apple and orange slices for Taiki to snack on while she was working. It was two, possibly three in the morning when Michael woke to walk across the hall and use the restroom. Noticing the one lamp his mother had left on so Taiki could see to work was still on he decided he better check on her. He found her still sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. Only now she was sound asleep her head on one arm and the index finger of her right hand still poised over the save button. After first printing up everything that could be printed, Michael carefully saved everything before shutting down the laptop. Then so he would have the strength to lift his honorary aunt off the floor he transformed. Not wanting to risk trying to carry her up the stairs he simply laid her on the sofa before taking the comforter from his own bed and covering her with it. Taking his role as man and protector of the house very seriously the boy remained in a transformed state to take care of the business that woke him, and then instead of going back to his room he sat on the floor next to the sofa, placing his head in Taikis' lap and an arm across her legs. If anyone wanted to harm her or the rest of his family, they would have to get through him first. Michael then returned to his own sleep using his cape as a blanket.


	16. Chapter 15

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 15.**

Surprisingly it was Usagi who woke first the next morning and saw the tender scene. Since he wasn't strong enough yet to hold his transformation while sleeping the boy had returned to his natural state. Usagi slid shut the patio door over the screen when a slight chill came into the room causing the boy to shiver slightly. It was supposed to rain later. She then carefully lifted him and placed him under the covers next to her chestnut-haired friend. Even deep asleep Taiki frowned at the chilly body and brought the covers tighter over her and the boy. What she saw when Taiki shifted her head made the moon princess want to giggle. Artemis had somehow managed to get the leather thong from Taiki's hair and had made his bed out of the overly long tresses. The starlights' cheek was resting on the cats back. She ran silently back up the stairs thinking. _"The others have just got to see this."_ The only person the princess didn't wake when she got upstairs was Hotaru. Simply because when she's rapidly aging like she is again it takes a lot out of her. With each new day the girl was a few months older. The girl was thirteen when she went to bed last night, which meant when Hotaru woke she would be fourteen. But at-least in a couple more days her aging would stabilize again and progress normally.

Seiya surprised them by going all mushy over the tender scene instead of laughing, while Yaten was using her favorite camera to snap a few quick pictures from many different angles. The last shot though was her favorite. Just they way a beam of light that came through the patio doors hit the sleeping starlight lent softness to her face that wasn't there when awake. Of course the reddish-gold highlights that were visible thanks to the early morning light didn't hurt either. All the elements combined perfectly to give the starlight an angelic yet motherly quality. Since the camera was digital Yaten could preview each picture before it was downloaded to a computer and printed. Showing it to Seiya she asked. "Is that cover art for our Christmas album or what?" Seiya replied. "I think so. Let's put those lyrics to Harukas' music first before we decide though. But whatever we do we don't show her until it is a done deal or she'll kill us!" Looking at the photo while answering the phone Haruka agreed. Simply because the tallest starlight prided herself on maintaining an aloof, touch me not exterior.

Once that photo made it onto their album as cover art though, Taikis' aloof projection would be flushed so deep down the sewer, not even a cleaning crew could get it back. "Moshi moshi, Tenou Haruka speaking. Oh Minako hey, what are you doing up this early? It is only quarter after six." Usagi was puzzled when her lover frowned and hung up the phone. At least until she turned around and looked outside. In that few seconds they had had their backs to the patio door Minako had come up. Usagis' jaw dropped when she saw her sister and best friend sitting astride a horse that was so deeply black that the already starting to dwindle sunlight didn't show any relieving highlights in the horses coat. In-fact the only light spot on the horse was a strip of white shaped like a lightning bolt that ran down the horses nose. Letting the reins drop to the ground Minako dismounted while untying her bulging school briefcase from the pommel. Sashaying into the house like she owned it Minako said. "I've got a present for you Ruka." In the same breath while looking over her shoulder she told the horse. "Oreo behave yourself if you want oats instead of hay when we get home."

Yaten snickered. "Oreo?" Haruka groaned. "Blame Michi for his name not me. Now what have you got Minako?" Minako took two thick old-fashioned photo albums from the briefcase and handed them to her sister-in-law. "Here are those pictures I promised you." Slowly Haruka leafed through the pages, getting to know her father again through the pictures. With the sheer volume of photos' the girl must have been up all night. When the wind senshi asked it of her the girl replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Hey it was no big deal. I couldn't sleep anyway." Looking over her shoulder at the sky that was starting to darken again she said. "That storm will hit us in about an hour, and is supposed to last until mid morning, if I want to beat it home I better get going." Getting back onto the horse, the girl asked. "Haruka do you remember anything about his funeral?" Absently running her fingers through the horses' mane Haruka replied. "Not a whole lot since I was only five. The only clear thing about those days was that I remember thinking daddy looked so handsome in his dress uniform. And that he never got around to telling me why he limped when he walked."

"Then you don't remember your mother refusing to take the flag that covered his casket or his personal effects." Haruka shook her head no. "I thought as much, since you didn't mention having them, which is why I called daddy last night in England. He will be here in a couple days with your dads' things. He's kept them safe for you all these years. Did you know your father was awarded The Purple Heart and The Congressional Medal of Honor?"

"But those are American Military medals!"

"True enough. However, when your dad was nineteen, and barely out of basic training. The president the Americans had at the time was visiting Japan. Your dad and mine was part of the protection detail. And that limp your dad walked with was because he took a snipers bullet to the leg protecting the president. At the presidents insistence your father was awarded both medals." Turning the horse back in the direction she had come from Minako added before leaving. "Oh and Haruka, daddy's become very good friends with their current president. Don't be surprised if daddy drags him along just so he can personally hand you your dads' things."

To keep the scales of life balanced evenly, for every bit of good there must be an equal amount of bad in a persons' life. The bad coming a few minutes later when just as Taiki and Michael woke up, Tranquility and Kana came downstairs. "Usa, Ruka, I think someone needs to check on Hotaru. Her door is locked and I could hear her crying." Haruka and the others took to the stairs at a run. When their entreaties to open the door were ignored, it was Usagi herself that landed a solid kick to its surface to shatter the lock and send it flying open. What Haruka saw when the door flung open made her blood run cold. The Glaive still glowing rested on the floor in front of Hotaru. But that part isn't what scared the tall blonde as it was a normal reaction to having been taken into the underworld. Hotaru was kneeling on the floor, her now overly long hair pooled around her, and wearing a dress she shouldn't have been wearing until she was seventeen and queen of her planet. The dress was a near perfect copy of the one mistress 9 had worn. Hotaru wasn't fourteen as they had expected her to be. The girl had crashed headlong into seventeen. The fear that made even Haruka quake was because she knew that there were only two or three reasons Hotaru would age that fast overnight when she was already shifting in age. The first two reasons the girl had either personally escorted the soul of a baby into the afterlife, or they was about to find themselves under attack. The third reason she didn't even want to think about. Simply because the third reason, if that is what happened, meant Hotaru, as she was the anti-Christ, had had a confrontation with an agent of Heaven and had needed the extra power the drastic age jump would give her.

Pulling the girl who was now the same height as herself to her feet Haruka asked. "Is it a new enemy Hime-chan?" Shaking her head no the girl raised her tear stained face. "Seiji-san will be here in a half hour or so. He will need you to take over for him at the track for a few days, as he will be attending a funeral later this week." Shock had the wind senshi gasping. "A funeral! What happened?!" Holding her parent tight and laying her head on Harukas' shoulder the girl replied. "Akira-san was further along than she thought. She was nearly six moths into her baby. Oh papa he was so pretty, almost too pretty to be a boy. I… I felt him fading even before she delivered him two hours ago." Haruka gently placed her daughter at arms length. "You took his soul to Hades and the Elysian Fields yourself didn't you Hime-chan, but why?" Hotaru replied. "I… I just had to. Akira-san was the first non-senshi to be kind to me in this life. I just couldn't let her sons' soul make the journey alone." Even though Hotarus' actions had shortened the girls remaining time on Earth by at the very least six months, Haruka still pulled her child close again. "I am proud of you Hime-chan." Looking over the girls shoulder she added. "Just as I know your mothers are." Yaten wanted to cry, because Haruka had said mothers instead of mother, she knew she was being included.

To break the tension before it could become uncomfortable, Seiya reverted back to her normal obnoxious self. Putting an arm around the young womans' shoulder Seiya pulled the girl away from her parents. "Come on Hotaru-sama you get to raid my dresser and closet for clothes. You may be as tall as Haruka now, but unlike her, you actually have curves. Curves that are just begging to be showed off." Then in a stage whisper, stage whisper meaning that you made sure everyone plus the one you're talking about heard you she added. "Don't know what Usagi and Yaten see in her. She's got no chest, not even enough for a mouthful. But you my dear have a chest that will bring them all running." Seiya winked at a livid Haruka before dragging the girl off to her room. "Just like me." Taiki pulled a laughing Yaten off Hotarus' bed. "Come on Yaten let's help them. If we don't, with some of the clothes that dorkenstein has, poor Hotaru might wind up looking like a hooker on vacation."

Usagi watched Haruka calm herself by taking deep breaths and curling her hands into fists before relaxing them. Three or four times she did this before she was calm enough to speak. "Kitten when we're both not pregnant remind me to kick her ass." Usagi chuckled and put an arm around her tall lovers' waist. "No I don't think I will. As I am sure you'll remember to all on your own. Now you go get dressed while I go downstairs and start the coffee pot. I'm sure Seiji-san will need a nice strong cup to drink." At their bedroom door Haruka pinched her loves rear playfully and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. "Maybe if I'm lucky to be quick enough I'll be able to sneak me at-least half a cup of the good stuff before Taiki forces that decaffeinated shit on me." Usagi laughed a bit as she walked toward the stairs. Stopping at the top for a moment she turned and said. "Haruka I love you dearly. However, when it comes to the safety of you and our daughter I'm siding with Taiki. You'll drink decaffeinated and like it!" The last thing the moon princess heard as she started down the stairs was her lovers' growl of frustration.

Both coffee pots finished brewing the same time Haruka came downstairs and Seiji and Nephrite knocked on the door. While Usagi answered the door Haruka poured hers and Seijis' coffee into mugs. Sitting next to her boss and best friend Haruka handed Seiji one of the mugs while Usagi fixed one for herself and the general. Despite the turmoil running through his heart and mind Seiji had to smile when he brought the steaming mug to his lips. Lowering the mug and holding it back out to his young friend the mechanic chuckled. "Haruka you know as well as I regular coffee and decaffeinated coffee both have very distinct scents. Please hand me the other mug and take this one for yourself." Grumbling good-naturedly Haruka did as she was told.

When Seiji hesitated a moment to speak Haruka saved him the trouble. "How long..? How long do you want me to stand in for you at the track?" Seiji set the cup down with shaking hands as silent tears began to flow over the loss of his first great grandchild. "Three weeks, a month at most. As soon as Akira is released, I'm taking her the hell out of this city and country for some peace." Haruka leaned back into the corner of the sofa sighing. "Let me guess, I didn't get her out of there in time. That the authorities were all over her at first light." Seiji replied. "Oh you got her out in time alright. They didn't even realize she'd been there until her ex tried to blame her for the dope. A hair follicle, blood and piss test proved her innocence; I just want her to have some peace and quiet before her ex goes to trial. Because the baby lived for ninety minutes after birth and because she almost died having him, the charges of murder and attempted murder have been added to his list of crimes." Seiji scrubbed a hand over his face. "She started to hemorrhage shortly after the baby was born because of her injuries. The only way Mizuno-san and Chiba-kun could save her was to give her a complete and total hysterectomy. She's sterile now Ruka, she'll never have another child of her own." When the mechanic fell silent Nephrite took over. "Akira-chan still has all of her memories of last night. Her mind successfully fought my crystals power. I haven't had a chance to consult with the stars yet, but there are only a few reasons for that to even be possible. The main of which she would have to have a blood connection to the gods or one of the outer planets. Two, she could have been hand picked by either the gods or the fates themselves to be of service somehow to the senshi and the Platinum Alliance as a whole."

"During the Silver Millennium she was half Plutonian and half Saturnian and my nanny. Hand picked by Queen Setsuna herself to come live on Saturn and raise me after my mother died having me." When Nephrite stood and turned he gulped. Hotaru wearing black leather pants that hugged her curves lovingly, a leather top that stopped at the bottom of her rib cage, combat boots and a leather trench coat was a sight to be held. She looked deadly beautiful. She looked ready to kick ass and forget how to take names. The Queen of Death and Rebirth looked so good, that she had the general rethinking the pledge he had made to himself to remain a virgin until he could marry his beloved Molly. That is until he felt a sharp and intense pain where no man should ever feel pain. Lying on the floor and holding himself the general looked up through tear filled eyes at an angry silver-haired starlight whose left hand was still curled into a fist. "**Kindly** remember Nephrite that it is my step-daughter you're looking at and that it is impolite to point!" In a voice that was several pitches higher then before he replied. "I'll remember. Now somebody please help me off the floor." It was the moon princess who helped the general off the floor and back into his chair.

How she managed to control her laughter at the pitiful sight of the general holding an ice pack to his aching nuts Haruka would never know. But she was glad that she did. Simply because she knew from having given birth and the times she herself had been kicked there accidentally or even on purpose. A person's private area both male and female was highly susceptible to a painful attack. Taking a blank sheet of paper from the notepad Taiki had used the night before, Haruka wrote down a name, address and directions. Handing it to Seiji she said. "Take Akira here. The peace and beauty of the place will help her heal as nothing else can." Seiji acted shocked when he saw the name. "Your grandfather! You're sending us to your grandfather in Ireland?! I thought he was dead!" Flipping the pencil end over end on the coffee table Haruka replied. "He is, and has been for the past ten years. But thanks to a live-in caretaker his ancestral home is still standing and livable. It's not much, just a small two bedroom cabin by most standards but is warm and well kept. When is Akira being released?" Seiji replied. "If she continues to do as well as she is right now Mizuno-san planned on releasing her Tuesday so she could attend the burial." After securing from Seiji the burial time for the baby Haruka called the airport to see if they had any flights going out for Ireland either Tuesday or Wednesday. While Haruka did that, since it was her turn at breakfast duty, Yaten moved into the kitchen to start breakfast preparations. It was a wonderful meal that consisted of sausage gravy, buttermilk biscuits that were so light and fluffy they crumbled in your mouth, toast with strawberry jam and orange juice. Seiji tried so hard, yet still he failed to hold back the belch when he finished the wonderful meal.

Clearing the table Seiya waved away Seiji's apology for the rudeness. "Don't worry about it Seiji-san. Were we are from it is considered a grievous insult to the cooks abilities if you don't belch after a meal." When Nephrite and Seiji stood to excuse themselves and go back to the hospital, Hotaru stood as well, cursing lightly when she realized her now ankle length hair had gotten trapped under a chair leg. "Damn hair. My I go with you guys? I need to ask a favor of Akira-chan." It was only then that Usagi had noticed Hotarus' glaive was now hiding in plain sight, as a small detachable pendant on her necklace. The glaive itself was now the girls henshin item. "Before I allow you to go with them and ask her what I'm sure you plan on. I need to know Hotaru-chan. How will it affect her health?" Shoving her hands into her coat pockets Hotaru replied. "I know this sounds cold hearted mother but I don't mean to. However, since Akira is no-longer able to produce a child of her own it won't affect her health at all. But that is not the reasons I will be asking. As with every Sailor Saturn in the past, upon my death the power of Saturn will go completely dormant until my daughter is fourteen years of age and able to receive her birthright. Prophecy or not and you know it's true mother, despite what Selene herself told you, if my power is allowed to go completely dormant again, the cycle of death during childbirth will start all over again. One way or another I'm going to break the chain of fate Celestas actions placed on my bloodline. Even if that means handing the power of Sailor Saturn over to some-else the day before I give birth. Don't you see, with Saturn alive and active at the time of my death the chain of fate will break preventing the curse from being set upon any of my descendants heads."

"My daughter, my grandchildren, none of them will be forced to carry the curse. They will lead full and happy lives. They won't even be forced to carry Mistress 9s soul locked away inside them as I and all previous Saturns were. When I die, she will too, if I have anything to say about it that is." The glass Seiya was holding shattered when she dropped it into the sink. "I thought Mistress 9 was destroyed!" Hotaru shook her head. "No aunt Seiya, just locked away again into the darkest corners of my mind. She was Celesta at her darkest and most evil. She is what I and any Saturn before me would become if the full power of Celesta was ever forced out without a merger with the senshi of the moon." Haruka's eyes turned hard and cold as they always did during a battle. "And if her soul tries to piggy-back the power stream during the power transfer then what Hotaru? That is a possibility you know." Looking her adoptive parent square in the eye the girl replied. "I'll expect you to do what you and every Sailor Uranus before you was trained to do Haruka papa. I'll expect you to end my life, and my unborn childs life, then and there so she can't. Thereby damning the power of Saturn into oblivion."

"There is another option to that Sailor Saturn. One you may not have thought of." Materializing before them Galaxia continued. "I am sorry to intrude. But I was passing by on my way to the Omega Star system to return the star seeds of that system when I heard you. But as I was saying there is another way, and that way is the sword of sealing that I carry. The only true flaw with your plan is that Mistress 9 could still force her way into your childs body even before the power transfer. But if you'll allow me to make a small cut in your skin while in a transformed state, one deep enough to draw blood yet not truly harm you. My sword will carry with it the memory of your energy signal. Then if you transfer your power before you even become pregnant and both you and your chosen successor are both holding onto the sword during the power transfer. Your power will pass through it harmlessly and into your successor while Mistress 9 herself will become forever trapped within the sword."

Michael had known as the active Earth bound representative for Uranus, his opinion is what they would use to base their final decision on. So he had hoped by working his puzzle and pretending not to listen that they would ignore him, not wanting to be the one to decide his sisters' fate. His own mother dashed that hope when she took the puzzle piece he had just lifted from him. "Usagi doesn't like it. However, as you are the acting second-in-command she knows that your word is law in this matter, just as Hotaru does. What is your opinion son?" His eyes begging for forgiveness Michael looked straight at his elder sister. "As much as I like Galaxias' plan I have to say no. Just as I have to say no to you about letting the soul of Mistress 9 die with you. Celesta did what she did because her feelings overwhelmed her causing her to have a psychotic break. In effect causing her personality to split. This is the only reason the gods were able to split her into two separate people to begin with. Housing the good part of her in the Moon Kingdom blood-line and the dark half in the Saturnian blood-line. Until such a time when both pieces had been purified enough to safely be reunited again into a single entity on a permanent basis. I am sorry Hotaru, but in keeping with the gods' intentions and to keep the scales balanced evenly. Mistress 9 must continue to travel down the Saturnian blood-line."

Since the boy hadn't mastered complete control over his emotions yet like his mother had, he was close to tears when he finished speaking. Seeing this Hotaru knelt down in front of him and lifted his face so she could look into his eyes. Smiling and wiping away a stray tear with her thumb Hotaru said. "Don't cry little brother; you made your decision based on the facts like you are being trained to do and not your emotions. I respect that, which is why I already thought of a back-up plan if it came down to this." Standing again she faced Galaxia. "Sailor Galaxia, I have books and scrolls at my disposal that details the history of my people and the Moon Kingdom as a whole. So I know that the bracelets you used on yourself, Haruka papa, Michiru momma and the others were modified versions of the original pair given to you to safe-guard. Do you still posses the original bracelets?" Yaten whimpered when a set of bracelets identical in all ways but color to the ones Galaxia used while under the control of Chaos appeared in the golden Senshis' hand. "Oh god not again, please Hotaru don't do it."

While placing the bracelets over her wrists and snapping them shut, Hotaru told the starlight. "Don't worry Yaten-momma; these are not the bracelets you've come to know. These are made of the two densest and hardest substances known to the senshi. Adamantine metal, the same metal used to forge the space sword and found only on Uranus, and Shion Crystal found only on Saturn. These were designed specifically for me to use. The gods knew in advance of all the Saturns to come, I would be the only one to try and take Mistress 9 down with me. These will prevent that from happening and can only be removed upon my death. The gods' also knew I would be the only Saturn to give up her power to another, so the magic in them will be serving a second purpose. The main of which is that it will keep her from piggy-backing the power stream during the transfer, the second being it will redirect her into the body of one of my children. The second born to be precise, the one that will carry my power, the one I will die giving birth to ten minutes after its elder sister is born. The only reason I'm putting them on now is so I can get used to their weight and use them to develop my arm muscles. Despite how relatively small they are, these nut-fuckers are heavy as hell, weighing in at fifteen pounds each." Hotaru dearly hoped that when they finally figured out she had only told a partial truth about the bracelets, that they would forgive her. She knew her soul wouldn't be able to rest easy if they didn't.

The trio were about to leave when a crack of lighting flashed showing that the storm raging outside was far from over. Grabbing the hand of whoever was closest to her as they passed by Haruka said. "Not so fast people. No one is going anywhere until this storm is over. It's too dangerous." Seeing that it was Hotarus hand that she'd grabbed Haruka handed the puzzle piece back to Michael. In a softer tone than she'd used before Haruka said. "Besides Hime-chan, I want to see if I can help you do something about that hair. Would you like it cut?" The young woman replied. "Hai." After ascending the stairs to hers and Usagis' room Haruka placed a hand on the door frame when a sudden bout of nausea hit her. However having grown accustomed to it already it had been no trouble to fight it back. The only thing to worry her was the dizzines. That was a new thing, and made her wonder if there was any fruits, meat or vegetables native only to Kinmoku that she shoud be eating for the sake of the vitamins they may contain. "I'd even eat that damn Natto Michi keeps trying to push on me if it gets rid of these dizzy spells."

When the room righted itself Haruka continued across it to kneel down in front of her dresser. Opening the bottom drawer she moved aside the few negligees that she actually did like and wore on rare occassions. Underneath was a locked wooden box about eight inches by ten in size and about two inches deep. "I knew there was a reason I held onto these damn things instead of giving them to a museum." When she stood to go get her scissors out of the bathroom Haruka had to grab the edge of the dresser to keep from going back down. Hell she would have gone down anyway if Taiki hadn't caught her. Taiki who had followed Haruka up the stairs just so she could get dressed had seen the wind senshi almost go down the first time and helped steady her the second. Keeping hold of the woman till she was steady on her feet Taiki asked. "How long has this been going on Haruka?" She replied. "Only since this morning. Would you mind cross-checking the foods of Kinmoku and Earth to see if there are any I should be eating just for the vitamin content?"

Transforming the starlight replied. "That won't be a problem, I'll start on it while you work on Hotarus' hair. But first let me check you over the quick and easy way." Because Star Maker was standing behind her, and because they were standing in front of the dressers mirror. Haruka saw a small smile grace the starlights lips when she slipped her bare hands past the waistband of her sweatpants and laid them against Harukas' belly.

"What? What is that smile for?"

"A person would have to strain their eyes to see it, and will have to for another week or two. But I can feel the difference in your body already. I can feel her."

The softness that had graced Star Makers face while sleeping was evident again causing the wind senshi to chuckle lightly. "You actually never wanted to give birth yourself anyway did you? You actually like the idea of us carrying your children don't you?" Mischief flashed in the dark purple eyes. "As they say in America, I plead the fifth." When the aura of the starlights power receded, Taiki let her senshi form go. Leaning against the dresser she said. "I couldn't find anything wrong with you, and truthfully there's nothing wrong with Amara, **yet. **I believe the dizzy spells are from her reacting to the stress you've been under the last few days. I've gotten her calmed down for now, and I know the habits of a lifetime are hard to break. But if you don't start relaxing that iron tight grip you've got on your emotins some, you will wind up causing some major problems for you and her."

Taiki paused at the door frame. "I'm not going to tell Yaten or Usagi about this yet, I don't want to worry them unnecessarily, and however, since Yaten is a healer she can go deeper into the body than I can. If the addition of Kinmokun foods doesn't help and if you relaxing a bit more don't help, I will pull her into it." Hoping to wheedle just a little caffeine Haruka replied. "I'm always at my most relaxed when I've got my head under a cars hood. If you let me have just one cup of the good stuff a day and dump me at the track until closing time, I'll eat and drink whatever you put in front of me without complaint." Taiki smirked a bit. "You have a deal. But I think we'll wait for Michi to come home on one item. I want a picture of the shock on her face when you eat Natto without complaining." Haruka didn't wait for a second invitation. She grabbed the box from the dresser and rushed downstairs to pour that cup of coffee before anyone could stop her.

When she got downstairs Haruka saw that Usagi had already parted and was brushing out Hotarus hair in preperation for being cut. While pouring herself a cup of the regular coffee she asked Hotaru. "Would you like me to do your hair while you're transformed so that it won't carry over into your natural state?" Hotaru like that idea so she transformed. The girls' fuku didn't surprise the starlights like it did Haruka. Saturn was wearing a fuku identical to the one previously worn by Seiya and the others. Making a grand gesture and bowing deeply Yaten laughed at her lover. "Now you know where Star Senshi got the idea for their fuku's to begin with my love." Still a bit aggravated over Seiya's earlier teasing Haruka just flipped her lover the bird. Showing a new boldness Yaten walked over to the taller woman and kissed her passionately while slowly running her hands up Harukas sides, to cup her breasts just hard enough to bring both pleasure and pain to the wind senshi. When she came up for air Yaten whispered hotly into her lovers' ear. "I love you dearly Ruka, but if you flip that finger at me again and it's not inside me when you do, I'll break it. Are we clear on that?" Returning the heated kiss Haruka murmured. "Very clear my love."

Before Yaten could fully leave Harukas arms however the taller woman pulled her close again. Whispering into her ear. "Look to your left at Usagi." When she did, Yaten noticed how badly the hands of the princess were shaking as they ran the brush through Hotarus hair. "What's wrong with her Ruka?" Haruka replied. "She's scared to death of lightning and thunderstorms, how she has held it together this long I don't know. But if your knowledge of pressure points also includes how to use them to make someone lose conciousness, do it before she loses the battle she's fighting with herself." This time Haruka didn't stop Yaten from leaving her arms, instead she watched Yaten walk over to their lover and take her into a loving embrace. When she placed her lips against her love, Yaten brought her hand up and placed two fingers against Usagis neck at a particular spot before pushing inward on the spot and twisting hard, causing the princess to collapse in her arms. With Nephrites help she then got the princes to the sofa, placing her head in Seiyas lap and covering her with Michaels blanket.

Brushing some hair away from the closed eyes of his princess the general said. "Whatever has made her afraid of the storms is connected to this life. Because during the Silver Millennium she loved them. In-fact she would beg Queen Serenity to be allowed to use a transport gate and come visit me on Earth so she could watch them." Kneeling down so she could better cut her daughters hair evenly Haruka told them. "I can almost guarantee that Pluto knows the reason. When she comes home from the gates in a couple days we'll ask her, then we'll put our heads together and work out a way to help her over it." Standing again after making sure there weren't any stray long strands Haruka asked herself. "Now where did I put the damn key?" She turned when she heard Taiki. "You mean this key?" Handing it to her friend she added. "You left it laying on the dresser." Then her gaze was drawn to the sofa by Seiya telling her to keep her voice down. Lowering her voice she asked. "What is going on, and why is her neck bruised?!" The hairs on the back of Taiki's neck stood up in warning when told why Yaten had been forced to pinch Usagi's carotid artery. "I hate to say this you guys. But I think we need to leave this particular issue alone and let her tell us herself, if she even remembers what caused this. Don't even talk to her about it, because, I have, I have this bad feeling we won't like the can of worms we open, if we don't leave it alone. Just have a bottle of asprin ready when she wakes up later. She's going to have one bitch of a headache."

Because the starlight was swearing when they knew she preferred not to, they all decide to deffer to her judgement on this one. Shock had Taiki gasping and forgetting to keep her voice down when Haruka opened the box after having had Saturn sit at the dinning room table. "Where in the hell did you get those Haruka? The last time I saw those is when Seiya did that movie Curse of the Golden Flower the last time we were here. Boy did she have a Victor/Victoria thing going on with that one. The only time those were allowed out of the armed guards immediate sight was when she was being dressed for her role as the empress. Why were costume pieces being guarded so heavily anyway?" Coiling a length of Hotarus violet black tresses and slipping one of the golden combs into it Haruka replied. "Because they are mine, and it was me that loaned them to the production company. These aren't costume pieces, they are the real thing. Grandmother Akiko was of Japanese/Chinese descent, and was a direct descendent of the empress. But because the empresses marriage was invalidated when it was learned the emperors first wife was still very much alive, even now hundreds of years later, grandmother couldn't make a legal fight for her right to the throne. But the second empress did make sure her descendents would have at-least these as proof of their past link to her by making sure these were passed from one generation to the next. Hotaru may not be my child by blood, but she is the first born of my daughters, so they are hers now."

Saturns voice was barely above a whisper. "But I am. I am yours. I carry the blood of Uranus in me now too." Pausing only a moment before coiling the next strands Haruka asked. "What do you mean Hime-chan?" Saturn replied. "Mother doesn't know this, but your transformation kept fading while we were inside the shell that had once been Pharoh 90 didn't it?" Slipping another golden comb in next to the first she replied. "Yes it did, but how did you know?" Again Saturn replied. "Because I finally remember everything that happened that day. But that isn't the point. Even knowing that unlocking the crystals full power might kill her, since she wasn't at the eternal power level yet, mother did what she had to in order to bring me back. She was so focused on what she was doing she didn't notice the crystal was doing her bidding yet acting on its own as well. To keep from killing her it drew the extra power it needed from an outside source, another senshi, that senshi was you. You hid your feelings for her well from the others, but not from the crystal, never from it. The crystal knows when its mistress is truly loved, and when it needs to, like it did when she was working to bring me back, it will draw the extra power it needs from the one who loves her the most." Handing Haruka another of the golden combs she added one more thing. "You truly are my father, Haruka papa."

Chuckling Taiki placed a hand on the stunned Harukas forearm and another between her shoulders. "Well Haruka, how does it feel? How does it feel to know that even as a woman you fathered a child?" Coming back to herself and returning to the task at hand, Haruka smiled. "It feels good, damn good." Galaxia who remained silent and watchfull was amazed when Haruka finished her work. Individualy the combs were beautiful decorative pieces for a womans hair. But arranged as they were in Saturns, even with part of the girls hair still falling like a violet-black river down her back, they formed not a queens crown but a warriors. Saturn truly looked like a fearsome warrior now. A warrior even she herself at her worst would have feared. Giving in to the sudden urge to flee the golden senshi teleported off the planet.

When the golden queen vanished Saturn shrugged her shoulders and let her senshi form slip away to test her parents theory. As usual Haruka was right, the new hairstyle hadn't followed Hotaru into her natural form. Her hair was extra long again. Before anyone could stop her Hotaru had the long length in her fist while grabbing the scissors' from the table with her right hand, hacking her hair off to just below her ears. Grinning and tossing the cutting implement back onto the table the young woman leaned her head back to look up at her parent. "Cut it like yours now please Haruka papa. If I'm going to be a pediatric nurse, I can't be having my hair long enough for the babies to get hold of." Haruka growled while getting her buzz cutters from the kitchen drawer they were in. "Oh yeah that proves it alright, you're my kid. Geez girl be more carefull the next time, you almost hacked your fucking ear off too!"

Hotaru was still laughing at her papa's frustration when she, Seiji and Nephrite left thirty minutes later. Both men being the gentlemen that they were made sure she took the front passenger seat. Usagi woke up just as Haruka grabbed her car keys and her leather jacket off the coat rack. "I'm going to the track. I'll be back later."

She could feel the worried gazes of her friends, lovers and child on her as she slipped on the jacket. Zipping it and turning she said. "Don't worry guys, I'm not going to get into my racer and drive hell bent for leather around the track. I just going there so I can have a meeting with the rest of the team and let them know Seiji will be out of the picture for a while." Haruka then leaned over the back of the sofa and wrapped her arms around her girls who were sandwiched between Seiya and Taiki on the sofa. Kissing both of them she said. "Besides I can't go shopping for a surprise for my girls if the two of you are with me." Nuzzling a certain starlights ear and taking a small nip, Haruka lowered her voice to almost a purr. "You did say you were sleeping with me and Kitten tonight right?"

Haruka smirked a bit when she heard the sexual tension pinching her tiny lovers voice. "Yes, Sunday nights, Monday nights and Tuesday nights with you and Thursday thru Saturday nights in our room with alternating Wednesdays." Kissing both of them one more time Haruka told them. "Sounds fair to me." Haruka had just put her hand on the doors knob when Michael ran up to her in the foyer. "Hey Mom wait a second." Kneeling down to his level she asked. "What is it little man? Do you want me to bring you something from town too?" He replied. "I don't care what season it is, but if you can find 'Law and Order Special Victims Unit' on DVD, I would love it. Mariska Hargitay is hot!" Chuckling Haruka silently agreed with her son. "I'll do what I can. Now go study some of your school books. It won't hurt you to have a head start on tomorrow." The boy grinned cheekily. "I'll read my science book. I already read my history book front to cover when we picked up my books Friday."

Haruka was still laughing at her sons' audacity when she pulled onto the street a few minutes later. It didn't hit Haruka until she pulled to a stop at the track twenty minutes later, that though while fair, Yatens new sleeping arrangements didn't take into account a particular need that she and Seiya shared. Getting out her cell phone Haruka quickly typed out a message before going inside. Seiya who had been thinking the same thing, while she did her share of the morning chores, while Taiki crossed checked earth and Kinmokun foods, Usagi, Tranquility and Michael studied getting ready for the first day of school, nearly jumped out of her skin when her cell phone chirped. Retrieving it and flipping it open she hit the retrieve button wondering what Haruka wanted, but sighed with relief after reading the text message.

"_Hey Kou, if a particular need of yours flares up on a night she's supposed to sleep with us. Don't be afraid to kidnap her. Haruka." _After putting the phone back in her pocket the starlight finished throwing the freshly washed clothes into the dryer before leaving the basement laundry room in hunt of a snack, even though it had been less than two hours since breakfast. After making herself a snack of cottage cheese topped with chopped baby gherkin pickles, sliced black olives and maple syrup, Seiya plopped down onto the sofa next to Taiki. "What are you smirking about now Tai-chan?" She replied. "I've been comparing the foods and prenatal vitamins of this world to the foods and prenatal vitamins of Kinmoku for vitamin content. 98% of what you, Yaten and Haruka will need can be found right here on Earth. The other 2% is nothing for you and Yaten to worry about. Haruka however, is going to have to start eating the three foods she hates most, chicken, Natto and watermelon for the vitamins they contain plus add the prenatal vitamins and a few of the foods of Kinmoku to the ones she's already eating and taking from here."

Seiya didn't know what prompted her to say it, but after swallowing a bite of her snack she pointed in Yatens direction and said. "Just incase I was wrong about what caused her to lose the first two babies. Run a check on all our known allergies and foods known to naturally induce a miscarriage if consumed while pregnant." Taiki liked how her lovers pregnancy was changing Seiya, besides making her sexier than usual. She was thinking before acting now, instead of acting first and worrying about it second like she used to. "I already did, which is why you better take that banana away from Yaten. Unless you want her airlifted to the hospital. It's close enough to the Hiroi fruit of Kinmoku that she could go into pre-term labor." Seiya was off the sofa and slapping the fruit out of her other lovers hand quicker than a person could blink. Getting a paper towel so she could clean the smashed fruit up from the kitchen floor Yaten asked. "What the hell did you do that for? I'm hungry!" Taking the towel from her love to clean the mess up herself Seiya told her lover why. "If you had eaten it, you would have be in hospital before the day was out. They're close enough to the Hiroi fruit you can't safely eat them right now."

Taking a petite hand in hers Seiya gently rubbed her thumb across the wedding ring/engagement set she herself had picked out for the tiniest member of their team. A ring set that the Ginzuishou had imbued with just enough of its power to keep Yaten and the babies' safe during pregnancy and delivery. "The less stress we put on this the better don't you think?" Pulling her lover down to kneel next to her Seiya threaded her fingers through the tiny womans hair. "Losing Kayla was bad enough on you. But Chiron, when you lost him too, you retreated so far from us. You were an emotional zombie for so long; I can't stand the idea of seeing that again. We are a lot alike, you and I, in the fact we let our tempers get the best of us when fighting for what we want to do, and don't want to do. So I'm asking not as your leader, but as your wife, even if you don't like any restrictions Tai-chan places on you, don't fight her on it. As it is for the safety of all three of you."

Yaten laughed while kissing her brunette love. "You knew I was about to argue that with how many Hiroi it takes to cause problems, that surely one banana a day wouldn't hurt me. Didn't you?" Standing and pulling the shorter woman to her feet Seiya laughed. "Don't you know it? Taiki and I both learned early on, that if you clench your jaw and your eyes turn glassy, that 90% of the time we'd better duck and run for cover. Because that means you're about to blow." Seiya started to lean forward and kiss her small lover. However, she was interrupted by a wadded up piece of drawing paper flying between their faces and Usagi inventively cursing herself. "God damn, son of a frog fucking donkey dick! Usagi Baka! What made you think your dumb ass could do this? Why take that art and writing class? Just because you got lucky with Devil May Cry it doesn't mean you'll get lucky again!" Fuck! You are such a moron!" Tranquility who had been sitting across from her studying his Latin books to get a head start laughed over his sisters inventive cursing. But grew infuriated when she turned her words on herself, causing him to do something he had never done. And swore to himself he would never do again when he saw the tears in her eyes. He had leaned across the table and slapped her.

"One, clean up your blasted language! You are a mother now remember. Two, if I ever hear you talk like that about yourself again, I'll kick your ass so far up between your shoulders you'll have to roll down your socks to shit! Now calm down and tell us what's wrong, we might be able to help you know." Usagi took a shuddering breath. "I took the classes to improve my skills so that maybe when I graduate college Mr. Motto might make me a permanent member of his team instead of me staying a freelance artist and writer. Each class will have their own projects, but this year they have a joint one going on. A contest of sorts created by Harmony Gold Productions. This year we have to create at least three seasons worth of a manga and turn it in December first. Each project will be looked through by Harmony Gold and the teachers. The winning project is going to get turned into an animated tv series."

"The thing is I already created most of what they require back in junior high. I wanted to clean it up a bit and make the drawings a bit better add some details. Change the wording a bit, that kind of thing you know?. But without my original notebook and drawings to work from, I keep drawing a blank. The stuff went missing shortly after a certain spore turned up the first time. I guess she found and destroyed it like she did everything else." Scratching Kana who was on his lap between his ears with one hand the boy placed his chin in the other. "If you remember that much about it then you remember the basic story line. Tell me about it. Maybe that will help." Usagi went on to tell him about a battle fortress that could morph into a giant robot that had crashed on earth, a race of alien invaders known as the Zentradi and the eventual win by earth against them and how in the end most of the alien race had become their friends. It was a simple yet complex story that became a generational thing when the grown children of the original characters became involved in the battles.

The boys shoulders were shaking with laughter when she finished. "Usagi- chan she didn't destroy them. I have them upstairs in my room. I found them that one day you gave me your whole allowance to clean up the mess she had made of your room. By the third page I was so hooked that I took it back to my room to read. Hell the truth is I forgot I still had it until you started to describe it. Hot damn. Maybe now you can finish it so I can find out what secret Yellow Dancer was about to reveal about herself to Scott and the others." Taiki who was a writer herself and had a secret love for a well done manga joined them at the table. Just the description of the story had gotten her hooked. Placing her coffee down after taking a sip she said. "Come on princess tell us her secret. You know you want to." Taiki started to lift her cup for another sip when a grin spread across Usagis face, the grin was a warning of sorts that she would like the answer Usagi gave, but might not be wanting to drink just yet. Usagi looked like a cat that had just gotten away with eating the family canary. "Yellow Dancer isn't a woman. She's really a he named Lancer, who also just happens to be a veritech fighter. In short he's a Drag Queen."

Taiki was right she had liked Usagis answer. Three huge boxes in total were brought down to the princess. Helping to sort the drawings into usable stacks, Taiki agreed, that though Usagis rough sketches were good, they did need a lot of clean-up work done. But thanks to having the original drawings, her work time would be cut in half. "Usagi-chan, did they place any restrictions on the project?" Usagi replied. "No Taiki they didn't. They even gave permission to get help on it through professional resources wherever we could. Why?" Tapping the pile of drawings she had into a neat stack the starlight replied. "I can see by looking through your notes that you already chose music from well known artists instead of creating some of your own. Which is all well and good, as many animated movies and series do just that. However, why don't you let the three of us create some original pieces for you?" The Moon Princess bit her lower lip. "Are you sure you'll have the time. I mean after Fridays concert you guys will get so busy with your albums, more concerts and other stuff, I don't want to add to your burden." Seiya put down the notebook she had been looking through sighing softly. Usagi had come so far rebuilding her self-confidence, but her question and earlier comments about herself, showed she still had a long way to go. "Odango if it was going to be a burden Taiki wouldn't have made the offer. Things like helping you with this are a welcome distraction for us. If you don't believe me ask Yaten. She's always looking for ways to ditch the stuff we have to do to stay on top as idols." Coming up behind the chair the tiniest of them leaned over and wrapped her arms around the princess from behind. After kissing the top of her loves head Yaten leaned her cheek against it. "What they're saying is true my angel. Never doubt it." After giving her lover and princess another tender kiss Yaten released the girl so she could answer the phone that had started to ring. It was the manager of the car lot letting the starlights know the new S.U.V. they had ordered had arrived and was ready to be picked up. They had gone ahead and ordered a new vehicle as it would have cost more than the original S.U.V was worth to repair it.

It was quickly decided Usagi and her brother would take Seiya to retrieve the S.U.V. while Taiki, Michael and Yaten would make a quick trip to Kinmoku for some necessary shopping. Haruka in the meantime had her head under her racers hood giving it a tune-up while she waited for the rest of her team to arrive. Just because she was off the circuit for the rest of the season, it didn't mean she could slack off on keeping the car in top running order. When another pair of hands joined hers, Haruka looked to see who it was. It was Hikaru Kurotsuki, the only other female on the team and probably her closest friend next to Seiji. Truthfully Haruka had hoped she would show up early as she had wanted to talk to the other woman alone, before the others got there.

Standing fully erect Haruka grabbed a shop towel to clean her hands. "What brings you here early? The meeting isn't for another thirty minutes." Haruka was giving the woman a chance to come clean on her own, about why so far in the past three months she had been excluded from the required piss tests. "Seiji called me and told me part of what was going on, however, I needed to talk to you alone." The woman then grabbed a small wrench off a nearby bench and started tossing it in the air and catching it over and over. "I imagine since you're taking over for Seiji-san for a while you've been looking through all our files to see where we could improve our performance and such. Which is a good thing really and you won't find me fighting you on it. But I can also bet when you came to my file you noticed I was excluded from the testing. Since you are my boss now I guess you have a right to know why. You remember that blood transfusion I received four months ago thanks to that spinout?"

When Haruka said that she did, the woman continued. "The blood was tainted Haruka. By the time the doctors found out it was already too late. I was already H.I.V positve. Seiji-san hasn't been making me do the test because he didn't want to take the chance any of the meds that I am on now would show up as something else." The woman replaced the wrench. "Now that you know my dirty little secret what's yours? Why did Seiji pull you off the roster and replace you with me?" Returning her friends grin Haruka tossed away the used rag. "Oh it is nothing much really. It's just that sometime between January 15th and January 27th my son and Hotaru will be getting a baby sister." Wrapping an arm around the wind senshi's neck and scrubbing her knuckles across the top of Harukas head the woman said. "That's great news Haruka. Now tell me, what it is like having The 3 Lights live there with you. If I remember correctly you hated their guts the last time they were in Japan?" Getting herself a cup of decaf from the coffee machine Haruka carried it into her office. Taking her seat she replied. "It's not so bad. Usagi just finally got through that thick skull of mine and made me listen to a few hard truths about myself and them. My Kitten is an amazing woman, you need to find yourself someone like her." Hikaru propped her feet on Harukas desk. "I already did, and what's more she doesn't give a shit about me being positive. I'll admit my libido was in control, but it only took her a full five minutes to convince me that as long as we took reasonable precautions I wouldn't pass it on to her."

Haruka was happy for her friend but she could tell something was still bugging the older woman about the relationship. "Now that you've told me the good stuff, why don't you tell me what's still bugging you." The woman leaned her head back counting the tiles on the ceiling. "I believe her when she says that she doesn't care about the H.I.V. but still I'm starting to wonder if she for some reason is ashamed of our relationship. She won't introduce me to any of her friends and she completely clams up when I mention that I want to meet her family. Maybe they don't know that she's bi-sexual, or maybe it's the difference in our ages, I am thirty to her seventeen after all, maybe she's afraid of me getting into trouble over it. I just don't know and wish she would talk to me about it. I know we've only been going out a few weeks, but this one is special for some reason, I feel a connection with her that I've never felt with anyone else, a connection I never want to lose."

Taking a sip of the much hated decaf Haruka said. "Why don't you tell me who she is. If I know her I might be able to give you a few insights." Still staring at the ceiling Hikaru replied. "Makoto, Kino Makoto." Haruka drained the last of the coffee. "She clams up about her family because they are dead. Her father, mother and her little sister Lita were killed in a plane crash seven years ago. She could also very well be worried you'll get into trouble with the authorities for dating her if the wrong people found out before she reaches eighteen in a couple months. And it's not you she's ashamed of, it's herself." Hikaru dropped her feet to the floor. "Okay it's way obvious you know her, but why would she be ashamed of herself. What could she have possibly done to make her feel like that towards herself?"

"I want you to keep in mind that none of it was truly her fault, however, some of the things Makoto said and did, is part of the reason Usagi tried to kill herself shortly before we got married. A now thankfully dead former friend of theirs was once a very powerful Miko. So powerful In-fact that with some of the potions and charms she created she could quite literally control a persons mind. Rei was so jealous of Usagi that Makoto got caught in the cross-fire and unfortunately was used as a tool against her."

"I know where you are coming from on that one. A friend of mine, Kagome Higarashi and her twin sister Kikyo are trained Mikos'. I've seen them do some amazing shit. So I know what you're saying is true. If Makoto did have a run-in with a dark Miko she wouldn't be at fault for anything that happened. May I be excused from attending the meeting Haruka? I have got to go talk to her."

"Sure and do me a favor while you're at it. Hell she's probably afraid I'm wanting to kick her ass over what happened. But Usagi has only seen her once since that day. Tell her Usagi misses her and wants her best friend back. Tell her I'm not pissed any longer and that I said to get over herself and put what happened in the past where it belongs. That if she truly is Usagi's friend, she'll do that, and start visiting her more often." When Hikaru reached the parking lot the rest of the team had arrived. The newest member who also just happened to be the one Artemis farted on asked. "Hey Karu-san, do you have any idea why Haruka called all of us. She only said it was urgent and for us to get here A.S.A.P.?" Unlocking her car she replied. "Yeah. A small piece of it is really great news. But the rest is bad, very bad. But I'm going to let her tell you what's going on. I have another appointment to get to, and guys, I don't give a shit about whatever you may have going on Tuesday. You need to clear your schedules, we're going to have a funeral to attend." Leaving the men afraid and wondering what the hell she was talking about, the woman started her car and sped off.


	17. Chapter 16

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 16.**

Only one member of her team had reacted badly to the news that Haruka was now the one in charge of them all. The same one who had been against her joining the team five years previously. Mostly because of that fact she was a woman, but also because of her sexual preferences. He was against Hikaru for the same reasons. But Haruka had expected and planned for it. The piss test kits Seiji kept on hand were of the home variety any parent could buy at the pharmacy to check and see if their children are using. Those normally don't show up anything stronger than a little weed. So Haruka had stopped by the hospital and asked Lily for some top-grade professional testing kits. The last time Seiji had tested them all last month, only Hoshii had come up dirty. But Seiji had believed his claims of taking Nyquil for a bad cold. Haruka, however, never had. Simply because from her experience with her mom, she knew the physical signs of a meth user. Taking one of the kits she'd gotten from the doctor from a desk drawer she slammed it onto the desk in front of the man.

"The last time Seiji tested us all you were the only one to come up dirty Hoshii. **HE** may have believed your claims of taking cold medication, but I never did. So guess what? You get to be tested again. Refuse to take the test, you get thrown off the team permanently as of now. If you take it and come up dirty, you'll only get suspended until and independent lab can verify the strongest thing in your system is indeed cold medication. If the lab can prove any medicinal claims you make you'll be reinstated and get an apology. However, if they prove what I have suspected for the past year, I'll make sure you are blacklisted from the racing world until you test clean." For his answer Hoshii left the office without ever taking the test. Sighing with resignation Haruka picked up the phone and called security. "This is Tenou Haruka speaking on behalf of Nakamura Seiji. Ryuushi Hoshii is to be escorted of the property and is not to be let back on it without police escort."

When Haruka looked up from hanging up the phone she saw that the youngest of them had taken the kit and was headed towards the office restroom. "Donavan I wasn't going to require this of the rest of you. I trust you guys." Hand on the door knob he replied. "Haruka you need to continue to start out as you intend to go on. Which means for your own records and piece of mind, we should all retake this test. Right guys?" For their answer the other seven members of her team each asked Haruka for their own test. Grabbing one for herself as well she said. "You guys are the best. But why don't I go first. After all, if you can't trust the one responsible for your safety to be clean, who can you trust?" The doctor had told Haruka that not only would the test show up if anyone was using, it would also show if any female members of the team were pregnant. The special strip of paper in the urine bath was already turning colors when she exited the restroom. However, in the few seconds it had taken to cross the room and set the test on the desk in front of the others. The special paper had gone past the pink stage into a vibrant purple.

Donavan who had been given the task of recording Harukas results in the log book just shook his head. "You weren't lying about being pregnant were you? Just how far along are you anyway?" So she wouldn't have to outright lie Haruka laughed and said. "I'm due between the 15th and the 27th of January, you do the math kid. Now you guys need to start taking turns in that restroom. I've got better things to do with my time today than wait for a bunch of boys to piss in a cup." They all knew what the better thing was, as they had to do the same, which was shop for proper funeral attire. At the mall when she went to try on the outfit she had chosen, Haruka discovered she was going to need a half size larger than what she normally wore. Smiling she placed a hand on her belly after redressing. "I guess I get to shop for some more clothes for myself while I'm here. But don't worry kiddo. Mother's not mad about it. Truth be told I'm going to enjoy shopping for a change."

After switching out the outfit for the larger size, the racer turned her attention to finding something special for her girls. Since she didn't think Yaten would be comfortable with moving even a couple nightgowns and outfits into hers and Usagis room, Haruka focused on clothing for the shortest of her loves. The two nightgowns were easy to find. One was a long deep silver with spaghetti straps, that was cut low in the back and had a lace bodice that would reveal more than it hid. The second was a pale yellow long sleeved flannel one that had lace of a deeper yellow edging the sleeves. Its very simplicity is what made it pretty and would be warm for the woman on chilly nights. Since the woman already had more dresses than she could count, Haruka focused on pant outfits. Focusing again on warmth and comfort because of the chilly days and nights, not so far down the road. The first outfit was a sweatpants/sweatshirt combo that would match Yatens jade green eyes perfectly. The other was a pair of black cotton/lycra stretch pants with a sable brown angora sweater that would hit the shorter woman about mid thigh. Both outfits would carry the starlight through most of her pregnancy and would still look fabulous on her after she slimmed down again once the babies were born.

Thinking along those lines though made Haruka think about clothes for herself. She just didn't see the sense in spending out a lot of money on clothes she'd only be able to wear for a short while, if she could make regular clothes work. So she started hunting for things similar to what she was getting for Yaten in her size. Eight more pairs of the stretch pants got added to the cart along with matching or nicely contrasting sweaters. In the home entertainment section she found the first eleven seasons of the program Michael had requested so she got them all. It was as she passed the jewelry section hers eyes landed on the perfect something special for both women. For Usagi a golden heart shaped locket on a delicate gold chain was chosen. For Yaten, a very pretty pair of diamond stud earrings cut into the shape of stars with drop down crescent moons were chosen. At home Seiji and Nephrite were just dropping Hotaru off when she pulled into the drive. Getting out of the car she said. "Hey Hime-chan, help me with this stuff will you?" Hotaru made no comment about the loaded down back-seat and trunk, she just started helping with getting the stuff into the house where it was stacked neatly into a corner of the living room. The five garment bags however were draped across the back of the sofa.

Haruka had just brought the last arm load in when Michael, Taiki and Yaten returned. "Geez Louise mom! You buy out the whole mall or what?!" Chuckling and holding out the bag from electronics she replied. "Close to it. Now how does having the first eleven seasons of your show sound to you?" Taking the bag he hugged her waist tightly. "Thanks mom, you're the best!" Yaten, an admitted shop-a-holic, poked at one of the bags looking for all the world like a child at Christmas. "Any of these for me?" Haruka gave her love three bags and guided her to sit on the sofa. "I didn't think you'd be comfortable with moving a few of your things into our room so I got some stuff for you to keep in there. I hope you like what I picked out." If forced to pick one single item as a favorite, the starlight would choose the angora sweater because of how its color would accent her eyes. Because the day was still a chilly one thanks to the uncertain weather even though the sun had finally come out, and would remain chilly into the evening Yaten borrowed Michaels bathroom and changed out of her dress into the sweatpants set.

When the starlight returned she looked so cute and soft in the outfit Haruka couldn't resist pulling the tiny woman into her lap and holding her close. Kissing the woman tenderly and placing the small jewelers box into the starlights hand Haruka murmured. "Now this is simply because I love you." Yaten grew speechless when she opened the small box and saw the earrings nestled in their velvet bed. Gently fingering the green studs Yaten normally wore Haruka asked. "Are these special to you for any reason my love?" Finding her voice the starlight replied. "No they're not. Will you take them out and put these in for me?" Removing the first earring Haruka replied. "It will be my pleasure." Haruka had just put the second earring in when Usagi, Seiya and Tranquility returned home, arms loaded down with shopping bags. Seeing the baby furniture that was still boxed and needed assembled Seiya laughed. "Odango, it looks like your woman had the same idea we had." The leader of the starlights grinned evilly and lightly tapped a bag with her toe before nodding her head in the direction of the garment bags. "Of course, we should have expected it after spying on her while she tried on different shoes and those dresses at the formal wear shop."

Though her eyes held the promise of murder Harukas voice was even and calm when she said. "As much as I love my tuxedos Kou, even I know one can't be made to look even remotely nice on a pregnant woman. I'm going to need those damn dresses once my own piano performances start up again at the end of the racing season." Setting her bag down Seiya removed a shoe box from one of the most expensive stores in the mall. "Oh I knew that, I was just tormenting you, so get that murderous look out of yours eyes." She then waved the shoe box a few inches in front of the wind senshi's nose. "Or… I won't give you what I found. I think these will be perfect with that knee length number." Thanks to Minako, Haruka had discovered a weakness for a decent healed shoe. And the dress Seiya was referring to was a black single sleeved number whose bodice would cut diagonally across her chest and back leaving one arm and shoulder completely bare.

So, curiosity piqued, Haruka grabbed the box. Lifting one of the shoes out with a finger by its heel, Haruka grinned and said. "Oh hell yeah, now that's what I'm talking about." The shoe had a six inch spiked heel and wasn't any one definable color. Depending on how the light hit it, thanks to its opalescent nature, it could be any color from black, to a deep blue or even a royal purple. When Yaten started to un-curl herself from Harukas arms and lap so she could help Taiki put away the food stuffs they had brought back from Kinmoku, Seiya put a hand against a shoulder stopping her. "No Yaten just stay put. You look so comfortable there; we'd hate to disturbed that. In-fact why don't you take a short nap. You've had a few stressful situations yourself the last couple days, you could use the rest." Yaten curled further into Harukas arms. "I'll take the nap only if Usagi joins us, I don't think I could go to sleep without my angel next to me." Taiki paused in putting the groceries away chuckling to herself. She recognized the ploy for what it was. Yaten wanted the three of them more or less alone upstairs.

While on Kinmoku, while Michael had been at toy booth in the open market, Yaten had confessed to her that even though she'd been with the other two women before, that with this being her first official night as their mate, she was nervous. By trying to take control in demanding Usagis presence too, she was fighting that case of nerves. Proving she'd always been more observant than she'd ever been given credit for, Usagi set her bags next to the baby things. "Sure I'll join you guys for that nap. Serious shopping always makes me sleepy. But why don't we go upstairs for that nap? As big as that couch is, it's not really big enough for all three of us to sleep on." Catching the unspoken hints, Haruka stood, still keeping Yaten in her arms. Pausing only long enough on her trip to the stairs for her tiny love to gain a sleep well kiss from the others.

Upstairs after partially closing the bedroom door Haruka finally set the starlight on her feet. Kissing both women softly she said. "Why don't you guys go ahead and get comfy. I'm going to take a quick shower alright?" When the bathroom door closed behind the wind senshi Yaten sat on the edge of the bed, whispering. "By leaving that door open she's giving me an out , but by closing the other she is saying that she doesn't want to hear me change my mind isn't she? And what was that petting my hair thing she was doing?" Usagi chuckled and sat next to her love taking her hand. "Haruka is a lot more sensitive to other peoples feelings than most people believe. The hair thing was mostly because she could tell you were nervous and was trying to sooth you, also partly because, even though Seiya and Taiki are open to this, until you are completely comfortable with this four way split we have going on, she's not going to stray to far past your neck in front of them." Yaten leaned against the moon princess. "Because what upsets me upsets them, right?" The tiny woman then smiled slyly. "But why do I think there's a third reason?" Looking her love in the eye she added. "That she likes cuddling things that she deems soft and fluffy." Usagi put a fingertip to her lips saying. "Shush, don't let that info get to far. She likes having the rep of being a cold hearted bitch." Stifling a yawn the starlight replied. "Don't worry her secret's safe. But for now don't you think one of us should close and lock the door? Just incase she wants to do more than just catch a short nap."

Standing and shrugging off her t-shirt and jeans, so that she was only in her bra and panties the princess laughed. "You do it, you're closer to the door." Usagi raised a questioning brow when the starlight slid under the covers after locking the door still clothed in the sweatpants and shirt. Pulling the princess close and laying her head on the other womans shoulder the starlight smirked. "I can't make things too easy for her now can I?" Yaten gave a startled eep when her rear was playfully pinched and Harukas voice sounded behind her. "And I wouldn't have it any other way love. I always value something more if I have to work for it." Discarding her towel Haruka slid her nude form under the covers as well. "Now get out of those damn clothes. You can't possibly get a decent sleep dressed." Letting out a disgruntled noise and holding her princess tighter the starlight replied. "**Make me**, if you think you can."

Haruka was never one to ignore a challenge. Pressing close and slipping a hand under the shirt to fondle a barely C cup breast, the wind senshi gently attacked an oh so sensitive spot on the starlights neck with her lips. The hiss of pleasure that had erupted from Yatens lips, changed to a whimper, when Usagi slipped a hand past the pants waistband and began rubbing her sex lightly. The whimper changing to a moan when a finger was slipped into her aching core. "Two of you against one is so not fair Angel." A violent shiver of pleasure passed through the starlight when pressure from Usagis thumb was added to that special outer bundle of nerves. The pleasure was so intense it brought tears to her eyes. "Please… Please Angel. Don't stop." Taking Yatens surrender as her cue Haruka gently removed the garments in their way.

When the tell-tale tremble of on-coming release started to rack Yatens body, Haruka reached down and gently removed Usagis hand before lightly pushing her away from the breast she'd been suckling. "We don't want her going over just yet Kitten. I have a bit of a surprise for her that I'm hoping you're going to like too." Then being careful of the amount of weight she let settle on the starlight, Haruka moved to cover the smaller body with her own. Then in slow torturous movements she began leaving a trail of warm delicious kisses down the smaller womans body. "You know as senshi even in our natural states our healing abilities are greatly accelerated. So that some minor things, like a piercing for example, heals in a matter of minutes instead of weeks." It took the starlights passion glazed mind a moment longer than normal to process what she'd just been told. Harukas meaning becoming very clear when she slipped two fingers into a dripping warm cave and her mouth started to greedily suck and pull at that special bundle of nerves. Haruka had gotten her tongue pierced. As was the way with pleasure as intense as what the starlight felt, the body goes to war with itself. Haruka closed her eyes in sweet satisfaction when her lovers hips began pumping even more wildly and firmly against her fingers and mouth. While the feet on either sides of her hips, tried but failed to get Yaten away from a pleasure that was so sharp and intense that it was painful.

Hands gripping the wrought iron headboard tightly Yaten tore her mouth away from her other lovers. Purposely moving her hips even more firmly against the intruding digits and warm mouth her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "Being too gentle. Take me Ruka.. Really take me. Ravish.. Ravish me like I know you want to. Make… Make me scream." When a third finger was added to the first two movements became even harder, greedy suckling became even more greedy. A guttural groan became a scream. "Yes! That's it, more, harder baby, yes, oh fuck!" When she felt her climax building again the starlight managed to disengage her hands from the headboard. Once again Usagis mouth was taken away from a breast. Trembling hands on either side of a pretty face the starlight moaned between shrieks of pleasure. "Don't let me go over the edge alone Angel. Let me… Let me take you with me." Severely turned on from the sights, sounds and the smells of sex Usagi needed no further urging. Rising up she got a firm grip on the headboard, placing a knee on either side of Yatens head before lowering herself onto the womans hungry mouth.

The moment a small tongue speared deep into her core, Usagis pleasure was so sharp and intense that it made her back arch bending her almost completely backwards. For just a moment Haruka peeked up towards the top of the bed. But it was enough. Passions that were already running on high, snapped out of the wind senshi's control when she saw her first love being pleasured by the second. Saw Usagis thighs begin to quake both with her fast approaching release and the effort it took to keep from lowering herself completely. Her control snapped so completely that even as she delved even harder into her second love, Haruka let her free hand wander down so she could finger herself just as fiercely as she did Yaten. The screams and groans of completion followed each other so closely they blended together into the deepest most heartfelt sounds of love. When her own orgasm released its control Haruka weakly crawled back up the bed, bringing with her the covers that had been kicked aside. Covering all three of them with the comforter she plopped down between Usagi and Yaten. "Dear God now I really do need that nap." The last thing Haruka heard before her eyes closed completely was the soft satisfied laughter of her wives.

She couldn't have been asleep very long, not long at all. The sluggishness she felt was proof of that. But Usagi was still thoroughly confused when she woke. She distinctly remembered Haruka plopping down between them. But now Haruka was behind her holding her tight in sleep and Yaten was snuggled firmly against her, and her lashes were wet as if she had cried in her sleep. Brushing gently at the wet cheeks she whispered. "Oh Yaten-chan, this was supposed to be a happy time for you. What dreams trouble you now? What makes you cry when we just want you happy?" The warm arm that held the princess tightened, and warm lips fell upon her shoulder gently. "I wasn't awake enough to hear. But, maybe, she was having that nightmare again about her parents. The only thing she said clearly was 'Angel', she calmed right down when I moved over here and scooted you two together. She may love us both, I have no doubts about that. However I'm willing to bet she's more attached to you." Haruka then turned the princess so she could look into her eyes. "But you know what? I'm not complaining one bit."

Usagi smiled slyly when the soft kiss her wind lover gave her ended. "She may be more attached to me emotionally, but I know it's you that holds a stronger physical attraction. Watch this." Usagi then moved to Yatens other side so Haruka could hold the starlight close. When the small but strong hands of the shortest female member of the household started to softly explore a taller body even in sleep, Usagi laughed. "I told you so Ruka-chan. Even in sleep she can't get enough of you." When the small hands stopped their movements and came to rest under the starlights chin, a small smile graced the wind senshi's lips. Dropping a kiss to steel toned hair she said. "Anything is possible Kitten. But I think this time she was just subconsciously checking to see which one of us held her now."

For at least another ten minutes moon and wind held their lover watching her sleep and talking softly amongst them-selves. When Yaten opened her eyes a few minutes later she found herself looking into a pair of worried forest green eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" Holding the small woman just a little tighter Haruka replied. "We were about to ask you the same thing. What made you cry in sleep?" Smilling softly Yaten pressed closer still and wrapped her arms around her tall loves waist. "Something very good happened just before I fell asleep. I… I felt them move. For the first time I felt my daughters move. I….I didn't get to feel the others, before I lost them." The winds queen smiled. "That's very good news love. I must admit I was worried when you called out for Kitten in your sleep." Yaten smiled and turned in her loves arms so she could face her Angel. "Now that was a very good dream, that I would like to keep to myself for a while if you guys don't mind."

The starlight then rolled to her back placing one hand under her head and another where her daughters rested. "You guys have got to understand something. Since before even my parents died, I rarely had pleasant dreams. I had nightmares, nightmares that came true more often than not. So when I would have the rare nice dream I got to where I kept them to myself in the hopes they came true as well. A sort of way to savor the good. A childish thing really since 99% of them never did, but still, even now it's a habit I don't really feel the urge to break. I promise I'll tell you about it eventually, but for now I'd just like to keep it to myself." Usagi placed her head on Yatens shoulder and threaded her fingers through the ones absently caressing a rounding belly. "We don't mind at all Yaten. As long as you promise to tell us about any nightmares right away. That way we can decide if it's something the senshi as a whole needs to worry about or just an individual." When Yaten, who still wasn't completely comfortable with baring her soul for others to see, hesitated, Haruka placed a gentle hand on her cheek to look at her. "She wasn't kidding about that one my love. We don't mind good secrets being kept, but nightmares we want to know about right away, even if you don't think they mean anything."

"All senshi have the gift of future sight to a very limited degree. But, however, only a tiny handfull have the whole deal. It only makes sense that you as a healer and empath would be trusted with the complete gift. So we want your promise, right here, right now, that no matter which room you are sleeping, if you do have one of your nightmares, that you'll wake all four of us up right away. That way you can talk through it, and we can help decide if it's just a nightmare or a warning of some kind." Feeling the love and concern of her mates wash through her Yaten had no trouble giving her promise. Yaten feeling energized liked she hadn't felt for a long while sat up in bed and stretched languidly. "Ahmm. As much as I would love to spend the entire next three days in this bed, I have just got to go look at all that baby furniture you guys bought. That way I can tell how much of the assembly work I want to do and how much we can trust the dipshit with."

Standing from the bed Usagi chuckled and started pulling the clothes back on she'd removed earlier. "Yaten-chan be nice to poor Seiya." The starlight snorted while she watched her loves dress again, enjoying the view. "Who said anything about Seiya? Seiya is a genius when it comes to cars. I'm talking about Taiki. She's one of the smartest women I know and I love her dearly. Yet, if you hand her a wrench and point her in the direction of a car at the same time, it's like handing Kryptonite to Superman. I kid you not, the one time she replaced the brakes on our old van herself the first time we were here, she put them on backwards. How she managed to do that with the way brakes are designed I'll never know. Hell it still amazes me they actually worked for like maybe about an hour." When they got downstairs Taiki was preparing to lift one of the larger boxes away from the wall it was leaning against. Smirking Haruka said. "Don't even think about it dipshit." Knowing how the wind senshi had gotten hold of Yatens private nickname for her Taiki decided on a little good natured revenge against the smaller of her two wives. Shrugging her shoulders she let go of the box. "At least I wasn't the one who caused the transmission to have to be rebuilt by pouring motor oil in the wrong hole. Even I know which hole the oil goes in and which one the transmission fluid does." For her answer Yaten flipped the eldest of her four mates the bird.


	18. Chapter 17

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 17.**

The ticket agent behind the counter eyed the stranded passenger sitting close by nervously. It was not his fault she was stranded five hours from home the day before Christmas Eve. The woman stood at about six feet tall, had waist length platinum blonde hair and looked to his untrained eye about four, maybe five months pregnant. However, if the news and tabloids were to be believed, was closer to about eight and a half months along. He did not trust her current tranquil, eyes closed, hands on her belly and soft smile pose. Ever since it had come down this morning that due to the raging snow and ice storm going on outside, those flights were either delayed or canceled, she had been enraged tremendously. It hadn't helped her temper any at all when minutes after the announcement, that with the strength of just one hand, she had sent the world famous wrestler, John Cena, flying into the wall not twenty feet from her. All because he had asked her for a date. The poor fool, he should have never pinched her ass in the process. Anyone with a brain in his or her heads recognizes the world famous racer and pianist Tenou Haruka on sight and knows her preferences are for women.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Haruka sent out her senses to see which direction the stare was coming from before opening her stormy forest green eyes. After giving the ticket agent her best glare the wind senshi closed her eyes and returned to her thoughts, thoughts that brought another soft smile to her face. The thoughts were of her friends and family. Most important of them her girls and children. Hotaru and Michael were doing so well in both their schooling and senshi training. Haruka was proud of them both. Even Akira who was being allowed to train with them as much as she could before taking over the power of Saturn was doing well. She was doing so well in-fact that Usagi and Artemis had combined their magic to create the girl a wooden staff the same height, weight and shape of the glaive to practice with. The girl had taken to the change in practice weaponry like a duck takes to water.

Thinking about Usagi though brought another to the forefront of Harukas thoughts, Yaten. It had taken only a few short weeks for her to lose the extra ten pounds she'd gained after the births of Leila and Skye. Skye had been a surprise for Yaten, instead of being a girl, Skye was a boy, and the very image of Taiki as a baby. As the boy wasn't a gender-morph, it remained to be seen if he would be gifted with the gift of senshi rights. While little Leila had been born with the star sign for healer upon her brow. Haruka laughed out loud, startling the ticket agent with the sound, when her mind called to her the fear on a heavily pregnant Seiyas face after receiving a smirk from both Taiki and Yaten, when she teased them both about how wrong they had been that both children would be girls.

The brunette starlight found out the hard way a couple weeks later why both her lovers had been smirking, when within ten minutes of Iya's birth she started contracting again. Yes Seiya had found out the hard way that her lovers had known almost from the start that she carried two babies within her, and that is really the reason Saturn and Moon had been forced to merge into Celesta. Celesta had kept that secret well. And why shouldn't she. Had there only been one babe Saturn could have done the task alone of saving the baby. But had known the second she first touched the starlight that she would need her mothers power to save both. And it wasn't little Iya that was the gender-morph, it was little Samantha Rochelle. That first few hours had been hell for little Samantha as her body switched back and forth from female to male, her cries of pain heartbreaking. Then Taiki got the bright idea to switch her own form moments after Samantha shifted yet again.

Maybe the child had just needed to be held by her fathers male form, or maybe she had somehow sensed she wasn't the only one like her, that she wasn't alone in her pain. None of them were sure. But whatever the reason, the baby's cries soon became small hiccupping gasps until finally they had stopped altogether making her finally ready to take her first meal from her mothers breast. Although she and Seiya would always be friendly, and sometimes not so friendly rivals upon occasion, still, Harukas' respect for the other woman had gone up a notch when she worried endlessly about little Samantha until the child had calmed, she had actually cried silent tears as her daughter cried, wishing there had been something she could do to ease her pain. Haruka chuckled softly when she felt a hard kick against her hands. Amara always became restless when she thought of them. "I know you miss them Mara-chan, I do too, Great Uranus willing we'll be home soon. And no offense meant against your father and sister, I pray you're not a gender-morph too. I don't think I could handle seeing you in that kind of pain." Haruka sighed as she told herself off just a tad bit. "Why the fuck did my dumbass let him talk me into staying in Ireland an extra day? Lord knows I don't need the money. Darien Shields I'm going to kill you for this."

Haruka nearly jumped when a man sat next to her laughing. "Don't do that Senshi Uranus, he is a widower and has two little boys at home depending on his continued existence." Haruka glared at the man dressed like a pilot. "Who the hell are you that you know **that **about me? And where the **fuck **did you get the information?" The mans face looked vaguely familiar, but for the life of her Haruka could not place where she had met him. The man pointedly ignored the foul language. "Get your coat and things together now and come with me, there's going to be a break in the weather soon." He continued to speak as the woman quickly gathered her things. "I'm not surprised you don't remember me as you were only three the one time we came face to face. But I think I'll let what the ticket agent calls me be a clue as to who I **really **am."

Haruka wanted to laugh when the ticket agent gulped and looked up at the man who towered over her own six-foot frame by almost a foot. "Cap… Captain Tenousei. What are you doing here? I thought you were still on leave." Just like that, Haruka knew without being told she was standing next to the very god, well titan, from which she drew her power. That she was standing next to Uranus himself! "I was called by your superiors because you were too stupid to call me yourself! They know I am the only pilot who can safely take off and land in this kind of weather. So you get on that intercom and you get on it now, and tell the passengers to begin boarding because flight 243 bound for Tokyo will be taking off in fifteen minutes." When the ticket agents face turned mutinous Uranus growled dangerously soft and low. "Don't even think about arguing with me little man. Because right now I have you and your job by the balls for going against airline policy to begin with. You know when flights are delayed any pregnant passengers are to be offered a seat in the lounge so that they may stretch out on one of the sofas if they need to. This woman wasn't given that option. So I suggest you start doing your job and doing it right, or you will be out of a job before you can finish saying your own damn name!"

The god waited till they were walking side by side down the boarding tunnel that lead to the plane to speak again. Answering questions before his soldier had a chance to ask them. "I do the pilot thing as a way to relieve my boredom sometimes, making sure to cause myself just enough trouble to get put on administrative leave from time to time, so that I can attend to other matters. Of all my soldiers over the years, you and your mother have always been my favorites. I'm helping you get home in time for Christmas like you promised you would be for a few reasons. The main of which I am proud of you for not deliberately taking any risks with yours and Amara's health."

When the god had his warrior safely ensconced in her first class seat, he handed her a small gift wrapped package and a letter. "The other reason I am helping you is because I want you to give these to your son for me." Haruka questioned the god. "Why not give them to him yourself?" Uranus snorted while opening the cockpit door. "Are you kidding me Senshi Uranus? If I was to get close enough to touch him, I would very probably, shove a much needed bar of soap in his mouth. Good grief woman, his repertoire of foul language is getting to be just as vast as yours!" Haruka was still laughing at the gods' comments when she quietly let herself into her home almost six hours later at 11:57. She had made it home with three minutes to spare. Her laughter stopped quickly though. She had made her patron god tell exactly what the gifts were and what might happen if Michael used them.

Thanks to the hundreds of multi-colored lights decorating the eight and a half foot Boston Fir tree, Haruka could clearly see the living, dining and kitchen areas when she stepped out of the foyer into the living room itself. "What the hell?!" With the exception of maybe one person, every member of the Outers mansion, was sleeping in the various recliners, fold out love-seats, and fold out sofas artfully arranged in the massive living room. Even the bassinets, each holding a sleeping baby, were arranged about the tree as if they were a gift, waiting to be opened. Well all but one. One bassinet was empty, which was no surprise, as both baby and his mother were currently in the kitchen waiting for the microwave to stop. Yaten had been forced to switch to bottle feeding a couple weeks after Skye and Leila were born. Although her body had produced more than enough milk, it still hadn't been rich enough, causing a drastic weight drop for both children. But within a week of being bottle fed, the weight, plus some had come back for them.

Haruka was there to take the baby from his mother when the microwave dinged. Taking him and kissing the tiny woman she murmured. "Great Uranus, I've missed all you guys." Taking her son and popping the bottle in his mouth Yaten chuckled. "Even Seiya?" Haruka wrapped her arms around the tiny woman from behind so she could watch the baby greedily suck on the bottle. He had his mothers voracious appetite. Grinning evilly she said. "Thanks for reminding me, I still owe her for that orange food coloring she put into my shampoo at Halloween. Just how sound of a sleeper is she, and is her hair still blonde?" Seiya had let the black hair dye she used grow out. "Yes, and like a rock. You could carry her into the shower and turn the water to ice cold and she still wouldn't wake up. The only thing that wakes her now is the phone, communicator or one of the babies crying. What are you and that twisted sense of humor planning?"

Retrieving a couple small boxes from the carry-on she'd sat on the counter, and a pair of the latex gloves Michi used when she touched up her roots the winds senshi replied. "Just a little holiday related revenge." After reading the small boxes Yatens grin was just as evil. "Let me get this one fed and back to sleep and I will help you." The boxes contained Christmas green hair dye. Once the baby was sleeping peacefully again Yaten carefully lifted the five foot nine one-hundred twenty pound Seiya from the recliner she'd fallen asleep in surprising Haruka. She had known her tiny lover was physically the strongest of the senshi, but she was beginning to wonder just how strong the starlight truly was. So she asked. "Just how strong are you love?" Yaten replied. "If I wasn't too lazy to prove it, I could lift your car over my head if I wanted."

Once in Michaels' bathroom Haruka sat the special shower stool in the middle of the stall. The stool had arms like a regular chair so there would be no danger of the starlight leaning over and falling. Once the dye was applied to every strand of hair, Haruka moved to the sink and removed the colorist gloves. She was about to put on a fresh pair when a small hand captured her own. Kissing her loves palm the small woman said softly. "While we wait for that to process, why don't I give you a proper welcome home?" Since it would only take about ten minutes for the temporary dye to process, the women didn't have time for the things they really wanted to do, so they just contented themselves with soft touches and loving kisses.

So they wouldn't get the sleeping starlight or her night clothes wet, Haruka used the detachable showerhead to rinse the dye from Seiyas hair. The starlight only stirred slightly when Yaten started to blow-dry the knee length tresses of her wife. Now, if Seiya had had the same olive complexion of Setsuna, she might have actually been able to pull off having the green hair. But as it stands, once she realized what had been done to her while she slept, Seiya was going to be pissed. Which was Harukas goal to begin with. When she was sure her loves hair was completely dry Yaten picked her up again and carried her back into the living room. However, instead of putting her back in the recliner, she put her in the sofa bed Taiki was sleeping on. The frown that had marred the sleeping starlights face, changed to a soft smile when she subconsciously realized at least one of her loves was back in the bed with her.

"She really doesn't sleep well without at least one of you next to her does she?" Yaten chuckled lightly. "Nope she doesn't." Yaten smiled as she was again embraced from behind as she straightened. "Sometimes I think it's because it makes her feel safe, other times, well, I think it's her way of making sure we're safe even when she's sleeping. One thing I'm sure of though, you'll never hear me complaining." Turning in her tall loves arms she added. "Now why don't you go have a quick shower and put on your night things while I scare up something for you to eat and make you some tea." Dropping a kiss on the tiny womans forehead the wind senshi replied. "Make it the one that helps me sleep. If I don't get to sleep soon I'll be jet lagged tomorrow." Yaten gave the woman a small shove towards Michaels bathroom. "One cup of Chiekoulo Berry Tea coming right up."

Since Haruka had most likely eaten on the plane, Yaten settled for making her a couple of tuna salad sandwiches with thinly sliced tomatoes and the tea. Remembering just in-time, to leave off the onions that Haruka loved, as those ate late at night, gave the wind senshi some righteous ass gas the next day. When Haruka returned wearing sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt, Yaten had set her snack on the table next to the recliner and was adding a couple logs to the fire. "You cold honey?" Yaten stood and laid her head against the tall womans chest, listening to her heart. She missed the woman terribly whenever their obligations kept them apart. "No. I just like the atmosphere a fire this time of year creates." Haruka could understand that as there was something almost magical about a fire during the Christmas season. It made you remember all the good times you had as a child, and gave you hope for the future.

When Haruka was in the same fold out Usagi was sleeping on, sitting propped up so she could eat and drink comfortably, Yaten sat in the recliner and popped up the foot rest. "What do you think of the new furniture and how Usagi arranged it?" The arrangement was actually a very pleasing one. It provided easy viewing of the piano, patio doors, fireplace, tree and television, while creating a separation of the living and dinning area. From a top view it would probably look like a horse-shoe pattern. Haruka particularly liked how the recliner Yaten occupied was perfectly set between the fold out she and Usagi were on, and the one on which Seiya and Taiki slept. "I like it, we should keep it this way." Seeing Yaten was about to doze off again Haruka tried to be a little sneaky. "So my love, are you ready to tell Kitten and I about that dream you had?" Yaten chuckled sleepily. "Nice try windbag, morning will be soon enough." Haruka just smirked as she looked at her sleeping lover, she had finally gotten a day and time out of the starlight.

However, she frowned slightly when she looked to Artemis, who laid sleeping at Michi's and Setsuna's feet curled protectively around a small grey bundle. Queen Serenity had been forced to have Luna executed for treason after-all. When the former advisor to the Royal Court had tried to kill Diana moments after her birth. Luna had been of the mind-set that if her precious Chibi Usa didn't get to exist then Diana had no rights to either. So that Luna could be tried by a group of her peers, Chronos and Sets had opened the Cherry Way into the past and brought 12 citizens of Mau Shang into the future. So that later Diana could connect with the magic that dwelt within her as naturally as possible, one of the twelve had been left behind to act as a sort of wet-nurse for the newborn kitten. When Diana was fully weaned the female shifter had been returned to her own time, her memories of the future wiped clean. Haruka hadn't been told until after the shifter had been returned to her own time, that the smoke blue female had been the youngest of Luna's six sisters.

Haruka, full from her snack and getting sleepy, was just about to stretch out and pull her Kitten close when Kana lifted his head and sniffed the air. "Something wrong Kana?" The now year old wolf replied with a shake of his head. _"No Queen Haruka. The next round of snow will hit in about an hour. It is good you got home when you did. None of us planned on leaving this room till you were safely home. Especially when we learned your pilot had taken off during a blizzard. This round smells like it will last for a bit." _Satisfied with Kana's answer, Haruka laid down and pulled Usagi close. The thing that woke Haruka the next morning was Usagi trying to leave her arms. Tightening her hold, the wind senshi murmered. "I've missed you Kitten, you're not going anywhere." Usagi chuckled and whispered. "Haruka I love you and I missed you but please let go. I seriously have to pee." Laughing Haruka turned her loose.

Feeling energized and not a bit sleepy, Haruka rose from the fold out and added a couple logs to the fire before pulling aside the drapes that covered the patio doors. Though the snow had stopped falling sometime ago the wind still blew causing drifts. Nobody would be going anywhere till the plows came out. As she was one with the wind she didn't need to open the doors to test its strength, and as it was still dark enough to hide what she was doing and would stay that way for about another hour, Haruka wanted so badly to go for a short flight. When she returned from the restroom Usagi smiled at the longing on her lovers face. Placing a small hand on the wind senshi's arm she said. "Dress warm and go Ruka-chan." The winds queen smiled and held her princess close. "You know me so well Kitten. I promise I'll only be gone about an hour. I just want to check on Minako and the others."

Letting her worry show the princess said. "Please do. I just tried to call and they're not answering the house phone. I know they're probably just tending the horses, but I'm still worried, Minako's not answering her cell or communicator either." Yaten must have woken and heard the last part, for she said. "Leila and Skye will sleep for another couple hours. Why don't all three of us go? Besides, I need to stretch my wings for a bit anyway." Haruka gave a sharp nod of her head and grinned. "Then we better hurry, I want to be back here before dumbass wakes up." For their part Usagi and Yaten simply transformed, as the transformations would keep them warm. Haruka switched out her clothes for stylish, yet warm, maternity jeans, a flannel shirt and boots. Before putting on her coat she walked over to the small shrine she'd set up for her fathers' things near the fireplace. Opening a glass display case she took out his nine-millimeter service weapon. After first checking to make sure the magazine was full, she slid the hammer back and set the safety before tucking the gun into the top of her boot. Usagi and Yaten both knew enough about horses that they didn't question Haruka about the gun. They both knew if there was a problem and if one of the horses were hurt too badly for conventional help, she would need it.

Though the wind senshi had prepared for the worst case scenario, they found when they arrived that something very good had happened. Her mare, Wind Song, had had her first foal, and it was a boy. The colt was the negative image of his sire. Where Oreo was black the colt was white. And where Oreo was white the colt was black. Standing next to Minako the wind senshi said. "I guess this was why no phones and the communicator was answered." Softly in reverence to the beauty of what she'd just witnessed Minako replied. "Yes. I just didn't want to miss even a second of it." Haruka could understand that. "Would you like to name him Minako-chan? After all, he is going to be your horse when he's big enough to ride. So you should start the bonding now by choosing his name. But first I want your promise you'll let your hair grow back and get rid of that black dye at the first opportunity. You suffered your penance long enough. That one year penance bullshit is for the birds."

"Ahmm. Let me think for a minute." For a few minutes, Minako thought hard, but could not come up with a name that would suite the colt. Then, just as her favorite song by Edwin Starr came on the radio, a piece of the past, flittered through her mind. "I think I'll call him 'War Bird' after the horse I had during the Silver Millennium." Haruka frowned slightly as she remembered that particular horse. He had been one evil-tempered son of a bitch. Only a handful of people could even get close to him, Princess Minako being one of them. In-fact ,Haruka had ordered the Stallion destroyed when it had tried to attack her while she held a month old Solaris. Only the promise from Princess Minako, that she would never again bring the horse to Uranus with her, had saved the stallions life.

When Minako saw the glare from Haruka's eyes, she knew, despite the spell of forgetfulness, that Haruka was finally starting to remember that missing year and a half from her old life. Turning again to look at the colt, she said. "Scratch that. I think I'll call him Black Lightning." Momoko who had just finished mucking out the stall and spreading new hay leaned against the stalls gate. "A good name for him, and if his speed when he's older even comes close to Wind Songs, it will be well deserved." A couple hours later after everyone had finished breakfast and Seiya stopped ranting and raving about what had been done to her hair, Yaten took her lovers outside to the patio. Noticing her lovers posture Taiki held the shortest of them close. "What's wrong Yaten? Is it that dream you've been having?" The starlight hesitated before answering.

"Nothing really, and yes it is. For months I've had this recurring dream, a good one for once. I know what the gods did once they could do again. Still I feel like asking for it to be made come true would make me a greedy person. Even more so than usual. But still I keep dreaming that somehow I have a child genetically linked to all five of us. Hell I can even almost picture what she would look like. A silly dream I know…" Seiya gripped Yatens chin before she could start berating herself for having a dream. "Yaten-chan. Having that dream isn't silly nor does it make you a greedy person. It just makes you human and shows how much you love us. I am sure if we ask nicely, that maybe sometime soon in the near future, they'll help you. How I don't know, but I'm sure they will."

The steel-haired starlight turned her gaze to Usagi. "But I haven't said who would actually be giving birth, and that is what would make me a greedy person. And makes it a silly dream, since Setsuna already told us Usagi wouldn't be asking for help to conceive a child as she had already had her child." The starlight then looked down to study the small drifts on the patio. "The part that would make me a greedy person if I asked for this dream. Is the fact I would want it guaranteed that she would be a senshi and that she would become a true eternal. So that I would always have a living piece of you and Taiki." This time it was Usagi who lifted the Starlights face. "I'll repeat Seiya's words. Your dream isn't silly nor does wanting certain things make you greedy. I prefer to think your are looking at things from a realistic point of view. Unless they become true eternals, our children, grand-children and so forth will eventually age and pass from this world into the next, while we always remain. With all we have gone through to protect this world and the universe, I honestly don't see them denying such a small request. So, tomorrow after all the celebrations are done both here and on the moon, the five of us will go to the pantheon and see what the gods can do to help us." Usagi winked, "Once I at least graduate high school."

Haruka took a small hand in hers. "If Seiya and Taiki are cool with it, I say let's go for it. However, instead of waiting for Kitten to finish school, have her get pregnant before hand. That way if we time it just right, she will be born on yours, Seiya's and Taiki's anniversary in August. If the gods grant your request that is." Taiki held the woman the four of them loved just a little tighter. "I'll say nothing against whatever makes her truly happy. Seiya?" The starlight laughed while running her fingers through long green locks. "Hey as long as somebody makes my hair black again before the day is out, you won't find me complaining." Haruka laughed. "My carry on is still on the counter. I think you'll find what you want in there."

Seiya went in and opened the bag, and sure enough, three boxes of the dye she preferred to use was in there. It was 03 blue/black by Nice 'n' Easy. "Oh thank Kami you got this instead of that damned Feria by L'Oreal. That shit is junk!" She grabbed Yaten by the hand and started to drag her upstairs to their private bathroom. "Come Yaten, you are better at this than I am. Shit it still amazes me that a three dollar box of dye is of higher quality than a twelve dollar box. Taiki you're on diaper duty!" Usagi laughed when Taiki dropped her chin to her chest muttering. "She only says that when one of them has taken a dump." After checking the babies to find the culprit Taiki wrinkled her nose as she lifted a cooing baby from the bassinet. "Damn Sam, you are ripe!"

Haruka chuckled as she sat in the bentwood rocker and watched Taiki lower herself and the baby gracefully to the floor. "Hey Taiki, even from here, that diaper smells like a bed of roses compared to what a bathroom smells like when Seiya's been eating chili." Taiki snorted as she tenderly took care of the babies needs. "Ain't that the truth." Taiki wasn't even finished with Samantha when Skye decided he wanted some attention. Since she was closest Haruka stood and retrieved the little boy from his bassinet. Going to her knees across from Taiki she said. "Well runt since you don't stink, I bet you're wet." The baby was dry as well but Haruka didn't like what she saw when she pulled his diaper down just to be sure. "Uh oh." Taiki snapped her head up. "What is it? What wrong?" One arm propped on the coffee table Haruka laughed while still keeping one hand firmly on the unfastened diaper. "Nothing really. Just be prepared for four sweet natured babies to become evil tempered little assholes over the next couple days. Skye has chicken pox. So I imagine the other three are going to get it in very short order."

Taiki slumped in relief. "Oh, is that all? I thought something major was wrong. However, when could they have been exposed? They haven't been out of the house since we dropped you off at the airport two weeks ago." Haruka shook her head while getting the diaper rash cream out of the coffee table drawer, to use as a temporary itch relief for the baby. "And how many crazed fans were you forced to sign autographs for before you could get yourselves back out of there. Anyone of them could have had it and not known, since it's only contagious during the fever stage." Taiki looked a bit sheepish. "Only four and that was because Yaten lost her temper when one of them picked up Leila." Haruka did not need to hear a play by play of that little scene. She could just imagine it. Yaten had a protective instinct ten miles wide and a million miles deep, when it came to people she cared about. Combine that with an explosive temper and mother instincts, Yaten was a volcano just waiting for the wrong person to fuck with it. And picking up an infant without the mothers express permission, would be the correct fuse to light.

Putting Skye back in the bassinet she said. "I am surprised the airport and the fool are still standing then." Keeping Samantha safe as she stood Taiki replied. "If it hadn't been for Artemis biting her ankle, and Setsuna pretending to be her own grandmother and our lawyer, it wouldn't be and Yaten would be in jail for assault. She busted one of the woman arms getting Leila back from her." The back of Haruka's neck tingled in warning. "That sounds more like a kidnapping attempt than someone simply wanting to hold her. If Yaten went to those extremes." Taiki laughed as she turned from putting Samantha back in her own bassinet, "No. Yaten was just over-reacting. The girl meant no harm."

That warning tingle, despite Taiki's assurances, just would not leave Haruka alone. "While that may be true for the moment, which I have serious doubts that it was, it might not always be the case. So tomorrow, when we go to the moon, I am going to see if father can spare three of his soldiers to act as bodyguards for the babies whenever we are away from the house. You know it only makes sense, as there is only so much we can do to protect them without revealing to the public who we really are." Taiki sat at the breakfast bar and smacked her head on its surface. "Dear Kami it's scary how much you, Hotaru, Usagi, Seiya, Michael and Yaten are starting to think alike." Taiki lifted her head. "You noticed Usagi, Hotaru and the boys left after Yatens talk with us right?" Since the question was rhetorical, Taiki did not wait for an answer. "They went to Saturn so Hotaru could personally choose the body guards. She said and I quote, 'While all the planetary people are good fighters, only the people of her planet would have people instinctively staying back out of fear."

"She is right about that. Their beauty is easily on par with that of the Lunarians and the Venusians, until you look into their eyes. All the people have the same ageless yet sad eyes that Hotaru does. One look into their eyes and you will see an ancient soul that looks like they have been to the deepest bowels of hell and spit back out, both as a victor, and the loser of some horrific battle. It has been rumored for centuries, but never proven, that most of them, especially the royals of Saturn, are direct descendents of Lucifer himself."

"The fallen one!" While pouring a second cup of the still much hated decaf Haruka replied. "Yep. But as I said it was only a rumor, one started by ignorant people, when the truth of the matter is most of them are direct descendents of the Amazons. The rest are a mix of incubus and succubi." Taiki groaned over the last part causing Haruka to laugh. "Dear Kami I hope if any of them are women and have succubi blood, I hope the F… shit they have their own supply of toys. Because I sure as hell ain't going shopping for those!" To ease the strain she was starting to feel in her back Haruka took the stool across from her friend. "Now come on Taiki, you can't tell me you don't enjoy the results of Yatens shopping trips to her favorite novelty shop." With a lecherous grin she added. "I know I do." The starlight returned Harukas' lecherous grin with a glare, then shrugged. "I won't deny they can be fun when used correctly, and boy does she seem to have a knack for it. But I can live without them too." Taiki narrowed her eyes when she caught her friends smirk. "Now what has you smiling like a cat at a canary picnic?" The winds senshi took a sip in order to control the laughter she could feel trying to come out. "You. You almost said the 'F' word again, we are going to corrupt you yet on that one. Now how are the preparations for tomorrow going?"

Glad for the subject change Taiki replied. "Perfectly. Did you get your part of it?" Not wanting to trust what she had gotten in her luggage Haruka had put it in her subspace pocket. Retrieving one of the small boxes she opened it. Inside was a Claddagh ring whose heart was a diamond, instead of gold like the rest of the ring. Traditionally they are used as wedding rings in Ireland. When the heart pointed away from a woman it symbolized her engagement, pointing in, it symbolizes she's married. "Beautiful."

Closing the box Haruka replaced it and brought out two others, inside were the same rings. Those she handed to Taiki for her to keep. "I got a pair for you and Seiya too. Since I knew Yaten has been trying to think of something that will show her link to all four of us." When she saw her friend glance down at her right hand the wind senshi continued. "No you won't have to remove that one or put this next to it, since here on Earth wedding rings are worn on the left hand. In most countries anyway." Taiki smiled wryly. "I wasn't worried about that. I was just wondering, if anyone notices, how were going to explain why all five of us are wearing the same ring." Haruka replied. "Simple, you tell them it's none of their damn business, which could probably cause an uproar of suspicion and tabloid print in and of itself, or you could just simply say that you liked mine and Usagi's rings so much that you had copies made for the three of you." Haruka massaged her back saying. "Now if only my damn back would stop hurting things would be just peachy."

When she winced again, some thirty minutes later, Taikis alter ego Star Maker took over. Placing one bare hand against Haruka's lower back and the other against her belly Star Maker said after a moment. "It was a Braxton Hicks contraction and I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with them from time to time now. That's par for the course with most pregnancies. One thing I can guarantee though. You will make it at least to the fifteenth, but you will not make it to the twenty-seventh. She has dropped down into position. No more going out of town for you." Haruka chuckled while Star Maker continued to massage her back for her. "Well then I guess it's a good thing the Ireland performance was my last one for a while. I'm home to stay till racing season begins again."

Seiya, her hair nicely raven black again and left down, heard Haruka's last statement when she and Yaten came back downstairs. "But I thought you still had two more scheduled. One in Okinawa and one in Kyoto." Haruka replied. "I did but I canceled them. Even though they would have only been overnight trips, I didn't want to risk being that far from here this close to time." Haruka purred in satisfaction when Star Maker finished the massage. "Hmm. That felt wonderful, thanks Taiki." The chestnut-haired starlight smiled. "You're welcome." Michiru who'd been practicing for her joint Christmas concert with the 3 lights this afternoon, set her violin down for a short break. "Artemis, will you keep an eye on the little ones while I show them something?"

Everyones eyes rounded in surprise when there was an audible snap as the cats fur stood on end and he shouted, _"No!" _With the exception of Diana, thus far Artemis had avoided going within even five feet of the children. _"No! Not again, I won't be responsible for another death!" _Not wanting to see the condemnation he was sure that would be in their eyes, especially hers, Artemis lowered his head. He then finished the tale he had started when Michael came home._ "The week Solaris passed, Queen Serenity was visiting with Queen Miranda on Uranus. So Princess Haruka could have a couple hours of free time, and so I could get a break from Luna's constant nagging, I offered to feed her son his bottle and put him down for his afternoon nap. After putting him in his crib I sat in the chair next to it. I only had intended to close my eyes for a minute."_ The small feline slammed a paw against the coffee table._ "Damn it! I should have never let myself fall asleep in human form. I wasn't able to sense he was in distress. As a cat I would have sensed it, I would have known something was wrong. I might have been able to stop it."_

"_Princess Serenity loved the boy as if he were her own. If he was not in Princess Haruka's arms, he was in hers. She'd come to get him so she and the boy could watch his mother train. Someone must have come in and put a blanket over me because I tripped on it when the princess' screams for help woke me. Both conventional methods and the crystal were used in an attempt to save him. But it was already too late, he was already gone. Because of my inattention, your son died. So you see Haruka it's my fault… It's my fault your son died." _As she listened …. The block around that last piece of Haruka's past, shattered into a million pieces. The images coming to Haruka as quickly as if someone had set a video into fast forward. When it came to the events of the day Solaris died, she let the pain wash over her, fill her, and then… she let it go.

The cat was surprised when he was picked up and callused fingers began to gently comb his fur back into place. "Artemis. It wasn't your fault. No matter what precautions you take, if S.I.D.S is going to happen it will. I didn't blame you then and I sure as hell don't blame you now. It was me that covered you with the blanket. I had gone to check on you guys before going to the training room. Solaris could be such a handful at times, always wanting to play, instead of sleep. I was wanting to make sure he wasn't making you go nuts. He was awake because he'd wet through his diaper. So I cleaned him up, changed him and put him back to bed. He was asleep when I left the room. He was asleep, but he was alive. S.I.D.S hits hard, and hits quick, eight times out of ten nothing can save the child. Nothing. It wasn't your fault Artemis, it never was."

Yaten could see the doubt in her feline friends cobalt blue eyes. Laying a gentle hand on his back she said. "She's telling you the truth Artemis. I would have known if she wasn't. That's one of the perks of being an empath; you know when someone is lying. If I had listened to my senses the first time we were here, a lot of heartache might have been avoided and we might have been trusted a lot sooner. Hell we might not have even left." Seiya let a fingertip lovingly trace a petite jaw line. "Even if you and Taiki had stayed behind, I would have left. Usagi had given me a lot to think about. I needed that space to think. To realize that what she said was true." Michiru chuckled lightly to herself when Haruka discretly rolled her eyes over the out-pouring mushy stuff.

Continuing to chuckle she said. "Be that as it may, what I wanted to show you will have to wait a moment anyway. We are about to have company." Michiru had seen Usagi and the others stepping onto the patio. Haruka herself burst out laughing when she saw Usagi's brother. The clothes he was wearing proved they had stopped off at the moon either on the way to Saturn or back from it. And, as Mamoru and Fiore were on the moon helping with the preperations for the next day, she knew where the boy's current garb had come from. He was wearing the outfit Mamoru had worn as The Moonlight Knight. The boy snapped. "Laugh all you want Haruka. I happen to like this outfit. And at least I ain't the one who looked like they were a few marbles short of a full bag by dressing in an imitation starlight fuku at Halloween!" Haruka glared at the boy. "At least I am not the one who forgot to tape their dick down when dressing up like Cher!"

The eternal princess groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Ruka, Tranq, I know you guys love playing the lets see who can embarss who first game, but could you shelve it for now. We do have guests you know." Haruka's and the others attention was drawn to the people standing behind Usagi and Hotaru, when one of the women, an obvious succubs laughed and said. "Let them keep going princess, I find you humans entertaining to watch." The only male of the trio snorted. "You would Lorelei. Now why don't you close your mouth and quite drooling over Taiki, she is already spoken for." The white haired succubus noticed the narrowing of Yatens eyes. Running her fingers through the boy cut hairstyle she sported she said. "Honestly mistress Yaten I wasn't eyeing your mate the way Cale implied. Unlike most succubi, I have some scruples, unless ordered to by Hades I do not mess with married people. Being born and raised in Tarterus, I have learned to appreciate beauty wherever I can find it. I was mearly taking some mental pictures for later this evening. I like to paint portraits in my spare time, and she's got a face that's just begging to be put on canvas."

Yaten shook her head. "I wasn't worried about that." She then pointed to the purple haired succubus and said. "I was just wondering why her wings are only about half the size of yours and his and can you hide them like we can." The purple haired woman replied. "We can, and my wings are small like this because I am only half demon. My father was human. I can glide if I fall but I can't outright fly." To show she hadn't been offended by Yatens question the woman grinned. "By the way, the name's Katalia or Kat for short." After the group was given the specifics of their duties Michiru asked if they'd mind watching the children while she showed her cousin and friends something upstairs. At the end of the hall Haruka was shocked when Michiru slid a key into the lock and opened the door. To the best of her knowledge, no one, not even Michiru, had been in this room since Kasawoko and Nao had been murdered. There wasn't a bit of dust or even a cobweb in sight. The room even smelled of the orange scented furniture polish Michi favored. "Michi?"

Michiru hushed her cousin and indicated she wanted them to take a seat on the massive bed, while she sat in her mother's rocking chair. Before sitting though, she first pulled two boxes with letters attached to them, and a small chest from the closet. The chest was sat in front of Taiki, while one of the boxes was handed to Haruka and the other Michiru kept for herself. As she sat, she gently ran her fingers over the unfinished baby blanket on her mothers quilting loom. "Firstly, Yaten, don't think I didn't notice you've taken to sleeping on the sofa so you wouldn't have to choose which room to sleep in on Wednsdays. Definitely a hard choice, one I am very glad I do not have to make. I do not envy you a bit on that one. Which is why this room is a gift, though mostly meant for you, is a gift for all five of you? That way you do not have to choose. My father was by no means a small man, In-fact, at over three hundred pounds he was considered obese, but to me he was just daddy. To hold both him and mother comfortably the bed had to be special made. With it being what's called a super king-sized, it should hold all five of you just fine. How you handle the sex part of the equation is up to you and none of my bussiness. Just know that the room is here for you guys."

"Just before momma died she told me there was two boxes and a chest in her closet, and that I would know when the time was right for them to be opened, I think that time is now, and no I don't know what's in any of them. I just know that my box and letter is to be opened first, then Haruka's, and then the chest." Michiru was shocked by what she saw when she opened her box. It was a slightly larger, and a definitely older version of her own soul mirror. With shaking hands she opened the accompanying letter, not even realizing it, she read it out loud.


	19. Chapter 18

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 18.**

**Dearest Michiru/Sailor Neptune**

"_I am sure by now you must be very shocked and uncertain by what you just found inside. I know in your place I would be. However, on the night you were born a ghostly woman named Tatiana gave your father and I this mirror and asked us to hold onto it explaining who she and you really was." _Michiru, who had gone to a fertility clinic, placed a hand on her own rounding belly before continuing. _"Continue to hold onto the mirror, for it is for Michelle, for when she too in time becomes a senshi. I imagine shock has had you reading your letter out loud so by now Haruka very probably knows without looking what is in her box. Tell her to go ahead and open it. We love you Michi-chan, and we are very proud of you._

_Your loving parents, Nao and Kasawoko Kaiou._

Setting aside the oblong box Haruka first opened the letter. Space sword or not, if Tenou Leanne's name appeared anywhere in the letter, she would see it destroyed, rather than let Amara anywhere near it. The envelope was so thick, she had to wonder what her aunt and uncle, or possibly even her father could have written. The one from her aunt and uncle said pretty much what Michi's had said. Expressing their pride in her and their love. Her fathers letter which was attached to an official looking document, read pretty much like Michi's as well. Only he'd told her the ghostly woman had waited till he was alone to ask him to safe guard Amara's sword. The final part she too read aloud. _"Ruka-chan, more than just Amara's Space Sword is inside. You'll also find something for her, Michael and Hotaru. First is a golden hoop earring, that from what I was told, is traditionally worn in the left ear of those containing the royal blood of Uranus. Those too came from the woman who identified herself as Kaze. However, I have included something from me as well. A sign of my faith. A faith I hope you still carry as well, despite all that you may have seen by now. Even if you do not, I understand, as we all must find out on our own what we are comfortable with, and who we are. Which includes our religious beliefs. Whatever path you choose my dearest Ruka. Just know that I and God love you and are very proud of you. Your loving father,_

_Masaki Alexander Tenou. Lt. Commander, Japanese Army." _

The tears that had been sliding silently and unnoticed down Haruka's cheeks, dried instantly and her hands began to shake when she saw the document attached to the letter. The official stamp at the top showed the paperwork had been started the day before he died. It was divorce papers. The day before he died, Masaki had filed for a divorce and sole custody of Haruka, on the grounds Leanne had begun cheating on him and using drugs. He had known what had started going on and had tried to get her out. She had always called him daddy. But now she knew beyond any shred of doubt he had deserved the word. Any man could be a father, but only a man of unbreakable character, could be called daddy. As she refolded everything she said. "Michi you do realize what this means don't you?" Michiru nodded. "Yes. Kaze was the first and strongest Uranus. Just as Tatiana was the first and strongest Neptune. The first ever crafted sword and mirror were the strongest ever made as the outers had to protect this system alone until the first inners and Saturn came of age. When it comes time for Cosmos and her senshi to leave and travel the stars, it won't be us that leaves the Earth to rule and guard from outside threats. It will be our children. And as in the past, the outer senshi will be leaving first." When Taiki started to open the chest, Seiya stopped her. "Call me crazy Tai-chan, but I think we need to talk to the gods about Yatens dream now instead of waiting. Call it a hunch. The past has reached into the future with gifts for the kids. Again call me crazy, but I think whatever is in there may be partly connected to her dream. That somehow they knew about us. Instinct had Michi setting this in front of us. Whose to say that instinct, isn't the past once again inserting itself into the future." Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Damn Kou, that actually made sense. I guess there's hope for you yet." Yaten growled. "Enough or the both of you will sleep downstairs instead of in here tonight!" Then she stood. "Haruka get your coat. The rest of you transform as will I. We are going down to the beach. Neptune is a God and the king of his realm. He will enter into this talk as befit's a man of his station. I won't have him using the water in the pipes like a commoner." When she stood Michiru said. "You won't need to call upon the entire pantheon, just the main four, Uranus, Hades, Neptune and Zeus. Their final word is law."

When they reached the cliff edge that separated the beach from Haruka's property, the five women were surprised to see the four men already waiting for them below. Even though their natural height was just over thirty feet tall, they were still an impressive sight at just under seven foot. When they stopped a respectful four feet from the men they all started to go to one knee out of respect. Zeus' voice rolled over them like thunder before a storm. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare subjugate yourselves to us. Stand on two feet like the warriors you are!" Neptune put a calming hand on his brothers shoulder. "Brother, calm yourself. They were merely trying to show us the respect we deserve." Zeus sighed. "True, but after all they've been through, after all they've suffered to keep this world and universe safe, it's us who should kneel out of thanks." Seiya dared to speak without invitation, and again made so much sense she surprised even Haruka.

"I prefer to think of it as a group effort, yours and ours. The advent of Christianity and other religions weakened you as people stopped believing in you, causing you to mostly withdraw from the mortal realm. You weakened yourselves even further when you created the senshi, endowing them with some of your power. Some, like Selene and Saturn, giving up their lives to do so. Becoming weapons of mass destruction that two of your senshi now wield. Sure the Ginzuishou can heal and rebuild, even bring someone back from the brink of death. However, it doesn't change the fact it is also a weapon. We came here intending to take on Galaxia alone, but had we not had the help of Princess Serenity and the others, the outcome might have been much different."

Zeus sighed. "If I didn't know you spoke the truth, I would say you're just trying to butter us up into giving you a favorable answer." At Yatens shocked look he said. "Yes Yaten, we know of your dreams. But why would you need certain stipulations? You would always have a living piece of Seiya and Taiki in future generations." The princess of New Healer answered as honestly as she could. "Because… Because I want… No I need a piece of them from this life. I need a child who won't pass from this world into the next."

"An honest answer. Now what would you say if you were told Fiore's genetic restructuring left her sterile, and that the only way her and Mamoru could have a child was through our help. That we could only help one of you and not both." Yaten refused to let the tears that had gathered in her eyes fall. "Then I would say my dreams be damned. Help them. The power of Earth needs to be passed on just like the others."

"Now what if I was to say I know of one senshi alive who could help you. But the effort would cost her her life." Still refusing to let the tears fall she replied. "Again I would have to say no. I won't have someone die just so I could have my dream."

"Now why would you want the Princess to be the one to give birth and not yourself or one of the others?" Not even Star Maker could hold back her laughter when Healer looked at Usagi and replied. "Pardon me for saying it this way my Angel. I just think she would look so cute walking around looking like she swallowed a beach ball."

Princess Serenity knew she was the one being addressed when Zeus quit chuckling and said. "Now Princess. I know you wanted to wait to conceive so that it could be timed for the child to arrive on the starlights anniversary. What would you say if I was to tell you that this particular senshi would die anyway, and her power become lost to the universe forever, if her life essence isn't taken into a human body in the next 24 hours." The princess replied. "If you can guarantee that having some of her own essence drawn off won't harm Haruka or our child, I say let's do this right here, right now."

"Princess of New Healer. By being willing to give up on your dream, so another could be helped, and so another would not have to die, you passed your test. Serenity, by first showing concern for the safety of your mate and child you also passed your test." Zeus then slammed a lightning bolt against the sandy ground. When the light dissipated, a senshi that looked about twenty, with ankle length white hair, wearing a starlight fuku, and whose wings seem to be made of flame itself, leaned weakly against the god for a moment. "Are you sure you have enough strength for this child?" She nodded. "Just enough." Standing fully erect, she said. "And don't call me child Zeus; as I am nearly as old as you! Star Maker, please de-henshin and take on your male form. As I will have to draw on it's essence for this."

After Taiki had done as told the senshi went to one knee and brought her hands together in prayer fashion before standing again and stretching her arms out to the sides. "I am fire made flesh, power incarnate. I am **Phoenix!**" The senshi was engulfed in a wall of flame and shot up into the air. When she came down again she had changed into a giant bird made of pure flame, a phoenix. If a bird could truly smile this one did. "First I want to thank all of you for not consigning me to an ultimate and final death." The bird placed a wing tip gently against Usagi's abdomen. "Mother, this may sting for a moment." Phoenix had not lied. It did sting when she used her power to withdraw one of Usagi's eggs from her body. Again, the bird smiled as she drew just enough essence from the others to complete the first part of their part of the task. "Seiya Momma, there is a power beyond good and evil. The power to create and the power to destroy, it is because of you I will once more enjoy my ability to create life. Yaten momma, Haruka papa, mother. It is because of you I will be a true eternal from birth. At eighteen, my internal and visible aging will come to a complete halt. However, father, it is because of you… Because of your power as a Star Maker, that I will never again die if I use my power to its full potential."

"But, it is because of all of you, that although I may always dislike the ability to destroy, I won't shrink away from my duty if called upon to do so." The giant bird then dissolved into the most basic spark of life. A tiny orb of energy not much bigger than the tip of a pen, and floated over to the egg safely ensconced in a protective orb of energy in Zeus' hand. When it too was absorbed by the egg the King of the gods said. "Taiki return to your senshi form, and Queen Haruka please transform as well. I assure you that you can safely use your own power this one time." The five of them knew without being told, that they would have to call upon their individual powers and aim it at the orb, so that the cellular division could begin. Once they had each called upon their powers and placed a hand over hers and the Ginzuishou, Princess Serenity called upon an old power of hers. One that hadn't been used since she'd turned Fiore's comet away from the Earth. One, that this time was focused on life instead of destruction. Though the command was whispered, it was no less forceful. "Cosmic Moon Powers Unite!"

When the beam of combined energy vanished, the egg was no longer in Zeus' hand, it was inside the princess. Princess Serenity could feel the life taking hold inside her, could feel her body changing to accommodate that life. By the time it was done, she looked to be two, possibly three months along and Star Maker had turned and interesting shade of green. Clapping a gloved hand over her mouth she ran behind a small clump of rocks, a short distance away so could relive her breakfast in relative privacy. At Hades questioning look Usagi explained. "It's a side effect of her powers as a Star Maker. If she is even remotely responsible in any way for a pregnancy, she also is stuck with the sympathy pangs and morning sickness. Not just us." When Star Maker returned, she was drawing heavily on one of the special cigarettes and sending a death glare at Haruka who had fallen on her bum from laughing so hard.

Yaten surprised Zeus when she took his hand. "I want to thank all of you for your help. Where I am from it is traditional that the mother chooses the childs name. However, I don't think Usagi would mind if you were given that honor." Zeus let his gaze wander over each woman in turn before settling on Haruka. "I know of the extra gifts your father included, the signs of his faith. Your son already bears a part of his name in honor of his memory. Now in honor of that faith, the day and the season. I would like your shared daughter to be called Noel Eve." Before they left Hades told the women. "Katalia is not as sanguine about her half breed status as she would have you believe. She has already chosen the caretakers apartment over the garage as her place of residence away from the others. When Skye begins to show an interest in her beyond that of his friend and protector, don't interfere, for he will be the one that saves her from herself."

Upon entering the spare room again, Taiki opened the chest. Inside were quilts for each of the babies in their planetary colors, their names embroidered in a corner. The note attached was from Nao for Yaten. Telling her that she was being given the task of learning the art of quilting so she could finish the quilt she had started for Noel. Underneath the baby quilts was another package for Yaten, this time, from Haruka's father, with the missive it could only be opened on the Moon on Christmas Day. Usagi laughed when her lover growled over the note. Ever since the presents, an ungodly amount even by her standards had starting appearing under the tree with alarming regularity. The starlight had been acting like a child only allowed to look at the bowl of candy on the table, instead of eating it.

Before going downstairs sword and mirror were each placed on a night stand next to a crib. Though not fully sentient like the Ginzuishou, each item would react to protect Amara and Michelle should the need arrive. Amara's earring was placed next to the sword, and the crucifix necklace was hung on a decorative loop at the head of the crib. During lunch Usagi gently and expertly probed their new friends and employees for information on the things they liked. She didn't know if any of the earth holidays were celebrated where they were from, but she was determined to get them something for the next day. She wasn't about to let them go without some kind of gift on Christmas. Not on their first holiday away from home. It was learned Kat loved playing the saxophone, while Cale surprisingly like to weave tapestries.

Kat nearly went ape-shit when she saw who had teleported into the mansion to take care of the babies while her new friends took them shopping for the proper clothes. Letting an energy blade form in each hand she went into a protective stance growling. "I'm warning you Kunzite, you take one step closer and I'll eviscerate you without a second thought!" The general just pushed her out of the way and picked up his little buddy Skye. "Oh just shut up Kitty Kat. I'm not here to hurt anyone. If father were still alive he'd be ashamed of you for drawing your blades on me in anger." A single tear slid down the Halflings cheek and the blades vanished. "You.. You called me Kitty Kat. You truly aren't evil anymore." Cale laughed when he saw the astonishment on his new friends faces and said. "Same father, different mothers." Haruka asked, "Hotaru why didn't you tell us they were siblings?" Hotaru replied. "Honestly papa, I didn't know they were. She was five and visiting with her grandmother in Tarterus at the time the kingdoms fell."

Kunzite spoke up in their defense. "Please don't blame Kat or even myself for keeping the idenity of her father a secret until now. Though father loved Kat dearly. So did my mother, she loved Kat as if she were her own. Mother and Keisha were actually the best of friends, even after Kats conception. The deception was at mothers request. As with any culture, sometimes there's an internal uprising of someone trying to usurp power away from the ruler. Keisha was one of the key reasons the usurper failed. However, her wings were damaged irreparably in the battle. From then on no other incubi or succubi would mate with her because they considered her flawed. She was so lonely that eventually she seduced father away from mother for a short while." Kunzite smiled. "Keisha loved Kat from the moment she learned she was pregnant. However, despite mothers assurences she had privately encouraged that match, the personal shame Keisha felt over what she had done to her best friend, eventually became too much for her to bare. When Kat was three, Keisha performed Hara-kiri, as way to redeem what she felt was her lost honor. That's when Kat came to live with us. To further protect that honor, mother and father had it spread around that Keisha had died in battle."

Usagi leaned against the breafast bar, crossing her arms under her breasts thoughtfully. "I remember Keisha and know of the battle she supposedly died in. Even with disfigured wings she was beautiful. So beautiful in fact, that even though I was in love with Princess Haruka, and to chicken to admit it. Her beauty, every time I looked at Keisha, was tripping my trigger as Haruka would crudely put it. It was actually her I lost my virginity to during that time. I had convinced to her to become my lover for a short time so she could teach me everything I needed to know about pleasuring another woman, in-case I ever got the courage to tell Princess Haruka how I really felt about her. I also remember Cale, Lorelei and Katalia now too. Very few people outside the royal families of Lunaria and Uranus know of this. Miranda-sama was, like Haruka, a twin. Her brother was named Thrax and was her senior by fifteen minutes. He was jealous of the fact she was going to be the senshi for their planet and future ruler. So jealous In-fact that when they were fourteen he tried to kill her while she slept. The only thing that saved her were her senshi abilities coming to her at just the right second. For his crimes, Queen Urania banished him and his followers to Titania, one of Uranus' moons. About two years before a Negaverse controlled Beryl started making trouble he and his followers escaped Titania intending to take Uranus for their own." Haruka snorted derisively as she remembered the short and bloody battle that claimed many Uraniun lives needlessly. She was still pissed that she had not been the one to end her uncles life for what he did.

Nevertheless, she laughed when she thought of who had, and that it had really been quite by accident. Picking up where her princess had left off she said. "I am still pissed that it wasn't me that killed the bastard." Haruka smirked at Usagi. "It was our pint sized leader there, and literally by accident. Until Luna awakened her as Sailor Moon in this life. The senshi of the moon traditionaly was not gifted with senshi rights until she was eighteen or married, whichever came first. The control of the Ginzuishou and role of queen not being passed until they reached twenty-one. However, for some reason her abilities showed up when she was sixteen. This was about six months before I got pregnant for Solaris. As I was twenty-two and had been a senshi since fourteen, her mother and mine tasked me with teaching Princess Serenity the art of swordsmanship. Not that they had to convince me, I used any excuse I could to be close to her away from their eyes. In an attempt to woo her into loving me. She hid her feelings for me well; I had no idea at first that she loved me. It was during a break in the battles she and I engaged in a one on one training sesson."

"Without any real warning both factions swarmed the training grounds trapping us between them, giving her no choice but to fight as well. She was actually doing pretty well for herself, until a soldier of fathers was killed and fell against her causing her to become unbalanced and spin around. Just the way she was holding her sword when she spun, caused her to slice across his stomach, cutting Thrax almost completely in half. Guts and gore going everywhere, some of it landing in my hair. It only took another couple hours after that to quell the rest of the insurgents. With their leader gone they really were not too keen on rebellion, most only wishing to be returned to their exile. Which I was only to happy to see to myself." Usagi looked at Haruka quizzically. "Why don't I remember that two hours Haruka? I mean one minute I was taking out your uncle. The next, I was waking up in Castle Mirandas medical ward."

Haruka looked away from her lover. "Please Kitten, don't make me answer that."

"You don't have too. Your reaction is enough of an answer. I became Princess Sailor Moon didn't I? This is why mother sealed my power so I could not transform. But why?"

"Keep in mind Kitten that you're truly not at fault for anything that happened. You were not yourself. However, I think you may have fallen in love with Keisha and loved her just as much as you did me. Which really doesn't surprise me, since now that I think about it, she and Yaten bare a superficial resemblence to each other? God I could be such a fool in in those days. Before I realized my love for you and brought my libido under control, I had the well-deserved rep of being a bit of a slut where the women were concerned. Which is probably why you did not believe three fourths of what I was saying when I was trying to woo you. However, as I was saying I think you had fallen in love with her too. Because you saw her body had been added to the mix of the already dead sometime during the fight. When you saw her body you went berserk, taking out over half of the remaining insurgents yourself."

"You know yourself, if awakened as Princess Sailor Moon in anger, you can't recognize friend from foe. Moreover, that you almost never remember anything that has happened while she is in full control. You were about to take out a second innocent, my father to be exact, when I got between the two of you, deflecting your blow with my own sword. Damn you had a mean left hook then, you broke my jaw. Hell you still have a decent left hook when you want. The senshi of Saturn wasn't the only senshi the Outers were trained to act against if forced to. We were trained to act against the senshi of the moon as well if need be. By order of the Royals of Lunaria themselves. But I just couldn't do it. I loved you too much to hurt you like that. It was mother using a full strength World Shaking that took you down, bringing you back to your true self." Haruka laughed. "I say it again, damn love but you did have a mean left hook. You lashed out one last time before losing consciousness, breaking mothers jaw as well."

Usagi looked somewhat sheepish, scratching the back of her neck she asked. "Is that why your mom wouldn't talk to me for almost two months after that? Was she that mad at me?" Still laughing Haruka shook her head. "No love neither one of us were. We were actually proud of how well you held up against us. Because you punched mother as you were going down, your angle was a bit off. Causing you to hit her in just the right spot that her jaw had to be wired shut for it to heal properly. She didn't talk to you simply because she couldn't talk at all." Some of Haruka's wording suddenly hit Usagi as sharply as fist causing her to gasp. "You said a second innocent. Just who the hell did I kill?" Haruka sighed. "And that is the reason it didn't want you to push it on that missing two hours Kitten. She was seventeen at the time and dying anyway because she had just given birth that morning. She went against medical advice and transformed one final time to join the battle. Hoping that seeing your best friends face, would help you regain control. However, because of her energy signal it did not, it only made things worse for you. She was dying anyway Kitten. But, it was Hotaru that you killed."

Instead of breaking into tears, Usagi surprisingly smiled wryly and shook her head. "You know Haruka I think I finally figured out something. You may have not consciously remembered our past during the fight with the death busters, the hunt for the talismans and all that junk. But, somewhere in the back of your mind I think you did. You may have cautioned all of us about staying away from her. But it was me and Hotaru you worked the hardest at keeping apart. Sure your were worried about certain things, and you had a right too. But somewhere in the back of your mind I think you knew if she and I were around each other for too long at that time, and things went down hill, that I might have turned too." Haruka laughed. "Setsuna did warn us that was a big possibility. Now back to the question I intended to ask. Kat, do you want the ban on the truth about how your mother died to remain in place?"

"That depends on who she supposedly sacrificed her life for. If she is to be written into history as a hero and not a suicide, it would have to be for someone important." The winds commander smirked. "Oh that's easy. It seems if Keisha had not used her own body as a sheild. Her lover, Princess Serenity, who had been knocked unconscious during the battle, would have been killed by the rebel Thrax." Both Setsuna and Hotaru had transformed during Haruka's description of the supposed events. Holding her staff firmly Pluto said. "One of my many duties as the Guardian of Time is to see to it that such acts are written into the annals of time properly. Cale and Lorelei, you acted as Princess Serenity's personal guards whenever she was away from the moon, as did you Kunzite. You even participated in the battle for Castle Miranda. Did you three see the events play out as Queen Haruka just described them? Did you see Keisha sacrifice her life for the princess?"

When they nodded their heads in agreement, Pluto smacked her staff against the floor, opening a portal directly to the gates of time. "As it has been said, I'll see to it that it is written. Queen Saturnus, you have a duty of your own to perform now. As do I. I will meet you all at the concert hall this afternoon. Taiki please don't be mad at them." Then Pluto vanished in a flash of light. Taiki growled. "Alright! That is it! That is the tenth time in two weeks someone has said that. Now I want to know what the **FUCK** is going on!" Saturn sighed. "You might as well show her now Yaten-momma. She will see it anyway at the autograph signing after the concert." Yaten looked both nervous and sheepish when she reached into her sub-space pocket for the advance copy of their cd, and handed it to the eldest of her lovers. Taiki carefully studied the disturbingly beautiful cover art on the cd. The picture clearly showered her overly long hair pooled around her, her cheek resting on a sleeping cats back, and a sleeping Michael tucked firmly under her chin. Taiki, as good as she was with words, could not even begin to think of the words needed to describe the beauty she was looking at. The picture clearly showed hers and her alter-egos connection to motherly embrace and the womb. The translucent cloud like border only added to the beauty instead of detracting from it, as it would have with most photos. It even perfectly complimented the music.

"This is beautiful artwork, why were you guys so worried about me seeing this? Usagi rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Tai-chan! You pride yourself on maintaining an aloof touch me not exterior. Just as Haruka thoroughly enjoys having the rep of being a cold-hearted bitch. That artwork is clearly showing the real you. The you, which you do not let anyone outside these walls see. So hell yes we were scared spit-less you would be pissed at us for showing it off." Taiki narrowed her eyes at a smirking Haruka. "What in blazes is so damn funny Tenou?" Evil smirk getting bigger she replied. "One, you just dropped the 'F' bomb, for a **second** time today. Your corruption is now complete. And two, it looks like someone is going to have to start taking their own advice more often and relax a bit." Since the cover art was proof of Harukas words Taiki didn't try to dispute them. She instead turned to Saturn. "What is the duty Pluto spoke of."

Saturn placed a hand over the multi-faceted jewel on her chest. "What do all of you think this jewel is?" Seiya replied for them all. "Your exposed heart crystal." Saturn shook her head. "No, it is not. It is a collection of soul runes where I keep the souls of the dead, until they can be judged and sent either to their reward or their damnation." She then broke off one of the facets and crushed it to a fine powder in her hand. As the powder sifted through her fingers, the particles coalesced into a succubus, that if you ignored the fact you could see through her, looked very much alive. Saturn then used her glaive to slice open a portal from out which stepped a skeletal form in a hooded robe. His voice when he spoke sounded gravely from disuse. "Is she the one Mistress Hotaru?" Saturn replied while handing him several pieces of drachma. "Yes Charon. Please, take good care of her." Charon pressed the coins back into the hand of his mistress. "Mistress, it will be my honor to take Keisha, lover and savior to Princess Serenity, to her reward in the Elysian Fields free of any charge." He then held out a hand to the ghostly Keisha. "Come child, it is time for you to make paradise your new home." The moment she touched his hand the two figures and portal vanished from sight.

Seiya shuddered a moment. "Dear Kami! Is it his face I will see when I die?" Reverting to her natural form Hotaru said. "Depending on your belief system of the after-life you'll see who you were meant to see. Whether it is Kami, Buddha, Saint Peter, the list is as endless as there are beliefs. Take Haruka papa for instance. Despite the fact she turned away from it, she was raised in the Catholic Church. Had she not reached true eternal status, Saint Peter is the one she would have most likely faced, despite being a servant to Uranus. However, since she did turn away from the church, Charon would have been the one." In-depth religious talk always made Haruka a bit twitchy, so it did not surprise anyone when she started towards the door. "Enough of this crap, I'm out of here." Laughing the ones going to either the concert hall or the mall followed Haruka outside. Michi, Hotaru and the boys getting into the starlights S.U.V. with them, Usagi and the demons getting into the one Haruka had purchased to accommodate her own growing family.


	20. Chapter 19

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 19.**

At the mall Haruka and Usagi nixed the idea of Cale and the others wearing suits of any kind while away from the mansion. Haruka telling them. "The idea is that we want you to blend in as much as possible. Having you wear suits of any kind, is just advertising that you are providing security. And that my friends, is just begging someone to take a potshot at stealing the kids." Though they saw the wisdom of what Haruka said, Cale managed a compromise. There would still be one suit each for them, for any public functions involving the starlights, as Yaten wanted people to know exactly why Cale and the others were there. After the suits were purchased Haruka and Usagi left their new friends to their own devices, confident they would show some sense as far as the rest of their clothes were involved. Harukas first stop after parting from the others was her barbers to have her hair cut. She was sick to death of dealing with the long length. She refused to admit it was her own fault it had grown long again, as she hadn't taken the time to have it cut before now.

In the music store, she and Usagi found a saxophone for Katalia. The art supply store is were they found all the supplies any serious painter like Lorelei would need. And the antique store is were they found everything Cale would need for weaving. All three shops had promised the things would be delivered by ten that evening. In the formal wear shop, Usagi found a pair of gloves made of a real fine lace that went clear to her elbows to wear. Though Haruka agreed, they would be very pretty with the right dress she said. "Why do you want those for tomorrow? They'll look silly with the dress you are going to be wearing." When Haruka noticed her lover's secretive smile, she grabbed the matching dress off the rack and drug her tiny lover into the changing rooms. Locking the door of the two-unit room, she asked. "What are you up to now Kitten?" Usagi embraced her tall love giggling. "I suppose it's okay to tell you now. Seiya, Taiki, Sayuri, Hikari, and Nao have been working with me as voice coaches at school. Tonight's closing song, which just happens to have been written by a very prominent race car driver, and is getting sung by Yaten, is going to be getting helped along by none other than yours truly." The moon princess reached up and traced her loves lips. "It's my early present for the two of you."

Usagi laughed at the look on her loves face. "You look ready to hunt down some earplugs." Haruka smirked and began to deftly unbutton a red silk blouse. Nipping gently at a delicate neck she purred. "No what I'm going to do is help you try on that dress. **AFTER**, I make love to you." Laughing the moon princess lightly pushed her lover away. "No way Ruka-chan. The last thing we need is to be caught in here **again **and get banned from this place permanently." Haruka pouted. "Spoilsport." Still laughing Usagi picked up the dress from where it had been discarded. "Come on Ruka. You get to buy me this fabulously expensive dress." Usagi looked at the size tag. "Once we get the correct size that is." Still pouting the wind senshi started to follow her princess out of the room. Before unlocking the door of the two room unit Usagi did something that made the wind senshi very happy. Brushing her fingertips across breasts that had become ultra sensitive with pregnancy she purred seductively. "I promise we'll go home before the concert where I'll make it up to you. And, if you're really good, I might… Just might let you break out the ankle cuffs as well as the handcuffs. Won't that be fun? Having me completely at your mercy?"

Haruka captured her loves lips in a brutal kiss, pushing her against the wall. Before Usagi could even blink Haruka had her skirt and panties off and a finger inside her. Moving her assault to her loves neck Haruka growled. "Not good enough, I need you now!" Haruka wasted no time in forcing a maddening pace on her princess that had her tumbling over the edge in minutes. When Usagis legs' started to quake with both her oncoming release and the effort to stay upright, Haruka dropped down to her knees and placed her mouth against Usagis core. When Usagis passion and love spilled onto her lips moments later Haruka closed her eyes and moaned softly in satisfaction. After gently licking her love clean Haruka stood again and embraced the princess gently. Melting into the gentle yet strong arms that held her Usagi whispered. "Welcome home Haru-chan. I love you."

Several things happened all at once a few minutes later, just as Haruka and Usagi finished paying for the strapless confection made of lace and satin. The security gates started slamming down over the exits, Cale and the others came into the shop to see if their new friends were hungry yet, an anguished scream sounded that could have only come from a mother, and the universal Amber Alert was called out across the malls speakers. Someone's child, had just been taken. The earlier warning tingle returned to Harukas neck, just as a woman with an arm in a cast ran by carrying a baby, Usagi shouted. "That's the girl that tried to take Leila!" Lorelei dropped her bags. "Cale, you stay with Queen Haruka and the Princess, Kat and I will handle this." Then they ran out of the store in the same direction the woman and baby had gone.

When they joined the others in the main thoroughfare of the mall Usagi looked across at the shop her friends the four sisters ran. Prisma was on her knees crying while her sisters did their best to comfort her. Running over to them, she asked. "What happened?" A teary-eyed Avery replied. "Someone just took Sapphire from behind the counter while Prisma was with a customer and we were in the back." Usagi could understand why the women were so upset they never thought to use their own powers. A month after Wiseman had murdered both Prince Sapphire and Prince Diamond; Prisma had discovered Sapphire had left behind a small piece of himself in her for her to love. To honor the memory of the father he would never know, Prisma had named her son for his father. Cale knelt down and gently lifted the womans face. "Don't worry; my friends will get your son back. Now why don't you let Usagi and your sisters take you in back so you can rest. Haruka and I will handle things out here." During the next thirty minutes, Haruka and Cale politely turned away anyone that wandered into the shop. Politely explaining the shop was closed until the crisis was over. Close to forty-five minutes had passed though before Kat and Lorelei returned with a blue-eyed, blue-haired baby.

When Kat took the little boy in back to reunite him with his mother Usagi came out. Lorelei did not waste any time in explaining. "You guys are not going to like what I found out, and if Yaten wasn't an empath I would have suggested keeping the truth from her. Still though, because of her temper, I do recommend waiting until after the concert to say anything. Both Leila and that boy were targeted because of their unusual hair colors. That woman was a key player in a child abduction ring that specializes in selling children to houses of prostitution in China. Were they would have been put to work once they were old enough that any sex acts performed on them wouldn't kill them. Both Leila and the boy would have been the first two of this group. She had decided to start targeting kids with unusual hair colors for the high price they would have demanded, because she figured, mostly incorrectly, that a child with such unusual hair color would be either related to a senshi or at least known to them."

Usagi reached into her subspace pocket retrieving the Lunar Pen. Without hesitation, she removed the massive jewel on top knowing that is where its power truly was. Holding the massive jewel out to Lorelei, she said. "Hephaestus is the only one who can do it and keep its power intact. However, take this to him and have him break it down into smaller pieces of jewelry that our children and our friends' children can wear now and later to disguise their hairs true color." Taking the jewel the succubus asked. "Are you sure about this princess? You will no longer be able to disguise yourself to sneak past an enemy." Usagi nodded her head. "I am sure." Pocketing the jewel Lorelei told them. "I'll stay with him until the task is complete. However, as head of your Earth bound security I recommend earrings for all as they are ignored more often than not. Even on boys. So do not let Yaten kill me when I start piercing ears later. Kat, take my bags home for me please. I will meet you there later. Cale, it is up to you to go with the police and finish questioning her. When they are done with her extract her soul. However, do not deliver it to Charon. Even Tarterus is too good for her." Lorelei then handed him a card. "Go to this address, and give her soul to the one who will be waiting." Cale asked. "Just whom am I meeting?" Lorelei's reply caused Cale to shiver. "Nemesis, she will be dumping that diseased soul into the twelfth ring of Hell herself."

After first checking on their friends and baby Sapphire, Haruka, Usagi and Kat loaded everyone's purchases in the S.U.V. On the way back to the mansion so they could drop Kat and most of their shopping bags off Usagi asked. "Why did the name Nemesis scare the bejeebers out of Cale?" Haruka saved Kat the trouble of answering. "In most religions, including Catholicism, she has been written as not only the most beautiful of Gods angels, but also is known to be the top ranking of his warrior angels. Only a complete and total idiot from either side would dare go up against her." Usagi asked. "So what you're saying is that she is basically Gods version of Saturn?" Haruka shook her head. "No, Hotarus power is greater than even hers. Hotaru is the opposite of all he is. In short, Kitten, she is the Anti-Christ. Which is why for centuries people have erroneously thought her bloodline to be direct decedents of Lucifer? The archangel cast into hell for the sin of pride."

"But I thought having pride in yourself and others was supposed to be a good thing. That he wanted us to have that."

"In most cases he does Kitten. However Lucifer took it to the extreme, considering himself Gods equal, possibly even his better, and that just couldn't be allowed." When Usagi and Haruka let themselves into the concert hall an hour and a half later, it was to the sound of things being thrown at the walls of the starlights dressing room and shattering. While Seiya, Taiki and their sisters leaned against the wall opposite the door staring at it warily. Seiya wearing a strapless satin number that was neither black or red, and barely covered her ass, looked torn between wanting to laugh her butt off at the temper fit Yaten was throwing, or being severely pissed about whatever it was that set the tiny woman off. Taiki who looked just as pissed, yet decidedly uncomfortable, because she was wrapped in nothing but a towel and had shampoo suds decorating her dripping wet chestnut locks, winced when the sounds of metallic music sounded as something crashed against the oak door and shattered. She had been in the shower when Yaten went postal. "There goes my synthesizer."

Deciding to laugh at the pathetic sight Taiki made dripping water and soap everywhere, Seiya told her friends. "We saw the news report about what happened at the mall. Yaten is not exactly a happy camper right now because of it. She wants to kill that girl. The only reason she is still here is that I stole her star yell, not that she truly needs it anymore, and car keys on my way out the door. That and it will be another two weeks before her teleportation abilities kick back in." Michi stuck her head out of her own dressing room giggling at the sight of Taiki. "Do you want to finish your shower in my room?" Taiki looking like she wanted to faint from gratitude bolted for the open door. "If you can get in and out in one piece, someone grab my damn tuxedo!" If it had not been for Minako coming in the rear entrance just then, Seiya would have braved Yatens temper to give her some hell when her bass guitar met an undignified end. Luckily for their safety her drum set and Yatens own instrument were already on stage.

Propping the door open with a chair Minako directed Yuuta-san to back his van up almost completely against the concert hall. Sliding open the van doors she said. "Hey guys. I saw the news report and figured some instruments were being sacrificed on the alter of Yatens temper, so I brought your Christmas presents early. Seiya get your pain in my ass self over here." Seiya did so asking. "What did I do to piss you off?" Placing her hand over an oddly shaped blanket covered item the Venusian replied. "Nothing really, it's just acquiring this bad boy under the blanket was a real pain in my ass. Now what do you know of my other senshi persona of Sailor V?" The starlight replied. "Not much really. Just that you spent two years causing real human criminals and the Negaverse a major stomach ache in England before Usagi was awakened as Sailor Moon." The Venusian laughed. "Yep that sounds like the gist of it. It also netted me a very wide network of people who at their insistence owed Sailor V a few favors. I had to call in a bunch of them to get hold of this bad boy." Minako then flipped back the blanket. Underneath was the most beautiful bass guitar Seiya had ever seen. Though its main color was black, it was decorated with small delicate red and gold swirls all coming together to make a single red and gold rose. Running her fingers gently over a surface so smooth, it should have been made of glass and not wood Seiya asked. "Where the hell did you get this?" Minako replied. "A friend of Sailor Vs has a cousin in America who had a friend, who had this. Treat this as if it was the most precious thing in the world Seiya. This was the last Bass ever designed by a musician, who up until he died was known as Dime Bag Daryl. Now where is that other pain in my ass Taiki?"

"Finishing her shower in Michi's room why?" The girl smirked. "As my true mother would say. I have something that would make her male form pop a nut and drop a load in ten seconds flat. Again thanks to my network and at a tenth of what it will cost when released to the public." Climbing into the van, she continued. "Versache didn't just lend his name to Avon and Barbie." She then uncovered a massive piece of equipment and its accessories. "I give you the Versache 2000 Synthesizer. This beauty just happens to be the very first one off the production line. This was an even bigger bitch to get my hands on than your bass was." To further surprise Taiki, Nao, Hikari and Sayuri decided to play roadie and take the equipment on stage to set it up. After they had gone and she sent Yuuta-san on his way Minako asked Haruka. "How long has it been quiet in there?" Looking at her watch, she replied. "About two minutes. Therefore, she has most likely run out of things to throw. Why?" Holding up a small package, she said. "Please take no offense, but I want to give her this present in private."

Noting how small the package was Haruka grinned. "None taken, if that is something I can take off her at a later date." Minako smacked the wind senshi upside the head. "You damn hentai, get your mind out of the gutter for once." Still grinning she replied. "No way, they like my mind just fine where it is. Still though judging by the size, I **am **betting that is what she has been hounding you for almost since thay got back." The Venusian just grinned evilly and opened the door. After closing the door Minako carefully stepped around the carnage of destroyed items, making her way carefully over to where Yaten currently sat. The shortest starlights dress was just like Seiyas', only hers was neither black nor lavender. Yatens voice held neither joy nor anger when she saw the younger girl, In-fact it was tone-less. "When did you get back?" Minako had spent the prevous week in England, visiting her parents. "This morning." Sitting on the small love seat next to her friend Minako handed her the present. "I've brought back something for you." Some humor managed to find its way into Yatens tone and face. Taking it, she said. "Let me guess, I have to wait until tomorrow to open it."

Minako giggled. "No you can open it now." The contents had Yaten lifting an eyebrow causing Minako to grin even harder. It was a long sheer white nightgown cut low in front and back, with a matching robe. Both items were so sheer you could clearly see through all four layers of fabric. "Michiru-san told me about her surprise for you guys a couple weeks ago. I figure what better way for you to torture the four of them by initiating a no sex night, and then wear something like this." Yatens smirk matched the Venusians for a moment. That is, until she saw what was under the nightwear. "This! This is the sheet music for that song you sang in that contest I helped judge the last time we were here. But why give it to me now?"

"Because I know you, Seiya and Taiki will treat it with the respect it deserves." Pushing the limits of the still tentative friendship she shared with the starlight Minako stood and kicked a piece of the destroyed synthesizer. "A dear friend who knew the truth about me from the start wrote that for me. I can never remember the technical name for it, but she suffered from what has been nicknamed elephant-man syndrome. I buried her two days ago. Using that song as a focal point. I would like the three of you to create an album dedicated to her memory and donate all its profits to the research and treatment of the disease. Do that for me and I will be happy to enroll in the performing arts collage next fall, like you have been hounding me too." For her answer, Yaten carefully placed the items in her duffle bag and got up from the love seat. Taking one of several garment bags off a hook and picking up a pair of black four-inch healed pumps, she held them out to the younger girl. "Take this stuff to Taiki and tell her I said she is to leave her hair down and wear what's inside without complaint, if she wants her male for to receive my extra special attention any time soon."

Knowing how dirty minded some of her friends could be, Minako did not want to know what Yaten meant by that comment. She just shook her head and started to walk out of the room, pausing before she opened the door. "I saw the news broadcast. Yuuta-san is on his way to pick up Kunzite, the babies and the demons to bring them to you. I figured for your piece of mind you would need them here tonight." Yaten lifted an eyebrow. "And you know about the demons already how?" Flashing her typical Sailor V sign the girl laughed. "My Intel network would make even the C.I.A cry in shame, and is not limited to the world of humans. Let's just say a best friend of mine from the past, let me know he would be living with, and working for you guys now." Yaten snorted. "Best friend my ass, more like former lover you man crazy wench." Though her eyes twinkled with mirth, Minako tilted her head regally and opened the door. "Hmm… I will have you know I died a virgin, thank you very much!" Giggling she wiggled the ring finger of her left hand. "Remember too, that am an engaged woman now, no more man hunting for me. Oh and before I forget, don't worry about their instruments, they already have new ones." Minako left the room still laughing.

Yaten smiled when the door closed behind her friend. Being engaged to Chad had changed the girl dramatically. The musician/monk in training had encouraged the girl to stop hiding behind the wall of ditziness and show her true potential. He had recognized most of what she did was a deliberate act. Though Yaten was sure, she would never admit it. Yaten suspected in the beginning that it had started out has a way to direct some of Rei's venom onto herself away from Usagi. However, in the end the girl had started to believe her own act and had lost confidence in herself. Thanks to Chad her grades had shot up, no longer did she misquote famous sayings, she was playing on the varsity volleyball team again, and most importantly, her singing skills were vastly enhanced. The girl had real potential and Yaten wanted to see it happen for the girl. The same could be said for Chad though. Yaten had heard the man singing when he thought no one was around, and he was damn good. However, Rei had put him down for so long he had begun to believe it. Only Minako and Usagi had ever encouraged him. Seeing the rising star, he was capable of being. In-fact Minako had made it a condition of her acceptance of his proposal that he go to Kaiba and audition. This turned out to be a wise move. Kaiba had taken the young man on as a client immediately.

Although Kaiba projected the I am better than anyone around me is and do not give a shit attitude. He was kind. Because when he discovered that Chad was also a training monk, Kaiba had firmly stated that until the young man married, he would not be touring outside Japan so that some one would always be with his aging sensei. Thinking about the inners made Yaten slightly sad though. Though Usagi and Makoto had become even closer than before, the rift between Usagi and Ami still was not completely repaired. The still weak repair taking a hit when the girl found out both Rei and Luna had been executed for treason. However, she was there to defend her princess with everything in her, when the rare youma cropped up. But stayed withdrawn from them in their normal lives. Moreover, until they could successfully pin down the senshi of ice for an in-depth talk, they would not know if it was the gay issue, the loss of the spore, Rei and Luna, the version of Crystal Tokyo the inners saw, or simply guilt over her own actions.

Yaten sighed over the apparent idiocy of the blue-haired genius. The girl needed to get her head out of her ass and remember some very important facts. The main of which, if they had pulled this stunt during the Silver Millennium, she would have been executed for treason long ago. If it was, the gay issue Yaten could forcibly make her read a few facts. Heterosexual scientics had proven beyond any doubt homosexual and bi-sexual people truly are born the way they are. Moreover, they had done it by testing identical twins, where one was gay and the other straight. If it was any of the other issues, though Yaten did not know what to say to the girl. She just knew it was getting damn hard not to hunt her down and knock the piss out of her over it. It did not happen often, but there were still some nights Usagi cried herself to sleep over they way Ami ignored her. Yaten could feel her anger staring to build again. She decided to distract herself by seeing what kind of damage her earlier temper-fit had done to her hair.

She had just stood when Seiya and Taiki came through the doors, tears streaming down their faces. It did not worry Yaten too much that Seiya was crying because the raven-haired starlight reveled in her emotions and was not ashamed to cry when the situation warranted it. What had Yaten shaking in fear were Taiki's tears. She never cried. "What's wrong? Is it the kids? Did something happen to Yuuta-san and the kids?" The chestnut-haired starlight let a small smile grace her pink tinted lips while shaking her head no. She then opened the door further to allow entrance to five people, two of which Yaten had thought she would never see again, as they were supposed to be dead. The first to step through was Kou Stratos, King of the Moon of New Fighter and Seiya's father. The second was Kou Andromeda, Queen of the Moon of New Maker and Taiki's mother, and a Star Maker in her own right. Two of the other three Yaten had buried almost eleven years ago. The third member of the last group had hip length snow-white hair and towered over Yaten's five foot four frame by almost a foot. His name was Kou Cannin and was Yaten's and Sayuri's elder brother. Moreover, the current King of the Moon of New Healer. It did not register with Yaten her own brother had caught her and kept her from falling on her bum, when she tripped over the destroyed guitar, as she backed away from the two she thought were ghosts.


	21. Chapter 20

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 20.**

"How… How can this be possible? You… You're supposed to be dead!" Nobiukii carefully approached his frightened daughter. "I assure Yaten it is really us and we are very much alive. At least for now." Yaten started to cry herself when the hands that closed around her shaking cold ones were warm with life. "But how is this possible?" Momoko brushed away her daughters' tears. "You can thank your friends Zeus and Hades. It seems Zeus kept popping Kami in the ass with lightning bolts, and Hades kept saying he was going to pull Kami's balls from his body through his nose, until he agreed to let us out of the after-life to spend Christmas with you. We are on a time limit though, at one minute after midnight tomorrow we go back." Yaten embraced both her parents tightly. She did not give a damn there was a time limit. What she cared about was she had her parents back in her life, even if it was only for the next thirty-two hours.

Usagi and Haruka were both smirking when they as well as the other three starlights came into the room just as Yaten stepped away from her parents. Usagi, her hair back up in the odangos' for the first time in months, walked over to Taiki and linked her arm through hers. "Well it looks like the first half of our group surprise for her was a success." Yaten was about to thank everybody when she noticed her brother had plopped down on the love seat. His hands placed over his privates protectively and he was pale as a ghost starring at Usagi. "Cannin?" The mans reply had Yaten hoisting her much taller brother over her head. "Keep that crazy bitch away from me. She threatened me at sword point if I didn't take a vacation and come see you." Yatens eyes were almost feral in anger. "This is not a warning Cannin, but a promise. If you ever again call one of my mates a bitch, even in jest. I will do what Usagi only threatened. Only I will be using my bare hands and not a sword." She then tossed him back onto the love seat hard enough that the legs shattered, sending it and him to the floor. It was easy to see where Seiya got her twisted sense of humor when Stratos started laughing and said. "Damn Andromeda. Are you very sure, she is not genetically linked to you in the far distant past? She has your temper." Andromeda's answer had Taiki flushing with embarrassment, which Haruka found intriguing. "If she was of my blood-line she would have a star shaped birthmark on her left ass cheek, and she doesn't."

Haruka's smirk grew bigger as she continued to lean against the wall and patted her still only slightly rounded tummy. "So star butt, certain reasons aside, is that the real reason why you wouldn't let me get a good look at you from the waist down the night this one was created?" A laughing Hikari leaned outside the room when she heard the rear exit open. Leaning back in she said. "Okay guys time to quit teasing the stiff, the kids are here, and we need to set a good example." Soon Stratos was looking down in amazement as he held both Samantha and Iya. "They look so much like your mother." Seiya tenderly touched her daughters while smiling sadly. "She would be here to see them too if it wasn't for me." Stratos sighed. It was an old argument between them. "Seiya, how many times do I have to tell you it wasn't your fault? **Damn it!** How can it be your fault she left us because fate chose to give you the Star Luminary bow and arrow and not her? **Finally** tell me Seiya why you think that is your fault."

Before in the past Seiya had walked away from her father when their argument came to this point. However, trapped in the room as she was with everyone placing himself or herself in front of the door to keep her in. Seiya had no choice but to tell the truth. To everyone. Her answer Had Haruka spewing the diet cola she had just taken a drink of all over Usagi's new dress. She had always suspected there was something very painful in the starlights past she hid from everyone. However, she hadn't expected this. Not a situation similar to her own. "That has never been the reason why pops, not really. She told me so herself, the night she left it was partly my fault. She hated homosexuals pop. Hated them with a passion. She thought it disgusting and a crime against nature. It pissed her off that Kakyuu's mother over-ruled her decision to outlaw homosexuality, and make it a crime to engage in same sex acts. Having me come out and refusing to hide was the final straw for her."

"Is that why I found you at the bottom of that ravine the next morning holding a broken arm and with cracked ribs? Because you ran when she told you that?" Seiya shook her head. "No pops. I did not get hurt falling as I let you think. I was using it to hide in until I was sure she was gone. She did that to me for daring to touch her and try to stop her from leaving. I had only been a senshi for a few weeks, so I could not defend myself to well yet. But then again what thirteen year old girl expects a parent to beat the hell out them for something they have no control over."

Using a handkerchief Haruka dabbed at the cola one her chin. "Do you know if she's still alive somewhere Seiya. Because if she is, we have to bring her in. By attacking you, a fellow senshi, a child and a senshi in training at that, she committed an act of treason against her own people, not to mention child abuse. She has to be made to answer for it." Seiya looked Haruka square in the eye. "She's dead and by my hand. She was the first Phage that I ever killed." Usagi was puzzled. "But my wish, why didn't it bring her back and heal her like it did with the other Chaos victims?" Seiya replied. "Odango. That kind of bigotry has been around since before even Chaos. Hell, it has been around since the dawn of time. Chaos only magnified what was already in her heart. She sought out Galaxia with the intent of becoming a Phage, so she could destroy anything she felt unnatural. So it makes sense she would be one of the few not brought back by that wish."

None asked where Taiki and Hikari's father was because they knew he had died a couple of months before they were even born. Taiki had told them some time ago her father had always been considered a bit of a rogue. Preferring the work of laboring on a farm over his duties as king. So as such, whenever he could sneak away from his duties, he could be found helping his own people with their work. He had died saving the life of one of his own people, when some equipment had malfunctioned and exploded. Haruka was still trying but failing to blot the cola from her loves dress when a security guard walked by the open door. This particular guard used to be a cop. The very same one that had tried to cause Seiya and Taiki trouble several months previously. He had been demoted to security over it instead of fired. She did not know where it came from. However, the words, which were loud enough to be heard by the man, spilled past Usagi's lips before she could stop them. "I smell bacon, I smell pork, run little piggy I have a fork!"

When the man froze in the doorway, a look of extreme anger was gracing his features. When the princess had gone to New Maker to invite Andromeda to the festivities, Andromeda had Usagi give her a detailed description of Taiki's new life on Earth. Which just happened to include every detail of what had occurred in her daughters life because of this man and the things said by him. When her gaze landed on him it was filled with pure un-adulterated rage. "Keep on walking asshole. Because if she has the fork, I have the potatoes and gravy to go with it! Now scram! Before I decide that being a vegetarian isn't all it's cracked up to be!" For a few more moments the man stood frozen in place assessing the womans implied threat. And the clothing she currently wore. Having had his life saved by the senshi on one or two occasions. He understood this woman was one as well and a friend to the people he hated most. Despite the fine wisps of silver threading their way through shoulder length sable brown hair. She looked perfectly capable of making the threat a promise.

Forcing back his anger, he replied. "I apologize for intruding. However, the president of Harmony Gold, Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Moto asked me to inform Mrs. Tenou that the other contest participants are starting to arrive. That she needs to take her seat in fifteen minutes." In her excitement Usagi had forgotten this concert was pulling double duty. That Harmony Gold had been given permission by the 3 lights to also premiere the winning manga. That the first few episodes had been blended together to make a ninety minute movie to introduce the new anime that would be airing starting June 1st. Pasting on a bright smile to cover the sudden case of nerves Usagi replied. "Please tell them I'll be along shortly." When the man left Usagi groaned. "Damn. What am I going to wear now?" Andromeda chuckled at the girl she thought of as a daughter-in-law, even though she was actually only mated to Yaten and Haruka. "Why don't you just take on you true form Odango Atama. You too Yaten. Since it will blend perfectly into the theme of the concert no one will think anything of it. The people won't know they are looking at their future queens."

Yaten who had taken out her scrunchy to brush her hair eyed herself critically a moment before answering. Her hair had grown like wildfire during her pregnancy. The shorter length which had started out just below her jaw-line, now ended just below her shoulder blades. The pony-tailed section now reaching her ankles. Getting into a drawer, she then smacked a pair of scissors into Andromeda's hand. "I like that idea. However, do me a favor first. Even this mess out!" Testing some of the shorter strands the queen saw that though most of the shorter sections came to just below the younger womans shoulder blades. Her bangs themselves barely touched her shoulders. "Do you want it to match your bangs? Or do you want a slightly rounded cut, so that the rest will still sit just below your shoulders." Yaten replied. "Do whatever you think will look best. I trust you." Reverting to her natural state at last the queen removed the cotton candy pink shawl she wore that matched her eyes, draping it around the younger girl's shoulders. "Wear this so we don't get hair on your clothes."

Knowing how neurotic Yaten was about her hair, most watched in trepidation as long lengths started to fall away. Taiki however was intrigued. She had always loved the hot tempered and narcissistic woman for whom she was. However, she had also firmly believed a shorter style would suit her lean angular face better. And, Taiki had been right, as she was more often than not. Now that the fei's hair wasn't so long and heavy, the natural waves and curls took back over. Falling to just below her shoulder blades Yatens hair framed her face making it seem fuller, more womanly, and less gamine-like. In short, she was stunning.

Haruka had watched with a bit of sadness as the long lengths fell away. Simply because, even if a loaded gun were put to her temple, she would never admit aloud she was going to miss all that hair on her lover. Yes, although it was a pain-in-the-ass chore to untangle her legs from all that hair without waking Yaten up of a morning. She was going to miss doing so. When Usagi started to lift a hand, to undo her Odangos', as if she too, might want the same done to her hair. Haruka's growled comment caused Yaten to laugh hysterically at her lovers. "Do not even think about it Kitten. If you do, it is the couch for two months and no sex for three!" Usagi dropped her hand quickly. Cannin snickered at the woman who had caused him to have nightmares for the last several days. "She may have the sword. But she sure isn't the boss." Haruka reacted quickly un-sheathing her weapon from its own sub-space pocket. "She isn't the only one with a sword you damn punk. Would you like me to help her rearrange your anatomy? I may choose not to henshin right now. But I can still use this."

Eternal Sailor Star Healer, after running her fingers through her new style to give it the sexy-messy look. Looked the perfect mixture of innocence and sin, as she went and stood, beside her princess and lover. Placing a hand over the Ginzuishou that now hung from a tiny chain instead of being housed in a locket she asked. "May I Angel. For just a moment?" Knowing her love only wanted to teach her brother a lesson and not truly harm him. Princess Serenity removed her Crystal placing it in Healers hand. Thereby giving her permission to this one time to channel its power through her. Cannin did not like the smirk that settled on his baby sisters rose-red lips. The smirk gave him every reason to believe, that a secret about himself only Healer knew of, would be spilled this day.

Letting the crystal float freely above her hand the woman smirked. "Ginzuishou of the White Moon. Kou Cannin has always been a fair and just King. Earning the respect of all his people, both **men **and **women**. However, his **private **dealings, again with both men and women has been down right cruel. Treating his lovers as if they were chattels to be used and discarded when he grew bored with them. Leaving his former lovers torn between remaining on New Healer, out of loyalty to him as their King. Or wanting to castrate him before leaving their home. His **bi-sexuality **will remain intact. However, the lessons he needs to learn, I believe would be best learnt, if he views them through the eyes of a woman. Which includes lessons about a certain monthly issue us women both love and hate. Only when someone has broken his heart as he has broken many, will he truly understand what he has done, and once again become a man. But, until then he is to be made into a **fully** functioning woman." Yaten knowing instinctively she would need to call on the combined powers of the moon and stars, to do this without the reformatted Magus Chamber, intoned. "MOON CRYSTAL STAR POWER!"

Though the process had only taken five, maybe ten seconds tops, it had still felt like an eternity in hell for Cannin. The pain from being forcibly changed from one gender to the next had been excruciating. Already one lesson had been learnt, giving the ruler of New Healer a new understanding and respect for gender-morphs like Taiki and Andromeda. She was also thankful her baby sister had programmed some clothing into the magic. Thanks to an overload of information singing along her nervous system, courtesy of the newly acquired hormones. Cannin was choking back the urge to vomit when she stood on womanly, yet shaky legs. "Why, Yaten? Why do this to me? When you simply could have had me brought before a tribunal." Yaten rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her '**sisters**' question. "The only thing a tribunal would have gotten you is a slap on the wrist, be a good boy and sin no more type of comment. This way you might actually learn something. Nevertheless, you should know Cannin there is a catch to this lesson. One that the Ginzuishou itself decided on and not I. Remember I said **fully** functioning woman. This means, you have the capability of getting pregnant. So, if you should happen to get pregnant? The change will be permanent. Although a child needs both its parents. It is a well known fact that the mother holds the most sway in how a child turns out as they grow and mature." Cannin only nodded at her sisters unspoken warning. _Get on birth control; do not get pregnant, not if you want to be a man again at the end of this._

Noting the time Seiya started herding everyone out of the room. To take them to the slightly posh dining area set up in what normally do other artists use as a mosh pit. Tonight though, the Three Lights friends and family, as well as the manga-turned anime contestants, were using the area. Only when it was just her and Haruka in the room did Usagi finally take on her true form. Usagi becoming alarmed when her loves eyes widened in shock. "What is it Ruka? What is wrong?" Usagi's eyes widened as well when Haruka only turned her to face the mirror. "What the...?" The only thing missing from the dress were the wing-like bows. Thanks to her own real working wings. But other than that, Usagi was dressed as Neo Queen Serenity. Coming out of her shock, Haruka gave her love her trademark half smirk. "It looks like Mamoru didn't have to have the dress commissioned like he did after-all. Like it or not Kitten. Despite, the age requirements. The moment Noel was conceived, truthfully even before that, when Hotaru was reborn through you. You became Neo Queen Serenity."

Usagi pouted. "Fine, but only for tonight and tomorrow. After tomorrow the dress itself **and** title had better go back into the damn magical closet they came from, until I am twenty one!" Usagi grinned up at her lover impishly. Causing Haruka to laugh. "But the crown can stay, I kind of like it." Still chuckling Haruka proffered her arm for her Kitten to take. "Come Kitten; let us see if you managed to dazzle the anime world yet again." Just as they stepped into the refurbished pit from a side door, both women noticed a certain blue haired girl sitting by herself at a table looking as sad as one could be and still live, while the members of their group sat at another giving the girl looks so cold a glacier would have shivered. Haruka, even though Ami's behavior the last few months had upset her too, wanted to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. "Kitten, since we still have a few minutes, let's see if we can figure out what is going on with her."

Pulling out a chair for her love she said to the girl, "Ami I hope you don't mind if we sit with you for a moment." Without preamble the Neo Queen asked her friend. "Ami why have you been avoiding me? Is it something I did? Something I said." When after the girl gave a negative shake of her head and raised her eyes, Usagi found her answers. Yes Usagi could see the guilt Ami felt, but she saw something else as well. The girl was finally ready to go. Like she should have done three years ago. "You've been trying to figure out how to ask if I can spare you from the senshi. Haven't you. So you can join Greg at the Medical School in Germany." Without giving the girl a chance to answer the Neo Queen reached across the table and squeezed her friends hand.

"I won't lie Ami, because I'll miss you so much I don't want you to go. However, if you are going to be any good to yourself or the senshi, you have to realize your dream too. So go, at first opportunity get on that plane and go, the senshi will still be here when you get back. Just promise you'll call every couple days and write me every week. Plus come home for the holidays." Letting a real smile grace her lips for the first time in months the girl replied. "I promise Usagi." Though Usagi was satisfied with her friends answer, she could tell by her mates eyes that Haruka was not. Standing she said softly and with just a hint of the authority that was hers by right she said. "Haruka, since Princess Mercury's fiancé is unable to perform his duty due to his absence, would you mind escorting her to her rightful place at our table?" Haruka caught the unspoken warning. _'Leave her alone, I am happy with her answer.' _

Giving the senshi of ice a hand up from her seat Haruka did ask. "What brought you here, besides apologizing to Kitten that is?" The girl shrugged her shoulders. "It really was mostly to apologize, but still I wanted to be here to support her, win or lose." When everyone was seated, the catering company Harmony Gold hired laid out a light snack-like meal of gourmet cheeses, fruits, meats sliced paper-thin and deep-fried bread slices. In deference to the less than 21 crowd, sparkling grape juice was served, instead of the white wine normally served with this type of meal. While they ate, Hikaru and Makoto, who had come to support Usagi then view the concert, studied the blue-haired girl, but for different reasons. Makoto, because she was glad to see that the spark that was her friends determination, was back in Ami's eyes. Hikaru because she was still trying to figure out, as she had been since the day her lover introduced them at their wedding why the girl seemed so familiar. Beyond being Sailor Mercury that is. Makoto had told her their secrets before the wedding, so Hikaru would be aware of the situation she'd be walking into.

Since Hikaru was sitting between her lover and Ami, Ami had to lean forward slightly to answer a question Makoto had asked. It was when the girl leaned forward that the angle of her head caused realization to hit Hikaru. Grasping the girls hand she said. "Ami I know I am going to sound crazy, but I need you to answer some questions without asking why I want to know." Though she was puzzled Ami promised to answer the questions as best she could. Makoto remained absolutely still and silent. Her gut was warning her, that she was about to find out why her life-mate absolutely despised Christmas.

"Your mothers maiden name, was it Togokahn?"

"Yes."

"Her fathers name, was it Taejo?"

"Yes."

"Did she have a sister, and does she posses a gold heart-shaped picture locket?"

Sensing this might be the last question the young woman gave a detailed answer. "Yes she did have a sister. Her name was Haruko. Aunt Haruko was a surprise for my grandparents because they thought grandmother could not have any more children. Mother was twenty when she was born. I was three when it happened so I do not really remember her, and mother does not like to talk about. However, fifteen years ago on Christmas day, Aunt Haruko went missing and no one has seen or heard from her since. Mother told me the locket used to belong to her. Mother found it in our mail box the day after she went missing." Only Ami's eyes showed that the older womans grip on her hand had become painful. However, it was with a smile that she said. "There was a note with the necklace. She told me that it said, _'Keep this safe for me ice-princess. I promise someday I will return. All my love, Snowflake.' _Mother told me they got the nick-names because aunt Haruko was born with white hair, and that when she was young it was next to impossible to keep her out of the ice-rink."

Hikaru smiled sadly and said, "I was fifteen at the time, and I still don't know how it happened. I thought I was being so careful. However, fifteen years ago on Christmas day, I was kicked out of my home because my parents found out the truth about my sexuality. Thankfully, the way my grandparents set up my trust fund and debit card only I could access the account. Therefore, I did not have to worry about where I was going to live or how I would feed myself. To keep what little family I had left safe from fathers and mothers hatred, I moved to Nagoya and went by a fake name. A fake name I made real in court the day I turned eighteen. Thankfully my school records were altered as well, making it easy to go back and get my diploma." Ami could see the unshed tears in the older woman eyes when she raised them. "Ami I need you to do me another favor. I need you to call your mother and tell her to get here as fast as she can. Tell her it is an emergency if you have too. But tell her to get here because I have news for her about her sister."

Ami gently disengaged her hand to lay it on the other womans shoulder. "I won't have too Aunt Hikaru, she's already here." Ami then pointed at a door that just opened. Hikaru was stunned; her elder sister did not seem to have aged a day in the past fifteen years. It was only when Lilly drew close, that the white-haired woman could see the small details that gave away her sisters' true age. The most noticeable was the tiny laugh lines at the corners of her eyes, and the strands of silver starting to thread its way through waist length dark blue locks. Though the taller womans hair was much shorter now, barely touching the collar of her tuxedo. The white haired woman was instantly recognizeable for the doctor. Scooting down one seat Ami left one vacant for her mother. Taking the vacated seat and laying a certain locket on the table, Lilly said. "I'm ready for that re-match whenever you are snowflake."

It felt good to the racer to slip back into their old competition. Smirking and flicking an imaginary speck of dust from her tuxedo, she said. "The same rules apply as before Ice-princess. If I beat you two competitions out of three on the ice. You have to reveal a secret about yourself not even our parents knew of. Oh and just so you know, I have been practicing." Since it had been five years since she strapped on a pair of skates Lilly was suddenly nervous about the bet. However, she did not back down. "You have a deal." Seto Kaiba, who had married Yugis' sister Mai and had been readying to start the winning manga rolling had heard everything and grew incensed. He absolutely despised secrets, especially among family. As one of enormous proportions, had cost his two years younger brother Mokuba his life. Although they had shared the same father, they had had different mothers. In addition, although their medical records had stated they shared the same blood type, they had not. Anyone could receive type O; however, a type O person can only receive O.

Mokuba, a known hemophiliac, had needed an emergency transfusion during surgery to remove his appendix. Seto of course, loving his brother donated his own. Until the autopsy to see just why his brother had gone into shock and died on the table, Seto had not known he was an A positve person. Launching a full investigation himself, Seto learned when he was a year old his father had stolen him from his mother after their divorce when he was six months old. His father had even gone so far to alter his medical records right down to his blood type. Seto still wished his so-called father was still alive so he could send him to prison. As his actions had led to Mokubas' death. Though Seto was polite about it, Yugi could hear the fine edge of anger in his brother-in-laws voice.

"I'll tell you your sisters major secret Kurotsuki-san. Experience has taught me to have anyone I could possibly dealing with, and the people around them investigated as deeply as possible. Which brought you sisters secret to light. I am sorry to say your father was a wastrel. By the time you were born he had worked his way through not only your mothers trust fund but your sisters as well. Causing Mizuno-san to rely on grants and student loans, as well as one other means to pay for college and medical school. Your saving grace was that your grandparents caught on to what he was doing just before they died causing them to alter the status of your trust fund so that only you yourself could touch it. Nineteen years ago a masked Olympic figure skater known only as white lace dropped off the face of the earth after revealing she was pregnant." Gesturing towards Lilly he added, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, White Lace." Ami chuckled. "Kaiba-sama you are not telling me anything I did not figure out when I was five. In addition, I knew because both White Lace and my mother have the same snowflake tattoo on the back of their necks. Now please hit the play button. I, as well as the rest of us would like to see who won." Muttering under his breath Seto picked up the remote.

Haruka grinned like a mad woman and Usagis' eyes bugged out when some very familiar music filled the air, just as some very familiar artwork turned anime filled the screen. When the premiere was over Joseph Wheeler of Harmony Gold handed Usagi a manilla envelope. "Have your attorney look it over and have this back to me by the first of the year. Congratulations Usagi-san." By the time, it came for the final song of the night Yaten was a nervous wreck. This was going to be her first solo, and she prayed she would not mess up and ruin the beautiful song. For just a moment she closed her eyes when the music started, then she opened them.

_All the little cares picked along the way_

_Suddenly have disappeared with yesterday_

_Tossed about the fields and lost among the wind_

_My world is beginning today_

_Oh so many times have I walked this way_

_And never seen the little things I see today_

_Never had my head so high above the clouds_

_My world is beginning today_

As the professional she was Yaten did not even flinch when Usagis' voice joined hers for the closing chorus. She just smiled briefly at her before returning her gaze to the audience.

_I know something's going to happen_

_But it's out of my hands_

_Things are going to start snapping without any plans_

_All the little cares picked along the way_

_Suddenly have disappeared with yesterday_

_Tossed about the fields and lost among the wind_

_My world is beginning today_

_My world is beginning today_

Twice more the song was repeated in deference to the audience's demands for an encore. Yaten was actually good-natured when a third round of shouts for an encore started up. "Sorry guys but not tonight. Have a great Holiday." It was nearly nine when the last autograph was signed. So as a result, everyone was exhausted. This included Haruka, more so than it included anyone as her body was still adjusting to the time change. It did not help she was starving for what she called real food. A tired and hungry wind senshi was a cranky wind senshi. Therefore, it did not surprise anyone when she acted out. A reporter had foolishly ignored the no photography signs posted, and had taken a picture of the kids. Luckily, Taiki and Usagi got her under control before she could do more than just trash his camera and film. The look Seiya gave the man would have made a rabid pit-bull whimper in fear. Seiya may have been pissed, however, it was Stratos that spoke. "Those signs were posted for a reason shit-head. Now get out of here and be thankful all Haruka trashed was your camera."

Usagi couldn't help her small bit of laughter. Now she knew where her dear friend had learned her vast repertoire of foul language. Yaten surprisingly was the first to exit their dressing room. Exiting just in time to see Hikaru go chalk white from apparent shock while talking to someone on her cell. "Yes I understand, we will see you in ten minutes." Hikaru then rattled of the concert halls address before closing her phone. She just stared at her cell. "For a few months now Mako-chan and I have been working with the All Saints adoption agency. We haven't said anything in case we were turned down. But we've been trying to adopt a little boy and his baby sister. What has always seemed a little weird to me is that they were born on the exact same day five years apart, and that they both share Mako-chans birthday with her." She then raised her eyes, noting that everyone had gathered at Yatens shout, which Hikaru hadn't heard because of her shock. "The adoption was approved. In about ten minutes our children will be here."

It was lucky Hikaru was holding her love or Makoto would have fainted. Kissing her love tenderly she said. "Congratulations Mako-chan you're a mother, to a handsome as sin six year old boy and a six month old baby girl." While still managing to push Yuuta-san towards the door, Minako linked arms with Usagi and Yaten. "Come on you three, we have some major, super powered, last minute Christmas shopping to do. Oh and Yuuta-san, you get to play Santa for them." The group of four had been at the mall for an hour before Yaten and Usagi realized that they had yet to return to their civilian forms. They stayed in their true forms though as Yaten was having fun messing with peoples heads. It was Usagi who had thought to call while on their way to the mall to get the children's names and clothing sizes. To show the Greek heritage they had inherited from their father their natural mother had named the girl Helen and the boy had been named for her favorite animated character, Naruto.

Yaten and Usagi were tired, but smilling, when Yuuta-san and Minako had dropped them off at home just after eleven, before going to Makotos home with the gifts. Only Setsuna was still downstairs when they quietly let themselves into the mansion. Smirking just a bit the Senshi of Time set aside her book. "I hear congratulations are in order for both you and Sailor Jupiter Neo Queen Serenity." When both women narrowed their eyes in a knowing manner Puu laughed. "Now remember I said Usagi **would not **be asking for help to have another baby. I just did not say who **would be**." When Usagi growled Setsuna just laughed. "Hime, just go get your shower before going to the master bedroom, I need to talk to Princess Yaten alone for a minute."

Usagi had learned long ago never argue with Pluto when she used their official titles, she did as she was told. Since Setsu didn't look worried when their eyes locked again Yaten wasn't worried, but she was curious. "Yaten I really shouldn't tell you this but I am going to anyway, since you will have a decission to make. They plan to surprise you with a second wedding tomorrow. Here on Earth at-least you will have to continue to go by Kou until the truth of the Moon Kingdom is revealed. But as far as the Moon Kingdom itself is concerned you will need to know if you want to take on Harukas' family name or continue to go by Kou."

"Will I be hurting anyone with my decision?" Setsu gave a negative shake of her head. "No as they simply want you happy. Whatever you are comfortable and happy with, will make them happy. Just do not do the couch on Wednesday's thing any longer, no matter what you decide. It was pissing all four of them off." Smirking again, she said. "Now I believe it's time for you to go to bed. You will have a busy day tomorrow, and I do believe you have some nightwear you wish to torture them with." Puu was on the fourth step when Yaten called her back. "Setsuna what was the duty you have to take care of now that you spoke of? Because, some how, I do no think it had anything to do with Keisha?" Though she smiled, there was just a smidgen of sadness in Setsunas' eyes. "I have woken my daughter from her thousand year sleep so my father can finish her senshi training. When it comes time for Cosmos to leave and travel the stars. Trista will be going with her as a representative of the House of Pluto."


	22. Chapter 21

**A New Love and A New Life**

**Chapter 21.**

Though she rushed through her nightly routine, Yaten still took great care with her appearance. Once she had her hair laying to her satisfaction she donned the ultra sheer nightgown and robe, leaving off her panties. After first checking to make sure the babies were sleeping soundly, Yaten went further down the hall to the master bedroom. Stopping outside the partially open door, the starlight peeked in. She smiled when she saw that Haruka was patiently showing Seiya of all people how to crochet and Taiki how to knit. The first time she had seen the woman knitting it had surprised her that Haruka would participate willingly in such a feminine act. However, it should not have. Since the tall blonde-haired woman was a professional pianist, she would need to do something to help keep her fingers and hands properly exercised, and both activities do just that. Since she truly was exhausted Yaten decided not to deliberately draw their attention to her, she would just let her nightwear silently do the job for her. Therefore, with that in mind she went into the room and tossed the robe across the foot of the massive bed while crawling under the covers where she promptly fell asleep.

Taiki wearing a loose pair of jogging shorts and a tank top to sleep in set aside the knitting and her reading glasses chuckling, "Well I guess we know how this is going to be handled. We all have to leave her alone so she can get some real sleep, while she gets to torment us with next to no nightwear." Seiya growled while getting under the covers next to her love. "I am going to kill whoever bought that damn nightgown." Usagi pouted and Haruka laughed while getting into bed. "Kou if you do that you would be depriving Usagi of her sister, and I don't think she would appreciate that one little bit." Getting comfortable Usagi snorted delicately. "Damn right I wouldn't. If you do that I might have to release a certain picture I have of a pregnant Star Fighter in her original fuku." Seiya quickly capitulated and begged forgiveness. When morning came Yaten was glad too see thanks to the new earring Leila's' hair more closely resembled Taikis' instead of being the gun metal blue she had inherited from Yatens own mother.

She had amazed herself by waking at six instead of her normal ten and not feeling a bit tired. "A solid night of sleep does wonders." So she would not wake the others before she was ready Yaten only turned on the light above the stove to see by, before starting to make a massive Christmas breakfast for her friends and family. When everyone woke a couple hours later, the sight and smells of a small feast greeted them. Plates of maple honey glazed ham, hash browns, eggs sunny side up, toast, bacon, pancakes, coffee and glasses of juice were waiting at each place setting. It was almost noon and they had almost finished picking up discarded wrapping paper when Haruka noticed Michael had yet to open the one from Uranus. "Hey is something wrong little man?" The boy shook his head while Kana looked on worriedly. "I don't want to go back to being a normal kid, I want to stay a senshi. I am afraid this is going to be telling me it's over for me." Haruka sighed, the boy actually liked the hard life the senshi were forced to live. But she also knew what was inside both as she had checked them both out, before giving them to him. Chuckling she said. "Open the letter first honey, it is the only way you'll ever know."

The letter itself was actually an official document from Kinmokusei Palace. Queen Star Fire had named him her heir-apparent as she was not capable of producing a child thanks to a childhood accident. If he accepted the duty then and only then could he open the box. Since he currently served Uranus she had felt it best to first go through the Titan himself then his mother. In a short note she had attached to the document she told him to talk it over with his family first before opening the box. The boy looked up at his family expecting them to be mad but he only saw pride on their faces. Haruka had a cocky grin on her face. "Go ahead and use your new Star Yell. It will be interesting to see what happens. But do it outside please." Stepping out onto the patio he took the Star Yell from the box and called out, "Fire Star Power!" When the flaming tornado vanished, it wasn't a young boy that stood on the patio, but a young woman that looked to be about fourteen. She had crayon yellow hair that reached her knees, red eyes and was wearing a modified starlight fuku. The fuku instead of having leather shorts and thigh high boots, had low riding leather pants and knee high boots whose heel was only about an inch high.

The young woman was about to congratulate herself for not screaming from the pain she had been in when she collapsed to her knees from an intense pain in her back. Unconsciously Haruka took on her true form when she knelt next to her child. "What's wrong?" The senshi gasped out. "My back, it feels like it is being torn apart!" The young senshi's statement had Katalia going to her knees next to her. After seeing the way the muscles on either side of her spine rippled and pushed against the skin she said. "Queen Haruka, she's getting wings, get me the sharpest knife you have. If we let her wings erupt on their own, the scaring will be unimaginable." There was surprisingly very little blood when the cuts were made. The young senshi cringed when wet slimly masses erupted and plopped against her backside. "God that felt gross. Someone throw me in the hot tub. I need a bath." When they only laughed she growled. "Oh fuck it! I'll just take a shower." Their laughter followed her down the hall. When she got her laughter under control, Haruka asked one question. "Sets, is Michael a true eternal?" Still laughing at the young senshi Setsuna replied. "No, the wings are just to give him the ability of flight in his senshi form. He will have a slightly longer life span than normal, but he is not a true eternal."

Saturn had just finished blow-drying the young senshi's wings, which had more than quadrupled in size, when a woman whose beauty could not be found anywhere on earth materialized in the room. Placing protective gauntlets over the elbow parts of the young Star Senshi's wings, she said. "Third in line for the throne of Uranus should Amara fail to have a child of her own, and first in line for the throne of Kinmoku. You are destined to become a great warrior and leader for your new people. I had Hephaestus construct these especially for you. The elbows of wings are their weakest point. These will help protect them. Merry Christmas Prince Michael." With those few words, she was gone as if she had never been there. Cale placed a hand over his chest. "I can't believe Hades let her out of his sight even for a second!" Usagi went bug-eyed. "Who was she Cale?" The Incubus replied. "That my friend was Lady Persephone. Queen of the Underworld."

Usagi was just starting wonder what was keeping Venus, Mercury and Jupiter when she heard cars in the drive. Naruto when they entered the living room looked at all of the gathered senshi and Usagi in awe. His new momma had not lied to him. However, like any true girl crazy boy, Taiki/Star Maker was his favorite. He liked her eyes; they reminded him of the flowers his real mother used to like. When he saw that Iya had the same eyes, he lost his young heart forever. Star Makers eyes went wide with shock, when while gently stroking the baby's face with a fingertip he said. "I am going to marry you someday, count on it." The all-knowing look Pluto gave her, when she stood, told Star Maker that the boy was indeed her daughters intended soul mate. Star Fire was puzzled though as she watched Hikaru place Helen into a bassinet before hooking up the small portable heart and lung monitor.

"What is wrong with her?" Jupiter replied for her mate while wiping away a stray tear. "It is her heart, she is on the transplant list, but if she doesn't get a new heart in the next three or four months. She won't live to see her first birthday." Though Star Fires words were directed to Haruka, her words were meant for all. "Mother, please deliver Queen Serenity my apologies for being unable to attend today's festivities on the moon. I will remain behind with Princess Jupiter's mate and their daughter. Since everyone will be on the moon, if something untoward should happen, I will be the only one here able to get the child to the hospital, before an emergency phone call can even be finished." Though Haruka believed the sincerity in her child's words, she knew the real reason her child wished to remain behind. She had gotten up for a snack around two in the morning and found her son in the living-room staring at the tree. Both excitement for the coming morning and sadness radiating off him in waves even she had been able to feel. He loved Yatens parents so much already, and did not want to be there to see them leave him behind in this world as Jean and Scott had.

Usagi was proud of her stepchild. Gripping the young star senshi's chin gently she said. "Setting aside your desire to be on the moon with us, so that you can stay where you are obviously needed is something only a true senshi would do. I am proud of you. Guard them well and be hopeful. It is a day for miracles after-all." Tranquility ruffled Kana's fur. "Kana, please stay with them as a secondary guard. This way you can inform us of any change in Helen's condition while they take care of the baby." The wolf held himself regally. _"It will be an honor my prince." _ The excitement of her first Christmas on Earth had caused Yaten to forget what Pluto had told her the previous night. That is until she opened a certain package while on the moon. It was a Victorian era wedding gown. The note with it from Harukas' father explained that it had belonged to a great grandmother of his, but now, it was hers.

Despite the opulence of the rest of the palace, the chapel, in spite of the wedding decorations, was a simple and humble room as it should be. So that she could carry both names, Yaten chose to have her name hyphenated to Kou-Tenou. A decision, which pleased everyone. The ballroom itself, where the reception would take place, thanks to the magic of the platinum star crystal looked like a winter wonderland. But before the reception itself took place Usagi/Neo Queen Serenity, had insisted that Princess Jupiter present her son to Cosmos as her heir. There he was presented with a cuff bracelet similar to the one Michael had worn before taking on the duties of a Star Senshi. Cosmos/Queen Serenity was surprised when the bracelet was handed back to her and the boy requested his new mothers first henshin stick. "Why do you wish to become a girl while henshined and not remain a man?" The boy replied. "Momma told me how careful the senshi have to be about their secret. This will further safe-guard the truth until it is safe for our secrets to be known."

Star Maker knelt down to the boys' level. "Are you very sure about this? The change from boy to girl is very painful. In-fact, it feels like you are being ripped apart cell by cell before being put back together. You will get used to it. But still you will feel that pain every time." Naruto nodded his head. "I am sure. My real momma said once that more girls should be allowed to fight in wars and things because only a girl can truly understand what it means to end a life. Even if it is just a youma, senshi are sometimes forced to end a life. I don't think I will ever truly appreciate my new power if I am not a girl while fighting." Cosmos smiled. "So wise, already you have figured out that with a few exceptions why only women are senshi. Now another question. Could you please explain why my daughter, your princess, Princess Jupiter, and even you yourself insisted you be made heir and senshi to the throne of Jupiter, and not your sister?"

The boy held up a finger. "You just got a few facts wrong Cosmos-sama. One of which, your daughter is not my princess, she is my queen. A second point, my momma is not a princess; she is a senshi queen, my adoption saw to that fact. Finally, because of the heavy toll being a senshi could take on the body. My sisters' health, even if she gets a new heart, would preclude her from ever being allowed to be a senshi." When Cosmos made mention of Hotaru and her sometimes precarious health the boy replied. "I may be a kid but I am no idiot. The power of death is a double edged sword. Only a woman who could not have a child or a man would be unaffected by it's side effects."

Makoto/Jupiter stiffened when Cosmos' lips became set and firm even though pride shown in her eyes. Her mother had warned her that since her son was being blessed with the power of their planet instead of being born to it as they had been, that Cosmos would have to say and do things designed to make the boy angry. So that the power could take root in his soul. So angry In-fact that he would possibly attack or at least attempt to physically attack her, and that if they were successful the change should take place before he even reached her. Putting a hand to the younger Jupiter's shoulder Juno whispered. "Remember my daughter, don't take anything said or done personally as it is being done for his and the House of Jupiter's benefit." For nearly fifteen minutes Cosmos grilled the boy before finding the crack in his composure, and when she did she dug in and continued her verbal attack like a rabid pit-bull attacking a bloodied bone. Every moment the verbal attack went on the angrier the boy became. Until finally Cosmos said the one thing guaranteed to make the boy come after her. She had called his new momma the foulest name a woman could be called. She had called Makoto a whore.

This of course had sent the boy into a blind rage. Taking a running jump, he screamed. "You Bitch! I'll teach you to call my momma names!" Just as his strike landed, a bolt of lightning engulfed the child before exploding outwards. When the light dissipated, Cosmos was on her backside, and a young Sailor Jupiter that looked about twelve, maybe thirteen, with calf length blond hair stood over her. Tenderly touching the area near her right eye Cosmos stood. "Congratulations Sailor Jupiter, I think that's actually going to leave a bruise." The young senshi turned on her heal and flounced away. "Good! You deserved it." Cosmos grabbed the young senshi's pony-tail before she could even move a foot away. "I am not done yet kid so stay put!" She then moved to stand before Makoto/Jupiter, placing a circlet of gold oak leaves upon her head.

"Senshi Jupiter, I will not apologize for **anything** that I said and did. As it was done for the benefit of your Royal House." Stepping back, she raised the Platinum Star Crystal allowing its glow to engulf her hand. "Now, it is time for you to awaken to your final and true form, Daughter of Zeus." As with her son Makoto was hit by a bolt of lightning that seemed to come from nowhere, when its light dissipated, she was a true eternal like Usagi and the others. Her senshi dress a deep sage green, while her wings were a blinding white. Her elbow length gloves had also been replaced by gold gauntlets, which crackled with power when she flexed her wrists just so. Smirking she said. "Divine Lightning Barrage, indeed. Send me your strongest youma Negaverse; I have a surprise for you." Haruka smacked her upside the head. "You dimwit, don't say shit like that. Last time someone said something like that, we found ourselves tit deep in shit with Galaxia." Makoto/Jupiter laughed, "Let me guess, you got bored and wished for an attack just to have something extra to do." Haruka did not dignify the words with a response. Cosmos chuckled. "Neo Princess Yaten, I do believe it is time for you and your father to lead the first dance of the evening."

The reception had been well under way for over four hours when Kana ran into the ballroom with the intention of bringing his master and Princess Jupiter some urgent news about Helen. Even running, the wolf had a dignified air about him. His dignified air slipped to below ground level though when he went into a slide on the highly polished floor. A slide which only stopped, when he slammed into Cosmos and her lover, knocking them both on their bums. Helping Cosmos to her feet after getting to her own, Miranda/Uranus growled. "There had better be a good reason for this Kana." A major hush had fallen over the crowd causing his words to be heard by all. _"I bring news of Princess Helen. A Heart has been found. She will be going in to surgery soon. The heart came from a baby killed in a drive by shooting in Los Angeles. So the heart would reach her in time Star Fire teleported to UCLA's heart center to retrieve it. Mistress Pluto, pretending to be her own mother having come out of retirement, will be performing the surgery. Princess Makoto and Prince Naruto __**must**__ come home __**now**__." _He then turned his gaze toward Star Maker and Ami. _"Since the two of you plan to enter medical school next fall she is requesting your presence as well in an observatory capacity." _When Usagi and her entire court ran from the ballroom, Cosmos leveled her gaze on the eldest Jupiter. She was angry at her senshi for staying behind. "Queen Juno! Whatare you still doing here? Your family obviously needs you. Now **leave**, before I truly get pissed!" With a cheeky grin and salute, Juno said. "Gone now," before running out of the room herself.

The need to use the facilities woke Makoto around two in the morning. When she returned from the restroom she let her gaze drift slowly around the massive waiting room. Still unable to believe her good fortune. Sure being a senshi had its downside, but still because of it, she had gone from being a loner with noone to call her own. To being someone that had a massive group of friends she counted as family in her heart. A family that had taken time out of their holiday and nuptual celebration to be there for her while she, her mate and their son waited on word about a life saving surgery for her daughter. Her green gaze first came to rest on a sleeping Seiya.

Who despite her brash attitude was really a very caring person. Even deep asleep the starlight held Yaten snuggly in her lap. Yaten having cried herself into a fitfull sleep when her parents were once again taken from her just under two hours ago. To offer whatever comfort they could, Haruka had laid on the sofa placing her head in Yatens lap, while Usagi had situated herself on the floor before wrapping an arm around Yatens waist. Michael too had crowded close as well to provide whatever comfort he could. She liked how life with Usagi was changing the wind senshi. Before Haruka had always seemed to her like a magnificent bird that had been caged, unallowed to fly. Now, she acted as if she had been set free of her bonds, and allowed to be the real her. Which was a fun loving person who just happened to be sneaky as hell. Like when she had bought the abanded property next to Molly's store and having the condemned building demolished. Before having a privacy fence erected and having a small shrine built, so Molly could continue practicing her new skill with fire reading. Of-course Molly hadn't been allowed to know what was going on next door until she and Nephrite married on Thanksgiving. Boy had that been one hell of a wedding present. Her gaze then fell on Chad and Minako sleeping on another sofa. In June there would be another wedding for the senshi. Minako and Chad had finally set a date. And as fate or luck would have it. The wedding would be occurring on June 15th, Grandpa Hino's seventy fifth birthday.

Her gaze then fell on Hikaru, the woman of her dreams. Her best friend and life mate as some would call what they had. She could still recall the day they had met. It had been a couple days after Usagi had tried to kill herself because of all of them. Since she had always looked a good deal older than what she was. Makoto had gone into a bar intending to drink herself into a state of forgetfullness. Which hadn't worked since no matter how much Jack and coke she had consumed, she still remembered. That had been Zeus' punishment. He'd known his avatar liked to drink on occasion. So he had cast a spell that would prevent her from getting drunk enough to forget. It was luck that Hikaru had walked in intending to meet a friend for an after work drink. She had taken one look at the inebriated girl and had known she should not even be there. That she was younger than she claimed. Thankfully, her apartment was only a few blocks from the bar, when Hikaru had half drug, half carried her home. Of course, until she had had that talk with Haruka, Hikaru had not known why Makoto had been trying to spank herself stupid by getting drunk. She had just kept coming to see the girl everyday, until their friendship had developed into what they now have.

Next, her gaze came to rest on Michiru who was quietly reading a book on child rearing. The water senshi was going to be a good mother to the child she carried. A strict mother yes, but a fair one. Makoto prayed little Michelle would like playing the violin as much as her mother. It would break Michi's heart if she did not. Finally, her gaze came to rest on a sleeping Hotaru and a certain Inu-Hanyou. And truthfully she was glad that Inuyasha was sleeping as well. Because the Hanyou for some reason takes a perverted pleasure in igniting Haruka's temper. Which is not good when trying to win over a future in law. When Makoto sat down she took the book from Michi and tossed it on the table. "**Never** read child rearing books written by someone that does not have kids. They don't know what the hell they are talking about. No matter how many degrees on the subject they have."

Chuckling quietly Michi picked up the book and folded back the dust jacket to show what she had really been reading. The thunder senshi groaned. "Michi, I thought you were one of those type of people that would never be caught dead reading one of those trashy romance novels like Minako does." Michi seemed to giggle and pout at the same time while gesturing to a pile of magazines on her left. "Normally I wouldn't. But I ran out of magazines." Needing to stretch her legs, Michi stood and offered to go get Makoto a cup of that garbage that passes for coffee in the hospitals vending machine just down the hall. Very few normal everyday type of things woke the wind senshi from a sound sleep. However, the word coffee was the one word guaranteed to. Eyes snapping open even as she hopped up from the sofa she said. "I'll go get it, besides, I have to take a piss anyway." Michi went as well, just to make sure Haruka didn't get the real stuff, just decaffeinated. They didn't have to bother with the vending machine though as a elderly nurses aid had just then wheeled in a cart. On the cart was a massive crock-pot filled with what smelled like Oyster stew, a large tray of various types of sandwiches, a very large carafe of coffee and a smaller one with cream, as well as several cups, bowls and utensils.

After waking the rest of the occupants of the room she started handing out coffee to those that wanted it saying. "Doc Susan told me about you guys and the wee one. She asked me to go home and bring back some **real **coffee and something for you to eat, as she figured you'd be hungry bout now." After handing Haruka a cup of the coffee before going back to her regular duties she said. "She also said to tell all of you guys not to give Miss Haruka any lip about the coffee. That she deserves the treat of the good stuff." Pausing at the door frame she lowered her voice to a whisper. "Senshi, as long as you have faith in the skills of Sailor Pluto, the child will survive." Then she was gone, leaving them to wonder how the hell she knew their secrets.

Despite the coffee and stew she had consumed, it could not have been more then thirty minutes later, that Yaten fell asleep again, still in Seiyas lap. Makoto chuckled. "Seiya take her home and put her to bed, we will be all right here." The warrior of the stars shook her head. "No way in hell am I going to deliberately risk pissing her off and being banished to the sofa. Once was enough!" Minako laughed and perfectly imitated the sound of a whip being cracked. "You are whipped Star Fighter." The stars warrior grinned un-repentantly saying, "And damn proud of it too!" Stratos laughed at his daughters unrepentant grin. Only Juno continued to brood while light-hearted talk flowed around her. Brooding so much in fact on a particular subject, that when Setsuna showed herself some two hours later, looking about sixty in normal human years, Junos' mouth was open before anyone else could speak. "Pluto! Just what the hell were you thinking, trusting a normal human with our secrets!"

As always a mysterious smile graced the womans lips. "Ah it seems that Trista has mastered her illusionary magic better than even I hoped. You were not even able to tell she was one of us." Though she still didn't have all her memories like Usagi did. Makoto was still a little dumfounded seeing her mother go speechless. As that had never happened before. But that was not her concern at the moment. "Pluto?" Letting her true form show for a moment times guardian replied. "Helen will have to be on anti-rejection meds the rest of her life. However, if she continues doing as good as she is now, she will get to go home in two weeks." The relief from the stress and worry about her new daughters health caused Makoto to do something she had never done before, she fainted. When she opened her eyes again her head was in Harukas lap and her new son was staring her in the eye. "Mom you are such a girl." Patting Haruka's belly as she sat up Makoto said. "Amara do us all a favor. Don't let my boy or any boy near us girls until they can show proper respect." Haruka laughed when Amara kicked hard. "I'll be damned, I think she understood you."

"_It is still hard to believe Amara will be eighteen in a couple days. So much has happened in our lives. Seiya and the others __**finally**__ retired from the world of pop idols as a group six years ago, having had enough of touring. The retiring being mostly Taiki's idea because she was sick of trying to balance it with her duties as a surgeon. Yaten retired from it as well so she could devote her time to her second passion of photography. Seiya though surprised us all by becoming a therapist that councils children who have been abused by their parents. The kids she works with adore her too. Moreover, not just, because she is helping them deal with their problems, they trust her because they know an edited version of her troubles with her own mother. Usagi continues as a freelance artist for Mr. Motto. It took a long time to convince her that money wise, remaining a freelance artist would be more profitable. Michael, though he visits often enough to keep us all happy, especially me, finally moved to Kinmoku on a permanent basis three years ago. Do not even get me started on the rest of the next generations' accomplishments, as we are very proud of them all. As a group our first true bit of sadness came when Hotaru passed away fifteen years ago about four hours after her daughters Callisto and Serena were born. The little shit. She somehow managed to take the essence of Mistress 9 with her after all. Mistress 9's essence isn't present in either Serena or Callisto."_

"_Though he is not their birth-father, as Hotaru had gone to a fertility clinic, Inuyasha has been a good father for the girls. Despite the fact on a daily basis, he still has me wanting to knock the piss out of him. However, enough about my pain in the ass son-in-law, I was talking about the kids. Out of all of them, Amara is the one who worries me most. She is so much like me it is scary. However, what worries me is how distant and shut off from everybody she has become. I do not know why, but I think it may have something to do with Michelle, because she has not been much better. Both of them always angry, always arguing. Even Taiki and Usagi is ready to nail both their butts to the floor and find out what's wrong with them." _Haruka stopped typing onto her laptop and the others stopped what they were doing when they felt the younger wind senshi's energy signal flare strongly before vanishing completely.Haruka headed up the group of people that ran up the stairs. What they found in Amara's room brought Usagi to tears. Amara's long locks had been shorn off and lay on the floor in a pile, all her possessions were gone and a note lay on her dresser. With a shaking hand and voice, Haruka lifted it and read aloud her daughters thoughts.

_I am truly sorry it has to be this way but I just cannot take it anymore._

_I cannot take the fact the woman I love left me for another, a man at that._

_I cannot take the fact in all the time we were secretly together I was just a diversion until she got whom she truly wanted all this time. I know this is fact, because the words came from her lips. I do not blame him, as he never knew about us either. I love all of you dearly. Nevertheless, I just cannot remain here seeing her everyday in his arms and not mine. So I am going to Uranus, maybe there I will find some peace. Tell Serena, as with the first moon princess, I will be back on her eighteenth birthday to take her to her throne. I am sorry to be leaving in such a cowardly fashion, but it is all I have the strength of heart for. _

_All my love Amara._

_P.S._

_Darien Chiba, I love you like a brother, please invest in some heavy duty condoms. Your woman does not know the meaning of the word faithful._

_As for you Michelle Kaiou-Meiou, I dearly hope you burn in hell._

Haruka threw the note on the floor and stormed out of the room. "I am going to the track; you will see me when you see me." Michiru ran after her cousin. "Haruka Matte!" Hand on the doorknob Haruka turned. "I am sorry Michi, but if I don't calm down before she gets home from her date with him. I'll kill her." It seemed only seconds apart that the mansions front door slammed shut and Haruka was peeling out of the driveway. When the younger Neptune returned home, just before her curfew of ten that evening, she found the elder members of her family, including Haruka, sitting in the mansions living room. Equal measures of anger and sadness on their faces. As well as a bunch of boxes with her own name on them. Temporarily ignoring the boxes, she said. "You all look terrible. What happened?" Michiru thrust Amara's note against her daughter's chest so hard the girl almost toppled over. As the younger Neptarian read the note, the blood drained from her face making her look chalk white.

Taking advantage of the girls shock Michiru reached out and yanked off the engagement ring her daughter had been wearing for the last two weeks. Tossing it into the fireplace. "You will not be getting married anytime soon young lady. Starting right this second, you have a more important duty to worry about. You have a kingdom you need to learn to run, and mother is going to help you do that. Know that this is my decision and no one else's. Even Haruka argued against it. You are to leave for Neptune now, and are not permitted to return until it is time to claim Serena on her birthday. Furthermore, until you can apologize to Amara for the way you treated her, and truly mean it, you are banned from ever stepping foot on the Earth or Uranus, unless it truly pertains to your duties as a ruler." When the girl tried to tearfully argue with her mother Michiru snapped. "That is enough Princess Michelle! This decision was made not from a mother's view but from a queens."

"And as such I expect my orders to be obeyed! Now either keep your dignity by teleporting you and your things there yourself. Or you can be dragged there kicking and screaming through a dimensional gate by Cale and Lorelei, for all your people to see." When the girl opened her mouth without pulling out her henshin rod, it was all the signal Cale and Lorelei needed. While using their own personal magic to open a portal, each of them grabbed an arm before pulling her through and into the meeting room of Castle Triton, in front of a massive group of people. Then, while the demons continued to restrain the girl, the Earths contingent of senshi brought box after box of the girls things through the gate. Michi herself brought the final box through. Setting it in front of her daughter she said. "Maybe I was too strict with you. Maybe I wasn't strict enough. But still somehow I failed as a parent. Because you turned out to be the biggest spoilt brat and snob I ever heard tell of." Michiru started to walk away but turned back after taking only a couple steps. "A final warning for you Princess Michelle. Mother herself will not be the one continuing your training in different fighting techniques. Lord Hades will be doing so. He does not play favorites with anyone in a sparring match, not even with his own wife. So if you want to survive it, if he says jump. You had damn well better ask how high. And **that** my dear, **was **Harukas' idea." When the warp hole closed behind her fellow eternal, Usagi could clearly see the anguish in Michi's eyes. "You did what you had to do Michi-chan. We all did. It was a case of having to be cruel to be kind. So no sadness, only smiles. Things will work out, I promise. We have much to prepare for now. The Moon Kingdoms reveal is less than four years away. We must be ready."

**THE END**


End file.
